Origins: The Journey Begins
by M.R.Riverdell
Summary: First Book in the 'Origin' series. 2 different worlds, 2 different families, 2 different lives, 1 thing in common; existence. From conception through to their first birthday, Spock and Nyota's lives have been filled with many eventful firsts.
1. One More

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek. Which is unfortunate because I have so many good ideas. Which is why I have settled for writing Fanfiction instead. I do own all the characters in this chapter though.

 **A/N:** I know there is an age difference between Spock and Nyota. I'm not sure how many years they are separated by, but for my stories it's five years. This particular Fanfic does go back and forth between the two families, jumping between time frames BUT it shouldn't be too hard to follow. It is set out like this so the comparison between the two families parallel with each other.

This is my first Star Trek Fanfiction, so be nice. It is the first in the 'Origin' series. This story has already been completed, and I will upload weekly to allow my Beta, Sylaises Fire, to read and edit each chapter. I also have Uni so it is much easier for me to just post on the one day, once a week.

 **Reviews are like rain; new and refreshing until you get struck by lightning. Please, don't be like the lightning. Be the rain.**

 **Origins: The Journey Begins**

Chapter 1: One More

 **STARDATE:** 2235.294 (Wed, Oct 21st, 2235) **[2 months, 23 days Pregnant]**

The Uhura household was currently silent. The early morning sun still hadn't peeked over the nearby savannah leaving the wooden house dark and quiet. The African air was quite pleasant and the old roof was covered in a thin blanket of morning dew.

The floors of the house were made up of polished wooden boards and the walls were horizontal planks of wood creating the sturdy structure of the cabin-like house. The two-storey house was miles away from the nearest city, sitting comfortably on the outskirts of a small suburb near the edge of the wild African savannah.

Although the household was currently in a state of sleep the sounds of the savannah echoed through the hollow hallways of the still house. The window in the lounge room downstairs was jarred. It never fully opened and never closed completely creating a loud constant whistle that swept throughout the first floor of the cabin-house.

As the serenity of the dark morning passed, the sounds of the savannah died down and the sun peeked over the horizon, the whistling house calmed. Only to be replaced by the joyous wails and relentless bickering of the Uhura children.

"Give them back, Denahi!" Four-year-old Sehale screamed from his bedroom door on the second floor. Sehale, though young, was quite musical. He had been given a small drum kit for his birthday only a month before and his older brother, Denahi had nicked his drum sticks in order to prevent his young brother from waking the household early on a Saturday morning.

Denahi was six years old. He had darker skin than his four-year-old brother and his black hair was in tight curls. Unlike Denahi, Sehale's hair was a dark mess atop his head, bits of stray hairs falling over his ears and eyes, obstructing his view as he began to run after his brother.

"No!" Denahi shouted back. He had snuck into Sehale's room, grabbed the sticks then run out of the room with great speed. His small feet hitting the wooden boards had woken Sehale from his slumber. Sehale had slowly risen into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes before glancing around his room. Everything was in place except for his most beloved drum sticks.

He'd immediately known who the culprit was. He'd stumbled out of his small bed and staggered to the door. Having just woken up, his legs were still shaky from his sleep. He'd looked down the hallway just in time to find Denahi running down the stairs, drum sticks in hand. Sehale hadn't wasted a moment. He'd run towards his brother screaming and wailing as he went.

As the screaming resonated down the halls another small child woke. At only two years of age Nanenna Uhura already had a vast vocabulary. She had her own room with her own low little bed, complete with safety rails. Nanenna had skin lighter than both of her brothers. Her creamy, brown skin was smooth with a soft golden, glow very much like her mother's. Her frizzy, dark brown hair stood out in all directions.

She loved playing with her hair so much that her father and mother had given her a purple hair brush for her second birthday. Every morning when she woke she would waddle over to her dresser, reach up high until her hand came into contact with her precious brush. Then she would sit on her bed and start brushing her hair. She wasn't very good at it, more often than not she would exit her room with her brush tangled in her small afro.

However, when Nanenna woke to her two older brothers fighting in the hallway just outside her door she decided to investigate, her stubby legs guiding her towards the door. It was never fully closed which allowed her to come and go as she pleased. She toddled into the hallway to stand directly behind Sehale.

Sehale and Denahi were now fighting over the drumsticks. Although Denahi was older Sehale was equally matched in speed. Sehale had no trouble in catching Denahi but now it was a battle of strength. At first Denahi had the upper hand, grabbing the sticks from the middle and pulling them towards him. Next minute Sehale was leaning backwards using his small body to aid his attempts. The sticks slipped from Denahi's grasp and Sehale was sent bounding backwards, sticks in hand. Sehale fell backwards but his fall was cushioned by his two-year-old sister who was now sprawled out on the cold, wooden floor.

Nanenna couldn't quite understand what had happened to her. One minute she was watching her brothers fight next she was taken off her feet and smacked in the face with a pair of drum sticks. What did she do to deserve this?! At first she remained quiet, she was still trying to process what had happened. When she couldn't comprehend how she'd ended up on the floor she began to cry. Loudly.

The door ahead flew open and two tall figures stepped out, frowns etched on their faces. The two boys stood still with their small mouths hanging open in shock. Sehale stood up straight, trying his best to hide the drum sticks behind his back. The top of the sticks peeked over his right shoulder. The boys stared blankly up at the matching scowl etched upon their parent's faces.

"Mama!" Nanenna cried as she managed to pull herself to her feet. Her tears were running down her chubby cheeks and her face was red. "Mama!" She continued to wail.

Miotep Uhura was the mother of the house hold, the backbone, the capable wife, the neck that turned the head. She had long black hair that reached just above her posterior and her skin was golden brown. She had a face of beauty; long dark eyelashes, dark brown eyes, and soft lips. Miotep looked down at her children with a frown upon her face.

Ahadi Uhura was the father of the household, the strength, the fearless husband, the wise man. He stood tall with shoulders straight and proud. His long black hair, similar to Sehale's, fell down to his shoulders. It was ruffled from his sleep, making him look like a lion with a wild black mane. He had thick sideburns that travelled down the side of his face, down to his jawline, framing his sharp facial features. His skin was dark and smooth.

Ahadi's face and stance mimicked his wife's. Both parents were irritated that their three little bushbabies were behaving like three angry jackals; yelling and screaming. Miotep remembered when she didn't have kids at all. She started reminiscing about the day she first met Ahadi.

* * *

…Approximately 12 years earlier…

 **STARDATE:** 2223.131 (Sun, May 11th, 2223)

Miotep Shukura was born in Egypt before the United States of Africa was formed. Her family had impacted many people's lives, including people from other cultures, even off-worlders. Miotep's parents had lived in Egypt most of their lives and had built up a solid reputation for themselves.

Miotep's Mama played a big part in society; taking in homeless children and educating them. Miotep's Mama was officially dubbed 'Big Mama', anywhere she travelled people would come to see her and asked for help. Big Mama rarely refused when someone reached out to her. With the help of her husband, Big Mama set up a home for abandoned children.

As Big Mama's caring reputation grew both she and her husband began getting summoned to conferences. Both of Miotep's parents were constantly called to conferences about child welfare. Their input was so greatly valued that they began to be invited to conferences on other subjects. Soon the Shukuras were called to every meeting to give their input on important legal matters regarding the law and culture of Egypt.

Ahadi Uhura's father was a direct descendant of the last African Pharaoh. Centuries earlier the law had stated that Egypt no longer needed a Pharaoh. After P'Tah, the last Pharaoh died no-one rose to claim the crown. Members of the royal family were forgotten and the Royal Jewels passed on to unidentified descendants.

The Uhuras were known as the highest-ranking bloodline in all of Africa. Ahadi Uhura, along with his parents, were highly respected across Africa. Ahadi's family had lived all over Africa before finally coming to rest in Kenya.

Being respected as a distant prince, Ahadi participated in conferences, fundraisers, charity events, debates and even a few royal balls. He had travelled across Africa. His inspirational speeches spread to other continents. By the time he was 18 he had travelled to America, England, Australia, Spain, Germany, Italy, France and even a few off world planets such as Orion and Andoria. In the year 2219, when Ahadi was 20, he spent ten months on Vulcan with a team of Earth Ambassadors. Their mission was to persuade Vulcan to join the federation. They were successful.

Four years later, when Ahadi was 24 and Miotep was 21, Egypt united with the other countries of Africa. On May 11th, both of Miotep's parents were called to an important conference. As a member of her household she was invited to attend the conference along with her younger sister, Ashantis.

The meeting was about the pros and cons of Egypt being signed into a united treaty. Only a small amount of highly ranked Egyptians were present, including Ahadi Uhura and his family. Ahadi's family, along with the Shukura family, had agreed that for the benefit of the people that Egypt join the United States of Africa.

There weren't any people Miotep's age at the conference. She didn't mind sitting with her parents but she wanted someone outside of her family to discuss the nature of this conference and maybe spark a debate with someone.

She saw a young man. His bright green shirt and broad shoulders had caught her eye. She looked at his young face. Her initial reaction was, 'Great! Someone my age!', she deducted that he was a confident young man. Watching how he interacted with other people she also concluded that he was generous and caring.

Miotep wanted to go up to him. To talk with him. She was curious about him. Was this the young man her Mama had told her about? Could this be the man that had accomplished so much already?

She looked up to see that the young man had made his way over to the buffet table. She watched on as the man picked up a roasted chicken leg and bit into it like a savage. This couldn't be the man her Mama was talking about. He has no table manners.

However, as she continued to observe the young man she couldn't help herself from being captivated. The confidence he illuminated suddenly made her unsure of her own courage. She looked down at her fingers fiddling with a button on her gown. She took a minute to regain her boldness, pushing away her timidity, and looked up only to find the young man standing before her.

"I couldn't help but notice your intrigue with me and might I say I am equally intrigued by you." The young man said with a broad grin. He has a great smile Miotep thought. He has to be a womaniser.

"I'm more interested in the grime on your face. Roasted chicken legs, right?" She smiled back at him.

The young man brought both hands to his face and began rubbing them furiously to rid his cheeks of the fiery, red sauce.

"Sorry about that." He said as he looked around for somewhere to wiped his hands. Finding nothing, he wiped them on his dark pants. "I'm not usually like this. I'm normally a lot cleaner." He chuckled as he tried to ease the tension.

"Oh really?"

"Oh yeah. Smarter too." He smiled.

"Hm. Isn't that statement a little too bold?" She asked, a small smile on her face.

"Isn't _that_ statement a little too bold?" He retaliated playfully.

"Touché." She replied, her smile now gone.

"Ah, French." Ahadi cleared his throat, "Bonjour, je m'appelle Ahadi, et je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer." (Hello, my name is Ahadi, and I am very pleased to meet you)

"So you are Ahadi Uhura!" She said a little too brashly. She inwardly winced. That sounded way too awestruck for her liking. She didn't even know if it was him.

"I am. May I ask what your name is?" Ahadi asked. Miotep looked up into his eyes. His deep, brown eyes were genuinely interested. Okay, so maybe he's not a womaniser.

"Shukura." She replied habitually. She rarely gave men her first name. She winced inwardly again. _What is wrong with me?_

"Shukura. That's a nice name. Do you have a last name, or do I have to guess it?" Ahadi smiled again.

"Shukura is my last name." She smiled, a sudden burst of confidence erupting within her. "You have to guess my first name."

"Without any clues I could be here all night." He said through a chuckle. His deep laugh made Miotep's skin tingle.

"Better start guessing."

* * *

…Present time…

Although they both grew up in highly respectable families, they're own little family was nowhere near as calm, structured or composed. Denahi had stepped back and looked down out of respect. He knew he had done something wrong. At least he had the decency to look ashamed. Sehale on the other hand was very much like his mother; forward, determined and confident. He wanted to try his luck.

"Denahi stole my sticks!" He bellowed and pointed at his older brother. _He's the culprit! He's the one you want!_

"Sehale!" Miotep said sternly as she stepped forward to embrace her crying daughter. Nanenna rubbed her eyes and allowed herself to be scooped up.

"He did! He come into my room and took it! It's mine! Not his!" Sehale looked from his Mama to his Baba. His eyes were wide, begging Baba to believe him.

"Sehale. Calm." Ahadi's voice was deep but gentle. Sehale drew in a couple of shaky breaths before crossing his arms in frustration.

"Denahi, how did Nanenna get hurt?" Miotep asked as she checked Nanenna for any abrasions.

"I fell on her-" Sehale began.

"—I asked Denahi." Miotep spoke firmly.

"I had the drum sticks then Sehale grabbed them and they slipped out of my hands." Denahi spoke softly still looking at the ground.

"Denahi, look at me." Ahadi's deep voice swept over him. Denahi raised his head slightly to see that his Baba was kneeling before him, staring at him intently. His voice was firm and beckoning. "You are the eldest."

"I know." Denahi looked at the ground again. His voice was small. His Baba was his hero. He hated upsetting his Baba.

"You're the 'Wise Leader' of the family. Do you think that sneaking into your brother's room and stealing his things was a good idea?" Ahadi questioned his six-year-old.

"He would have played the drums and woken up the entire house. I didn't want that to happen." Denahi confessed with a small voice.

"That was very thoughtful of you but was it the right thing to do?" Ahadi continued to question. After a minute of silence Ahadi decided on a different approach. "If Sehale came into your room and took away your guitar would you think that he was nice or naughty?"

"Naughty."

"Why?" Ahadi was trying to get Denahi to think about his actions.

Miotep decided to leave Ahadi to sort out the boys and left to brush Nanenna's hair. She carried her daughter into her room leaving young Sehale to watch the conversation between his Baba and brother.

"Because I love my guitar and I don't want Sehale to break it." Denahi looked into his Baba's eyes as he said this. He gave his voice strength, it was important that his Baba knew how serious he was about his guitar.

"I didn't take his guitar!" Sehale interrupted with a yell.

"No, you didn't." Ahadi reassured his four-year-old before turning back to his eldest son, "Sehale loves his drum sticks and you took them without his permission. That isn't wise and it's not right. I want you to apologise to Sehale for taking away his sticks."

"But I-"

"—Don't argue with me, Denahi." Ahadi's calm demeanour became stern.

Denahi turned to his younger brother. Sehale was standing, hands by his side, sticks in his left hand, pyjamas twisted around his small frame. "Sorry."

"Thank you, Denahi, for apologising." Ahadi said to Denahi before rising to his feet.

Sehale returned his drum sticks to his room, placing them gently on his kit before running back to his Baba and brother. Sehale giggled as he ran. As he came closer to the pair he yelled out in joy, "Baba! Starship!"

Sehale saw the wide smile appear on his Baba's face which spurred him on. He ran faster and jumped into the waiting arms of his Baba who raised him high above his head. Complete with spaceship sounds of whirs and beeps Ahadi swung Sehale around high up in the air.

Denahi looked on in anticipation, the drum stick incident completely forgotten. His own little smile starting to appear on his face. It didn't go unnoticed. Ahadi twisted Sehale around in his arms and turned him towards his brother.

"U.S.S. Enterprise to Starfleet Headquarters. Come in, Starfleet. Unidentified object approaching. Do I attack or do I flee?" Ahadi faced Denahi, unmoving, Sehale giggling and squirming in his grasp.

Denahi raised both his hands into 'claw' positions. He leant forward before shouting, "Flee, Enterprise, flee! Klingons approaching!" Denahi screamed with laughter as he chased his Baba and brother around the house. After jumping down the stairs and over the child safety gates he managed to grab hold of his Baba's leg.

Ahadi now had Sehale clinging onto his back, bouncing up and down and Denahi gripping tightly onto his right leg screaming, "Klingons attack! Enterprise down!"

Miotep entered the downstairs lounge room with Nanenna on her hip. Nanenna's hair was tied back into short pigtails and pink clips were shoved roughly into her hair. That was Nanenna's contribution. She was content on Mama's hip until she saw the excitement before her. Within seconds she had managed the escape her Mama's grasp and waddle over to Baba's other leg.

Miotep just laughed and watched on not willing to help her husband out of this situation.

"Enterprise to Starfleet! Need back up!" Ahadi shouted at Miotep.

"Not this time, 'Enterprise'." Miotep chuckled.

"Enterprise is going down! Captain Uhura is going to die!" He begged for her assistance. The lounge room was spacious with a few sofas and plenty of book cases. The floor boards creaked under Ahadi's feet.

"Well, 'Captain Uhura' should have left the Enterprise in the care of Captain Pike. At least Captain Pike can get a team of Ambassadors and a stinky African Peace Keeper to Vulcan and back in one piece without Klingons attacking." She retorted.

"Can Starfleet at least send a distraction?" Ahadi's voice was strained. He was bent over and his hands were flying around everywhere to keep his balance.

Miotep chuckled before clapping her hands loudly gaining the attention of her three young children. "Everyone to the downstairs bathroom to wash your hands and faces. Mama's making ful medames this morning." Within seconds all three children erupted into a simultaneous scream of pure happiness. They detached themselves from Baba and ran towards the nearest bathroom.

"Denahi make sure you help Nanenna." Miotep called out after them. Denahi slowed his pace and waited for Nanenna's chubby form to catch up.

"Come on, 'Nenna. Mama's making ful! You love ful!" Denahi said joyously and Nanenna nodded her head vigorously in agreeance.

Miotep looked over at her husband and laughed out loud. Ahadi was still bent over, hands now on his knees head between his legs. "The Enterprise needs an upgrade." He barely uttered.

"You're gonna need it. Because we're having one more." Miotep said softly as she placed one hand over her flat abdomen.

"What? Are you serious?" Ahadi puffed out.

"Would I joke about this?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm pregnant and that's the truth. No jokes."

"Save me, Captain Pike." Ahadi managed to say before he laid face down on the wooden floorboards.


	2. One Last Chance

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Unlike chapter one I do not own anyone in this chapter.

 **A/N:** Keep in mind that this chapter is actually set five years before chapter one.

 **Reviews are like puppies; so cute and playful until you get drooled on. Please, don't be the drool. Be the puppy.**

 **Origins: The Journey Begins**

Chapter 2: One Last Chance

 **APPROXIMATELY FIVE YEARS EARLIER.**

 **STARDATE:** 2230.211 (Fri, July 30th, 2230) **[6 hours pregnant]**

The Vulcan air was humid and hot. The morning had retired and the afternoon began its shift. It was 2:30pm Earth time and Ambassador Sarek and Lady Amanda were patiently sitting on a dark heavy stone bench outside a private room.

They were at the Vulcan Medical Clinic in the city centre. The building, like many of the other buildings in the city, was made out of heavy stone. The stone was mined from nearby mountains and used to build many structures, including the Vulcan Medical Clinic, Vulcan Embassy Headquarters and even the Vulcan Science Academy.

Amanda was jigging both of her legs as she sat and waited for the door of the private room to open. She knew Sarek was watching her, but she couldn't help herself. She hadn't been this nervous since she was 24, some 11 years ago.

* * *

…Precisely 11 years, 1 month and 14 days ago…

 **STARDATE:** 2219.166 (Thurs, June 15th, 2219)

Amanda Grayson was asked to give a speech on the properties of high climate plants both Terran and Non-Terran. Amanda grew up in a family that was devoted to the study of plants.

Amanda's parents, Charlie and Georgina were both botanists. Georgina was a botanist professor at the local college and Charlie was the gardener. During the breaks between her classes Georgina took her lunch and sat in one of the college's gardens. There she would sat and ate while marvelling at the different flowers in bloom. After teaching her classes for the day she would stroll through the garden path on her way back to the shuttle bay. More often than not she ran into Charlie who was carefully tending to the different gardens. She would stay and talk to him for hours. Sometimes she'd stayed back long enough to miss all of the available shuttles back to her house, resulting in Charlie having to give her a lift home.

After they had married years down the track they'd had Trevor, Amelia and Amanda. The Grayson's prided themselves on their gardening and cooking skills. Trevor had followed in his father's footsteps and become a gardener at the local college. However, he was asked to fill in for one of the sick professors one day and never looked back. He then spent most of his time in a science research centre studying plant biology, and giving lectures to students whilst trying to broaden his own knowledge.

Amelia worked with plant-based pharmaceuticals; she came up with natural remedies to cure everyday illnesses such as common colds, nausea and headaches.

Amanda had followed her mother's footsteps and become a professor in botany. She'd found that the more she studied the properties of foreign plants the more challenging it was and in turn was more stimulating and fascinating. Her research had earned her a place in the upcoming presentations that were held in Seattle.

The small auditorium was filled to the brim, 500 chairs had been placed in the space and every single one of them had been filled. There were even people standing up around the edges. All of them seemed interested in what she had to say, they even had pads and electronics to keep notes and recordings.

She wasn't the only person speaking that day. There was a line-up of 12 other speakers, each with something different to say about the nature of plants and their practical uses in everyday life.

One old man, who had a history in medicine, spoke about the Andorian flu and how humans are less prone to the flu than Andorians but suffer four times as worse if they somehow contract the virus. He went on to inform the auditorium that he was conducting an experiment; testing different plants that will one-day help cure the virus.

A woman no older than 20 spoke about how deep sea plants could crush the libido of an Orion upon consumption.

Amanda Grayson was the fourth person to speak. She was nervous but held herself together. Her nerves built up as she looked out over the crowd for the first time. She decided to stare at a particular spot against the back wall. In doing this she managed to recite her speech with little difficulties and was rewarded with a strong round of applause.

She exited off the stage with a bright, beaming smile. She peered off to the side to see her parents and siblings anxiously waiting for her; her older sister clapped her hands before waving at her furiously. Amanda made a bee line straight for her family but was cut off by someone stepping in front of her.

Amanda looked up at the strange person before her. He was taller than she was, her eyes were in line with his chin. She had to take a slight step back in order to take in the full image of the man in front of her. As she took in his appearance her nerves were replaced by shock. She tried to speak but failed. She thought she must have looked like a fish out of water with her mouth opening and closing the way it was. He was no man at all. He was a Vulcan.

They stood there for so long in silence that Amanda felt that the Vulcan was examining her. She wanted to break the silence but the Vulcan beat her to it.

"Your hypothesis for plants with a high temperature tolerance is most amusing." The Vulcan began. This made Amanda sigh in relief. She had heard that Vulcans were hard to impress. Perhaps she didn't do too badly after all. "Although most of your personal observations and assumptions are erroneous, your research into this subject is… satisfactory."

Amanda smiled then squinted as she processed what he had just said. Had he just insulted her? Okay, Vulcans were harder to impress than she'd thought. "Excuse me?"

"You may be excused." The Vulcan nodded politely and stepped aside. He obviously didn't understand the meaning behind the phrase.

"No! Wait a minute. You think that my research is 'satisfactory'?" She retorted. She was not happy at this Vulcan's remark to her study. She clenched the speech in her hand in order to stop herself from yelling out. She had thought about hitting the Vulcan over the head with it, but decided against it. Amanda rarely got angry, many people that knew her also exclaimed that her tolerance was beyond compare. Only very few people had the gift to really piss her off and this Vulcan was quickly becoming one of them.

"Of course." He'd replied simply with no emotion. His posture and facial features gave away nothing.

"What makes you think that my research is 'satisfactory'?" She'd silently seethed as she'd crossed her arms.

"Clearly your research has been just that. Research. Judging by your conclusion you have never had any practical experience with off-world plants."

Amanda's mouth had begun to do 'the fish' again. She knew her mouth was going crazy, but it kept her from slapping this jerk. She was outraged. Who did this Vulcan think he was?!

"Have you been off-world before, Dr. Grayson?" He asked. The use of her title shook her from her malicious thoughts.

"No." She tried hard not to let her anger control her.

"Then it is settled. I will organise for you and your team a return trip to Vulcan to study the flora and its effects under a different sun. The experience itself should either confirm or deny many of your speculations. You have potential to become an accomplished doctor in your field. Having done practical work on another planet should prove your theories once and for all to be either correct or incorrect. The results will speak for themselves. All funding will be paid for and accommodation will be supplied free of charge." He spoke evenly. His face never giving away any hint of emotion.

"You what?!" Amanda exclaimed in total surprise.

The other guest speakers around her had stopped momentarily to stare at the odd pair. They'd noticed the Vulcan; unmoving, placid, unemotional. They'd also noticed her; loud, shocked, enraged. The other guest speakers had slowly returned to what they were doing.

"I said that I will organise-"

"—I heard what you said. I just can't believe it!" Amanda had replied as she'd run her hands through her hair, her written speech falling to the ground. She'd bent to pick it up. She'd returned to her full height and eyed the Vulcan before her. She was in disbelief.

"What is it that you do not believe? Have I not made myself clear?"

"No! No. You've made yourself very clear. But why would you go to so much trouble for something as small as this?" She'd asked as she held up her crumpled speech.

"Trouble? Vulcans pride themselves on knowledge and research. It has been this way since the time of Surak. When presenting information to any crowd, large or small, the truths and facts must be statistically correct. Like I have stated before 'your personal observations and assumptions are erroneous'. This research, though enlightening, is not thorough, therefore not presentable." He still remained impassive. He quirked his eyebrow as he waited for her to reply.

It was then that Amanda noticed how handsome his features were; perfectly cut silky, dark hair, small lips, dark eyes, even the tilted eyebrows, and the pointed ears were to die for.

Amanda had found herself blushing from embarrassment. She'd looked down to hide her red face from the Vulcan before her. She took a breath, regained her confidence and looked back at the Vulcan. "So you're funding this whole expedition due to the fact that my research wasn't statistically proven?"

"Indeed." He responded, his hands had moved from behind his back to straight down by his side, his dark eyes were blank and his voice was steady.

"Why would you go to all the effort and spend plenty of credits just to prove something scientifically correct?" She asked.

"It is only logical."

Amanda began to think of everything that would be needed to make this expedition possible. "To supply everything for my team, from travel plans to accommodation would cost a fortune!" She stated.

"I assure you, it is not a problem. It is for the good of science."

She had been so caught up in the flurry of things that she forgot to ask the Vulcan who he was. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" She said as she was processing the information given to her.

"I am Sarek." The Vulcan spoke casually. He looked over the head of the young human woman before him and noticed that one of the stage crew was motioning him over towards the stage. "I must take my leave. I am needed on the platform." He ended the conversation abruptly without any further words.

Amanda stood plastered to the spot soaking in the overwhelming news. Sarek was the name of the Vulcan Ambassador. Reality struck her. He offered to pay for her entire trip then said that the cost would be no problem for him. She grinned widely, "I can't believe I just met the Vulcan Ambassador."

Later, during Sarek's speech, she'd found out that he was not only the Ambassador but also the direct descendent from Surak himself and in line to become the head of clan.

* * *

…Present Time…

Amanda kept looking at Sarek's unmoving facial features. He sat next to her on the stone bench. As she fiddled with her hands he sat still, back ramrod straight, eyes rarely blinking. Although he appeared calm on the outside Amanda knew he was concerned on the inside. She could feel it through their bond.

Amanda closed her eyes and tried to recall the first time she'd met Sarek to keep her from fidgeting. She leant back, her head resting against the deep brown stone wall behind her. She started to reminisce about that day she first met Sarek. It was the same day that he declared to the public that the planet Vulcan had become a part of the United Federation of Planets.

She was pulled from her thoughts when the heavy door opened beside her. She jumped to her feet and faced the stoic Vulcan before her. Sarek stood too, only he moved much slower, making sure that he did not display his eagerness or concern. His face remained calm and his breathing even.

The Vulcan standing before them was tall, taller than most Vulcans, yet he was neither large nor lanky. His posture supported his strong build perfectly. His hair was styled in the traditional Vulcan manner and his eyes were a deep hazel. His strong cheek bones emphasized his long face. His white science jacket came down to his ankles, his shoes were covered by white slippers.

"Come" The Vulcan spoke. His voice was even and deep. Sarek and Amanda allowed the tall Vulcan to lead the way before slowly following him into the room he had just appeared from.

Unlike the rest of the building this room was white. The floors were of slick white marble and the walls were of white stone. They continued to walk further into the white room. They had been there precisely 12 times before, but the steel tables, desks and instruments still unnerved Amanda. 12 times she had entered this room and 12 times she had exited the place heartbroken and all the more desperate.

The Vulcan led them to the all too familiar side room. The small room was even whiter than the last room they had just been in; the fluorescent light made Amanda squint as she entered the room, Sarek's expression didn't falter. Before Amanda could adjust to the blinding light she was presented with the protocol white science jacket. She, along with her husband, didn't hesitate to comply.

Once cloaked in white they proceeded to the white table against the far wall. The tall Vulcan had been adjusting the microscope when Sarek stood to attention beside him. Amanda stood wearily behind Sarek.

"What is your professional proclamation on the matter, D'Torres?" Sarek asked as he peered over the white table, gazing down at the microscope.

The tall Vulcan stepped backwards and allowed Sarek to peer through the microscope. "I believe that this one has been successful." D'Torres spoke in his deep steady voice.

"Indeed." Sarek spoke as he continued to stare through the lens.

"Really?" Amanda asked trying to hide her excitement as best as she could. She didn't want to get her hopes up until she saw the evidence herself. She stepped forward and scooted Sarek out of the way. She took a couple of deep breaths to try and soothe her rapid heartbeat then looked down the lens of the microscope.

D'Torres simply nodded before extending his answer, "Before today, the Vulcan sperm did not take well to the human egg. Many times the conception had failed due to the differences in genetics between the two species. To put it simply, Vulcans cannot breed with humans. It is entirely unsurmountable. I experimented with different techniques, and even though thickening the outer layer of the egg allowed for conception, it never carried the embryo long enough to be classified a foetus."

Amanda nodded at D'Torres to silently inform him that she understood. He continued, "However, by using the thickened egg technique and combining it with the properties of the sap in the stem of the Fertatious flower I have managed to strengthen the eggs structure so it will endure the changes from embryo to foetus. I also have used a Vulcan equivalent of steroid to strengthen the sperm so that the foetus will not perish throughout its gestation."

Amanda's ability to control her excitement began to betray her the more D'Torres spoke. She started to shift her weight from one foot to the other as the reality of it all finally began to set in. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and began to chew on it softly to try and stop herself from screaming out in pure joy.

She had to force herself to listen to D'Torres, "All of these chemicals and medicines will affect the child's growth and development either in a positive way or a negative way." He paused to look at Amanda. He noticed that she stopped fidgeting when he mentioned the word 'negative'.

When she didn't speak, he decided to continue, "There is a 7% possibility that the child will be born with advanced abilities beyond that of the average Vulcan, this includes both mental and physical capabilities. A 13% possibility that the child will be born under normal conditions with average results, a 23% possibility that the child will be born with a disability," He paused to look at Amanda's disheartened face.

D'Torres took a moment to give Amanda time to come to terms with the facts.

"What about the remaining 57%?" Sarek stepped forward as he questioned the doctor.

"There is a 57% possibility that the child will die before or during the birth." D'Torres stated.

There it was. The gut-wrenching truth. Amanda had been through 12 'miscarriages'. This was her last chance. She nodded her head before looking back at the microscope. She made her way back over to it and peered down the lens once more.

She couldn't help herself. No matter how bad the odds were she was currently pregnant. Amanda allowed a small smile to appear on her face. She looked over at Sarek who was as passive as ever.

"How long has it been since conception?" Sarek spoke to break the silence that had filled the room.

"6 hours, 4 minutes, 22 seconds." D'Torres answered.

"We're pregnant Sarek!" Amanda exclaimed, unable to contain her joy.

"That statement could not possibly be factual." D'Torres stated whilst looking at Sarek.

"It is a human colloquial phrase." Sarek informed D'Torres who nodded in understanding.

"After all these years, I'm finally going to be a mother, Sarek." Amanda said as she smiled broadly at her bondmate, reaching out to clasp at his arm excitedly.

He patted her hands gently and responded, "Indeed."


	3. One Day When You're Older

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek. I wish I did, but I do not.

 **A/N:** It was only after I had created them that I found out the actual names of Nyota's parents, but I had grown too close to my characters to let them go. I hope you don't mind.

I took Ahadi's name from _The Lion King_ (Mufasa's father), Denahi's name from _Brother Bear_ , Sehale I found on a baby name website, and I made up the names Nanenna and Miotep.

 **Reviews are like rollercoasters: the fast ones are always the best. Don't be the slow rollercoaster. Be the fast one.**

 **Reviews are always loved and cherished. Please, review.**

 **Origins: The Journey Begins**

Chapter 3: One Day When You're Older

 **STARDATE:** 2235.294 (Tues, Nov 3rd, 2235) **[3 months, 6 days Pregnant]**

"Do you really think that this is a good idea?" Ahadi asked Miotep as they prepared dinner together. Normally Ahadi would still be at work, leaving Miotep at home with the three kids to prepare dinner by herself.

Sometimes Denahi was willing to help his Mama complete simple tasks like washing the potatoes or grinding the spices.

However, after a six o'clock start this morning and spending ten hours at the Egyptian Embassy going over reports and sifting through new citizenship files Ahadi thought he'd surprise his wife by returning home early.

They were currently in the kitchen bringing the final parts of dinner together. Ahadi was grating the cheese into a bowl and trying hopelessly to wipe his thick black hair away from his face with his shoulders. Ahadi's hair was thick like Nanenna's although his hair was much longer, reaching down past his shoulders. He had dark low sideburns and a chin covered in stubble to complete his 'bad boy' look.

Miotep didn't like Ahadi's long hair at first. He was much younger when he first started to grow his hair, and Miotep kept coming up with ridiculous reasons for him to cut it. Some of those reasons included, _'You'd get too hot'_ , _'You would be mistaken for a girl'_ , or even _'It could get caught in an antique bladed fan'._

However, after getting his hair to his desired length, trimming up his sideburns and adding the stubborn, Miotep suddenly found the completed picture sexy.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Miotep asked in return as she came to stand by her husband, a pot of delicious marinated mince in hand. Cooking wasn't one of Miotep's hobbies. She didn't enjoy slaving over a hot stove. It was times like these, when someone was in the kitchen assisting her, that she loved the most. Especially when it was Ahadi.

"Ah, yeah. Don't tell them." Ahadi retorted as he continued to try and wipe the stray hairs from his face.

Miotep placed the pot down on the timber bench top and stepped behind Ahadi. She took the spare hair band from her wrist and gently pulled Ahadi's hair into a top bun while he continued to grate cheese.

"Ahadi, why are you so scared to tell them?" Miotep queried as she stood to his side with her hand on her hip. He would never admit it to Miotep but whenever she did that he was both turned on and intimidated.

"I'm not scared!" He retorted, trying his best not to slam the cheese block down on the table. He might've been a little scared but he sure wasn't going to tell his wife that. He calmly placed the block of cheese down with the grater and turned to face his wife, "I just don't want to get into the details."

"What details? After dinner we'll tell them that their Mama is pregnant then we ship them off to bed." Miotep said casually as if it were the simplest outcome. She reached for the cheese and put it back in the fridge.

Upon returning to the bench she saw Ahadi leaning up against it, facing her with his arms crossed at his chest. "Ship them off to bed? You sound like you're the captain of a starship." He smiled which told her he was only jesting.

"I'm sure Captain Pike would be very pleased to hear that." Miotep answered as she took the pot of meat and placed it in the fridge next to the cheese. Ahadi looked on in amusement. They were supposed to be serving dinner, and Miotep puts the main dish in the fridge? It must be the baby brain kicking in.

Miotep returned to the bench once more and gently placed the grater in the bowl of noodles. Ahadi watched her. He tried hard not to chuckle, but was failing tremendously. Miotep threw a glance Ahadi's way before returning her gaze to the bowl before her.

As Miotep looked at the bowl before her she realised what her husband was chuckling about. Did she really just put the grater in with the noodles?

"That's not right." She said aloud and Ahadi burst into laughter. She frowned at him, she was already losing her mind and all Ahadi could do was look on and laugh at her. When Ahadi showed no signs of containing his laughter, Miotep's frown turned to a scowl.

Upon seeing her scowl Ahadi quickly leapt up and gave her a hug from behind. Miotep relaxed immediately in the comfort of her husband's arms. They stayed there for a couple of minutes before Miotep softly broke the embrace and turned so that she was facing Ahadi. She reached up and played with his impressive sideburns before saying in a small voice, "Where did I put the mince?"

Ahadi's low chuckle emitted from deep within his chest. "In the fridge." Miotep rolled her eyes at him and lovingly shoved him aside. She took the grater out of the bowl and retrieved the mince from the fridge. She started pouring it over the noodles while Ahadi picked up the grater from the wooden bench top and threw it in the sink.

"Alright. We'll try it your way. After dinner we'll tell the kids about the pregnancy." Ahadi finally agreed. They placed the meals on the table.

"Thank you, Wapenzi (Beloved)" Miotep replied as she enveloped Ahadi into a hug, her long, golden-brown arms wrapping around his neck, his muscular dark arms around her waist.

"We won't go into detail. We'll let them come up with their own conclusion." Miotep added as she ended the hug and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. Ahadi hated it when she kissed him there. He felt he was being deprived of something greater.

"Mio..." Ahadi began. Ahadi was the only one Miotep allowed to call her 'Mio'. It was his pet name for her. If anyone else even tried to call her 'Mio' she would growl at them. Ahadi was secretly overjoyed by it.

"Come on, Ahadi. Aren't you the least bit interested in what their theories are?" Miotep questioned as she took both of his hands into hers. She led him to the head of the table where his seat was.

"Interested? I'm petrified. Anything can come out of those tiny mouths. Our kids are six, four and two, their imaginations are wild!" Ahadi groaned as he slumped into his chair.

"Think of it as some sort of adventure. You love adventures!" Miotep tried to persuade him. She seated herself on the table near her husband's food.

"Adventures in space. You're just as bad as the kids. Would you get off the table? You're not part of the dinner." Miotep reluctantly got down off the table and sat on Ahadi's lap. He welcomed her with open arms.

"No, I'm not the dinner." Miotep agreed as she kissed her husband deeply. She jumped off his lap and whispered in his ear, "I'm the dessert." She turned from him and walked to the side door off the house and called for their children to come in and wash their hands for dinner.

"This is going to be chaos." Ahadi whispered to himself as he rubbed his brows with calloused fingers.

After dinner Miotep ran the bath for the kids while Ahadi paced in the lounge room. All he could think about was the last time he informed his boys of Miotep's pregnancy with Nanenna.

* * *

…Approximately 2 years ago…

 **STARDATE:** 2233.359 (Wed, Christmas Day, 2233)

Denahi had just turned four. He and twenty-six-month-old Sehale had been busy unwrapping their Christmas presents when Mama entered the room hand-in-hand with Baba. The boys had glanced at their parents with beaming smiles before ripping into their next presents.

Denahi had squealed with excitement as he pulled a small guitar from the box below. He'd held it high in the air with both hands and yelled, "A guitar! A guitar! Look Baba! Look!" Denahi had run over to his Baba with the guitar in his hands and Sehale waddled over to see what the noise was about.

Ahadi had sat down on the nearby couch and gently taken the guitar from Denahi's hands. He played a couple of tunes before placing the guitar on his lap and motioned for Miotep to take a place beside him.

Miotep had sat down next to Ahadi. Her hair was so long that it was hanging down past her shoulders. She was almost sitting on it. She'd looked at her husband then to her boys on the floor in front of her.

"There is one more gift." Ahadi began.

The boy's smiles grew wider. They'd loved all their presents so far; Santa had done a good job this year. Denahi had turned around to glance under the Christmas tree. There was nothing there. His smile was instantly replaced with a frown. The presents were always placed under the tree.

"Where is it?" Denahi asked as he looked back at his parents. Sehale was practically bouncing on his knees in anticipation.

"It's in here." Ahadi continued as he pointed to Miotep's abdomen.

"Huh?" Sehale cocked his head to the side, sucking on his blue pacifier.

"In there?" Denahi asked. Even Sehale had stopped bouncing on his knees. They were both now thoroughly confused. "What is it?" Denahi asked cautiously.

"It's a baby." Miotep answered, speaking for the first time.

"Baby?" Denahi looked to his Baba, then to Mama's belly, then to her face, then back to Baba. "That's not a baby. That's Mama!" Denahi corrected his Baba.

Sehale giggled joyously while clapping his hands. "Mama! Mama!"

Ahadi had run his hands through his hair and looked at both of his sons. He'd been about to tell them to go play when Miotep intervened, "Do you know where you came from?" she asked her eldest son.

Ahadi had whipped his head in his wife's direction. _Oh no. Please don't do this._ He'd silently begged. Miotep had looked at Ahadi and noticed his pleading eyes. She'd smiled before returning her attention back to her sons.

Denahi had looked at her and smiled, "My house!"

"Mio, they're four and two, let's just skip this talk." It took some coercing but Miotep hesitantly agreed with Ahadi to 'skip' the talk for now.

* * *

…Present Time…

Now Ahadi was pacing the lounge. This was it. The 'baby' talk had finally come. He knew it would happen tonight because he knows what his daughter is like. Nanenna's curiosity would get the better of her and she would pester for answers until she was satisfied. This did not sit well with Ahadi. He was going to get interrogated by his two-year-old daughter, he could sense it. The pitter-patter of small feet hitting wooden floor boards awoke Ahadi from his daydream.

They came running into the living room at warpspeed. Sehale came zooming around the corner but didn't slow down. He continued to run circles around the furniture as he waited for his brother and sister to join them.

If Ahadi was in the right state of mind, he would've yelled out to Sehale telling him to stop running. However, Ahadi was not in the right state of mind. Once Denahi and Nanenna entered the room Ahadi's pacing ceased immediately.

He stuttered slightly as he told them to sit on the couch. They seemed too excited. _Why were they excited? What did Miotep tell them? Should he be worried? Of course he should!_

The kids sat impatiently on the couch, fidgeting and giggling with each other. Ahadi's hands were starting to sweat profusely. He clapped his hands out of nervousness a couple of times before wiping them continuously on his pants. Where was his wife? She should be here too.

"Mio!" He called. He wasn't going to start this conversation without her. He needed her guidance. She appeared in the doorway to the lounge room. Leant up against the frame and gestured for him to proceed.

Ahadi cleared his throat. He needed a drink. He spoke in front of thousands of people, many of them were different species from different planets, he always had a way with words and yet tonight his voice was breaking under pressure and his throat was as dry as the desert out back.

He thought back to the last time he had spoken in front of a large crowd. He was confident, his voice was strong, and his posture was straight. Ahadi straightened up, patting down his clothes.

"Do you know why you're all here?" He began with a strong tone. The kids didn't flinch at his voice but opted to retreat further into the couch. They obviously thought they had done something wrong. Sehale suddenly felt bad for running around the lounge room.

"We in trouble?" Sehale asked as he toyed with his blue Starfleet pyjamas.

"No." Ahadi said in a soft voice and lowered himself to their level.

"Are you and Mama leaving each other?" Denahi asked looking from one parent to the next.

Denahi's words shocked Ahadi and Miotep. They looked at each other with blank stares. Where had that question come from?

"Denahi, why would you think that?" Miotep asked, suddenly aware of how her eldest son looked sadly between her and Ahadi. She made her way over to the couch and sat herself between him and Nanenna. Nanenna giggled and threw her arms around her Mama as Miotep gathered Denahi onto her lap and hugged him tightly.

"That's what happened with Rojan's Baba and Mama. They got him to sit on the couch. Then they told him that his Baba wasn't going to live with him anymore." Denahi answered honestly. Ahadi and Miotep knew about the split between Rojan's parents. It was terrible, but the relationship was not one filled with love and trust. Miotep continued to hug Denahi while Ahadi proceeded.

Somehow, Denahi's sad question made it easier for Ahadi. His palms had stopped sweating, and he relaxed his posture.

"We are not going to leave each other. In fact, we love each other so much that Mama is going to have another baby." Ahadi said and waited for the bombardment of questions.

Instead, a very long pause stretched over the room. Ahadi looked at the faces of his children. They seemed to be deep in thought. Well, most of them. Nanenna was still giggling and clapping.

The first questioned asked came from four-year-old Sehale, "A real baby?"

Miotep chuckled, "Yes, darling, a real baby."

"Is it in here?" Denahi questioned as he patted his Mama's tummy very softly. He must have remembered from the last pregnancy.

"Yes, the baby is in Mama's tummy." Ahadi answered his six-year-old.

"In your tummy?!" Sehale exclaimed, completely shocked that his Mama had a baby somewhere in her tummy. He was too young to remember Miotep's last pregnancy. "Did you eat it?"

"No, Sehale, I didn't eat the baby." Miotep tried to answer with a straight face but failed spectacularly.

"How for bubby tummy?" Nanenna asked. She had stopped giggling and clapping her hands, now intrigued with mama's belly. She wanted to know how a regular baby could fit inside her Mama.

"Oh, goodness me, it's begun." Ahadi moaned under his breath.

Miotep heard this and gave him a playful smirk before turning the tides on her children, "Daddy put the baby there, 'Nenna." She replied to her two-year-old daughter.

"How did Baba do that?" Sehale asked as he looked between his Baba and Mama.

"Don't answer that." Ahadi said quickly, as he pointed his head in his wife's direction.

"Well, when a Mama and a Baba love each other very much, they decide to-" Miotep began but was interjected by her husband.

"—Make a baby. End of story." Ahadi stumbled over his words.

"Make a baby?" Sehale repeated. "How?"

Miotep smiled maliciously, "I, too, would like to know how you make a baby."

Denahi was getting more confused, "Don't you know how the baby got in there?"

"Oh, she knows. She's just joking." Ahadi said. "Babies are made by magic beans."

"Magic Beans?!" Denahi and Sehale both exclaimed simultaneously. They were definitely intrigued now.

"Where did you get them?" Denahi asked.

"I want to see them!" Sehale demanded.

"I created them, and no, you can't see them." Ahadi said then looked over at his wife. She didn't look too impressed with him. He was okay with that though. He wasn't going to tell them the truth.

Miotep sighed. She had to put some truth behind her husband's words. "When Baba and Mama want another baby, Baba gives his special magic beans to Mama."

"Mio, where are you going with this?" Ahadi softly questioned, his face strained.

Ignoring him, Miotep continued, "Mama takes the beans and puts them in her belly." She said as she patted her tummy. "Once in the belly, the magic beans turn into a very small baby. The baby then stays in the tummy for nine months until it has grown big enough to be born."

All three kids nodded in agreement. They fell for it! Ahadi couldn't believe it. Although, Denahi didn't seem as convinced as the younger ones.

"Mama, how does the baby get out?" Sehale asked as he continued to stare at his Mama's tummy.

"What do you think?" Miotep asked her second eldest. A mischievous grin dominated her face.

"Um… the baby grows so big that your belly button explodes and the baby comes out." Sehale spoke confidently as he got up from his spot on the couch and went to lean up against his father who, by now, was smiling at his son's unusual theory.

"No. That's not right!" Denahi interjected as he got up from his Mama's lap and went to Ahadi's other side, "The baby's going to come out Mama's bottom." He said casually then looked back at his Mama who was playing with a giggling Nanenna.

"What?!" Sehale exclaimed loudly, he looked to his Baba for confirmation but his Baba was laughing too hard to clarify. "Is that why babies stink?" Sehale added which only made Ahadi laugh harder.

"Mama." Nanenna spoke. She was still too young to understand anything about where babies came from but she was content trying to catch her Mama's hand before it tickled her. "Bubby girl." She said and rested her head on her Mama's belly.

"I don't know yet, Sweetie. We'll have to wait a little while longer." Miotep answered as she played with her daughter's frizzy curls.

"Two more sleeps?" Sehale asked.

"More like twenty more sleeps." Ahadi replied as he picked up his sons, one in each arm. "But for now it's time for bed."

"But I want to see the baby." Sehale whined from within his Baba's grasp.

"The baby won't be here for another six months." Miotep said as she stood up from the couch and placed Nanenna on her hip.

"Is that soon or later?" Denahi asked.

"Later." Both Ahadi and Miotep replied simultaneously.


	4. One Older Brother

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Star Trek.

 **A/N:** There is a bit of violence mentioned in this chapter. I don't think that it is too graphic Just thought that I should warn you.

Thank you to all who have reviewed thus far. I really appreciate it.

 **Reviews are like our dear friends the cuttlefish: if they're not remembered, they're forgotten. Please, don't forget the cuttlefish.**

 **Origins: The Journey Begins**

Chapter 4: One Older Brother

 **STARDATE:** 2230.231 (Thurs, Aug 19th, 2230) **[3 weeks Pregnant]**

Amanda was dressed in her casual Vulcan attire; a long deep red dress with a black hood and a long sleeved black under shirt. When first arriving on Vulcan she quickly adjusted to the heavier gravity but she still wasn't completely accustomed to the heat. Thankfully, today wasn't too hot.

It had been three weeks since she was informed of the successful conception of her child and two weeks since she had the embryo planted in her womb. She smiled at herself as she looked at herself side-on in the floor length mirror in her bedroom. It would be months before her stomach showed any trace of pregnancy but Sarek had given her permission to inform Sybok of her pregnancy.

Sybok was Sarek's son from his first bondmate. Although Sybok was only eleven he was quite perceptive. He had features that were similar to his father; eyes, nose, lips and stature. He was beginning to show similar characteristics in the way he talked and presented himself.

Soon Amanda and Sarek were on their way to the Early Learning Centre for Vulcans where they would meet up with Sybok after he had finished his studies for the day. When they arrived at the Centre they waited patiently on the steps outside the building.

Amanda was so excited she couldn't conceal her smile. Sarek stood as rigid as ever; hands behind his back, face placid, posture tall and straight. However, deep within himself he felt… angst. Although Sybok shadowed Sarek's behaviour, Sybok was starting to dismiss general Vulcan customs. This worried Sarek. He did not allow his thoughts to pass onto his wife. She loved Sybok for who he was no matter how he acted. When Amanda first met Sybok there was an instant respect and connection between the two. Sarek did not want to disrupt the peace by bringing division.

Sybok emerged from the building talking earnestly with another young male Vulcan. They were of similar age and walked with each other to and from the Learning Centre.

Sybok looked up from his conversation with his friend to see both his father and Mother Amanda standing on the steps further down.

"As always, it has been enlightening discussing matters with you, Konrok." Sybok said as he glanced over at his parents again.

Konrok followed his gaze. "Likewise, Sybok. It is quite unusual that your parents have come to retrieve you, is it not?"

"Indeed. I shall soon understand their reasoning for being here. I will see you tomorrow." Sybok said and looked at his friend.

"That is merely an assumption. I may contract an illness overnight that may require bed rest so you _may_ see me tomorrow, or you _may_ not." Konrok stated tilting his head slightly at every word he emphasised.

"I hope to see you tomorrow, Konrok." Sybok shared as he started to head off in the direction of is parents.

Konrok walked bristly to catch up with Sybok. "Hope is an illogical emotion, Sybok. The teachings of Surak do not instruct us Vulcans to use irrational emotions such as hope."

"Do you not want to see me again tomorrow, Konrok?" Sybok asked with a dead pan face.

"Of course. You are my friend, I enjoy your company." Konrok responded.

"Then I _hope_ that neither you nor I succumb to illness during the night." Sybok replied then hurried off in the direction of his parents.

He ran up to Amanda and threw his small arms around her in a hug. Sarek drew in a quick breath and looked around to see if anyone was watching his young son express such raw emotion in a public place.

"Mother Amanda!" Sybok exclaimed as he retrieved himself from her embrace. "It is good to see you." He smiled and turned to his father. He knew not to show him any affection in public. He simply nodded his head and Sarek nodded back.

The three of them started walking back towards the mansion they called home, once they passed the city limits Amanda called for Sybok who was marching far ahead of them.

"Sybok." Her voice barely contained her excitement.

"Yes, Mother Amanda?" Sybok responded as he retreated back to where his parents were.

"I have some important news to share with you." Amanda began.

"We are not at home. Perhaps waiting until we are is the most logical course of action." Sarek intercepted.

"Nonsense. We're outside of the city, there's not another Vulcan insight." Amanda replied.

"Proceed with caution." Sarek answered and extended two fingers towards Amanda who placed her fingers against his.

"I assume that this news of yours is either of great happiness or great sadness for you to not want other Vulcans to know." Sybok observed.

"Sybok remember your teachings." Sarek warned Sybok. Sybok's emotions were starting to guide his speech. Sarek's concern started to brew deep within him once more.

Sybok looked to the ground regained his composure and looked back to Amanda, his face was calm and void of emotion. "What is it that you wish to share with me?" He asked, careful not to say any words that might upset his father.

"You are going to be a big brother." Amanda rejoiced.

Sybok, completely forgetting his composure, bounced towards Amanda and enveloped her in a tight hug. "That is wonderful news! I will be the best big brother I can be." He let go of Amanda and walked ahead of her. He turned back and saw his father standing next to Amanda. He hung his head slightly as he realised his mistake. "I apologise, father. I did not control my emotions very well."

"I understand that Amanda's news is quite overwhelming. It is a reason to celebrate. Even I feel the need express happiness." Sarek said.

Amanda was gobsmacked by Sarek's statement and just stared at him in shock. Sarek turned to her and allowed himself to smile. Amanda jumped for joy threw her arms around her beloved. Sybok clapped, sang and skipped merrily ahead of the two until they reached the mansion.

"I realise how hard it would be for you to express such raw emotion. I understand that Sybok acts the way he does because of _The Incident_ but I want to inform you that I am very pleased with how you handled yourself just then." She said as she leant up against his frame. He slowly relaxed his posture, realising that there are no other Vulcans in sight.

"It was not the right thing to do. However, I could not bring myself to squash Sybok's excitement about the child that you carry. It would not have been reasonable." Sarek then paused to stare at his wife. "I am concerned about Sybok's mentality. His emotions are becoming more dominant, soon the ways of Surak will not matter to him. I accept full responsibility for his action."

"Sarek don't you dare!" Amanda stopped walking and glared at Sarek, he stared back at her. "It was not your fault! You are not to blame and neither is Sybok. If anyone were to be blamed it would be the Zephlons." Her voice rose with each sentence. She couldn't believe that after all these years Sarek still blamed himself for Sybok's incident.

* * *

…Precisely 12 years, 3 months and 3 days ago…

 **STARDATE:** 2218.135 (Fri, May 15th, 2218)

It was the year before Vulcan would be finally recognised as a member of the Federation, and a year before the conference where he would meet Amanda Grayson for the first time.

Sarek, being the Ambassador for Vulcan, was busy as usual. However, his work load had increased tremendously in the last 12 months due to the upcoming union between the Federation and Vulcan.

Sarek was currently working on his paperwork in his large office at the Vulcan Embassy. Piles of paper were neatly placed on his desk, the grey carpet floors completely clean. The mahogany door was polished and the tall cabinets on the back wall were in pristine shape. His office was spotless.

Sarek sat down on his office chair. He never opted for sitting when he could stand, it was always more convenient to stand than sit. However, after 50 hours of standing non-stop he needed to give his legs some relief. It was late at night, the sky was dark, and not even the moon cast a glow through the window behind him.

As soon as he sat in his brown leather office chair a young Vulcan woman came to his office door. It was against Surak's ways to express raw emotion in front of anyone who was not part of your immediate family but this Vulcan woman was clearly distressed.

"S'Reiyah, I ask that you compose yourself." Sarek said calmly as he stood.

"Ambassador, the Zephlons have attacked." S'Reiyah said trying to hide the panic in her voice. S'Reiyah was a colleague of Sarek's. She was reliable and loyal to the household of Sarek. She had been running, which caused her long black hair to be plastered to her elegant face. Her electric deep green eyes betrayed her lack of composure. When Sarek looked into her eyes he saw worry and fear. Her words replayed in his mind.

Zephlons. Dark creatures with mental capabilities stronger than Vulcans. Their physical form is like any humanoid alien, they stand on two feet and their facial features aren't that dissimilar to a humans. However, their lizard like skin is as dark as the void of space. Their entire exterior acts like armour making their skin virtually impenetrable. Their arms are long, reaching down to their feet. They lack elbows but the subtle bend in the limb allow them to use their arms as support as they walk. Their claw like hands are just an extension to their arms. Zephlons use their arms more than their legs. Their arms reach down to the ground allowing them to swing their body in front of them as they run in a manner similar to Terran apes.

"Zephlons." Sarek echoed S'Reiyah's words.

"They've attacked your home, Sir." S'Reiyah said as she continued to fight for composure.

"T'Sana?" Sarek asked.

"Vultan and the others are holding their ground. If my calculations are correct their forces will only last for another 13 minutes before the house is breached." S'Reiyah exhaled deeply.

Sarek quickly made his way from out behind the desk and passed by S'Reiyah. He needed to get home to protect his bondmate. He exited the Embassy, S'Reiyah following closely behind. He began to run in the direction of his home. S'Reiyah contemplated whether to follow Sarek or to stay at the Embassy. She needed to help Sarek and his family. It was not her job, she was not their servant, but it was the right thing to do. She ran after Sarek.

They ran past several burning buildings. On Earth you would be able to hear the final screams of the humans as they were consumed by smoke and fire, but this wasn't Earth, it was Vulcan. And Vulcans do not scream. The sound of the fire blazing was all that could be heard. Sarek didn't know if the occupants of the houses he passed were in hiding or dead. But considering that the smell of burning flesh was overpowering to the Vulcan senses, death was the most likely outcome.

Sarek and S'Reiyah approached the mansion but remained unseen. On a usual day the large front gate would be closed and locked and the tall white wall would keep the mansion secure. Behind the wall was a magnificent garden; tall trees and large shrubs covered the front yard making it look like a small oasis.

However, as Sarek and S'Reiyah peered out from behind a nearby tree they saw that the gate had been clawed down and the white wall had dark stains all over it. Near the gate was the still form of Vultan, Sarek's family bodyguard and servant. His dark green blood pooled around his head, his ears had been ripped off and were resting in his cold, lifeless hands.

"I will stay." S'Reiyah said as she indicated to the mansion. Vulcans were not permitted into each other's homes without permission of the home owner. S'Reiyah respected Sarek and did not want to disrespect him or his family.

"No. You will come. You will be of better use to me inside where there are most likely Zephlons waiting." Sarek responded.

S'Reiyah nodded and followed Sarek into the large dark mansion. The lights had been shattered, glass scattered on the ground. The carpet on the staircase before them was torn and the walls had dark smears across them similar to the ones on the wall outside. Sarek followed the smears, careful not to allow his footsteps to echo as he continued to walk down the hallway.

S'Reiyah decided to check upstairs. She made her way up the staircase on the right and disappeared into one of the rooms to investigate.

Sarek followed the black smears until he reached the library. Inside he saw his bondmate bound; hands behind her back and mouth taped shut. She was on her knees, her body resting on her feet. She had been tortured.

"T'Sana." Sarek whispered and refused to enter the room. He knew that he too would be captured if he entered the room. But before he could think of an alternative plan a low guttural snarl sounded from the roof above him. He raised his head towards the sound and saw a large Zephlon descend from behind the doorframe of the library.

With a large thump the Zephlon landed in front of Sarek. The Zephlons heavy form slunk forward towards Sarek. He extended his white claws and flexed them in front of his face. He growled again, this time a louder growl that echoed throughout the large house.

Sarek was sent stumbling backwards as a strong telepathic force entered his mind. "Fool. You cannot outsmart someone who is smarter than you." The force spoke to him in his mind. The voice was gravelly and persuasive. "Your mind is healthy and strong. Your telepathic abilities would enhance my own undoubtedly."

From within his mind Sarek heard a soft buzz, it was irritating to his Vulcan ears. The buzz became subtly stronger and louder. The louder it grew the more painful it became for Sarek to tolerate. Sarek raised his hands to his ears knowing full well that it would not aid him. With eyes shut tightly he continued to stumble backwards until he was back out in the foyer.

The pain was torturous. He could feel his telepathic abilities being toyed with. He remained firm not giving in to the strange beast in front of him. All of a sudden it was gone. The pain in his head vanished. He removed his hands from his ears and opened his eyes.

S'Reiyah watched the scene from above and upon seeing Sarek in such pain, catapulted from the floor above them. Using a combination of her weight and momentum she pinned the Zephlon to the ground beneath her. Her feet were on the Zephlon's broken neck. The room fell silent.

"T'Sana." Sarek managed to say through slightly ragged breaths. He led the way back to the library. T'Sana was still in the same position.

" _T'Sana_." He spoke to her through their bond as he began to unbind her.

" _Sarek?_ " She answered weakly as she felt herself being pulled into his embrace.

" _I am here_." He answered her softly as he placed his fingers to her face and gently entered her mind. S'Reiyah looked away to give them privacy.

"Her mental capabilities are shaken but not severely harmed. She will need time to recover but her telepathy still remains intact. She will be fine." He said to ease S'Reiyah's growing concern.

"I am truly grateful to have you as my bondmate. I hope I can one day repay you for what you have done today. I adore you." T'Sana spoke quietly as she laid in her bondmate's arms. Sarek lowered his head and allowed himself to sigh.

"Ambassador?" S'Reiyah asked. She didn't know whether to excuse herself or wait to be excused.

"The Zephlons have taken away her ability to control her emotions." Sarek confessed. S'Reiyah was caught off guard, she wasn't expecting that. Sarek only informed his loyal first servant of matters as private as this.

"Sir,-" She began but was cut off by Sarek's stern voice.

"S'Reiyah, my first servant is dead. I must now seek a new servant. Your loyalty and skills were shown today. I select you to take Vultan's place."

"I am honoured, Master." She responded.

"T'Sana is two months pregnant. The child has also been effected by the attack. The extent cannot be determined at this time. Only after birth will I be able to judge."

T'Sana made it into her tenth month of pregnancy before her hormones intensified her emotions and she became ill. Sarek did all that he could to try and reverse the effects of _The Incident_ but he couldn't succeed. He continued to love her and nurture her throughout her existence. After _The Incident_ she deteriorated fast forcing them to perform an emergency caesarean. That was the night that she passed away.

It was the 15th of January, 2219, precisely ten months after the conception of Sarek's first child. The night that T'Sana died peacefully and the night that Sybok was rescued from the same fate. Sarek believed that Sybok had inherited his mother's emotions and he was concerned that his son would suffer a death like his late bondmate.

* * *

…Present Time…

Sybok ran to the front door of the mansion. He was met by S'Reiyah. "S'Reiyah!" He exclaimed.

"Young Master, Sybok." She replied respectfully. She waited until Sarek and Lady Amanda were inside the security of the mansion walls before turning to follow Sybok into the lounge room.

Amanda followed her into the room leaving Sarek in the foyer. He stared at the staircase in front of him and remembered the fateful night long ago. He sighed quietly and made a promised to himself. _I will raise this child in the ways of Surak. Logic will rule over emotions. I do not want any more of my family to be taken away from me._


	5. One, Two, Three, Five?

**Disclaimer:** I own plenty of things, but Star Trek isn't one of them.

 **A/N:** Reviews are like babies; you either love them or hate them. Please, don't hate the babies. Be nice, love the babies.

 **Origins: The Journey Begins**

Chapter 5: One, Two, Three… Five?

 **STARDATE:** 2235.314 (Mon, Nov 23rd, 2235) **[3 months, 26 days Pregnant]**

Miotep sat on Nanenna's low bed and helped her daughter brush her unruly hair.

"Ouch, mama!" Nanenna squawked as her short arms came to her head to stop her hair from being ripped out.

"I'm sorry, 'Nenna, but this is what happens when you don't allow me to do your hair in the first place; It gets knotty." Miotep said as she tried to extract the comb which was now tangled in her daughter's afro.

"Big knotty." Nanenna replied as she squinted her eyes thinking it will help ease the pain.

"Yes, very knotty." Miotep looked down at the comb which was now entangled deeper in the mass of hair. The purple handle could barely be seen amongst her dark brown locks. She stared at the little amount of comb that she could see then looked up at the clock above Nanenna's door.

After learning how to tell the time Denahi had wanted a clock placed above his door. Of course, after putting a red clock in his room both Sehale and Nanenna requested coloured clocks for their room. Nanenna's favourite colour was purple, so of course her clock had to be purple too.

It was 8:40 a.m. Miotep's doctor's appointment was at 9:30 a.m., less than an hour from now. It took 25 minutes to get to the doctor's. The boys were getting dropped off at school by Baba on his way to work, leaving Miotep no choice but to take Nanenna with her to her appointment. Which meant she only had 25 minutes to get Nanenna changed.

With any other child that would be easy. Nanenna, however, loved her purple ballerina pyjamas which meant she hated getting changed out of them. Whenever she wore these pyjamas to bed it was always a struggle to get her changed the next morning. Today just so happened to be one of those days.

"Nanenna, what dress would you like today?" Miotep asked as she got up from the low bed. Completely forgetting about the purple comb lodged in her daughter's hair she walked over to Nanenna's small cupboard. She opened the door to reveal a nice array of coloured dresses. She stood aside to allow her daughter to see the dresses hanging in the cupboard.

"This nice pink one?" Miotep took the small pink dress from the rack and held it up for Nanenna to look at. Nanenna looked at the dress momentarily before looking down at her purple ballerina pyjamas. It begins.

"No Nanenna. You're not wearing your pyjamas into town." Miotep sighed. She didn't want to do this today. Normally Ahadi was able to get her to change but he had already left with the boys.

"But why?" Nanenna said in a small voice as she looked longingly at the ballerina on her bedtime shirt.

"Because pyjamas are worn at night time and it's not night time anymore." Miotep answered. Surely that was easy enough for Nanenna to understand.

"Me wear today." Nanenna said with finality as she patted the ballerina. "Just today." She added for good measure.

"No, not today." Miotep rubbed her forehead out of frustration. Where was Ahadi when she needed him? In order to get Nanenna changed Ahadi would deepen his voice to a threatening level. The last time Nanenna disobeyed Ahadi when he spoke like that to her, her stuffed monkey was taken from her for three days.

Miotep thought about it and decided to try out her own 'stern voice'.

"Nanenna Ashantis Uhura." She tried to get her voice to go as deep as possible.

"Mama you sick?" Nanenna asked, concerned for her mama's health.

Miotep couldn't hide her smile at her failed attempt at parenting. "No, I'm not sick, Sweetie." Miotep looked at the clock. 9:00am. No time to argue, plus Miotep was exhausted as it is.

"Nanenna, you're going to wear this dress." Miotep said firmly holding up the pink dress that she had in her hand.

Her daughter's big brown eyes locked with hers. "No, mama, night time shirt please." Nanenna asked hopefully. Sometimes Miotep couldn't win.

"Ok. Yes, you can wear the shirt. But not the pants. Only because we're running out of time. AND… you have to wear this over your shirt." Miotep said as she rummaged through the closet pulling out a small denim jacket.

She handed Nanenna the jacket and pulled out a cute pair of light blue shorts that matched perfectly with the ballerina shirt. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "Ok, you put these on while Mama goes to the bathroom. I won't be long so get ready."

Miotep was gone less than three minutes. Upon entering her daughter's room, she noticed tiny clothes strewn across the floor. Her dresser was empty and her room was full.

"Nanenna!" Miotep called out.

Nanenna froze. She had her denim jacket on over the top of her night time shirt. That was great. That was the plan. However, she also managed to dress herself in rainbow stripped tights, a pink fluffy tutu and two different types of shoes. On her left foot she wore a green sandal and on her right foot, a pink cowboy boot.

Miotep's mind raced. _My daughter is crazy._

"Nanenna, what are you wearing?!" Miotep asked, her voice raised an octave.

"Clothes." Nanenna replied innocently.

Miotep looked at the clock. 9:05. No time to change. "Come on, then."

Nanenna clapped with glee and skipped giddily past her Mama and out the door. Miotep just stared at her unusual daughter. Nanenna made it all the way to the stairs when Miotep sighted the half hidden purple comb in her daughter's hair.

"Nanenna!" Miotep called. Nanenna halted and looked at her Mama. "Don't you want to wear a hat with your… clothes?" Miotep asked while she rubbed her forehead with her hand.

"Oh, yes!" Nanenna squealed with glee. She ran past Miotep back into her room and emerged a minute later with a bright red beanie on her head.

"How did Baba's beanie get in your room?" Miotep asked in surprise. Ahadi had been looking for his Star Fleet beanie for weeks now.

"Found it." Nanenna said as she strutted passed her Mama.

"What am I going to do with you?" Miotep asked herself.

Miotep and Nanenna left the house and took the 25-minute drive to the doctor's. Everyone in the small village knew each other so there was no point for Miotep trying to hide herself or her daughter from the surrounding stares.

Once inside the building there were less people ogling them. However, that still didn't sit easy with Miotep. Today was the day she would find out what sex her baby was. Nanenna, Ahadi and herself wanted another girl. But Denahi and Sehale wanted a baby brother.

Miotep went to the front desk to let the receptionist know that she'd made it. Her daughter looked like she had crashed into the back end of a circus truck but she'd made it.

"Miotep Uhura." A female voice came from around the soft green wall. Miotep turned around to see a beautiful African woman with a brightly-coloured head scarf. The woman smiled brightly at Miotep, crow's feet crinkling at the corners of her eyes. Miotep beamed back at her. Though the doctor was quite a bit older than Miotep her beauty hid her age well.

"Doctor Rehema Buhari. We meet again." Miotep said as she closed the gap between them and embraced the doctor in a tight hug.

"And so soon." Doctor Buhari smiled at Miotep then turned her gaze to the brightly-coloured little girl who was trying hard to hide behind her Mama.

"Nanenna… What can I say...? You have grown so much!" The doctor exclaimed. Nanenna smiled briefly before hiding further behind Mama. "Come on in ladies." Doctor Buhari said and gestured to the examination room halfway down the hall.

After going through the symptoms that Miotep was experiencing the doctor got her to lie on the medibed and lift up her shirt. Nanenna finally started to relax around the doctor and became interested in everything she did. Nanenna followed the doctor to the bed and stood on her tippy toes to see what was going on.

"Mama, shirt down!" Nanenna exclaimed as she saw her Mama's belly.

"It's alright, Nanenna. We're going to look at the baby." The doctor said. "Would you like to see?"

"Oh, Yes!" Nanenna joyfully shouted.

Before the doctor put the gel on Miotep's stomach she pulled a spare chair up next to hers so Nanenna could stand on it. Once standing on the chair, with her small hands folded in front of her, Nanenna looks at the doctor.

Doctor Buhari pulled out a long instrument that looked like a wand. She activated it causing an electric blue laser to appear across its frame. The doctor ran it slowly up and down Miotep's stomach until an image shows up on the screen.

"T.V!" Nanenna squeals with delight as she stares intently at the screen. Doctor Buhari moves the wand across Miotep's belly, changing the picture on the screen. Nanenna looks at the doctor, "Not this one. I want 'Five Cheeky Monkeys', please."

"Nanenna, you can't change the channel on this T.V, Sweetie." Miotep called from her position on the bed.

"See this here?" Doctor Buhari brings the screen closer to the medibed so both mother and daughter can see. "That is your baby."

"Mama, baby tuck in T.V." Nanenna said in a very confused tone.

"No, 'Nenna. The baby isn't stuck." Miotep chuckles causing the image on the screen to flicker.

Nanenna ogles the screen while Doctor Buhari points out the features of the family's newest edition. "This here is its body. This is leg one, this is leg two. Arm one, and arm two." Doctor Buhari continued.

"Head one, head two." Nanenna said.

Miotep let out a laugh that echoed around the white room. She stopped when she saw Rehema staring back at her, with her mouth slightly agape. Doctor Buhari looked from Miotep's belly to the screen, back to the belly then to Miotep's face.

"She's right." The doctor confirmed Nanenna's theory.

"Wait…What? You can't be serious?" Miotep exclaimed, her voice rising a couple of octaves.

"When I wear this coat," Doctor Buhari said as she pulled at the white doctor's coat she was wearing, "I must remain professional. It would be wrong for me to pull pranks on my clients, even if they are my friends."

"So you're… serious?" Miotep asked, her voice now quite low.

"Completely." The doctor replied.

"Baby got two heads?" Nanenna asked completely intrigued by her unborn alien sibling.

"No. The baby doesn't have two heads. There's two babies in there. There's this one here," The doctor said. She then moved the wand around so it was now resting on a different part of Miotep's abdomen, "And this is baby two." She finished as the screen moved from one baby to the other.

"Twins." Miotep spoke softly to herself.

"Identical by the looks of it." Doctor Buhari announced as she continued to examine the foetuses.

"Really?"

"Really. Does your family have a history of twins?" Rehema asked in curiosity.

"No, not on my side." Miotep answered.

"Twins are generally passed on from the mother's side. This is quite… fascinating." The doctor said as she continued to stare at the screen. "Are you sure twins don't run on your side of the family."

"I'm certain, but Ahadi does have identical twin brothers." Miotep said as she reminisced on the night she was first introduced to the cunning twins.

* * *

 **STARDATE:** 2223.258 (Mon, Sep 15th, 2223)

…Roughly four months after meeting Miotep at the conference…

24-year-old Ahadi and his girlfriend walked up the pebbled path. The house before them wasn't large or magnificent, it was an average one-storey house with green painted slats and a white arch.

It was night time so Miotep couldn't admire the beautiful front garden for long without getting a chill. Ahadi led her up a couple of brick stairs onto the wooden porch. Ahadi approached the door and knocked.

"Why did you knock?" Miotep questioned. "It's your own home."

"That is true." Ahadi responded and opened the door after he realised no-one was going to open it for him. His family knew he was bringing his girlfriend around to meet them for the first time. Maybe they were busy preparing dinner.

He stepped aside and allowed Miotep to enter first. "Such a gentleman." She laughed. He rarely did anything like that while they were on dates.

"That's what I tell my parents." Ahadi smiled back at her. "Don't worry I'll only act like this around them." His smile became broader.

"How charming." Miotep replied.

She stepped through the door and into the living room. It was nice and cosy. The walls were a soft cream colour that matched perfectly with the African ornaments and Egyptian decorations that scattered the room.

"Brother!" Came a voice from down the hallway in front of them. Within seconds a dark, handsome young man with a crimson shirt appeared from one of the rooms that joined the hallway. He walked briskly to meet his older brother and his new girlfriend.

"Wow. Nice to meet you." He said as he shook Miotep's hand. "She's a keeper. She's hot!" He said loudly into his brother's ear as he hugged him tightly.

"Miotep this is Roku. One of my younger brothers." Ahadi said as he lazily gestured to the dark man with short, black, tightly curled hair.

"Nice to meet you." She beamed brightly.

Ahadi led Miotep around the house and back to the living room. Ahadi had introduced her to his parents, who were indeed, in the kitchen preparing dinner. The introduction was a success, no tense or awkward moments and the food smelled delicious.

Ahadi's brother walked into the living room wearing an orange shirt similar to the one she saw before.

"You changed?" She said as she noticed his presence.

The young man paused, looked from Ahadi to the gorgeous young woman and back to Ahadi. He winked, "Yeah, the other shirt smelled funny. Left it soaking in the washing machine for too long, if you know what I mean."

"I know the smell." Miotep laughed. "Roku, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's me." He answered, his face was void of any expression. Ahadi just glared at him.

"Where's Baku?" Ahadi asked. Ahadi knew his brothers were mischievous. It was only a matter of time before Miotep found out.

"He's here. Somewhere." He smiled and ventured back down the hall with haste.

"I need to use the bathroom." Miotep whispered to Ahadi and he guided her to the right room.

"Meet me in the dining room when you're done, dinner's almost ready." He said and made his way back to the dining room.

Miotep was about to enter the bathroom when she heard a flush and Roku stepped out. She preferred the red shirt on him better. The orange shirt was a little too tacky.

"Whoa, didn't see you there." He exclaimed as he smiled. He was too happy. What was he doing in there?! Miotep offered a friendly smile and approached the door. "See you on the other side." He called and scooted out of sight.

She opened the door only to find… Roku? …in a deep red shirt. "What the hell?!" She yelled as she mentally praised herself for not wetting her pants in fright. This man looked exactly like the first… or was that the second? She had no idea. Ahadi said he had two brothers but he failed to mention that his brothers were identical twins.

"Can I help you, Miotep?" He said from the porcelain loo. The lid was down and his pants were up. So he obviously wasn't using it.

"Who are you?" She asked as she brought her hand to the bridge of her nose to pinch it in frustration.

"Roku." He replied.

"But the other one said he was Roku." She said.

"Oh, right. If he's Roku, then I'm Baku." He stated with a huge smile.

"Out!" Miotep ordered. The young man (whoever he may be) looked frightened. He exited the bathroom within seconds.

* * *

…Present Time…

To this day she still didn't know who had been in the red shirt and who had been in the orange.

It was dinner time back at the Uhura's house and the whole family was sitting down at the dining room table enjoying a big bowl of macaroni cheese.

"Baba, guess what I learned at pre-school today?" Sehale asked as he continuously brushed his dark messy hair away from his face so he could keep stuffing his face with glorious food.

His father who was sitting adjacent to him gently placed his cutlery on the table, swallowed his mouthful, and then responded, "What did you learn at pre-school today?"

"I learnt how to count backwards from 100. Ready? 100, 99, 98, 95, 93-"

"- -That's not right." Denahi piped in with a mouthful of food.

"Denahi, manners at the table please." Miotep said as she wiped the cheese off of Nanenna's face.

"92, 90, 80, 79, 78." Sehale continued counting throughout the conversation.

"That's very good, Sehale. Just keep trying… you'll get there… eventually." Ahadi smiled at his youngest son.

"Can I have my turn now?" Denahi asked impatiently.

"What happened at school today, Denahi?" Miotep asked. Her eldest son caught her curiosity.

"Rojan had to go to hospital." Denahi said and continued eating.

"No, Ro-Ro!" Nanenna gasped.

"What happened?! Is he alright?!" Miotep begged for answers.

"He fell out of the baobab tree and broke his arm." Denahi responded.

"That's terrible." Ahadi added.

"Is he okay?" Miotep pestered.

"He didn't cry; he just went really pale." Denahi informed his parents.

"What was he doing up the tree?" Miotep asked.

"Playing hide-and-seek. Harry got in trouble because he hid on the other side of the border; where all the wild animals are. Harry has detention for the rest of the week. Before we went home Miss. Juma said that Rojan will be back at school on Wednesday."

Satisfied with Denahi's information the household went back to their dinner.

"Turn me now." Nanenna said as she bobbed up and down in her booster seat.

"Ok, 'Nenna. Your turn." Sehale said, trying to imitate his father.

"Mama bubby gots two heads." Nanenna clapped and giggled joyously, finally being able to tell everyone.

The two young boys erupted into fits of laughter. Sehale even resorted to banging his fists on the table. Denahi shook his head and laughed at how ridiculous his little sister could be.

"What?" Ahadi's voice was barely audible. He was the only one that wasn't laughing or giggling, even Miotep giggled at her son's reactions to the news.

"Two heads, Baba." Nanenna smiled and patted her head for emphasis.

"Twins?" A small smirk tugged at the corner of Ahadi's lips.

Miotep's face became solemn, her acting skills kicking into overdrive, "No." She said sadly.

"No?" Ahadi queried, worry evident in his voice. "You mean the baby… really has…"

"Yes." Miotep covers her face to hide her broadening smile. Ahadi mistakes it for tears.

"Oh, Mio… I'm sorry." He says gently. The boys stop laughing and look at their parents.

Miotep uncovered her face to reveal a wicked grin etched on her face. "I'm sorry, too, Mpenzi (Lover)." She said, barely managing to stifle her laughter.

"You're evil. Cruel and evil." Ahadi spoke with a smile on his face. "And because of your cruelness there will be none for you tonight." Ahadi said as he stood up from the table, with his bowl in his hand.

"No what?" Sehale asked, now suddenly interested again.

"What can't she have?" The older brother piped in.

"Dessert." Ahadi replied with a smirk.


	6. One Younger Brother

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Trek. However, I do own the storyline and my own original characters.

 **A/N:** I know that this story isn't particularly canon. There are canon moments, but some chapters aren't. Also, some events and moments in this story will be shared and reflected in the upcoming sequels. That is why it is important to read this one first. I hope you like it so far. Don't worry, the Spock chapters get less intense and happier as the pregnancy progresses. Stay tuned.

Also, I want to say thank you for all the reviews so far. I have received a review about when Vulcan joined the Federation and the birth year of Sarek. I have adjusted the dates for the purpose of this story/series. I was also informed of another mistake I had made in the previous chapter about using a comb instead of a brush, which has been edited. Thanks for picking up on my mistakes, it's always good to know that someone is reading the story.

ATTENTION: The details of Pon Far mentioned in this chapter are not all true. I have added some of my own details to make it more interesting and less cliché.

 **Reviews are like music; some songs are enjoyable, other songs are just noise. Please, don't be the noise. Be the enjoyable song.**

 **Origins: The Journey Begins**

Chapter 6: One Younger Brother

 **STARDATE:** 2230.329 (Thurs, Nov 25th, 2230) **[3 months, 27 days Pregnant]**

Sarek was currently laying on the large soft mattress that lay upon the floor. He was in a vast room with smoky orange walls that rose 10 feet tall to meet a grey ceiling. Dark stone floor covered the area and the room was littered with antique golden furniture that held ancient artefacts.

The mattress itself was larger than any size found upon Earth and the materials that covered it were older and more intricate than any Earth culture. Although the mattress lacked a frame, the multitude of purple, red and gold pillows made it look inviting and warm.

The mattress was pressed up against the wall. Although large in size, the mattress was not very thick. The large pillows more than made up for it.

The room, though rich in colour, was not dark. It was the tallest room in the mansion, which allowed it to be the first room to get the morning sun, the last room to get cold, and the brightest room in the entire vicinity.

This was Sarek's room. Well, Sarek and Amanda's room. The room itself had many smaller rooms sprouting off of it including: a comfortable sized ensuite; a large walk-in-wardrobe, mainly full of Amanda's clothes; a meditation room; a small sitting room, which Amanda referred to as her meditation zone; and a private office for all of Sarek's personal information. He had another office two levels below this one, but that was more of a public office where any household member could store information.

Sarek awoke facing the grey ceiling above him. He blinked a couple of times to allow his eyesight to adjust to the bright morning sun. Vulcans in general have always preferred living in the shadows of darkness rather than exposing themselves to the light. However, Sarek was not like the other Vulcans in that way. He loved the light; the feel of the sun on his back, the warmth that it gave him and not to mention enough light to see his beautiful bondmate sleeping peacefully beside him.

Sarek had grown up in a High Vulcan society. His mother, T'Pau, passed on the teachings of Surak to him. Even from an early age Sarek was expected to present himself in the truest Vulcan manner. Although he would never openly admit it, Sarek strived to please his mother. He studied everything there was to know about Surak and his teachings. To put it simply, Surak was Sarek's idol. So it was very, _very_ rare to see any emotion pass his exterior being.

However, in the privacy of his own home of course, Sarek allowed himself to show snippets of emotion. The only people who had seen him express anything were Amanda, Sybok and his guardian S'Reiyah.

So it was only natural for Sarek to gaze lovingly at his bondmate. With the covers tugged up to her chest and her head resting on a dozen soft pillows, Amanda continued to sleep peacefully, unaware of her husband watching her.

It had been exactly 17 weeks since the conception of this child and there was still no indication of the gender. When it came to pregnancy, Vulcan women were able to pin point the exact moment of conception. They were also capable of determining gender by the tenth day of pregnancy. However, Amanda wasn't a Vulcan so she didn't have these skills.

Amanda had attended many appointments and consulted with D'Torres about the gender of the child. In his opinion, because the child was half and half, it would most likely have a gestation similar to that of a Vulcan but a development similar to a human. This meant that Vulcan telepathy and Vulcan technology were of little use to Amanda when it came to determining the gender of her unborn child. Sarek and Amanda would have to wait until the sixteenth week of pregnancy to discover the gender of their child. Week sixteen came and went and there was still no prominent sign.

Sarek was worried. Though he didn't show it. He had no concerns with the conception of his first born, however, taking a human for a wife seemed more complicated than he had calculated. Being Vulcan, he'd always made it his job to know about everything that was going on around him. Being thrown into the unknown always made feel Sarek a little… uneasy.

Amanda was always there to comfort him and to tell him that what was happening to her was just a normal part of the pregnancy. _How did she know that? How could she? She's never been pregnant before. Not this far along, anyway. How can I trust what she is saying? Where are the facts?_

Then there were questions like, 'What is normal about this pregnancy?', 'Has there ever been a successful hybrid pregnancy before?', and 'There were no records on any Vulcans who have bonded with humans, so how could Amanda think that this pregnancy was normal?'

Sarek reached out his hand to wipe a stray hair away from Amanda's face. She was beautiful, even if she was a human. After tucking the loose bit of hair behind her ear he softly trailed his hand down her tanned arm and rested it gently upon her abdomen.

Amanda stirred slightly before her breathing evened out once more. Sarek paused his motions as his bondmate settled back into the pillows. He then began to softly rub her abdomen, focusing on the tiny life inside.

Sarek slipped his fingers through the gap between two buttons of Amanda's nightgown. His fingertips made contact with the skin of her belly. He closed his eyes and opened up the link that allowed him to visualise the small life growing beneath where his fingers rested.

Before, when Sarek lay the palm of his hand on the bare skin of Amanda's abdomen, he would initiate the link between the child and himself and he would be able to visualise the small white glow that was his child. The white glow would be pulsating as if it were a heartbeat.

However, as Sarek initiated the link his vision wasn't greeted by the usual soft white glow. The glow was larger and the misty white was replaced by a slick, metallic silver.

* * *

…Precisely 12 years, 7 months and 30 days ago…

 **STARDATE:** 2218.85 (Thurs, March 25th, 2218)

It was one month and twenty-one days before the Zephlons attacked Vulcan. T'Sana was healthy and her mind was sharp.

Sarek was in the spacious kitchen grounding native Vulcan seeds into a powder. He was currently working on his own little experiment. It was after work hours and Sarek often occupied his time by coming up with new experiments. His current experiment consisted of grounding up native flower seeds, mixing them with water and soil until it became a paste, freezing the paste into long flat strips, then using the frozen strips as fertiliser for his garden.

He was standing at the bench with a stone bowl of seeds in front of him and a large stone in his hand. He would crush the seeds with the stone, then ground them constantly for one minute, pause, add some water, then stir with a spoon for an extra minute. He would then set the batch aside to rest on the counter. He would repeat the action multiple times until he had enough for his experiment to take place.

He was only on his second batch when T'Sana appeared from hallway. She rounded the corner, her long dark hair swaying at her hips as she strode with confidence into the kitchen.

It was still early morning, not even the sun was high enough to fill the kitchen with the morning light. Sarek had finished meditating long ago and had made his way to the kitchen. He knew what the day will bring.

Sarek had turned 31 years old on the 14th of May. During the early morning hours of his birthday, Sarek was overcome by his first Pon Far. He knew that this was unavoidable. Seven years previously he was subjected to his trial. Vulcans were given a trial of Pon Far; a less demanding, non-threatening ache and fever. Logic was lost but could easily be tempered down with meditation. This trial gave young Vulcans a hint of how the true Pon Far would start.

Sarek was in his prime; a young Vulcan male just entering maturity. He had already gone through his trial. His first true Pon Far had only lasted one day. However, he knew that it would only get more intense from then on, until he became too old for the event of Pon Far to affect him.

Although Sarek's Pon Far wasn't entirely unpleasant - he was a strong Vulcan who had an equally strong counterpart - he still had another 139 years until Pon Far never affected him again. Pon Far subsided after the age of 170. This allowed Vulcans to determine how many cycles they would have to endure before they no longer felt the fire of the fever.

Now that Sarek had been subjected to his first Pon Far he could calculate in advance how many more times he would be intimately exposed to this cycle of fate. Sarek quickly calculated that he still had to lose himself to the power of Pon Far 19 more times before he was free from the throes of wild, illogical passion. He would be 164 years of age when his last Pon Far would occur.

As his bondmate entered the kitchen and stood to attention behind the counter he was working at, Sarek marvelled at her beauty. He still had plenty more years with this woman. _He'd thought_. Together, they would endure Pon Far 19 more times. _He'd thought_. They'd come out the other end alive and well. _He'd thought_.

He had managed to make it through one onslaught of blood fever, and they both came out of it with next to no wounds. They had sported a love bite here and there, maybe a couple of deep scratch marks but nothing too deadly. His blood fever had sedated the moment he'd felt the spark of life in his bondmate's womb.

Today was the day that T'Sana would reveal to him the gender of his unborn child. Sarek, although expressionless in appearance, was continuing to supress his nervousness as it constantly rose from deep within him.

T'Sana's amber eyes looked over her bondmate. She came around to the front of the bench and placed both of her hands gently upon it. Sarek stood silently beside her. He had momentarily paused his experiment and waited patiently for his bondmate to inform him. She would not be standing there for no reason. She was as Vulcan as he was; there was a purpose behind everything she did. She waited there for two minutes.

"The child I carry is male." She spoke evenly, no hint of joy was shown on her features. Then again she was only stating fact. Why should one get emotional over a simple fact?

"Very well." Sarek responded as he placed the stone he had in his hand carefully on the bench top and faced his bondmate. "Healthy?" He asked as he turned to face her directly. In the presence of his bondmate surely concern for his unborn child would be allowed.

"Indeed." She answered.

Sarek approached her with his right hand slightly extended. T'Sana nodded in approval before taking his hand in hers and guiding it to her abdomen. His hand slipped between two buttons of her silk gown until it rested on her bare skin. He was immediately greeted with a large silver, metallic glow. Evidence of a son.

"The line of Surak shall be passed on." She stated as she placed her hands behind her back.

"Indeed." Sarek replied. "Mother T'Pau should be informed of the child's gender."

T'Pau was the matriarch of the Vulcan society. Her bondmate, Skon, Sarek's father, was a direct descended of Surak. After officially bonding to Skon, T'Pau was declared as future matriarch of Vulcan. When the matriarch before her (her mother-in-law) passed on, she rose to the throne of Vulcan. Though she was not a blood descendant of Surak, Vulcan was a matriarchal society leading her to rule whilst her bondmate ruled beneath her.

"I shall give Vultan the order, Ashayam." T'Sana said.

Vultan was the head guardian for their house. He was a well-respected Vulcan with incredible strength and extensive knowledge. Perfect for the role of House Guardian. He was also the cousin of Sarek. Sarek had grown up with him, had mentored him and taught him many things.

Sarek watched his bondmate as she left the kitchen. _Was that a twitch in her upper lip or was she attempting to hide a small smile?_ Sarek wondered as he picked up the stone again. He almost allowed himself to smile at the fact that he had managed to produce a son, but his strong beliefs in Surak quickly submerged the urge to smile.

 _A son_. He repeated in his mind as he continued to make batch after batch of seed fertiliser. _I will pass my knowledge onto him, for one day he will lead the Vulcan people. He will be an avid follower of Surak just as I am. He will be the patriarch of the entire Vulcan colony_.

* * *

…Present Time…

Sarek's excitement built up inside of him. A son. Another son. After _The Incident_ Sarek was not sure that Sybok would ever be able to harness his emotions and prove to be the strong, capable Vulcan that he so wished him to be.

Perhaps. Just maybe. This was his second chance. To raise a son to take over the colony. This would mean that he would advocate for the birth right to be given to this son instead of Sybok.

Sybok. His first born. He loved him with all his heart but he knew that he would not be accepted by the Vulcan council to assume the position of patriarch of the colony.

Sarek knew that once his mother passed on, his bondmate would rise to the throne of Vulcan. Amanda was no Vulcan, in fact there had been many council meetings and conferences debating that fact that Amanda was human and therefore not eligible to rule over Vulcan.

That was logical enough. Even Amanda agreed, so it came as a major surprise when T'Pau stood and somehow persuade the council to reconsider. After a five-day council meeting, the Vulcan elders approved of Amanda to assume the throne after T'Pau's passing.

Amanda was human so she wouldn't live as long as Vulcans. Even though Terran medicines had increased the average life span of a human to 110 years of age, Amanda would not rule for long before succumbing to death, leaving her son's bondmate to rule after her.

Although this child is half-Terran, Sarek could possibly teach him the ways of Surak and have this child complete the Ko'linar: the complete suppression of all emotions.

But what about Sybok? How would he react in seeing his younger brother excel before him? He wouldn't act civilised like the Vulcan he should be, no. He was not well; being classed as 'Specious'; someone who is deceiving. Sybok was deceiving in his appearance and knowledge; he looked Vulcan, but his attitude and speech contradicted the way he looked. He would also get increasingly emotional as the years passed, almost as if he were entirely human. Would he get angry at the fact that he might be advocated? Jealous? Would he respond at all, preferring to give his younger brother 'the silent treatment'?

All of Sarek's emotions; joy, excitement, fear, concern, love, and guilt overcame him before he had the time to block his feelings from seeping through the link. Amanda tossed as she lay in bed. She fought for her sleep, but after feeling Sarek's strong emotions leaking into her sleep-state mind she sat ramrod straight, her eyes full of worry as she stared at her husband. Sarek looked guilty. He felt bad for transferring his emotions to her.

"Ashayam? What is it? What has you so emotional?" Amanda asked. Her voice cracked through her dry throat.

Sarek paused and gazed up at his bondmate. He was speechless. His wife had just caught him expressing multiple different emotions. How was he going to explain this to her?

She smiled softly and placed her hands gently on the sides of his face. Her eyes looked at his before darting down to his hands which rested upon her bare belly.

"Sarek?" She asked, sounding more excited. She'd known what he was doing, but he was hiding it from her. Why was he hiding it from her? Was something wrong? Was the child unwell? Was it… lifeless? She began to panic. Sarek could feel her anxiety through their bond.

Sarek was about to reassure his bondmate about the son inside her when he was interrupted by a soft knock at the door. It was a singular knock notifying that the unseen Vulcan on the other side was none other than Sybok.

"Enter." Amanda said with a smile on her face. She was worried about the child within her, but she couldn't help but smile when Sybok was around. That child gave her laughter and joy, where most others refused. She knew it was Sybok and her smile grew wider as he opened the door cautiously and then ran across the room to their bed.

Sybok noticed his father's hand on Amanda's belly and stopped himself from jumping onto the bed next to his father.

"Is it…?" Sybok began, his small voice was full of worry. Yet, he also seemed to be just as anxious and excited as Amanda.

"Come, Sybok." Sarek found his voice. He might not be able to explain to Amanda but maybe Sybok could. Sybok smiled brightly, hopping onto the bed and scooting close to his father.

"Rest the palm of your hand here." Sarek instructed his first born. This act will also get Sybok to connect with his Vulcan side. Perhaps there is hope for Sybok after all. Sarek took his son's hand in his own and guided it gently to Amanda's flat abdomen.

Sybok placed his warm hand softly on Amanda's belly, just as his father had shown him. "Now what?"

"What do you see?" Sarek asked as he looked into the face of his son.

"I see you." Sybok answered honestly.

"The bond. Use the bond. Open the link between you and the child." Sarek instructed. Maybe Sybok didn't possess the ability of telepathy. Perhaps it was destroyed the day of _The Incident_. Sarek inwardly sighed.

Sybok laughed. He placed his second hand next to his first and laughed even more.

"What? What is it? What do you see?!" Amanda couldn't hide her excitement any longer.

"I am going to have a younger brother."


	7. One Rough Morning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Trek or anything Star Trek related. I only own the crazy plot that I throw the characters into.

 **A/N:** If you haven't noticed already, there is a significant event that happens in every chapter. This chapter is about how the Uhura family deals with Miotep's morning sickness, and the next chapter is about how the S'chn T'gai family deal with Amanda's morning sickness.

 **Reviews are like hugs; the soft ones are nice but the strong ones can suffocate. Please don't give me a suffocating hug. Be a good hugger.**

 **Origins: The Journey Begins**

Chapter 7: One Rough Morning

 **STARDATE:** 2235.345 (Thurs, Dec 10th, 2235) **[4 months, 12 days Pregnant]**

Ahadi lay in bed, his long, dark shoulder length hair sprawled across his face as he snored heavily. His arm slung across his wife's growing midsection.

The nights were getting warmer as the hot, dry season approached Kenya. Ahadi took the opportunity the rid himself of his pyjama shirt, leaving him in his long black pants.

Ahadi wasn't a large man, he wasn't necessarily that tall either, but he managed to get himself into a morning routine of running and swimming. The constant exercise toned his body and increased his stamina, two important factors needed to survive the work missions of the Embassy of Earth.

He would normally wake before any of the others. By four am he was out the door for his 10km run only to return home to finish with a couple of laps in the small lake near the house.

However, today he opted for lying lazily in bed. Today was a special day. It was the 10th of December; Denahi's 7th birthday. Ahadi smiled to himself as he reminisced on the birth of his eldest son.

"'Hadi" A croaky voice sounded from beneath his arm.

"Yes, Upendo? (Love)" He answered her from behind.

"'Nahi's birthday 'day." She managed to say. She swallowed, hoping her saliva was enough to sooth her dry throat.

"I know. Can you believe that it has been only seven years?" He said in realisation.

"Seems longer. How many more years do we have until we're child free?" Miotep asked now attempting to turn over in the bed to face her handsome husband. Miotep's belly was still quite small, which made it easier for Miotep to turn over. Miotep didn't want to think about what the coming months would do to her trim body.

Ahadi quickly calculated before answering, "Well, including these babies, and assuming that all of our kids leave home at 18," He rubbed Miotep's swelling belly, "we have 18 and a half years, until we're child free. You're not regretting the twins are you?" Ahadi seemed truly concerned.

"Never!" Miotep exclaimed. "I wanted this. Well, I was surprised when we found out that we were having twins, but I'm not regretting anything. I'll have stretch marks everywhere, and I'll have stomach flab that I'll have to tuck into my pants, buts it's all worth it. These kids are worth it." They fell into a comfortable silence.

"18 years," Miotep mused loudly, "How old will we be?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"I will be 55. You will be 52." He stated simply.

"52!" Miotep sat up straight. Well, as straight as she could get. "My life is…"

"Full of wonderful children." Ahadi answered with a chuckle as he sat up and enveloped his wife in a hug.

"Speaking of wonderful children. It's Denahi's birthday today." Miotep repeated.

"You've said that." Ahadi chuckled again.

"Really?"

"Yes." Ahadi didn't even bother hiding his laughter. His wife's baby brain entertained him dearly.

"I have to bake a cake." Miotep whined as she tilted her head back.

"If I remember correctly Denahi wanted a banana cake."

"Yes, and I have to make it." Miotep said as she started to get herself out of bed. Just thinking about cake baking made her sick to her stomach. "I hate morning sickness." She added as she rubbed her belly and sat back down on the bed. "I think these girls have it in for me." She said as she looked down at her belly.

"How so?" Ahadi queried.

"Remember how sick I got with Sehale?" Ahadi nodded. "Double that. I've never felt so sick in my life." Miotep was constantly queasy. Unfortunately, the only way for her to feel better was to throw up, and she couldn't force herself to throw up, she had to wait until her body told her. She hated morning sickness.

"Just think, you only have five months to go. Maybe even less." Ahadi tried to comfort her, reaching out his arm to rub Miotep on the back.

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?" She turned to face him with a glare that would frighten lions.

Ahadi tried a different approach, "You're sister is coming around early. She'll help you make the cake."

"What about Denahi's friends? Who's going to entertain them?" Miotep calmed down.

"Hey. You're looking at the finest USS Starship of the United Federation." Ahadi smirked.

"Yes, well don't come to me when the engines have failed from prolonged exposure to warp speed." Miotep said before getting up and getting ready for the day.

After a long, hot shower, Miotep dressed and headed downstairs. She still hadn't thrown up and her queasiness was getting stronger. The kids were already up and running about the house by the time she made her way into the kitchen. She had to remain focused if she was to make a banana cake before the guests arrived. _Why hadn't she done this the day before? Oh, because Denahi only asked her last night._

A knock at the door brought Miotep out of her trance. She was currently in the pantry looking for bananas, but couldn't find any. "Sehale! Kupata mlango! (Get the door!)"

Sehale came bursting through the back door and ran through the hallway. He halted before he hit the door. He grabbed the handle with two hands and pulled the door towards him. The door swung open revealing a pretty young African woman dressed in bright clothing with a large smile plastered on her face.

"Aunty Ashantis! Mama, it's Aunty Ashantis!" Sehale screamed from the doorway. He was so excited that he bounced up and down shaking his hands as he went.

Miotep stopped searching for the bananas and came to greet her younger sister. Miotep gave Ashantis a bone-crushing hug. As she pulled back her bracelet got caught in Ashantis' tightly braided hair. Sehale raced off to go and inform his brother and sister of their aunty's arrival.

Ever since birth Ashantis' hearing wasn't the greatest. During her time in the womb her mother contracted the Andorian Flu, causing her to be born with limited hearing. As she grew older her hearing continued to diminish until the hearing aids she wore were of little use. She could only hear higher frequencies; the lower frequencies she could not pick up at all.

Although the hearing aids didn't help her that much, Ashantis still wore them to hear the gentle buzz that they provided. She had become so accustomed to the gentle buzz that it kept her calm and sane. She also found that if she didn't have her hearing aids in, people would talk to her, mistaking her for a hearing person.

"Sorry, Ash." Miotep signed to her sister after she had extracted her bracelet from her sister's hair.

"No problem." Ashantis said. Although she was deaf her speech was quite good for a deaf person. There were some words that she couldn't pronounce and her 'S's' would turn into 'Sh's' and every now and then her 'H's' would be replaced by 'G's'. She often made up her own words and people would struggle to decipher her true meaning. She didn't need a translator, but conversations did seem to go smoother if they had one there. Miotep often translated for her sister when they were conversing with other people.

Ashantis was also very good at lip reading. She could read lips from a great distance. If anyone said anything bad about her or her family she wouldn't hesitate to pull them up. She was a stubborn, raging bull when it came to protecting her family.

Miotep led Ashantis into the kitchen. Within minutes Denahi and his friends, Rojan, Tarlow, Osanna, and Vitani raced into the room, Sehale bringing up the rear. They were yelling and screaming with joy.

Miotep couldn't recall when Vitani arrived, but the little girl seemed to just blend in with the rest of them. Miotep couldn't look at the group of kids running in circles without feeling nauseous.

Miotep struggled to watch on as the young kids ran around the island bench before hiding in the walk-in-pantry. Miotep kept hearing 'Shh' and 'Quiet!' before Ahadi came into the kitchen with arms pointing out in front of him like guns.

"This is the Klingon warbird calling to the Klingon mothership. Mothership come in. I have lost all traces of human life forms." Ahadi spoke in a low, gravelly voice. He circled the island bench a couple of times. "I will not rest until I find—AHH!" Ahadi screamed like a high pitched whistle.

Ashatis' hands came to her ears to adjust her hearing aids. Miotep slapped her husband on the arm (out of fright, of course). Next thing they heard was an equally high-pitched roar coming from the adjacent hallway.

"What is that?" Ashantis said as she continued to rub her ears.

"I'm the Enterprise! Zoom! Zoom! Rescue you!" Came a small voice from the hallway. Two-year-old Nanenna appeared from the hallway and without hesitation jumped onto her father and began to bash him.

"Klingon warbird is down! I repeat, Klingon warbird is down!" Ahadi said from his position on the ground in the middle of the kitchen.

"Can you take this outside, 'Captain Pike'?" Miotep said as she made her way over to the pantry.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Ahadi bowed, motioning for his young daughter to do the same.

"Take these with you." Miotep said as she opened the pantry door, only to see the kids eating the last of the bananas.

"Not the bananas!" Miotep exclaimed. Sehale saw his Mama's face and spat his mouthful of banana into his hand and lifted it up to her. Miotep turned around and covered her mouth in an effort to stop herself from throwing up. She didn't. Although, she felt a lot sicker now than she had been earlier.

Ahadi told Sehale to get rid of his mushy banana. Sehale shrugged and put the banana back in his mouth. Ahadi quickly ushered the kids out of the kitchen towards the backyard, getting them out of the kitchen so the ladies could make a start on the cake.

Ashantis went over to her older sister. "They're outside now."

"Thank you, Ash. Can you do me a favour?" Miotep asked making sure her lips could be seen. "Can you run to the store and pick up some bananas?" She signed to her sister so Ashantis knew what Miotep wanted her to do.

"Yep. I be back shortly." Ashantis said. Even her speech patterns had grammar problems, but that didn't worry anyone. As long as they could understand what she was trying to say, it didn't really matter to the rest of the family. Ashantis grabbed her keys and darted out the door.

Time passed and Ashantis returned to the house with a big bag. Miotep stared at the bag while she continued to adjust the oven's temperature. _Surely not_. She thought.

"I couldn't find any bananas so I got pumpkin instead." Ashantis said as she _plonked_ the bagged pumpkin on the table.

"Ash. It's supposed to be a _banana_ cake! How am I going to make banana cake with _pumpkin_?!" Miotep struggled to keep calm. Her nausea wasn't helping her either. She had thrown up twice since Ashantis left for the store and her stomach still wasn't settled.

"Oh. Sorry. I thought you said 'if you can't find bananas get pumpkin'." Ashantis replied.

"When did I say that?" Miotep asked. She was now thoroughly confused. It could've happened what with her baby brain and all. Then again Ashantis was deaf and tended to make up her own version of certain conversations. Who was right? No one would ever know. All Miotep could do was go with it.

"Before I left." Ashantis looked at her sister and saw her confused look. She felt sorry for her older sister. She had never seen her so out of it before. "We could always make pumpkin bread and pretend it was banana cake." Ashantis offered a small smile.

Miotep chuckled softly. "That sounds like a good idea. It wouldn't look the same and Denahi would be able to tell the difference but it's better than nothing."

Before long Ashantis was getting the baking dish out from the cupboard and Miotep was mixing the ingredients in a big, green, glass bowl.

Miotep held the bowl firmly in the crook of her left arm and whisked the ingredients together briskly. Miotep didn't know if it was the smell of the pumpkin or the look of the mix, or a mixture of both, but it didn't sit well with her stomach.

"Ash, I don't think I can do this much longer." Miotep said between gags.

Ashantis looked up from the cupboard, "What was that?"

Miotep continued to whisk and gag simultaneously. Thankfully, Ashantis saw the ill look on Miotep's face and made a dive to grab the bowl off of her sister before the mix was spoiled.

"I'll do this." Ashantis said and continued to whisk away while Miotep found a nearby stool and placed her head in her hands and breathed slowly.

"It's the smell." Miotep stated, "The smell of pumpkin is making me sick."

"Vick's Vapor Rub." Ashantis responded, although her pronunciation wasn't quite right.

"Huh?" Miotep said with her head still resting on her hands.

"Vicks. Remember when I had Andorian Flu?" Ashantis prompted.

* * *

 **STARDATE:** 2215.165 (Wed, June 14th, 2215)

…Approximately 20 years ago…

Ashantis' hearing loss was the outcome of having Andorian Flu during her development in the womb, which unfortunately meant that she was more susceptible to the plague than most other people.

Ashantis was nine years old when she contracted the Andorian Flu for the first time. Her class had guest speakers from every planet that were currently a part of the United Federation. It just so happened that the Andorian had given Ashantis the Flu unbeknownst to him.

The Andorian Flu was merely a common cold to Andorians. However, if a human contracted the disease it was considered harmful, life-threatening and in some cases fatal.

So now Ashantis was in bed with a bag of ice on her head, thermometer in her mouth, socks and slippers on her feet, and piles of blankets encasing her small body.

"Mio-*cough*-tep." Ashantis wheezed from her bed. The Flu had made Ashantis' tongue go numb and her small body swell to the point that her hearing aids couldn't fit in her ears. She didn't have the constant buzz that her hearing aids provided that kept her calm, and her tongue made her speech quite slack. She was sick, uncomfortable, unstable and completely scared.

Miotep, being just across the hall on her own bed, heard her sister call out and went to see what was wrong. Miotep entered the room and used her shirt to cover her nose. Ashantis' illness was considered mild, which meant that the Flu she had was not contagious. That was the good news. However, because she was already susceptible to the Flu, she would have to endure the symptoms longer than the usual time in order for her to recover completely.

Even though Ashantis wasn't considered contagious Miotep didn't want to take the chance. She saw the pain her sister was in and she didn't want what her sister had, but that didn't stop her from visiting her sister and comforting her by playing games or talking.

"I can't smell." Ashantis confessed as saw her sister enter the room with her shirt covering her nose. She fiddled with the hem of one of the blankets. Her arms were too weak to sign.

Miotep saw just how fragile and pale her sister was. She looked scared. "I'll get you some Vicks Vapor Rub." Miotep stated unaware that she still had her shirt up to her nose.

"I can't hear you." Ashantis responded. Her sister's shirt was blocking the view she had of her sister's mouth. Miotep was 14. She had lived nine years with her sister but at times she still forgot that Ashantis needed to see her lips to be able to 'hear'.

"Sorry." Miotep lowered her shirt and repeated what she had just said before exiting the room to find the Vapor Rub. She would do anything to make her sister feel better. She no longer cared about contracting the Flu. If it meant her sister would get better, she'll do it without complaining.

On her return Miotep signed to Ashantis to raise her head. Ashantis, through a series of coughing fits, managed to raise her head high enough for Miotep to apply the Vapor Rub to her neck and chest.

"Nose." Miotep said, making sure Ashantis could see her lips moving. Ashantis looked toward Miotep as she sister gently applied the Vapor Rub to her nose.

Ashantis sniffed a couple of times before exclaiming, "It's working! I can smell!" Miotep smiled and continued to distract Ashantis by singing, reading, talking and playing games.

The Flu lasted 16 days before Ashantis was back on her feet and a further two days before she was allowed back at school.

* * *

…Present Time…

"I'll go get the Vapor Rub." Ashantis said and made her way to the downstairs bathroom.

Miotep looked at the clock. If she didn't get the mix in the oven soon then Denahi wouldn't have any cake at all.

Miotep made her way back over to the mixing bowl. She gave the pumpkin mix the evil eye before slowly picking up the bowl and attempting to stir the contents inside, without throwing up.

Ashantis returned with the small container of Vapor Rub. She marched over to Miotep, who was behind the counter stirring the mix and gagging, and reached out towards her sister's nose with a Vapor Rub covered hand.

Miotep didn't have time analyse what Ashantis was trying to do before she felt her sister's slimy hand collide with her nose, spreading eye-watering goo all over it. Surely she didn't put this much on her sister when she had the flu.

Miotep wiggled her nose and the strange sensation and continued to blink as chemicals in the Vapor Rub reached her eyes.

"Too much, Ash! You put far too much on." Miotep said she continued to stir, blink, sniff and cough.

"But it's working, right? You don't need to gag." Ashantis proudly pointed out the obvious as she wiped the Vapor rub off of her hand.

It was true; Miotep had stopped gagging. Miotep supposed she would rather have her nose smeared in the unbreathable substance then puke into the pumpkin mix.

Miotep looked at her sister in realisation; she had stopped gagging. Why didn't she think of this before? She looked down at the bowl in her hands. There was no trace of the awful pumpkin smell at all.

As Miotep continued to stare at the bowl a big blob of Vapor Rub that was smeared on her face came rolling down the bridge of her nose and, quite literally, nose-dived into the pumpkin mix below.

Miotep halted all actions and just stared at her sister, who had her hands over her mouth in shock. Or was she attempting to hold her laughter in?

"We'll just make another batch." Ashantis finally said after removing her hands from her mouth. She walked towards her older sister and tried to grab the bowl off of her only to have Miotep yank the bowl away from her grasp. Ashantis just looked at her sister.

"There's no time!" Miotep exclaimed as she poured the mix into the baking container and roughly placed it in the oven.

Evening came and everyone was called inside for dinner. After dinner Ahadi nominated himself to retrieve the cake.

On his return to the crowded table the lights were dimmed and the candles were lit. A strong chorus of 'happy birthday' filled the air followed cheers and finally the candles were blown out.

The lights came back on and the candles were removed from the cake. "This isn't a banana cake." Denahi said, very confused. Did his parents not know what a banana cake was?

"No, Sweetie, it's not, I'm sorry. It's a pumpkin cake. But you guys ate all of the bananas before I could use them and so Aunt Ash had to run to the store." Miotep said from her seat next to Ahadi.

"If Aunt Ash ran to the store why didn't she get bananas?" Denahi asked. He was not being rude. He was simply curious.

"I asked myself the same question." Miotep replied quietly and ushered Ahadi to start cutting the cake.

"Who wants a piece?" Ahadi yelled in a very dramatic way. Hands shot straight up from all sides of the table. Miotep quickly left the room, blaming it on her uneasy tummy while Ashantis excused herself for the bathroom.

Miotep watched the children from the other room, being careful not to make herself seen. She buried her head in her hands as the small mouths started to eat the pumpkin cake. After a couple of minutes praises started rising from the table.

"This is really good!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Uhura!"

"There must be a special ingredient!"

"This is the best pumpkin cake ever!"

"Tastes yummy!"

"Can I have another one, please?"

Miotep's smile got bigger and bigger. Ahadi noticed and said, "What are you smiling at? What did you do?"

"I made a cake without throwing up." Miotep answered honestly.

 **A/N** : Ashantis is based off of my deaf aunty, Sonia. All the characteristics that Ashantis has, I've taken from my bless you, Aunty Sonia.


	8. One Hectic Night

**Disclaimer:** Star Trek doesn't belong to me, and I do not make any profits. I get paid in reviews.

 **A/N:** Sarek is actually quite affectionate in this chapter. Prepare for feels.

 **Reviews are like morphine injections; the more I get the fuzzier and number I become (in a good, happy way.) Please, don't deprive me of the morphine injections. Be the morphine.**

Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far. I would love to hear some feedback from you guys. Live long and prosper.

 **Origins: The Journey Begins**

Chapter 8: One Hectic Night

 **STARDATE:** 2231.19 (Wed, Jan 19th, 2231) **[5 months, 22 days Pregnant]**

Sarek was awakened by a faint noise coming from the bathroom on the level below. Like most Vulcans, Sarek rarely slept, preferring deep meditation instead. However, he had been working hard at the Vulcan Embassy and required deep sleep to rejuvenate him.

A feeling of discomfort washed over him. However, the feeling was not from him. His health was in check and his internal clock was functioning properly. Another deep feeling of discomfort formed within his mind.

Amanda. His wife. The _tel_ (Bond) he shared with his human wife allowed him to experience what Amanda was experiencing, whether it be emotions or thoughts. Judging by the uncomfortable sensation he was experiencing at the moment he could tell Amanda was unwell and currently dispensing the contents of her stomach into the basin of the bathroom downstairs.

" _Adun'a_. (Wife)" Sarek spoke to her through their bond. _"You are not well."_ He simply stated as he rose from their bed and made his way to the bedroom door.

" _That is an understatement."_ She replied. Although, she was talking through the _tel_ her voice had a hint of irritation. Sarek could feel her frustration as her voice filled his mind.

" _I am on my way."_ He responded, walking at a brisk pace. His wife was in distress. He needed to be near her. He needed to ease her pain. That was his duty as her bondmate, as her husband.

"I can't sleep." Amanda said aloud to her husband as he entered the bathroom which she was in. She was sitting on the toilet. The lid of the toilet was closed and she was fully clothed in her Vulcan night gown. She met his eyes before bowing her head once more so it rested in her small hands.

Sarek took in the sight before him. His wife was dressed in her night gown, sitting on the golden toilet. The dark tiles of the bathroom allowed voices to carry and echo, the smell was terrible and the golden mirror above the basin had remnants of what Sarek could only deduce as Amanda's regurgitation.

"I see." Sarek answered his wife after a long pause. He came to kneel before her. He used his hands to lift Amanda's head and gaze into her eyes. Her eyes were puffy and red. Had she been crying? "Why did you not use the bathroom that are attached to our quarters? The room was designed with an ensuite so we did not have to travel far if the need for bowel evacuations should occur."

"I didn't want to wake you." She responded as she looked at his eyes. Sarek was Vulcan, so visual displays of emotions were not easy for him. However, when she gazed at his eyes, she got a glimpse of his emotions. It was like standing outside a house on a dark night, and peering into a candle-lit window; the house itself may be dark but the contents inside were full of life.

His eyes betrayed his calm exterior. She saw his concern and felt his alarm through the deep _tel_ that they shared.

"Coming to this bathroom as opposed to our personal ensuite would not have made any difference, Ashayam (Beloved). The _tel_ we share would have alerted me to your discomfort either way." He responded calmly.

"Our _tel_ has alerted me to your discomfort also." She replied. She stretched out her hands and rested them on her husband's shoulders. Sarek brought his own hands up to rub along the length of her arms. Only in the privacy of each other does he allow himself to be openly affectionate with her.

Amanda smiled softly, "You are worried about me. I can feel your concern. Speak your mind, Ashayam. What has you troubled?" She reached up to run her fingers across the side of his face.

Sarek tilted his head to the side and stared absently at her as if she were an unsolvable puzzle, "You are unwell." He said plainly.

"This has you troubled?" She asked in response.

"I have knowledge on many Terran illnesses, including this action of regurgitation to dispel unwanted and otherwise unhealthy substances from the digestive system. However, I have not seen it… performed before." Sarek looked deeply into his wife's eyes. He did not want to make her more uncomfortable than what she already was.

"It is not a performance, Sarek. It's morning sickness." Amanda said with a huff as she removed her arms from Sarek's shoulders and rubbed her face with her hands.

Sarek's eyebrows rose to his hair line at the odd Terran term. Seeing his eyebrows raise and catching his curiosity through their bond, Amanda offered an explanation.

"Morning sickness occurs during the first trimester of human gestation. In some cases the sickness dies away during the second trimester. Others are not so fortunate, sometimes having the sickness right up until the child is born. Others may not even get sick at all." She finished before raising herself from the golden toilet.

Standing on shaky legs she managed to make it to the basin in time before a wave of nausea overcame her and she started throwing up once more.

Sarek watched on. He had never witnessed anyone expel their sickness through their mouth before. Vulcans never emptied the contents of their stomach via their mouth. They were an advanced race of humanoid aliens. Sickness like this never occurred. When Vulcans became pregnant they used their hormones to sedate any sickness they did feel.

Sarek swayed slightly on the spot as he felt Amanda's nausea through their bond. He did admit to himself that it made him feel less than healthy but otherwise unaffected.

After wiping her mouth with a nearby hand towel, Amanda turned to face her wide-eyed husband, who was currently plastered to his spot near the door. She had to laugh. She knew Vulcans didn't get sick. At least not like this. This wasn't the first time she was physically sick either. However, when she was sick before Sarek wasn't present for the wonderful display.

Instead, S'Reiyah was home and had heard her retches from outside. When S'Reiyah had come to her Lady's aid she'd had a similar expression on her face; wide-eyed, blank expression, hands awkwardly by her side and not clasped behind her back in the normal Vulcan manner.

It took Amanda 15 minutes to explain to S'Reiyah that the sickness was normal for pregnant humans to experience. After learning about the mystery sickness S'Reiyah went to study more on the illness Terrans call 'morning sickness.'

"Sarek, Ashayam, I'm fine." She said lovingly, trying to ease the awkwardness.

"That is a highly illogical statement given the fact that you are obviously 'not fine'." He answered as he cautiously stepped forward and engulfed her in a rare Sarek embrace.

She hummed against his warm Vulcan chest and nuzzled his neck. He felt her discomfort dissipate before he stroked her hair and quietly spoke, "Come, K'diwa (Beloved). You must rest."

After he dressed Amanda in a clean night gown he laid beside her and allowed her to curl around him for warmth. Once she was deep in sleep he extracted himself carefully from her tight embrace and went to meditate in his meditation alcove, not far from the bed.

While he meditated he thought of Amanda and how uncomfortable she felt when she was overcome by sickness. If the act of 'throwing up' made her feel better, then why did it cause her pain whenever she did it? Was there any other way to make his Adun'a, his K'diwa, well again?

He searched for answers during his meditation, reliving past experiences with humans to gain understanding of their illnesses. He went through all of his mental files from the day he could remember, when he was three weeks old, until now.

He continued to search. He would not end his meditation until he had an answer.

It was the early hours of the morning when Sarek halted in his mental filing. He remembered a time when he had temporarily mind melded with a human in order to relieve him of pain. The human was young, he was among a small handful of humans to visit Vulcan and offer a peace treaty.

* * *

…Precisely 11 years, 11months and 4 days ago…

 **STARDATE:** 2219.46 (Mon, Feb 15th, 2219)

Ambassador Sarek along with three other Vulcans waited patiently for the space shuttle before them to discharge the humans.

R'Va, an extremely tall Vulcan woman with long black hair, had informed Ambassador Sarek of the human's intentions for peace and unity many months prior to this day.

R'Va was head of the communications department of the Vulcan Embassy and was considered the best in her field. She would exchange information with the Communications Department of Earth and inform the Ambassador of any new, relevant news.

She was one of the four Vulcans waiting for the humans. She was the only female Vulcan present but it did not deter the interest and curiosity she had for the humans.

The first human to appear from the shuttle was a man. He was of average height, by human standards, with brown hair and a broad smile on his face. Vulcans were experts in suppressing emotions, so to see this young man before them with a huge smile, made the Vulcans inwardly flinch.

The male strode forward, the smile on his face growing larger as the man came closer. He subconsciously straightened his yellow shirt and slicked his hair back as best as he could.

The man paused to look back at his crew, who were standing at attention next to the shuttle. He used his head to motion to the others to follow him.

"Captain Christopher Pike" The man in the yellow shirt introduced himself with a hand held out in a friendly gesture. The four Vulcans flinched inwardly once again, but remained calm in appearance.

A man dressed in a deep blue robe stepped forward and whispered into Captain Pike's ear, "Ah, Captain. Vulcans are touch telepaths. Offering one's hand is considered disrespectful in their culture."

"Duly noted, Alishuka Mkuu Uhura (Descended Prince, Uhura)." Captain Pike replied in a quiet voice.

Although the man in the blue robe was trying to be discreet, all four Vulcans heard the interaction.

"You know of our customs even though Vulcan has not made unity with your Federation?" Ambassador Sarek spoke bluntly.

"I have studied your customs since I was 16 years old in hope that one day I can use my skills to interact peacefully with Vulcans." The man in the blue robe, Uhura, answered.

"Very well." Sarek responded.

Vulcan joined the Federation without much hesitation. Both Vulcan and Earth had conversed on numerous occasions before this day which made the signing of the treaty quick and simple. The treaty was signed by Captain Pike, Alishuka Mkuu Uhura, Ambassador Sarek and R'Va.

Uhura, having learnt much of the Vulcan language on Earth, was fluent enough to hold a descent Vulcan conversation.

That night, after the treaty was signed and reported to both the Earth and Vulcan Embassies, the crew from Earth were invited into Sarek's house for dinner.

Upon entering the Ambassador's house, Uhura bowed and thanked him for his hospitality. Sarek nodded his head slightly in return.

Sarek had held a dinner for the humans and tried his best to act as a host throughout the evening.

After the meal the humans began to disperse from the home. Soon only the dark-skinned man, Uhura, remained.

"I could not help but notice that you are not like the other Vulcans I've encountered." Uhura spoke in his flawless Vulcan language as he walked from the sitting room to the adjacent room where Sarek was.

"I do not understand what you mean?" Sarek answered back in Vulcan as he turned to face the dark man who had just entered the library.

"The way you move and interact with your kinsman is unlike what I see from other Vulcans." Uhura continued to converse in Vulcan. He paused to look at the old leather bound books on the bookcase before facing the Vulcan before him once more. "I cannot help but assume that you are not interested in Vulcan joining the Federation. Even though you have already agreed."

"You are quite observant for a human. I have been distracted." Sarek answered honestly. Vulcans can't lie and Sarek wasn't in the mood to tell half-truths.

"Distracted? That does not sound like the Ambassador I have read about in my files." Uhura continued to speak in Vulcan before pausing again. This time he glanced around the entire library with his hands clasped behind his back, before continuing, "I do not wish to make you uncomfortable. If you find that we are being too forceful with this treaty I will inform Captain Pike, and we shall dissolve the union immediately."

"The Peace Treaty your Federation offers Vulcan is acceptable. How I act is a more personal query I do not wish to venture into." Sarek responded in standard. He was about to usher the darker man out of the library when the front door slammed shut and four strong, determined Vulcans stormed through the foyer.

Sarek and Uhura peered out from the library to see two of the Vulcans vanish up the stairs whilst the other two remained on the ground level guarding the stair well.

A short yelped echoed from the floor above. The yelp had come from S'Reiyah. She was currently in the nursery looking after Sybok.

"Sybok." Sarek spoke quietly, but loud enough for Uhura to hear.

"Sybok?" Uhura asked equally as quiet.

"My son. One moon old. He was effected by the Zephlons." He responded to Uhura's query.

Uhura had known about the attack of the Zephlons. The event covered a significant portion of their Vulcan files. Uhura had never met a Zephlon but from what he read about them he wished he never would.

"They've come to take him." Sarek added as he boldly left the library in search for his son. Uhura followed suit. He would try his best to help the Ambassador save his son from these Vulcans.

Sarek approached the two guards quietly from behind and administered the nerve pinch to the two unsuspecting Vulcans. Before they could hit the ground Sarek had caught one limp Vulcan while Uhura caught the other. They placed the unconscious Vulcans on the ground ever so quietly and proceeded up the stairs.

Sarek didn't stop to look in any of the rooms that he and Uhura passed. He knew where the other two Vulcans were. He headed straight for the nursery.

As he and Uhura approached the room, Sarek heard the conversation on the other side of the door.

"He has been tampered with. He is Specious." One of the Vulcans said in a low, stern voice. He was talking to S'Reiyah.

"Specious or not, you have no right to take him. He does not belong to you. He is not your blood." S'Reiyah responded while standing in the corner, the baby Vulcan held tightly in her arms.

"He is misleading in appearance. He may look Vulcan but he will not act like one. Therefore, Specious. He must be removed from Vulcan. Specious Vulcans from all colonies are being evacuated. He must go." The other Vulcan said. He was equally as stern as the other Vulcan.

"T'Vel, restrain the woman." The first Vulcan said to the second Vulcan.

"Yes, Pesyan." T'Vel nodded and proceeded towards S'Reiyah who brought the child closer to her chest.

Sarek opened the door suddenly and began to attack the Vulcan named Pesyan. Pesyan had given T'Vel an order and T'Vel obeyed. Pesyan was obviously the one in charge of the sudden intrusion.

Sarek continued to fight Pesyan while T'Vel struggled to pry the child from S'Reiyah's grip. Uhura charged in and took hold of T'Vel's ears. T'Vel screamed in shock at the sudden affliction and turned to face the human.

T'Vel struck Uhura many times before Uhura noticed a pattern in his opponents attack. Ducking and weaving at the right moment Uhura landed a couple of his own punches. However, Vulcans are stronger than humans and can endure more pain. Uhura needed another plan before he collapsed.

Before Uhura could land another perfectly timed punch T'Vel turned to S'Reiyah and hit her instead, sending her unconscious form to the floor. T'Vel picked up the crying baby and made for the exit, Uhura hot on his heels.

Sarek, who had been occupied with his own fight, noticed T'Vel escape with his son, followed by Uhura. Sarek went to run after T'Vel. Pesyan grabbed hold of his leg and pulled him to the floor before taking his own leave.

Sarek was up from the floor in an instant and running after the two Vulcans. Sarek saw T'Vel approach the ledge of the first level where it looked down over foyer.

"Havok. The child." T'Vel's steady voice echoed down the hall. Sarek couldn't believe it; T'Vel was planning on throwing his son over the ledge to the Vulcan below. The Vulcan he had nerve pinched into a state of unconsciousness.

Sarek's heartbeat escalated tremendously. His son was going to fall to his death. T'Vel reached the ledge and threw the child over it without a second thought.

"Sybok!" Sarek yelled as he watched his young son fall. Rage filled his body and his logic vanished. Sarek ran full pet towards Pesyan tackling him to the ground, pinning him to the ground with his legs as he sent blow after blow to Pesyan's head.

Sybok was all Sarek had left of his late bondmate; the child they had created together, and now he had been thrown over the ledge. Sarek's murderous rage seeped through his fists as they consistently collided with Pesyan's head.

Pesyan felt Sarek's rage with each blow that contacted with his head. The physical pounding hurt, but it was nothing compared to the raw rage of the vengeful father.

T'Vel, hearing Pesyan screaming in pain, ran down the stairs and dragged the unconscious Havok along with the other Vulcan out the front entrance and into the cover of night.

Pesyan managed to extract his hand and block a blow that was aimed for his head. He quickly jabbed Sarek just above his liver, where his heart lies. Sarek crumpled to the ground in pain and let out a couple of short breaths while he watched Pesyan escape his grasp and run down the stairs.

Sarek got to his feet and quickly descended the stairs, taking five at a time. He approached the place he calculated where his son should've landed but there was no body.

But he had seen his son fly over the ledge. He was certain of it. Sarek searched the entire foyer but there was still no sign of his young son.

"Sybok." Sarek stated as if his son could respond to him. Maybe T'Vel had taken the body when he fled.

"Ambassador." Came a deep wheezy voice from the library.

"Uhura." Sarek acknowledged him as he entered the library. Uhura was a mess; his nose was clearly broken, blood and cuts covered his face, bruises were starting to form on his dark skin and his clothes were torn.

Uhura was sitting up against one of the bookcases behind a small side table. His breathing was out and his heart rate was extremely high (for a human). Uhura smiled at the Ambassador lowering the arms that had been covering his chest, only to reveal a young Vulcan baby.

"I believe this one belongs to you." Uhura stated in Sarek's language. His flawless Vulcan accent was slipping.

"How is this possible?" Sarek replied in his native tongue.

"Let's just say humans weren't made to fly." Uhura spluttered in standard.

"You jumped over the ledge?" Sarek asked in kind as he bent down to inspect his son.

Sybok was fine. He was shaken up and teary but he didn't have any lacerations or bruises. Sarek audibly sighed in relief.

"Well, yeah. Who was going to save him?" Uhura asked rhetorically.

"You are hurt." Sarek concluded as he took Sybok from Uhura and placed him in his own arms. "I can ease your pain."

"That would be much appreciated." Uhura coughed from his position. Moving was painful. He did just jump over a ledge, catch a falling baby, land on his back - winding himself and breaking a couple of ribs - before he crawled to safety.

Sarek brought his fingers to Uhura's psi points and instigated a temporary mind meld. Uhura wasn't ready and the instant intrusion on his mind was overwhelming and almost painful. He could feel Sarek quickly sifting through his thoughts.

Uhura closed his eyes to ease his pain both mentally and physically. He felt Sarek go deeper into his mind. Sarek travelled deeper past thoughts and emotions and into the place where the human nervous system was. Once he reached it he began to adjust the human's nervous system so that the pain he felt subsided.

Sarek was melded to Uhura for a period of 8.7 minutes before he carefully extracted himself from Uhura's mind. Uhura breathed deeply and tried to adjust to the unusual feeling he was currently feeling.

He felt…fine. As if he hadn't been fighting a Vulcan at all. He knew he still had broken ribs because he could feel the fractures but the pain was no longer there.

"That's amazing." Uhura smiled at the Ambassador.

"Indeed."

* * *

…Present Time…

The night after his encounter with Amanda in the guest bathroom, Sarek made sure Amanda was comfortable upon their bed before joining her.

He brought her close and informed her about the night Alishuka Mkuu Uhura saved Sybok's life.

Amanda was awestruck. That young man, who'd been no older than 20, had sacrificed his health for some Vulcan's son. A Vulcan that he was hardly acquainted with.

Sarek asked her permission to perform a mind meld to delve into her nervous system and correct whatever it may be that was causing her sickness.

Of course, she agreed. Sarek made sure he was extra careful. He didn't want to hurt or damage his wife's wellbeing. Once he extracted himself from her mind, he looked into her eyes to see if he was successful.

He was rewarded with a face that held pure beauty. Not a single sign of pain was left on her features. He was successful. He allowed himself to smile back at his wife.


	9. One More Bite

**Disclaimer:** Before you ask, no, I do not own Star Trek. *crosses arms and pouts*

 **A/N:** **Reviews are like dreams; some are so good that you never want to wake up, others are so bad that you wake up screaming and ten feet away from your bed. Please, don't be the nightmare. Be the dream.**

 **Origins: The Journey Begins**

Chapter 9: One More Bite

 **STARDATE:** 2236.17 (Sun, Jan 17th, 2236) **[5 months, 20 days Pregnant]**

Miotep rolled over in bed. It was 2:30 in the morning and the babies within her were demanding attention. She lazily rubbed her protruding abdomen in an effort to stop her unborn girls from doing somersaults.

The room was dark and Miotep could hear her husband snoring loudly beside her. Every couple of minutes Ahadi would inhale sharply, hold his breath, snort loudly, and then release his breath.

At first, when Miotep and Ahadi started sleeping together, Miotep would find herself moving to another room for a better night sleep. But as the years passed on she grew accustomed to her husband's loud snoring.

Yes, he was still loud. However, Miotep found his snoring pattern rather rhythmic. In most cases it put her to sleep.

Tonight, however, was a different story. All day Miotep had snacked upon small pieces of food; grapes, crackers, cheese, nuts and even ice cubes. But none of these things soothed her growling stomach.

For breakfast, she'd made herself a beetroot and orange sandwich. Lunch was mushroom and tomato pie and dinner was cooked pasta with pine nuts. Nothing she ate satisfied her growing babies for long.

Miotep rolled over onto her other side and stared at her sleeping husband. His long dark hair was draped across his face. Every time he exhaled Miotep could make out the tiny bits of hair flying from his lips.

 _Goodness me, I'm hungry_. She thought to herself. _I could really go for something… edible. Like… plomeek soup. Yeah, nice simple soup. I'll have it hot and steaming. I should check to see if we have any supplies left over_.

With that thought, Miotep tried to get out of bed. She attempted a few sit ups but after several failed attempts she opted for rolling off the side of the bed. She flung herself too far and ended up on the floor, taking most of the bed sheets with her. Thankfully, the sheets softened her landing.

She managed to sit up on the floor and glance back at the bed to see if Ahadi was still sleeping. She heard a sharp intake of breath coming from her husband. Sleeping.

 _Good. Now all I need to do is extract myself from these binding sheets and head towards the downstairs pantry_. It took Miotep 10 minutes to free her legs from the sheets and another 10 minutes to get to her feet.

Once on her feet she gave her snoring husband a quick glance before shuffling quietly out the door.

I better check the kids while I'm up. She thought as she stopped outside the room next to hers. She slowly opened the purple painted door until it was large enough for her (and her large abdomen) to squeeze through.

She crept towards the small bed. Her eyes were fixated on the floor, paying attention to where she stepped so she didn't tread on anything Nanenna had left out. She was halfway to the bed when she heard a small voice.

"Mama, what you doing?" Nanenna said from her bed.

"HOLY SH…ivers!" Miotep exclaimed as she pressed one hand to her chest and the other hand came down to cradle her belly. "'Nenna! What are you still doing up?!" Miotep said after she had calmed down. She looked back at the bed to find her daughter sitting cross-legged on her pink pillow, staring back at her intensely. She obviously hadn't been sleeping. It gave Miotep chills. _My daughter's going to kill me._

"Just thinking," Nanenna replied as she began playing with her toes and avoiding her Mama's gaze.

"'Nenna, it's very early in the morning. You should be sleeping." Miotep said as she sat at the end of her daughter's small bed. It was low to the ground. Miotep wondered if she would be able to get back up.

"Not tired," Nanenna responded.

"What are you thinking about, sweetie?" Miotep asked as she stroked her daughter's small afro.

Nanenna looked at her Mama for the first time since she had entered the room. "Babies."

"What about the babies?" Miotep asked as she motioned for her daughter to sit next to her. Nanenna crawled across the bed and curled in close to her Mama. Miotep brought her arm around her to bring her in closer.

"They get hurt," Nanenna replied and looked up into her mama's dark eyes. "Hurt by 'Nahi and 'Hale."

"They won't get hurt by Denahi and Sehale. Baba and I will make sure of it." Miotep hugged her daughter.

"Me help?" Nanenna asked. Her eyes pleading.

"Of course. If you see the boys hurting the girls, you stand up to them. I don't want the boys to boss the girls just because they're older." Miotep gave her daughter one last hug and kiss before tucking her in. Once her daughter had closed her eyes she struggled to get to her feet. She got up and left the room closing the door behind her.

"What a funny girl," Miotep said quietly to herself as she approached the next room. She opened the door and walked inside. Her gaze didn't fall to the bed as she'd expected. Instead, her attention was caught by a small arm appearing out from under the bed.

She looked at the bed and noticed that the blue pillow and grey blanket were missing. Miotep sighed to herself. "Sehale."

She crossed the floor until she was standing in front of the arm that was protruding out from beneath the bed. Miotep used the bed in front of her to help herself get on the floor. Once she was on her knees she bent forward to peer under the bed.

There, sleeping on the blue pillow with a grey blanket wrapped around his small form, was Sehale. He was sound asleep and looked quite content. Miotep didn't know if this was a regular thing that her youngest son did but she knew it couldn't be good for his back.

Leaning down as far as she could, Miotep grabbed Sehale by his exposed wrist and pulled him out from beneath the bed. As she was pulling him, Sehale's head hit one of the wooden beams of the bed above.

Miotep paused as she waited for her son to wake up and start crying. It never came. Sehale didn't wake up. In fact, Miotep swore she heard him snoring quietly. "You're just like your father." She muttered as she dragged him out.

She finally got to her feet and looked down at her son who was sleeping at her feet. _Now how am I going to get you from the floor to your bed without waking you?_

An idea came to her mind.

She managed to bend over far enough to reach Sehale's hands. Once she had both of his hands firmly in her grasp she straightened up, bringing Sehale with her. If she wasn't trying to remain quiet, Miotep would've laughed loudly at the situation; she was standing in the middle of the room holding her youngest son up by his hands… while he was fast asleep.

She couldn't hold onto him for much longer. He was beginning to slip and she didn't want him falling to the floor. She did the first thing that came to her mind. She threw him onto the bed.

Miotep didn't know her own strength. Sehale actually landed on the mattress of the bed. However, as soon as Sehale hit the springy mattress he bounced off it and hit the wall the bed was up against.

His small body slumped back down to the mattress. Miotep covered her mouth in shocked. _Oh, God, I just threw my son into a wall!_ She leant over his body and checked to see if he was breathing. She rolled his body over and was greeted with a loud snort. _Yep, just like his father._

After establishing that her son was indeed still asleep she tucked him in and proceeded to check the next room, remarking "What a crazy boy" quietly to herself.

Upon entering the last room, she noticed that Denahi wasn't in his bed either. She chuckled to herself and walked closer to the bed.

She bent over as far as she could go to see if he, too, was sleeping under the bed.

She couldn't find him.

He wasn't in bed and he wasn't under it either. Darn it. Miotep had been subjected to her eldest child's weird habit of sleep walking before but she really didn't want to go looking for him now. She was hungry and she wanted plomeek soup. Besides, more often than not Denahi would find his way back to his bed before morning and not even realise that he had been walking around the house the entire night.

She descended down the stairs and hobbled her way into the kitchen. She turned on the kitchen light and squealed in fright. Her eldest son, Denahi, was sitting at the breakfast bar with a sandwich in his hands.

At the sound of his Mama's squeal, Denahi's head shot up in her direction.

With a hand over her heart and another wrapped protectively around her abdomen Miotep very cautiously made her way over to her son. Denahi, by this time, had paused mid-bite to watch his Mama come closer.

Miotep walked behind the breakfast bar and stood on the other side of Denahi. Denahi's gaze was still transfixed on her. Miotep waved a hand in front of his face to see if he was asleep or awake.

"What are you doing, Mama?" Denahi asked and Miotep jumped backwards in fright at the sound of her son's voice.

"What are _you_ doing?!" She replied frantically.

Denahi's legs were still too short to reach the floor from where he sat on the stool. He swung his legs and looked at his sandwich before he met her gaze again and said, "I wanted to make a sandwich." His voice was small and innocent.

"Oh, well… ok. Um… You do realise it's the middle of the night?" She said. Maybe he was sleep… eating?

"I know. I wanted to know what salmon, cheese and avocado tasted like on a sandwich." He responded.

"Interesting. What's it like?" She asked now making her way to his side of the bar.

He held up a piece of his sandwich for her to try. She willingly took a bite. "That's really nice." She exclaimed in shock. _My son is a master chef!_ She took another bite before handing him back the rest of the sandwich.

He continued to eat the rest of the sandwich while she made her way to the pantry. Upon realising that there were no plomeeks in the pantry she huffed. She walked back out of the pantry and stood in the kitchen with her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong, Mama?" Denahi asked in between licking his fingers.

"The babies want plomeek soup but we don't have any in the pantry." She replied.

"We have plomeeks in the field out the back," Denahi stated as he got down from the stool and brought his plate to the sink. "I can get some for you, Mama, if you want." He said as he washed his hands.

"No, honey, it's ok. It's very dark and dangerous outside this time of night." She paused. "I'll get your Baba to do it."

"Ok. Night night, Mama." Denahi said as he walked up to his Mama and gave her a big hug. "Night night, babies." He added as he gave Miotep's belly a quick kiss. Miotep walked him back to his room and tucked him into bed before heading back to her own room.

She could hear her husband snoring loudly as she entered the room. She smiled at how loudly he snored. _How is it that I can sleep through that?_ She let her mind wander over some other noises that she had heard her husband make.

She blushed when she thought about the other night. Then she gasped. _Oh God, Nanenna would have been awake!_ And if she wasn't awake she would've been woken by the noises coming from Ahadi's mouth. She blushed even harder.

She sat down on her side of the bed and nudged her husband. "Ahadi." She whispered.

He snorted. She waited until he released his breath before she tried again. "Ahadi."

Still no response. She hit him quite hard in the ribs. "Ahadi!"

Ahadi sat up straight as if he'd had a wave of electricity run through his body. "Wha? What is it?" He sputtered out. He looked at his wife and noticed she wasn't under the covers. His mind raced. It was far too early for delivery, but it was known to happen, especially with twins.

"Is it time?" He asked quickly as he crawled over to her side of the bed and held her hands in his.

"What? No." She replied as she took her hands out from his grasp. "We have no plomeeks in the pantry."

"And that's… Bad?" Ahadi questioned as he rubbed his face with his right hand.

"Yes. The babies want plomeek soup and we don't have any plomeeks in the pantry."

Ahadi rubbed his face with both his hands, inhaled a deep breath, exhaled then responded, "Would you like me to go and pick some plomeeks from the field?"

"Yes, please. That would be excellent. Thank you, Wapenzi (Beloved)." Miotep replied then leant in to give him a quick peck on the lips.

Ahadi stumbled out of bed and headed downstairs. It was a hot dry night so Ahadi didn't bother putting a shirt on. He just continued to walk down the hall in nothing but his boxers. Miotep ogled him from the bedroom door as he walked down the hall. He came to the back door and turned on the outside light before continuing his journey to the plomeek field.

As he passed the other vegetables he had planted he reminisced on the day he was given the unique Vulcan vegetable.

* * *

 **STARDATE:** 2219.354 (Mon, Dec 20th, 2219)

It had been almost a year since Ahadi and the rest of the crew arrived on Vulcan for the peace treaty and it was finally time to leave. Ahadi had been a quick learner and had grown accustomed to the bizarre customs of Vulcan.

Ever since saving young Sybok from the fall ten months previously, Sarek and Ahadi became more acquainted with each other.

Ahadi loved the atmosphere on Vulcan as it reminded him of the hotter days in Africa. Although the gravity was far less on Earth.

R'Va had taught Ahadi how to speak the foundational words of High Vulkhansu, a dialect of the Vulcan language that only High Vulcan Clans have mastered. R'Va being from the High Clan of R'Nyah was fluent in the dialect.

Ahadi had spent most of his days at the Early Learning Centre for Vulcans. The young Vulcans found it amusing that a human wanted to test his Vulcan knowledge. Ahadi even tried to beat the young Vulcans to the answers. Unfortunately, though the Vulcans were young in age, they still managed to beat him.

Ahadi had packed the last of his things and was on his way to the shuttle bay when he was stopped by the Ambassador.

"Ambassador Sarek." Ahadi acknowledged as he placed his bags on the dry ground by his feet.

"Alishuka Mkuu Uhura," Sarek responded in kind.

Ahadi bowed his head slightly out of respect before he started to speak, "To what do I owe the pleasure, Ambassador?"

"It has come to my attention that in many regions of Earth it is considered polite to farewell a friend with a token from that land," Sarek stated, looking at Ahadi with a stern gaze, silently asking him if this tradition was, in fact, true.

"Yes, that is true," Ahadi answered and tried not to smile at Sarek's obvious attempt at human customs.

"From your time spent here on Vulcan, it has been made clear to me that you are quite fond of plomeek soup." The Ambassador continued.

"That is also true." Ahadi was now visibly smiling.

The Ambassador's hand appeared from a small pocket within his robe holding a small wooden box. Ahadi opened the box and saw that it contained small, long, purple-grey seeds. Ahadi's head rose to meet the face of the Ambassador.

"Plomeek seeds." Sarek informed his newest acquaintance, "As I have studied your home planet I have come to realise that the elemental conditions in Africa are not that dissimilar to the climate we have here on Vulcan. If I am correct these seeds will flourish when planted in fresh African soil and watered once every four weeks."

"Thank you, Ambassador Sarek," Ahadi responded while he carefully packaged the wooden box in the front compartment of his carry-on luggage.

Ahadi rose to his full height and raised his right hand in the Vulcan Salute. " _Dif tor heh smusma_ (Live Long and Prosper)," Ahadi spoke in his flawless Vulcan.

" _Sochya eh dif_ (Peace and Long Life)." The Ambassador replied as he raised his hand in a similar manner.

* * *

…Present Time…

Ahadi had picked enough plomeeks to make a substantial amount of soup. He entered the house again and stopped off at the kitchen to make his wife the soup. It didn't take very long considering that there wasn't many herbs or spices that needed to be added to the mix.

He returned to the room with a large wooden tray in his hands. On the tray was the plomeek soup in a traditional Vulcan bowl, a glass of water and a couple of napkins.

Miotep was at the window looking out when he arrived back.

"Mio, what are you doing?" He asked as he placed the tray down on her bedside table, accidentally knocking the books off as he did.

"I was watching you." She replied sheepishly.

"You were watching me?" He asked, almost unconvinced.

"Mm-hm." She hummed in return as she made her way around the bed to the tray on her bedside table. She grabbed the bowl and sat down on her side of the bed. She made a strange noise as she took a couple of mouthfuls. Ahadi figured it was a sign of approval, seeing as she had almost finished the soup.

"Just out of curiosity, why were you watching me?" He asked as he sat on the bed behind her and started the massage her shoulders. She stopped shovelling the soup in her mouth to groan loudly in approval.

"Because you look sexy when you're pulling plomeeks from the ground. No shirt… muscles flexing." She spoke seductively as she placed her empty bowl back on the tray. She quickly sculled her water and returned the glass to the tray before turning to face her husband. Her eyes silently begging him for attention.

"Oh no, don't give me that look." He said as he back away slowly.

"What look?" She smiled as she followed him. He was getting closer to the edge of the bed.

"That look. I know that look. You've been fed. You're happy." He smiled as she climbed up into his lap and rested her hands on his slightly hairy chest. She curled his chest hair around one of her fingers and pulled lightly. He audibly groaned.

"Happy but not satisfied."


	10. One Last Bite

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Trek. Blah, blah, blah. Yada, yada, yada. So on and so forth.

 **A/N:** Tokil fruit and kreyla bread are mentioned in this chapter. I got the idea from memory-beta, so they're not necessarily cannon. The description of the food is entirely my idea as there was not much information to go on from the website. I guess that was an author's note and disclaimer in one.

This chapter is not Beta'd. My Beta is overseas for the next couple of weeks or so, so expect some errors in the next couple of chapters.

 **Reviews are like teddy bears; cherished and huggable unless they're the creepy teddy bears that look murderous and try to kill you. Please, don't be the creepy bear. Be the teddy bear.**

 **Origins: The Journey Begins**

Chapter 10: One Last Bite

 **STARDATE:** 2231.75 (Wed, Mar 16th, 2231) **[7 months, 16 days Pregnant]**

Sybok watched on, a shocked expression evidently plastered upon his face.

It was 6:30am Wednesday morning and the members of the House of Sarek were having their morning meal in the large dining room.

Sarek continued to eat his small portion of boiled vegetables, oblivious to the scene before him.

Amanda sat at the opposite end of the long dining table. She also had a small portion of boiled vegetables in front of her. She also had a bowl of plomeek soup beyond that, a plate of kreyla bread to her right and a bowl of tolik fruit to her left.

The kreyla bread was made from traditional Vulcan seeds found within the krey plant. The seeds are then grounded in a large stone bowl until they become a fine powder. After adding water and pounded into a dough it is then set aside to rise. Once the dough has risen it is then beaten again then heated in a large fire oven until it becomes crisp. It is best served hot.

The tolik fruit is a deep purplish, blue colour and shaped like a pear. Although, the tolik fruit on Amanda's plate was cut up into bite sized pieces. The tolik does not need to be skinned before eating, however, the longer the fruit sits the more bitter the skin becomes.

Amanda paused from eating her boiled vegetables and reached greedily for the tolik fruit. She moaned in contentment as the exotic juices washed over her taste buds. The earth equivalent of tolik fruit would be to combine the juices of a mango, a coconut and a lime.

After taking a couple of mouthfuls of the flavoursome fruit, Amanda pushed the bowl away only to greedily grab for the plomeek soup.

Sybok had stopped eating long ago only to find interest in Amanda's insatiable appetite. It had only been a couple of months ago that Amanda had been turned off food because it was disagreeing with her stomach.

S'Reiyah was sitting across from Sybok. She, too, had paused to watch Amanda fill her mouth with food. Her facial features remained placid even though she was completely shocked on the inside.

Even the household chef, Zahntu, had been plastered to the spot. He had just placed another plate of kreyla bread on the table near her when he bore witness to Lady Amanda, the elegant diplomat from Earth, stuffing her face with soup.

Zahntu was a shy but polite Vulcan. He had dark brown hair as opposed to the stereotypical black hair and his eyes were a deep grey.

At the age of seven Zahntu was bonded to S'Reiyah. The two grew to be loyal friends. Zahntu had yet to experience 'his time' so he and S'Reiyah were childless.

After officially being made the guardian of Sarek, S'Reiyah moved into the mansion. It was only logical that her mate, Zahntu, moved to be closer to his mate. He offered his service and loyalty to Sarek.

After realising that he was staring at Lady Amanda, Zahntu had to force himself back into the kitchen. Every couple of steps he would pause and look over his shoulder to stare at Lady Amanda.

Amanda had no idea of what was happening on around her. She was so engrossed with her food that the blatant stares from the surrounding Vulcans went right over her head.

When Sarek had finished his meal he looked up to see his wife still eating. It was only then that he realised that something was different. Amanda always finished her meals long before he did. Sarek would savour the flavour and eat very slowly to allow his digestive system to function properly.

So when he looked up to see Amanda with a spoon of soup in one hand and a fork full of tolik in the other, he raised his brow in curiosity.

"Perhaps Zahntu could assist you," Sarek said. Amanda paused to look at her husband at the other end of the table. "You seem to have run out of hands." Sarek finished, quite proud of himself for engaging in what humans call 'humorous banter'.

"Good idea!" Amanda exclaimed, joining in on the joke. Through their _tel_ (bond) she sent a wave of love and adoration. Sarek tilted his head forward in acceptance.

Zahntu, however, had frozen in his tracks. He has been the head chef for the House of Sarek for many years. Yet he had never had such an unusual request. It made his heart rate rise slightly.

"I believe our masters were engaging in a round of human pranks. If I am correct Lady Amanda does not intend to use you, nor require your aid." S'Reiyah spoke from her position at the table.

Zahntu was standing behind S'Reiyah looking over her head at Sybok. Sybok smiled in confirmation. "Of course," Zahntu replied. For a Vulcan, he seemed quite shaken.

Amanda thought she would try her luck, "Actually, S'Reiyah, I wouldn't mind an extra hand." Amanda said, sending a quick wink in Sybok's direction.

Sybok smiled and quickly brought his hands to his mouth to hide his mirth before the others could see. He had been practising is control, but this prank was too good.

Zahntu slowly and cautiously approached the table until he was standing between S'Reiyah and Lady Amanda. The latter holding her spoon and fork out of the way and her mouth hanging open, waiting for food.

Zahntu looked at Lady Amanda then down to the meals on the table before her. "I am uncertain which meal you would like me to feed you," Zahntu confessed after staring helplessly at the food for precisely two minutes.

"Kreyla bread would be most acceptable thank you, Zahntu." She replied before opening her mouth once again.

Zahntu picked up the plate of bread from the other side of the table and brought it closer to him. He then picked up the nearby cutlery. S'Reiyah watched on, unable to stop herself from raising both eyebrows in surprise.

Zahntu cut the bread and stabbed a small piece with the fork. He glanced back over at Lady Amanda who was still sitting there patiently with her mouth open. He approached her, fork in hand, and placed it gently into her open mouth.

Amanda closed her mouth around the fork and pulled the piece of bread off with her teeth. She moaned in satisfaction and closed her eyes. On the inside, she was laughing hysterically. She could sense amusement, shock and perhaps a little jealously through the bond she shared with Sarek.

She opened her eyes to see four Vulcans staring at her. Who said Vulcans never showed their emotion? She knows Vulcans have emotions that run deep within them and she just managed to get four pure blood Vulcans to experience and show shock.

She burst into a fit of laughter sending bread crumbs flying over poor Zahntu. He, on the other hand, simply brushed the crumbs off using a nearby napkin.

"That is all, Zahntu. You may be excused." She chuckled as she leant back in her chair and rubbed her stomach with both hands. Zahntu made a quick escape into the adjacent kitchen. He was quite fast, considering he was a stoic Vulcan.

The aura around the dining room table drifted back to its usual morning atmosphere. Amanda had cleaned every dish in front of her and Zahntu had reappeared only to collect the dishes and return to the safety of the kitchen. S'Reiyah also had left the table to assist Zahntu in the clean-up.

"That was very acceptable." Amanda had stated, continuing to rub her belly from her seat at the head of the table.

"You ate more than a substantial amount of food. Are you feeling okay?" Sybok asked and he got up from his chair and came to rest his head on mother Amanda's shoulder.

"I feel more than okay, Sybby," Amanda exclaimed joyously as she moved her hands from her belly to Sybok's hair and rumpled it around a bit.

Amanda had started calling Sybok 'Sybby' when she first was bonded to Sarek. At first, Sybok just raised a curious eyebrow at her and said nothing more about it. There was no correction or condemnation.

Sarek, on the other hand, noticed her odd name calling and informed her many times that his son's name was Sybok, not Sybby. Amanda laughed and explained that humans often give one another nicknames.

Sarek just tilted his head to the side and raise a brow. Sybok loved his nickname because only Mother Amanda called him that.

"You know what I could go for?" She began as she put her arm around Sybok and brought him in closer to her side. "Cold pumpkin juice." She finished and turned in time to see Sybok's face scrunched up in obvious disgust.

Sarek thought about scolding his son for displaying his raw emotion so prominently. Then the words of his wife finally sunk in.

Amanda looked to her husband and waited for his response to Sybok's reaction. She was expecting Sarek to reprimand Sybok for his behaviour.

"Sybok." Sarek's low voice sounded from the other end of the table. Sybok turned to face his father. "Please inform your mother that drinking below acceptable juice extracts from a pumpkin is repulsive."

Sybok smiled at his father's comment and faced mother Amanda once more. "Mother Amanda, what father has said is true." He smiled when he saw Amanda's lips quirked up into a small smirk.

"Is that so?" She responded, raising her own eyebrows.

"Indeed." Sybok replied, "Pumpkin juice is best served at a higher temperature than what your evening tea is. The hotter the pumpkin beverage is the more delectable it is. Also, it should be more of a soup consistency rather than the thin liquid you desire."

"I understand, Sybby, but at the moment, I just want plain old pumpkin juice."

"Zahntu," Sarek called from his seat, his hands steeple on the wooden table before him. Zahntu appeared from just outside the kitchen, he did not dare to venture further out and acknowledged his master with a nod. "Lady Amanda requires… plain… old… pumpkin juice." Sarek spoke and paused at each adverb.

Vulcans are a literal race. Sarek couldn't believe that his wife wanted 'plain, old pumpkin juice.' Judging by the look in Zahntu's eyes, he too had taken this statement quite literally.

"Yes, Ambassador, Lady Amanda." He bowed his head slightly and disappeared from the room once again.

* * *

…Precisely 25 years, 7 months and 3 days ago…

 **STARDATE:** 2205.225 (Tues, Aug 13th, 2205)

In a small street on the outskirts of Seattle, ten-year-old Amanda was dressed in her nighty and getting ready to go to bed. The tiles of the bathroom had been cold under her feet and the dirty mirror had shown the reflection of herself as she brushed her teeth.

It was 8:30pm when the lights in the entire street went out. Amanda had had a mouthful of toothpaste when the bathroom went black. Amanda squealed out of fright. She quickly rinsed her mouth before heading for the door.

She had run out of the dark bathroom into the pitch black hallway. She had almost started to cry but pulled herself back. Her daddy was home. If she could make it to him she'll be fine.

"Blackout!" Amanda could hear her older brother, Trevor, cheering from his room a little way down the hall.

"Trevor!" Amanda called back. "Trevor, where are you?" She had tried to sound strong but her voice betrayed her. She didn't like the dark, especially when she was by herself.

"I'm here in my room." He had replied casually. Amanda continued walking in the direction of Trevor's room.

"Trevor!" She called again once she had approached his open door.

"Calm down, 'manda." He had responded as he came close enough for her to make out his outline. "Go find dad if you're scared."

Amanda hesitated. She peered down the dark hallway then back at her brother's outline. Trevor was 15. He wasn't scared of the dark. "Can you come with me?" She asked quietly.

Trevor had huffed, "Fine. Come on, then." Trevor started walking down the hallway in front of Amanda. She ran to catch up to him and grabbed hold of his hand tightly. Trevor just chuckled at his little sister.

The hallway opened up into the lounge room. It was here that Trevor and Amanda saw their father, lounging on the sofa with his laptop. The artificial light from the laptop cast his face in a soft blue light.

Dancing around the sofa was 12-year-old Amelia. She didn't seem scared at all. She was currently singing _'Who's in a blackout? We are! We're in a blackout. Yes, we are!'_ Her enthusiasm for the blackout was contagious and soon Amanda was dancing around the sofa singing loudly too.

"Girls, I won't be too much longer. I'll just finish this letter and save it and then I'll light the fire. Until then can you find a way to entertain yourselves?" Amanda's father, Charlie, had said as paused what he was doing to confront his daughters.

The girls had paused to listen to their father. After he began typing again the girls continued to dance around the sofa. Charlie sighed.

"Listen, your mum's going to be home soon. When she finds out that I haven't finished this letter because our wild kids have escaped from their cages, she won't be happy."

"Don't worry, Dad. I can keep them occupied." Trevor had offered from the other end of the sofa.

"Could you please?" Charlie begged. The girls were getting louder and Charlie was getting more stressed. Charlie glanced at his laptop, "Only 24 percent left. Trev, can you entertain them?"

"Sure, but it'll cost you," Trevor smiled.

"I'll give you five dollars," Charlie said. The glow from the laptop highlighted his small grin. His son was sneaky. He didn't mind, Trevor only bartered with him. He wouldn't dare do it with his mother.

"I'm 15, not five," Trevor smiled back.

"I'm not giving you 15 dollars." Charlie chuckled at his son's offer.

"We'll compromise. How about ten?" Trevor debated, eyeing his father. Charlie looked around at his wild daughters, who were now starting to do cartwheels.

"How much do you need me to do this right now?" Trevor asked with a wicked grin on his face.

"You got a deal," Charlie said as he lifted his posterior off the sofa so he could extract his wallet from his back pocket. He used the light from the laptop to find a ten-dollar note and handed it over to his son.

"Pleasure doing business" Trevor smiled as he pocketed the note into his jeans.

Trevor had led the girls to the kitchen. It was dark and Amanda had stopped singing and dancing. She was now clutching onto her sister, Amelia. Trevor got them to sit in front of the fridge.

"Why are we sitting in front of the fridge?" Amelia asked as she sat cross-legged next to Amanda.

"Because we're going to play a game," Trevor answered as he sat down beside the fridge, facing the girls.

"What kind of game?" Amanda asked as she scooted closer to Amelia. The tiles in the kitchen were as cold as the tiles in the bathroom.

"A guessing game," Trevor replied.

"In front of the fridge?" Amanda queried.

"The fridge is a part of the game," Trevor answered.

"How do we play?" Amelia asked.

"Well, because we're in the middle of a blackout we can't see a thing. So we will all take a turn to open the fridge and grab something from the back of it. We will then eat it and tell the others what it is." Trevor explained.

"I don't like the sound of this game," Amanda said.

"Come on, 'manda, I'll have a go," Amelia responded.

"Ok. Can I go first?" Amanda asked. She was now feeling quite keen to play. If she went first then she wouldn't have to dread going last.

"Sure," Trevor said and he opened the fridge door. The light in the fridge wasn't on which made the games a lot creepier than Amanda first thought.

"I can't see a thing," Amanda exclaimed as she got closer to the opened fridge.

"That's the whole idea, 'manda." Amelia retorted.

Amanda leant into the fridge, her right hand extended out in front of her. Her fingers brushed up against the broccoli. She knew it was broccoli because she helped her mother unpack the shopping bags the day before.

She scooted closer to the fridge, her knees shuffling on the tiles. Her hand hit the back of the fridge. She lowered it until it rested on something soft. She grasped it firmly and brought it out from the back of the fridge. Its juices were running over her small fingers.

"What did you get?" Trevor asked, fully amused.

"I don't know," Amanda responded while she handed it to her sister. "What do you think, Mia?"

Amelia squeezed it gently, her fingers puncturing the soft skin of the food. She tossed it back to Amanda.

"I don't know but it feels weird. It has to be something really old." Amelia stated.

"Eat it," Trevor said casually.

"No!" Amanda yelled.

"It's part of the game! You wanted to play." Trevor teased.

Amanda brought the soft, slimy food to her lips. The cold of the fridge must have suffocated the smell because it didn't smell that bad. Amanda parted her lips and slowly put the food item in her mouth. She bit off a small piece and began to chew.

It didn't taste that bad. Yes, it was a bit slimy and way too soft but the taste itself wasn't dreadful. It sort of reminded Amanda of her father's special pumpkin scone batter.

"It's not that bad, really," Amanda said once she had swallowed her mouthful.

Suddenly a soft whirr emanated from the nearby fridge as it came back to life. The soft white light returned to the fridge and the kitchen lights came back on. The kids could hear their father cheering from the lounge room.

Their gazes then turned to the piece of rotting pumpkin in Amanda's hand. It had a very prominent piece taken out from it which was now making its way through Amanda's digestive system.

Amelia brought both her hands to her mouth. She stumbled over her legs as she tried to get up and run towards the bathroom.

"Wicked" Trevor smiled broadly as he took the rotten pumpkin piece from his younger sister and examined it. "Next blackout I'm definitely going first."

* * *

…Present Time…

Amanda was in the sitting room with a large bowl of frozen peas resting on her pregnant belly. Every now and then Amanda would grab a couple of frozen peas and shove them into her mouth, allowing them to defrost before chewing and swallowing them. She had her bare feet up on the couch and she was wearing her long bathrobe which reached down to her ankles.

She was currently reading a book by African doctor by the name of Dr Rehema Buhari. The book she was reading was called _'The Blood We Are Born With'_. The book was very intriguing; it discussed interspecies breeding and what to expect with hybrid pregnancies. Even though, Vulcan/human hybrids were not mentioned there were some pretty interesting combinations.

She had just turned the page when Zahntu appeared with a tall glass of juice. The juice wasn't a rich orange colour as you would expect pumpkin juice to be. In fact, the colour of the juice was more of a soft orange-cream colour… with a green tint.

Amanda paid no attention to the colour. Her baby was hungry for good old pumpkin juice and she wasn't going to deny him any longer. She took the juice from Zahntu and thanked him. He responded with a slight tilt of his head before he exited the room.

Amanda took a sip and sighed in approval. "This is just what I need."


	11. One After The Other

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Trek. This is as close as I'll get to owning it. Thank God for fanfiction.

 **A/N:** Okay, so this chapter's a little different as it finishes on the flashback, but it still makes sense so it's okay.

 **Reviews are like piñatas; full of many great things, but I have to beat you to get it out of you. Please, don't make hit you. Be nice, let the candy flow.**

 **Origins: The Journey Begins**

Chapter 11: One After The Other

 **STARDATE:** 2236.50 (Fri, Feb 19th, 2236) **[6 months, 22 days Pregnant]**

"Kickboxer!" Sehale said right before he jumped up from the red footrest, doing his best to imitate a kickboxer mid kick. He landed on the beige shag carpet with a thud but seemed unhurt.

The babies within Miotep's womb had begun to kick… Hard. Every now and then one foot from one baby would jab into Miotep's side followed by a stronger kick that would jab into her ribs.

Sehale got up from the ground and looked over to his brother who was jumping on the nearby lounge.

"Karate instructor!" Denahi yelled as he struck a pose in between his jumping. Although his tight curly hair didn't wave in the wind his shirt would rise and fall, giving the people present a good look at his dark belly.

Miotep was sitting on the opposite lounge watching her children run around, laughing and screaming with giddiness. She was 6 months pregnant and her belly continued to bulge further out. Although she was only 6 months into her pregnancy she was already bigger than what she had been when she was carrying Nanenna.

She smiled broadly, her teeth showing and her eyes twinkling. She was lazily rubbing her abdomen whilst her daughter stood on the lounge beside her, using Miotep's shoulder as an armrest.

"Come on, 'Nenna. What do you think?" Denahi asked while he kept jumping.

"Ballerina," Nanenna said dreamily as she looked at her mama's face. "Like mama."

Miotep just smiled. Her children could make her the happiest mama in the world sometimes. This was just another one of those moments.

Denahi paused his jumping and looked over at his brother, who had begun to run around with his hands over his eyes, kicking his short little muscular legs out in front of him.

Sehale paused his actions when he heard Denahi pause his jumping. Sehale uncovered his eyes and looked at his older brother then over to his mama and sister.

"Ballerina's don't use their legs, 'Nenna," Sehale said as he came over to Nanenna and stopped in front of her.

Miotep burst out into a fit of laughter. She took her arm out from around Nanenna and brought it to her mouth to hide her sudden outburst.

"What is it, mama?" Denahi asked as he came to join the others.

"Legs are the most important part of being a ballerina, Sehale." Miotep managed to say through her giggles. Sehale just looked at her in confusion.

"No, they just throw their arms in the air and spin in a circle." Sehale tried to protest.

"What else doing ballerina's do?" Miotep asked her little crowd as she continued to sit on the lounge and rub her tummy.

"Dance!" Nanenna said as she jumped down off the lounge and began to dance around the room; raising one leg higher than the other than bringing down hard as she continued to gallop around in a circle.

"Twirl!" Sehale laughed and joined in with his sister, laughing and spinning around her.

"Jump!" Denahi yelled as he got up on the lounge beside his mama and started to jump on the lounge once again.

"Exactly!" Miotep said as she braced herself on the lounge while Denahi continued to jump. "Ok, Denahi, stop jumping on the lounge now." Denahi looked down at his mama but continued to bounce slightly.

Miotep gave him the infamous 'Mama Bear Glare.' She narrowed her eyes and brought her lips together in a straight line. Fury etched upon her face and she silently dared her son to keep going.

Denahi knew that look all too well. He knew that whenever he saw the 'Mama Bear Glare' all hell was about to break loose. He stopped immediately. He even looked at his feet in shame.

"Denahi, when I say stop, I mean it," Mama said sternly. Boy she was scary when she wanted to be. Good thing she was happy most of the time.

"Sorry, Mama," Denahi spoke softly as he sat down on the lounge and swung his legs over the side. Sehale and Nanenna were still spinning around laughing and dancing.

"Okay, stop now before you throw up. I'm talking to you, Sehale." Miotep said a little louder. Sehale and Nanenna both stopped their spinning and stumbled over to where there were mama and Denahi sat.

"Ballerinas need strong legs to jump, twirl and dance," Miotep explained to her young children. "Before every dance, I had to stretch my legs to make sure that I was all warmed up."

"You stretched your legs?!" Sehale gasped in shocked. "Did it hurt?"

Miotep chuckled again. "Not that kind of stretching."

"She means like this," Denahi exclaimed as he got off the lounge and bent over to touch his toes. Although his form was all wrong and his knees were bent, he looked adorable. Sehale looked from his brother's demonstration back to his mother for confirmation.

"Not quite, but you're getting there," Miotep said as she too managed to make her way from the lounge to the ground. She spread her legs out either side of her and adjusted her skirt so that it covered her appropriately.

"Mama stretches!" Nanenna squealed with excitement while she jumped and clapped her hands.

"This is just one of the stretches I had to do before every dance," Miotep explained as she demonstrated. Her legs were now completely straight and she raised her hands above her head. Even though she was six months pregnant with twins, she still managed to look graceful as she went through her warm-ups.

Without skipping a beat, Nanenna stopped her jumping and joined her mama on the floor. Nanenna couldn't spread her small stubby legs as wide as mama but that didn't stop her from giggling and raising her hands above her head.

The boys didn't like to be left out of anything fun, so when they saw their sister laughing they, too, sat on the ground and proceeded to join in with the warm ups.

Denahi couldn't spread his legs wide enough. Every time he managed to get one of his legs straight his other leg would swing out in front of him.

Sehale, surprisingly, managed to do a perfect split. Although his shaggy hair kept falling in his eyes. He used his hands to flick the hair out of his eyes but then he would lose his balance and fall backwards.

Ahadi Uhura had been held back at the office. His workload wasn't heavy or demanding but his boss was in need of his presence in order to win a negotiation. Apparently being a direct descendant to Egypt's last Pharaoh seemed to win over people more than being a diplomat.

Ahadi came through the door with a smile on his face. Denahi and Sehale were up in an instant when they heard their father's voice boom throughout the lower level of their home.

"I'm back. Where is my family?" He asked like he has done every other time he entered the house.

"Baba!" Sehale yelled and came out from behind the lounge. His hair flailing behind him as he ran full pelt towards his Baba.

"Baba's home!" Denahi called out and managed to reach his Baba before Sehale. Denahi aimed for his legs and wrapped himself around them, immobilising his father immediately.

Sehale chose to jump and wrap his tiny arms around his baba's neck. He brought his strong little legs around his Baba's waist.

Denahi laughed at his Baba. "Romulans have successfully attacked the Enterprise."

"The Romulans should learn to take it easy on the Enterprise. It's getting old." Ahadi strained to say.

"Never!" Sehale cried.

"Enterprise calls for backup," Ahadi called out hoping his daughter would leap out from nowhere. She didn't.

"Where's my backup?" He asked again. This time louder.

"She's with Mama on the floor," Denahi said and waved an arm in the general direction where his mama and sister were.

"What?" Ahadi's voice was full of concern. "Off. Now." The boys quickly got off their Baba and stepped back. They have never seen Baba behave like this before.

Ahadi's head was running wild. She's on the floor somewhere. Something's gone wrong.

"Mio!" He yelled loudly. Sehale even covered his ears. Denahi almost jumped out of his skin. Sehale turned to his older brother.

"Baba can yell really loudly." He stated to his brother with his hands still over his ears.

"What?! What is it?! What's wrong?!" Miotep shouted in turn as she tried to get herself up from the floor but to no avail.

Ahadi raced towards the lounge where he had heard his wife's call. As he came closer to the lounge he saw his wife sitting in front of the lounge doing a perfect split with their daughter opposite of her attempting to do the same.

"Mio, what are you doing?" Ahadi sighed in obvious relief. He rubbed his face with one hand while the other rested on his hip.

"The splits. Although, I'm finding it rather difficult to get up." She admitted as she looked to the floor. Ahadi came to stand in front of his wife and help her to her feet. The boys came to join their parents in the lounge.

Once everyone was seated on the lounge, Nanenna finding room on her Baba's lap, Ahadi began to interrogate.

"So how exactly did you get on the ground?"

"Mama show us stretches," Nanenna explained on behalf of her mama.

"Right. And why were you doing stretches?"

"Because mama was a ballerina and ballerinas use legs." Sehale clarified.

"I see. What I really want to know is why you were doing stretches in the first place?"

"The babies kicked and 'Nenna said they were ballerina's like mama." Denahi finished. Ahadi's face quickly locked onto Miotep's.

"They kicked?" He asked fully intrigued by the two babies within his wife's womb. He reached out his hand and rubbed his wife's belly.

"Yes. Both of them. Harder than before." Miotep replied. Ahadi gently squeezed his wife's belly and was rewarded with a strong kick.

Ahadi chuckled. "That's my girls."

"That was Baby One," Miotep said as she pressed the palm of her hand up against her abdomen to try and find the other baby. She found the other baby just below her left rib. She guided her husband's hand to where she had hers placed. "This is Baby Two."

Ahadi leant in closer and rested his face against where the baby was. "Hello, Baby Two." He cooed. His other children just giggled.

Suddenly a powerful kick had Ahadi retreating backwards. "Ow! Baby Two!" He rubbed his jaw where he had been struck by the foot of Baby Two. "Where's Baby One? She's nicer to me." He said as he continued to rub his jaw.

The kids were in a fit of giggles. Nanenna was lying across her Baba's lap, her face was red from laughing so hard. Denahi and Sehale were on the other side of mama leaning on each other for support as they continued to laugh hysterically.

"That actually hurt," Ahadi confessed seriously and looked to his wife who was rubbing her belly where Baby Two had kicked.

"You're telling me? Try being on my end; you get kicked from the inside." She replied. "At least she didn't knock you out." She said after a comfortable silence.

"If you're referring to the time when you kick me in the head; I didn't get knocked out I was merely inspecting the floor." Ahadi stumbled over his words. Denahi abruptly stopped laughing and looked at his parents.

"Mama kicked you in the head?" He asked his Baba.

"Yep. She was showing me one of her ballet moves. Next thing I know I was on the couch in my apartment."

"That's because you were knocked out." Miotep laughed.

"What's knot-out?" Nanenna queried.

"Knocked out is like being in a very deep sleep and nothing can wake you," Miotep explained to her youngest.

Nanenna replied with a soft, "Oh."

"Did Baba die?!" Sehale asked excitedly. _I've never met a living dead person before_. Sehale had a lot to learn about the circle of life.

"Sadly, yes," Miotep answered trying to stifle a laugh.

"Oh, no!" Nanenna gasped.

"That's not possible. Baba is here, which means he didn't die." Denahi clarified the situation. Sehale and Nanenna looked at baba then to mama. Mama burst into laughter.

"I couldn't help myself." She said between breaths.

"You never can," Ahadi responded. "I would tell you the story but I can't remember it."

Miotep composed herself before saying, "I'll tell it. It happened long before Denahi was even born."

* * *

 **STARDATE:** 2224.105 (Thur, April 15th, 2224)

…Approximately 11 years ago, 7 months after meeting Ahadi's brothers…

Miotep was in the dressing room of the San Francisco Performance Centre. The roof was low, only a foot between the tip of her head and the grey paint of the ceiling. Although the room was naturally dark the many mirrors reflected the dim glow of the antiqued lightbulbs, coating the room in a soft golden light. It surprised Miotep that such ancient light bulbs were still of use in some places, including this dressing room.

"Miotep Shukura." A beautiful young woman said as she entered the dressing room. The woman was just as tall as Miotep and didn't look that much older. Her skin was so white it was almost translucent and her grey eyes contrasted perfectly with her pixie style flaming, red hair.

Miotep turned and smiled as her friend approached her with a graceful jump of excitement. "Ginora Finch."

"Ach. Don't call me that." Ginora's face contorted at the sound of her full name. "Besides, I can fire you for that now." Her expression of disgust was replaced by a smug smile.

"Yes, of course. Now that you have taken over Miss. Lola's position as the instructor you have the right to sack me. Does that mean I have to call you Miss? Ginora or would you prefer Mrs Finch?" Miotep asked in a teasing tone with a beaming smile plastered on her face.

"Neither are acceptable. Maybe I should change my name… Or marry someone else. Someone with a better name than Samuel Finch." Ginora muttered back.

"Hey, Sam's a nice guy. Even if his surname does paint you in an old and grumpy light." Miotep laughed.

"Maybe I should just go back to my maiden name," Ginora suggested.

"What, 'Huckett'? I think that's worse. No offence." Miotep held her hands up in defence.

"Watch yourself, missy. I can fire you right now if I wanted to."

"What, 20 minutes before the show? Fire your lead dancer? Your best friend? Do you really want that on your shoulders?" Miotep scowled playfully.

"I thought you liked surprises?" Ginora smiled.

"Not surprises like that."

"Ok, what if I said your 'Prince' is waiting for you just outside."

"Ahadi's here?"

"That's 'Prince' Ahadi to you," Ginora smiled.

"He is just a distant descendant of the last Pharaoh of Egypt." Miotep tried to explain as she walked towards the dressing room exit.

"Still a Prince," Ginora muttered under her breath.

"You came." Miotep's soft voice woke Ahadi from his trance. He was standing in the hall staring up all the tall red curtains, women admired him as they passed him wearing leotards and tutus.

"Of course, I came." He answered as he took his eyes off the tall curtains and looked at his girlfriends. "I would've brought you flowers but I knew that you wouldn't have time to admire them before the show." He said walking slowly over to her.

"Oh, ah, thank you… I guess." She managed to say as she frowned slightly.

"So I got you something better." He said as he snaked his arms around her waist and brought her in close to him.

The length of her body was held tightly up against his. He brought his hands from her waist to her face and ever so slowly brought his lips to hers. Their kiss deepened until it became a passionate battle of tongues. Dancers glanced at their lead dancer, double-taking as they passed.

He broke the kiss when he heard a familiar voice. "I can sack you for that." He turned to see Ginora leaning up against the door.

"I can also sack her," Ahadi smiled smugly. Miotep whacked him hard across the arm leaving a nice purple mark against his dark skin.

"Final stretches!" Ginora shouted, loud enough for all dancers to hear. Before heading back into the dressing room.

"I have to go and stretch," Miotep said softly into the crook of Ahadi's neck as she embraced him.

"I can help." Ahadi looked at her. Miotep's expression said ' _Don't even think about it_.' Ahadi noticed the expression and decided to make himself clear.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant you could use me to stretch your legs. I'm taller than you so the extra height of my shoulders would be ideal to stretch your legs."

After a few stretches, Ahadi insisted that Miotep show him one of her dance moves just to make sure she's fully stretched.

Miotep made room around her to do a jump. However, during her jump Ahadi had stepped forward subconsciously out of intrigue and was sent barrelling backwards as his girlfriend's foot collided brutally with the side of his face.

Miotep landed perfectly as opposed to her boyfriend who now sprawled out on the wooden floor unconscious. She gasped and ran towards him to check him for injuries. No blood. That's good. But one hectic bruise forming just below his left eye. That's bad. The foot-shaped bruised travelled from the eye down to his mouth. It was most definitely a powerful kick.

"Alright, people, let's get this show on the road—My God, Miotep! What happened?!" Ginora called out as she made her way over to Ahadi's unconscious form.

"I kicked him in the face!" Miotep's voice was full of worry and concern.

"The show must go on. Now get your butt out there! I'll look after him."

Ahadi woke to the sound of tape. As his vision cleared he noticed that he could only see out of one eye. _Oh, God, I'm blind! She made me blind!_

As he sat up slowly he noticed his left side of his face was covered by a bag of ice. The sound of tape could be heard again.

"You have one thick head, Uhura." Ginora's voice echoed through what was left of his head. "Just one more strip of duct tape and I think the ice will stay in place."

"You're taping ice to my head?" Ahadi's voice was definitely slurred. _Hm, probably due to the fact that the entire left side of my face is completely numb!_

"Trust me, duct tape and ice look prettier than your face at the moment. I'm doing you a favour."

The show was two and a half hours long with a 30-minute intermission. It was only during the final curtain call that Miotep saw her boyfriend sitting in the third row with a big bag of ice duct taped to his head.

No matter how much his face was in pain he still managed to rise (ungracefully) to his feet and applaud his girlfriend for such a wonderful performance. Even if he never saw it.


	12. One Mighty Kick

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

 **A/N:** The movie 'Walk with Me' that is mentioned in this chapter is fictional. I made it up purely for this chapter. If there already is a movie with this title (which I'm sure there is somewhere) it is entirely by coincidence.

Reviews are like cooking chicken; most of the time the chicken is cooked perfectly, then there's the odd occasion where you contract salmonella poisoning. Please, don't be the salmonella poisoning. Be the succulent chicken.

Okay, so my beta is still abroad so this chapter has not been edited. All mistakes are my own. Let me know what you think of the story so far.

 **Origins: The Journey Begins**

Chapter 12: One Mighty Kick

 **STARDATE:** 2231.131 (Wed, May 11th, 2231) **[9 months, 13 days Pregnant]**

"41 weeks. 41 weeks!" Amanda exclaimed as she used the arm rest of the sofa to hoist her large form up from the seat in the library. She fell back into the pillows on the sofa and exhaled disappointedly.

"Do you realise how long it has been?!" Amanda cried out from the sofa. S'Reiyah had been given strict orders by Sarek to keep Amanda in sight and protected when he was otherwise engaged.

Sarek was at the office. He was completing as much work as he possibly could before the arrival of his second son. Sarek knew that humans were pregnant for approximately nine months, whereas Vulcans gestation period was exactly 13 months from conception.

Amanda had reached her ninth month of pregnancy only 13 days ago. The child within her, being half human and half Vulcan, could arrive anytime between now and August. It was only May.

It only seemed logical to complete as much work as he could before the baby was born. Without any way to determine the exact day of when the child would be born, Sarek began to sort and organise his workload so that he had plenty of time on his hands to help Amanda with the child once it was born. Amanda said he was 'nesting'. He disagreed.

With Sarek out of the house, Amanda was home alone with the house servants, cooks and bodyguards. She had gotten to know everyone of them by name. That was a real accomplishment for her, considering that there were exactly 24 house servants (including gardeners), 10 chefs and cooks, and 30 bodyguards. That's 64 Vulcan names to remember. No Vulcan in the House of Sarek disrespected her. She was welcomed and accepted as the wife of Sarek and she was grateful for that.

"It has been 9 months, 13 days and 6 hours since the child's conception, my Lady," S'Reiyah informed her hands behind her back in the traditional Vulcan way.

"Exactly. Now help me up off of this chair!" She ordered and S'Reiyah quickly obeyed. S'Reiyah came to her side and offered her arm to her Lady. Amanda smiled and grabbed for S'Reiyah's covered forearm, using it as leverage to hoist herself from the sofa.

She started to stumble forward once she got to her feet. S'Reiyah reached out and steadied her, only moving away when she thought Lady Amanda was stable enough on her own feet. Amanda smiled at her again. _There is something strangely comforting about Lady Amanda's smile_. S'Reiyah thought as she resumed her position.

S'Reiyah looked over her master's wife and cocked her head to the side in confusion. Lady Amanda, noticing her guard's unusual posture, queried her on her stance.

"It is 2:17 p.m," S'Reiyah responded to her Lady's question.

"I guess you're wondering why I am still in my pyjamas, huh?" Amanda asked.

"That is correct," S'Reiyah stated.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Amanda said before realising her illogical statement. Amanda laughed at her own stupidity.

S'Reiyah stood silently and lowered her head in a slight bow before responding with, "I will try my hardest, my Lady."

"Very well," Amanda began after she composed herself from her small laughing fit, "I have trouble undressing."

S'Reiyah's eyebrow shot into her hairline.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh!" Amanda playfully scolded.

"Would you like me to assist you, my Lady?" S'Reiyah asked, purposely avoiding Amanda's last statement.

"I would love for you to assist me." Amanda was almost pleading. S'Reiyah simply turned to exit the library, leading the way to the master bedroom.

Once inside the room S'Reiyah walked over to the built in wardrobe and waited for Amanda to pick out the dress in which she wanted to get changed into to.

Amanda wobbled over to the wardrobe and disappeared into it only to reappear 7.2 seconds later with a long flowing blue and silver dress. The dress was long enough to cover Amanda's feet, yet not so long that it would cause any hindrance.

The back of the dress covered the shoulders and length of the arms in an electrifying blue velvet. Up near the nape of the neck was a large blue velvet hood. The sleeves were designed to hug the flesh around the biceps before flowing out into a long wing.

The chest and bust of the dress were of a softer, more breathable material (must be a Vulcan material). It was a strong, shining silver that travelled from the chest to the floor, making the electrifying blue velvet look like a cape rather than part of the dress.

Down either side of the front, where the silver material meets the blue velvet, a long thick band of black material extends up around the shoulders under the blue hood and down the other side. The words 'House of Surak' is stitched, in silver and blue, into the black band.

"This is my favourite dress," Amanda said as she very carefully placed it on the nearby couch. The couch already had many clothes strewn upon it, but they were all covered when the Vulcan dress was placed on top.

"I understand that it is common for humans to establish attachments to inanimate objects, however, if you cherish this garment as much as you say you do, I insist that you change this item of clothing for a more… flexible piece of clothing." S'Reiyah said as she examined the beautiful ancient robe. This robe was handed down to Lady Amanda from T'Pau a couple of days before Sarek proposed to her. T'Pau must have known. S'Reiyah looked back at Lady Amanda's shape and did a few quick calculations.

"Are you saying that I am fat?" Amanda inquired as she crossed her arms. She wasn't angry. She was just curious to see what S'Reiyah's response was going to be.

"I am merely mentioning that this dress item you have chosen will not fit around the circumference of your abdomen," S'Reiyah answered.

"So you are saying I'm fat!" Amanda couldn't help but smile.

"You are not fat, Lady Amanda, you are only pregnant." S'Reiyah began and placed her arms across her chest. Her stance changing from formal to casual. "Pregnant women naturally look 'fat'." S'Reiyah finished hoping to make her master's wife laugh. She enjoyed hearing happiness in the household, even if her Vulcan upbringing disallowed her to express the emotion herself.

Amanda burst into another fit of laughter. She thoroughly enjoyed the company she kept with S'Reiyah.

"Yes, I am pregnant. A pregnant human woman. Here is quote from Earth, 'Pregnant women always get their way.'" Amanda said as she picked up the blue dress and marvelled at it.

She delicately placed it back down on the couch and stood in front of S'Reiyah. Amanda lifted both arms high above her own head. "Undress me, please."

S'Reiyah did the Vulcan equivalent of the human eye roll; exhaling minutely, "The chances of you fitting into the dress is less than 7%."

"7%, here I come." Amanda just managed to say before S'Reiyah had hoisted her night robe up over her head. Amanda stood only in her under-robe and clapped her hands excitedly as she watched S'Reiyah pick up the majestic blue dress carefully.

S'Reiyah held the dress up high so that Amanda could get in underneath, put her arms in then pull the rest of the dress down over her protruding stomach. Simple, right?

Wrong.

Amanda guided her arms up through the arm holes and waited for S'Reiyah to pull the dress down over her bust before she attempted to move her arms down to her sides.

S'Reiyah actually managed to get the dress down over Lady Amanda's bust, but when the dress reached Amanda's pregnant belly it wouldn't go any further. S'Reiyah tugged it down as far as it could go. The dress was becoming tighter the further down the body it managed to reach.

"It cannot go any further," S'Reiyah stated.

"It's nearly there, I can feel it."

"If there is any more pressure applied to the dress, it will tear. I insist that we desist."

"Okay. You're right. Help me out of this."

S'Reiyah tried to gently hoist the garment back over Amanda's head but to no avail. She applied a bit more strength to try and dislodge the material that was stretched across Amanda's belly. Still not movement.

"S'Reiyah?" Amanda asked.

Understanding what Amanda silent question was she responded, "It appears the dress is stuck. I cannot seem to remove it."

"What? But you have to! I can't do it, my arms are up here!" She panicked and wiggled her hands around to prove that they were the only part of her arms that she could move.

"And your arms will remain there unless there is a way to get this dress off of you," S'Reiyah stated as she stepped back and surveyed the problem. She was trying to figure out the most logical way to approach this.

"Work fast please, S'Reiyah. I'm claustrophobic. I can't do this. I need my arms! S'Reiyah, help!" Amanda's started to pant heavily. "I can't breathe! I need air! Help!"

"Your head is not covered by any part of the dress. You should be able to breathe in a sufficient amount of oxygen to remain alive." S'Reiyah spoke in calm tones.

"Remain alive?! Oh God, I'm dying!" Amanda's panic grew wild.

* * *

…Precisely 21 years, 2 months and 21 days ago…

 **STARDATE:** 2210.51 (Tues, Feb 20th, 2210)

It was late afternoon on Tuesday and 14-year-old Amanda was waiting for her father to return from work so her entire family could go to the Simulator Cinemas for the premiere of 'Walk with me'.

In Simulator Cinemas viewers are required to wear silver glasses over their eyes. These glasses are then activated so that the viewers can see the screen of the movie and look around as if using a simulator. The movies that play in Simulator Cinemas are always viewed in first person. This makes the viewer feel as if they are the main character.

The movie 'Walk with me' had been on the Grayson's watch list ever since the previews first aired over five months ago.

"What time is it?!" Amanda called out as she ran out of her room into the hallway.

"3:45!" Came her sister's voice from beyond the bathroom door.

"Come on, Mia! Get out! We have to get ready! The Simulator starts in," she paused to look up at the clock in the hallway, "5 hours and 15 minutes!"

"Calm down, girls." Amanda's mother, Georgie, said as she appeared in the hallway, adjusting her earrings. "We've pre-booked our tickets and snacks. As long as we get there half an hour before hand we'll be fine."

"Half an hour?!" Amanda turned sharply to face her mother. "That's not long enough!"

Georgie laughed at her youngest daughter's antics and knelt down in front of her. Amelia appeared from the bathroom and Georgie ushered her over to stand in front of her. "Amanda, Amelia. I want you to go to your room and play a game until I say you can come out." Her girls were about to interject, "We still have plenty of time before we have to leave. Your father isn't home from work yet and we're picking Trevor up from his apartment on the way. Now go and play."

"But-" Amelia began.

"-Play!" Georgie laughed.

Once in Amelia's room Amanda turned to face her sister. "Now what?"

"I guess we play a game."

"What games do you have?" Amanda asked.

"Sudoku." Amelia shrugged from her spot on the ground as she continued to toss the Sudoku book in the air.

"That's not a game!"

"It's a mind game!" Amelia retorted. She caught the book again, opened it, then thought about it, "Not really a game for two people."

"Do you have any games that are fun?" Amanda asked as she flopped down on her sister's bed. Amelia joined her on the bed, their eyes looking up at the opened cupboard.

"Are those sleeping bags?" Amanda inquired with a smile.

"Yes," Amelia responded cautiously. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we should have a race."

"I'll get the sleeping bags." Amelia gleamed with excitement as she rose from the bed and jumped up to get the sleeping bags from their spot at the top of the cupboard.

Once in their respective bags (Amelia in the blue, Amanda in the green) they hopped to the door and opened it to see the hallway. The perfect length for a sleeping bag race. Amelia's room was at one end of the hallway, the lounge room was at the other.

"First one to the lounge room wins," Amelia said as she adjusted her feet inside the sleeping bag.

"Got it," Amanda replied, also adjusting herself.

"We need someone to count down," Amelia suggested.

"Why can't we do it?"

"Because either you will get it wrong, or I will get it wrong, and then we would want replay, but if mum finds out she'll put a stop to it immediately," Amelia stated.

"Ah, I see. But mum's the only one home, besides us," Amanda said.

"Hmm, good point."

"Oh, I know!" Amanda exclaimed almost tripping over her sleeping bag, "We'll ask her what the date is today. When she says '2210' that's when we race."

"Excellent idea. You ready?" Amelia asked and Amanda nodded.

"Mum?!" Amelia yelled.

"I'm in the kitchen!" They heard in response.

"What's the full date today?!" Amanda yelled. "Don't forget the year!"

"You should know this, you've been wanting to see this movie for months! You've been counting down the days on every calendar in the house. It's even on the tickets!" Georgie yelled from the kitchen.

"We just wanted to make sure!" Amelia called from her position at the end of the hall.

Georgie sighed before answering the girls, "The date is Tuesday, February 20th, 2210!" That was it. The girls took off down the hallway in a ruckus of laughter and thumping feet. Amanda being slightly smaller made her way between her sister and the wall and hopped out in front of her. Realising she was now in the lead she hopped faster to make sure she stayed in the lead.

Amelia, seeing her younger sister in front of her, managed to jump on the small tail of Amanda's sleeping bag, sending her sister falling to the ground.

Amanda was still in shock when she saw her sister looming over her. Amelia bent down grabbed the zipper of Amanda's bag and zipped up the entire sleeping bag so that Amanda was trapped inside… in the dark.

Amanda heard the thumping of her sister's feet continue on down the hallway. She was still in shock. It was dark and she didn't have much room inside the sleeping bag.

 _That's ok. I can just unzip myself. Stay calm, 'Manda_. She thought calmly to herself. _Don't panic_. But the zipper was on the outside, while she was left stuck on the inside. _I'm trapped in the dark. I can't breathe_.

She started flailing her arms out trying to break out of the heavy duty sleeping bag. Nothing was working. "Mum! Mummy! Help!" she began crying loudly, her body overtaken by harsh sobs. "Somebody! Help! Amelia! Mia!" She begged, her cries may have been muffled by the sleeping bag, but her pleas were loud and clear.

Amelia's heart jumped to her throat as Amanda's cries ripped through the air. _I'm killing her_. She thought. As she made a run towards the bag to help her sister, she was overtaken by her determined mother.

Amanda was crying so loudly she didn't hear the approaching feet. The light from the hallway flooded her vision as the bag was unzipped. Soft hands wiped away her tears and her vision came into focus.

Her mother was kneeling by her side, fear and shock plastered upon her face. She wiped the fresh tears away from her daughter's face and pulled her up out of the bag and into a fierce hug.

"Amelia Bethany Grayson! Come here, right now!" Georgie seethed as she continued to cradle Amanda in her arms.

16-year-old Amelia approached the pair with sobs of her own. She had never heard her sister sound so scared in her life. It frightened her, to witness her sister rolling around, trapped in a sleeping bag, screaming for help.

"What happened?!" Georgie spoke, anger rising in her voice.

"We were racing and I… I tripped her and… zipped the bag up." Amelia confessed through sobs.

Georgie, seeing how distraught her older daughter was, calmed slightly. "Amelia, I want you to tell your sister why you are crying."

Amelia bent down to look into the scared face of her sister, who was cradled against the chest of their mother. The look of fear in her eyes made her guilt feel twice as heavy. "I thought I had killed you." she sobbed harder now, which cause her sister to sob slightly again. "You screamed. I never heard you scream like that before. It scared me." She sniffled. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"Go to your room, Amelia. We'll be in shortly. After we've all calmed down."

* * *

…Present Time…

"You are clearly not dying," S'Reiyah said calmly as she examined the frantic woman in front of her. She was trying to figure out the best approach to rid Lady Amanda of the blue dress without damaging it.

"I strongly urge you to take deep breaths," S'Reiyah spoke firmly.

Amanda, shocked by S'Reiyah's sudden 'Vulcan outburst', stopped moving and drew in a deep breath. Suddenly, the child within her moved and extended its foot, rapidly kicking Amanda in her abdomen.

The force of the kick was so powerful that the tight blue dress that was currently stretched across Amanda's belly tore. The small rip in the dress grew at great speed until the entire dress was ripped in half. Right down the centre of the dress.

Not only did the blue dress tear, but Amanda's under robe also suffered the same fate.

S'Reiyah's mouth opened and closed in shock. She even gasped a little. "The dress from the House of Surak." She uttered in disbelief. The blue dress had been tossed to the floor after Amanda's arms became mobile once again. Amanda now stood, completely naked before her servant.

Upon noticing that her master's wife was completely nude she looked to the floor, not out of embarrassment, but out of respect.

"Did you see that?!" Amanda said joyfully as she stepped in front of S'Reiyah. S'Reiyah's gaze still transfixed on the ground.

"To what do you refer?" S'Reiyah asked, her calm, steady voice had returned.

"My baby saved my life!"

S'Reiyah's head shot up and stared at Amanda's happy face before remembering her place and turning her gaze away once more.

"Come, feel him." Amanda offered as she managed to pick up the remnants of the blue dress and draped them over her shoulders to cover her breast and nether regions.

S'Reiyah stepped forward and gently placed her hand on Amanda's abdomen.

"He is strong." S'Reiyah's Vulcan upbringing betrayed her momentarily as shock and awe filled her voice. "Both in mind and in physical being. Much stronger than any other young Vulcan I know of."

Amanda beamed, "Sarek says the same thing."

"He will be stronger than any other male Vulcan." She shifted her hands to where the child's head was situated, "His mind is sharper. He is powerful."

"He saved my life." Amanda beamed, her big brown eyes full of adoration for her unborn son.

"May I point out to you that you were in no real danger?" S'Reiyah asked.

"You may not," Amanda replied with a smile.

"Very well then."

"He saved my life."

"Indeed, he did."


	13. One Good Night Sleep

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Trek. I wish I did, but I don't.

 **A/N:** Okay, so there's a bit of suspense in the flashback of this chapter. Keep in mind it is only just a story. I hope you like it.

 **Reviews are like nuts; once you've had one, you have to have more. Please, don't just take one. Take as many nuts as you like.**

 **Origins: The Journey Begins**

Chapter 13: One Good Night Sleep

 **STARDATE:** 2236.79 (Sun, March 20th, 2236) **[7 months, 2 days Pregnant]**

It was late at night for the Uhura family. All the children were exhausted from the day's events and were currently sleeping soundly in their respective beds. Ahadi, himself, had climbed into bed early and was fast asleep before Miotep climbed in beside him only 15 minutes later.

Miotep laid her head on the pillow and waited for sleep to take over. She slowed her breathing and closed her eyes but sleep did not seem to come. She adjusted the pillow and turned (uneasily) onto her side. Still, she did not slip into sleep.

In her sleep deprived anger, Miotep threw the pillow onto the floor and snuggled in as close as she could to her husband. Ahadi snorted loudly in his sleep, released his breath before subconsciously wrapping his dark arm securely around Miotep's belly. He loved her even in his sleep.

Miotep smiled and started to stroke her husband's arm. Ahadi inhaled sharply, held his breath and snorted loudly. Right near Miotep's ear. Miotep huffed and tried to roll over away from her husband. Ahadi exhaled, his breath washing over Miotep's face. Miotep coughed and tried escaped her husband's bad breath. But Ahadi wouldn't allow it, he clung onto her and wrapped his leg around hers. Sometimes he loved her too much.

Miotep exhaled deeply and stopped resisting, trying to relax into her husband's unusual embrace. Over the next half an hour Miotep became increasingly hot and bothered. The heat her husband was producing was becoming too much to bear. She already had to adjust to her own elevated heat as well as the heat of two children within her. She was a walking furnace. Now her husband was clinging onto her with a grip so fierce the jaws of life couldn't pry him away from her. He loved her, but this was too much.

She tried to wiggle her legs out from underneath Ahadi's but he was too heavy. She tried to use her arms to shift his legs but she couldn't bend far enough to reach. She was heating up and she had no way to escape from the warmth of her husband.

She shifted herself as best as she could so that her lips were right near his ear. "Ahadi." She whispered into his ear.

Ahadi's hand instinctively came to swat whatever it was near his ear. His dark hand would have hit Miotep in the side of the face if she didn't pull her head away in time.

"Ahadi." She tried again, this time, a little louder.

This time, she was responded with a gruff, "Hm?"

"'hadi!" Miotep spoke loudly startling the sleeping man. His eyes opened slowly. He smiled softly as his wife's face appeared before his own.

"Mio." His voice was croaky. He was quite delusional from his sleep, looking at their tangled legs and furrowing his brows in confusion as he tried to remember when that happened. He gave up and rested his head back down on the pillow. Forgetting about the entangled legs and insane heat he slowly drifted back into sleep.

Miotep tapped him gently on the shoulder. When she heard him snort and exhale she hit him harder. He startled and looked at his wife. He was funny when he was tired; most times he wouldn't even make sense, some nights he would sleep talk to Miotep, and when she didn't respond he kick her. Miotep was fed up. He shouldn't be allowed to sleep when I can't. It's not fair. "I'm too hot." She said loudly.

"Yes, you are." He beamed.

"I need air, 'hadi," Miotep said as she tapped his leg to silently order him to remove it from her thighs.

It took effort, but Ahadi managed to remove his leg from her thighs, turn over and begin snoring again.

Miotep just sighed in relief as she wiggled her legs. Even though Ahadi had removed his leg from her, she still felt incredibly hot. It was March in Kenya, which meant that it rained often. Sometimes all day, but the cool air that came after the rain did not help Miotep's burning body.

She wasn't hot because of the temperature or the weather, it was because she was a human incubator. Her body was heating up due to the tiny humans growing inside of her, which made it hard for her to find sleep, which made her angry, causing her to get worked up, which only made her body burn even more. She was trapped in an infinite cycle of fire.

After discovering that it was 2:00 o'clock in the morning, Miotep broke down into soft sobs. She had discarded her blankets over four hours ago and even tried using the mist of a spray bottle to take the edge off the heat. It wasn't as effective as she thought it would be. She didn't know if the pool of water beneath her was from the spray bottle or her sweat.

She hauled herself into a sitting position and wept into her hands. Silently at first until she couldn't stop herself from heaving heavily. She succeeded in getting her large frame up off the bed and away from her husband without waking him.

"I'll just go… and cry in someplace… cool." She cried to herself between her sharp intakes of air.

She stifled her cries as she wobbled past her children's doors towards the stairs. Each step she took she let out a short sob. The further down the stairs she got the louder the sobs became.

She decided to try the lounge room. Perhaps she might be able to fall asleep on the couch. She waddled into the lounge, but just as she was about to settle herself down on the lounge the wind picked up, causing the mended window in the lounge room to rattle. Ahadi had tried his best to fix the window so the whistling would stop. However, as the wind grew wilder, the newly mended window broke once again, filling the entire lower floor with whistling.

"Why can't I get any sleep?!" She wailed as left the lounge room and made her way into the kitchen. The whistling window was less prominent in this section of the house, but it wasn't the whistling that kept her awake, it was the heat. She flicked on the light. "I just want to sleep. Please." She had no idea who she was talking to. She just wanted someone to talk to. To scream at. To cry with. "Please, God!" Oh, that's a good start.

"God, why do you not want me to sleep?!" She was almost yelling. _I better keep my voice down before my family think I've gone delusional_. "Come on!" She began to get angry. "Why aren't I sleeping?!" _Screw the family. I want answers_!

"I'm in the kitchen for crying out loud!" She exclaimed in anger. She was marching around the island bench when she caught sight of the stove. A small orange flame flickered wildly. The rear hotplate on the gas stove was still alight. Ahadi must have left it on after he had made dinner.

Miotep waddled over to the stove and turned it off. She calmed herself down; her sobs becoming small sniffles. "Now can I sleep?" She asked the empty room.

She spotted the freezer and an idea came to her mind. She hastily made her way over to the freezer, pulled the door opened and just basked in the cold mist that was coming from the cold box in front of her.

Whenever her children were searching for the frozen desserts they often stood on the ledge of the freezer to get a better view. Miotep thought about it. _Would it support my weight?_ When the kids were caught standing on the ledge Miotep and Ahadi would often scold them, saying that the freezer was no place to stand. But Miotep needed relief. She needed this.

She looked around to make sure that no one was watching. There was always the chance that Denahi would wake up in the middle of the night and make himself a sandwich. With no sight of Denahi or any other family member, Miotep stepped up onto the small ledge inside the freezer. She tried to lean forward but her large stomach prevented her from doing so.

Miotep stepped down off of the ledge and wiped away the frost that had stuck to her pyjamas. Miotep scanned the kitchen once more, this time, more intently. Satisfied to know that she was the only one there she slowly lifted her pyjama shirt up over the impressive baby bump. She eyed the empty room before eyeing off the freezer.

With her night shirt hoisted up under her bust and her exposed belly protruding out in front of her, Miotep carefully stepped up onto the ledge of the freezer once more.

She sighed a contented sigh when she felt her abdomen come in contact with the frost covered ice-cream container. One of the babies within her gave her a sharp kick. Miotep pressed a hand against the baby that had kicked her. "Ok. So one of you doesn't like the cold, but Mama needs relief." Miotep said softly to her swollen stomach. Miotep was in heaven until the freezer began to protest.

" _Beep_. Close freezer door. _Beep_. Contents not suitable for rising temperature." The female electronic voice of the freezer began. " _Beep_. Close freezer door." She began again.

"Oh, hush, you. Can't you see that I'm finally enjoying myself?" Miotep responded to the electric voice.

" _Beep_. Contents not suitable for rising temperature."

"Tell me about it. I have twins in here."

" _Beep_. Closer freezer door."

"I feel rejected when you shut me out like this," Miotep said to the freezer. She was obviously very tired. She was talking to the voice in the freezer.

" _Beep_. Contents not suitable for rising temperature."

"You're the worst psychologist ever," Miotep said as she shut the freezer door and stepped away from it. The heat within Miotep swelled once more and she felt the need to open the freezer again.

"That's it. I'm going to sleep. I don't know where, I don't know how, but I will sleep tonight." Miotep said confidently to herself. Now filled with determination Miotep left the kitchen with purpose in her step. Only to return seconds later to see if she had turned the stove top off properly.

Not trusting herself to sit down on the sofa, she opted for slowly pacing around the lounge room. "Cool. Ice. Freezer. Mmm… freezer." Miotep slurred as she began to feel over tired. "Something cold. Water. Water is cold. Lots of water. Bath." Miotep paused mid-step as her last word sunk into her consciousness.

Bath.

Miotep's hormones flooded her being and she found herself weeping softly once more. _Damn these hormones. I'm such a fool._ She began to reminisce about the day they had nearly lost Sehale.

* * *

 **mSTARDATE:** 2234.218 (Wed, Aug 6th, 2234)

…Aproximately 1 year and 7 months ago…

Nanenna was exactly two months old the day the memorable incident happened. Ahadi's family had come around to visit the growing family and marvel at the first female born into Ahadi's family. Ahadi's parents had visited the family many times since the birth of Nanenna, and today was just like any of the other times, or so they thought it would be.

Sehale was one year and nine months old. He loved running around trying to keep up with his older brother who was only four and a half years old.

Miotep had baby Nanenna in a small baby capsule on the kitchen counter while she continued to make snacks for the guests. Ashanti was in the kitchen helping her sister while Ahadi was somewhere outside tending to his plomeeks in the field. Ahadi had taken his father to the field to lecture him on the proper uses of plomeeks.

Every now and then Denahi would run through the kitchen with young Sehale staggering to catch up. "Look out for your brother, Denahi," Miotep called from behind the kitchen bench. Ashanti had no idea what was going on, she just continued to add the strawberries to the cream cake.

The day went off without a hitch. The family came, shared their excitement, told stories of their own experiences, laughed, ate and had a merry old time. Ahadi's family came prepared; they brought a small pink rattle, a purple blanket and a box of diapers for the newest member of the family. Ahadi's parents had brought them a box of diapers last time they had visited along with a couple of plush toys for the baby girl.

Denahi, seeing the gifts in his Mama's hands he ventured over to where his Bibi (grandmother) and Babu (grandfather) sat on the couch. Denahi watched his Mama get up off of her couch and lean forward to envelop Bibi in a hug.

"Thank you so much," Miotep said as she brought the purple blanket to her chest.

Denahi looked back at Bibi and Babu and gently tugged on his Babu's pant leg. Babu looked down to find young Denahi standing quietly by his side.

"Young Denahi, what can I do for you?" Babu asked as he leaned down to face his eldest grandchild. Babu's voice was deep but kind, his face was worn with wisdom, and his eyes were very similar to the child who was staring back at him.

Denahi pointed to the blanket in his Mama's hand. "What's that?" he asked knowing full well that it was a gift for the new baby. Last time when Babu and Bibi came they brought presents for the new baby. However, Denahi and Sehale were upset that there had been no presents for them. Denahi hoped they remembered to bring presents for them this time.

"That is a gift for your sister," Babu answered. Denahi's queries had caught the attention of everyone in the room, including little Sehale. Sehale quickly staggered to his stubby feet and waddled over to investigate what his older brother was doing.

After spotting the gifts in his Mama's hand, Sehale had no trouble in sharing his thoughts, "Me too?" He asked his Mama while he tried to grab at the rattle that was resting in her lap.

"No, 'hale. These are for Nanenna." Mama said as she used the blanket to point in the direction of Baba, who was currently holding his sleeping sister.

"Ah-ha." He said simply. He turned to where his grandparents sat. He rested his arms on his Bibi's lap and looked up at her face with his big brown eyes. "Same too?" he asked.

Bibi smiled brightly. Her grandson was such a player when it came to the heartstrings. "No, you don't have the same presents." She responded with a beaming smile.

"Ah-ha," Sehale replied.

Next thing he knew his Babu was bending down to pick up a bag near Denahi's feet. Sehale jumped up from his spot and bounced over to stand next to his brother.

"What are you doing, Babu?" Denahi asked with curiosity as he leant forward. Sehale, being shorter and more impatient than his brother, decided to climb up Babu's leg and place himself on his Babu's lap.

"For me?" Sehale asked his Babu as the bag was placed on the spare space next to them.

"And Denahi." Bibi chimed in.

"Mama." Ahadi groaned from across the room. "They have enough as it is."

"Just you wait, Ahadi. Wait, until you have grandchildren." Ahadi's mother responded gently.

"A hat!" Denahi exclaimed as he roughly placed the chef's hat on his head. "A cookie hat!" It was, indeed, a cookie hat indeed. The small chef's hat had pictures of cookies all over it.

"Thank you, Babu!" Denahi yelled as he jumped around with the hat on his head.

"Actually, Bibi picked the hat out," Babu confessed. Denahi raced around to give his Bibi a great hug while Sehale tried to pull the next gift out of the bag.

"Truck!" Sehale screamed joyfully as Babu helped pull the plastic truck out from within its box. The children were so pleased with their toys they were told by Mama to play outside so that the adults could talk.

It was only after Ahadi's parent left when the incident occurred.

When Mama had told Denahi and Sehale to play outside she didn't expect to be out all afternoon searching for her second born. When she had called Sehale's name over an hour ago, he had not responded. Not one word. Which was very disconcerting.

Holding young Nanenna to her chest she ran across the fields in search of her son. Ahadi's booming voice could be heard from the other side of the paddock.

They had lost their son. He wasn't in sight. Anything could've happened to him. Their house wasn't too far from the National Park where wild African animals were allowed to roam free. Surely he couldn't have walked _that_ far. Then again, it was Sehale they were looking for.

"Mama!" Denahi's voice interjected Miotep's thoughts. "Sehale's asleep." He said softer as Miotep approached her sons. Denahi was standing off to the side giving her a perfect view of Sehale's peaceful body. He had his arms wrapped around his new toy truck. He must have fallen asleep under the tree. However, with the heat of the African sun beating down on the small boy, she was sure he was unconscious.

"Ahadi!" She yelled as she knelt down near her sleeping son. Overwhelmed, she started to cry. The baby in her arms didn't even stir.

Ahadi raced onto the scene seconds later. He skidded to a stop near his sleeping son and placed his small body in his arms. "He's hot. Too hot." Ahadi analysed. His brought his large dirty hand to his son's head. He brought his hand away from the burning head only to bring it to Sehale's small neck quickly.

Upon seeing her husband rapidly shift from Sehale's head to his neck made her cry even louder. "Ahadi, what's wrong?!" She cried. She knew if her husband was checking for her son's pulse, then something was definitely wrong.

"He's overheated. He must have slipped into a coma. His heart beat is nearly non-existent."

"What?! No, my baby! My boy!" she sat in the dirt bringing her daughter to her chest as she continued to cry.

"Mama?!" Denahi had never seen his Mama like this. He was so confused that he had tears running down his face. His brother was fine. _He was sleeping, wasn't he? He was sleeping. Why is Mama crying? What's Baba doing? What's happening? What's happened to my kaka (brother)?_

"Denahi run inside and turned the bath water on! Only cold water!" Ahadi yelled at his eldest son. Denahi looked from his grief-stricken Mama to his determined Baba. Without words, he ran back into the house up the stairs and started to fill the bath with cold water.

Seconds later he heard the thundering footsteps of his Baba coming up the stairs. His Baba appeared at the bathroom door with his brother in his arms.

Ahadi noticed his eldest son standing silently off to the side. Ahadi bent down with Sehale's limp body in his arms. "Denahi, can you help me take off your brother's clothes?" Ahadi asked in Swahili.

Denahi nodded softly and carefully approached his Baba like he was a wild animal. He didn't want to get too close, but his Baba asked him to help. As he slowly took his brother's shirt off he asked his Baba, "He sleeping, right, Baba?"

Ahadi had to stop himself from breaking into tears, "Sehale is sleeping so deeply that we have to use very cold water to wake him up. Is the water cold?" Ahadi's voice was almost breaking from built up emotion.

Denahi stepped over to the bathtub and placed his hand in the water. "Very cold water, Baba." Denahi quietly stepping aside to allow his Baba to gently place Sehale's naked body into the cold water.

Minutes past.

Miotep had rung the ambulance before ascending the stairs. She wrapped her daughter in the purple blanket and drew her in closer to her chest. She headed for the bathroom to see her boys.

As she entered the bathroom she was relieved to see Sehale sitting up quietly in the bath. He was awake but very weak looking. Ahadi's strong arm supported him as he laid in the cold water.

"Sehale!" Miotep cried in relief as she saw Sehale smile back at her.

Sehale looked at his Mama than to the purple bundle in her arms. "My truck?"

* * *

…Present Time…

Miotep was lying naked in the bathtub. She had rolled up a towel and placed it in the water under her back before rolling another towel up to place under her neck. The cold water soothed the fire in her belly and she drifted off to sleep.

She was still asleep when morning arrived. Sehale was the first to find her. He had turned on the light and almost screamed in fright when he saw his Mama naked in the tub.

"Mama, what you doing in here?" Sehale said loudly to cover up his shock.

Miotep squinted at the sudden bright light and shivered as the cold water washed over her caramel skin. "I was… sleeping."

"Ah-ha," Sehale said, as he often did when he didn't know what else to say.


	14. One More Night Without Sleep

**Disclaimer:** Star Trek, why must you torment me? I wish only to own you, yet I do not.

 **A/N:** Keep in mind that Amanda has now passed the human gestation of nine months. She is now into her tenth month of pregnancy. Poor, poor, Amanda. I'm sorry that I've done this to you. It's for a good cause though.

The languages swap from standard to Vulcan quite often in this chapter, so keep an eye out for that.

I'm a writer, not a doctor, dammit! No really, I'm not a doctor. Just keep that in mind when reading this chapter.

 **Reviews are like flu shots; the more I get the better I feel. Please, don't deprive me of my flu shots. Be the good doctor.**

 **Origins: The Journey Begins**

Chapter 14: One More Night Without Sleep

 **STARDATE:** 2231.173 (Wed, June 22nd, 2231) **[10 months, 25 days Pregnant]**

Amanda was dressed in a white long maternity robe that R'Va had made for her. She was lying on a hard white bed, underneath scratchy white sheets, staring up at the blank white ceiling of the hospital.

She had been in the hospital for the last week, although if Sarek were present he would correct her to the exact second.

Before she and Sarek began trying to conceive, they had had lengthy conversations about the dangers of hybrid pregnancies. Their case was particularly dangerous due to the fact that Vulcans and humans cannot naturally procreate.

The child within her not only had her DNA and Sarek's DNA but also had chemicals, steroids and injections that helped the baby live throughout its gestation.

No matter how many times the Vulcan doctor, D'Torres, spoke of the dangers of copper poisoning, she never knew how badly it would affect her.

Amanda thought that contracting copper poisoning would be similar to snake venom; she thought that if you caught the poison in time everything would be alright. She thought that she would have a few injections to counteract the copper within her iron blood steam. She was very wrong.

* * *

 **STARDATE:** 2231.166 (Wed, June 15th, 2231)

…Precisely 7 days, 4 hours, 23 minutes and 16 seconds ago…

"Sarek." Amanda's voice croaked as she attempted to haul her large body into a sitting position. It was early in the morning and Amanda felt a wave of nausea flood through her body.

When Amanda passed her ninth month of pregnancy, Sarek made sure his level of meditation was shallow enough to feel anything his bondmate felt. He even shortened the time of his meditation by half. He would never admit he was worried for her health, although he had expressed his 'concern' for her on many occasions.

Sarek, sensing her discomfort, appeared from his meditation room adjacent to the master bedroom. Upon entering the main chamber, he noticed his bondmate leaning forward. Her once creamy, white skin now had a soft green hue.

"Amanda." He said aloud as he ran towards the bed. As he came to her side she stared up at him with concern and fear etched into her facial features.

It had been a long time since she saw him express emotion so visibly like he just had. It had been even longer since she saw him running. Something was wrong.

"What's happening?" She said with a shiver.

"You are being poisoned." He stated as he scooped his wife up in his arms and ran for the door. He began to run down the hallway.

"I can walk, Sarek!" She screamed after Sarek had jumped down half the stairs that led to the foyer. She didn't want to believe his words. _Poisoned_. She had screamed at him to let her walk, only to try and convince herself that this was not happening. Not to her. Not now. Not when she was this close.

"Not in this condition. The more you exhort yourself, the faster the blood flows within your body which will only cause the poison to act faster." Sarek said to his wife as they made it down the stairs in one piece.

"S'Reiyah!" He raised his voice. S'Reiyah appeared from within the library. She looked extremely calm, but even Amanda knew that she was concerned.

"Yes, Master?" She queried as she took in the sight before her; Sarek, a proud and noble Vulcan carrying his beloved bondmate in his arms. It was then that she realised the unnatural colour on her human master.

"Go." She said simply as she left the library to head upstairs towards young master Sybok's room.

Sarek darted from the house and ran through the front garden, out the front gate and toward the city of ShiKahr.

The journey to the city was only a 7.7-minute walk, but Sarek knew if he ran he could make it to the hospital building within 3.3 minutes.

He raced inside the stone building, his wife's head tilting back against his chest. She had passed out only 1.3 minutes ago.

"D'Torres." Sarek managed to speak calmly. He knew, with the structure of the stone building, that his voice would carry down the hallway and reach every room. Thank Surak for Vulcan engineering.

The tall, lean Vulcan appeared from a room at the other end of the hallway. As D'Torres' hazel eyes fixated upon the unconscious woman in Sarek's arms he motioned silently towards the elevator that led them straight to the Royal Suite on the top floor of the building. 35 floors high.

There was already a bed waiting for Amanda when the trio stepped into the royal suite. D'Torres called for assistance and 2.7 minutes later the room was filled with another three Vulcans dressed in white hospital garments.

"Tu'Saak, put Lady Amanda under anaesthetic." D'Torres began ordering the three Vulcans while he brought up a screen and hooked it up to Amanda's abdomen.

"The child is not fully formed." D'Torres addressed everyone in the room. Sarek was standing near the wall. He trusted his doctor to save his bondmate and son.

"We only have 5.6 minutes before her heart fails." Said another Vulcan doctor off to the left. She is looking at a different screen. Her hair is tied up in a bun so her view does not become obstructed by loose bits of hair.

"Yone, drain the copper using an incision in the Radial Artery," D'Torres said while facing the third Vulcan.

Yone then attached a long tube a needle before hooking the tube up to a small bag. Yone grabbed the needle and made an incision in Amanda's right forearm. The bag started to fill with a dark liquid. The liquid wasn't red like Sarek had thought it would be. Amanda had iron based blood which was a dark red. He had seen it before when Amanda had nose bleeds. Yet the blood wasn't green either like he had thought his son's blood would be like. The blood draining from Amanda was almost black.

"4.2 minutes." The Vulcan woman stated again. Time was running out. If they didn't get the poison out of Amanda's system within the time frame she would die, taking her unborn son with her.

"Payar, what are the blood readings of the child?" D'Torres asked the woman.

"Below the ability to function." She replied as she went from looking at her screen to applying a numbing cream to Amanda's protruding stomach.

Amanda may have passed out a while ago but the child within was becoming agitated. Payar was going to still the child for precisely three minutes to stop his blood from seeping into his mother's bloodstream.

Payar injected a serum which took effect immediately. The child that was once kicking and moving stilled and the copper blood he was producing ceased.

Yone continued to drain the copper blood out of Amanda's arm until the last of the poison was out.

"Tu'Saak, prepare for incision," D'Torres said as he approached the bed on which Amanda lay.

Tu'Saak and D'Torres worked together to operate on the unborn child. Sarek couldn't see the details of their work from where he was standing but he knew that his unborn son only had 2.1 minutes remaining from the three minutes he started with. He wanted to distract himself from this fact, but whatever he thought about his internal clock continued to count down the remaining seconds his son had.

D'Torres knew that the child was weak and would need a blood donation so he carefully inserted a small tube into the child's bloodstream. Amanda was stitched back up with 33 seconds to spare, leaving enough room for the small tube to travel from the baby, through the skin to the other side, and hooked up to the system. The child was injected with the antiserum and his life signs began to function again. Sarek turned to face the wall and exhaled slowly.

Amanda had recovered nicely but she was weak from blood loss. The child, too, had lost a large amount of blood. Amanda was in a critical but stable condition, the child was still classified critical.

Sarek was left alone with his wife. Amanda had been woken. She was not allowed to sleep. D'Torres' orders. If she fell asleep the baby would also sleep, and if the baby slept there was a 97.65% chance that the child would not wake.

"The child needs blood," D'Torres said as he entered the room again, his hands behind his back in the true Vulcan manner. "He lost a substantial amount and is struggling to produce enough blood to function properly. He needs assistance. If he continues to overwork himself, he will tire easily making him more susceptible to sleep."

"I am the child's sa'mekh (father)," Sarek said and stepped away from Amanda, head held high. "He shall have my blood."

"Ambassador, your blood is weak compared to that of your unborn son," D'Torres stated simply. Sarek was considered one of the strongest Vulcans of his age. Sarek just tilted his head to the side in confusion.

Weak? Sarek inwardly questioned, hiding his thought from his bondmate. _I am a direct descendent from Surak. How is it that my blood is not strong enough for an unborn child?_

As if he had read Sarek's thoughts, D'Torres explained, "6 hours and 4 minutes after the conception of this child I had told you that there was a 7% possibility that the child will be born with advanced abilities beyond that of the average Vulcan, 13% possibility that the child will be born under normal conditions with average results, 23% possibility the child will be born with a disability, and a 57% possibility that the child will die before or during the birth."

Sarek nodded his head as a sign for D'Torres to continue.

"Out of all the possibilities, it seems that this child, your son, has advanced abilities. Your son's internal organs were trying to prepare the child for when he takes his first breath. His lung capacity is double that of any other Vulcan, his features are larger and his heart pumps more blood. This is why you were unable to avoid copper poisoning." D'Torres explained and looked over at Amanda who was trying hard not to nod off.

She was extremely tired and sore from the day's events, but something D'Torres said struck her interest, "Sarek is one of the strongest Vulcans to walk this city. If his blood isn't strong enough for my baby, whose is?" She asked, her casual tone tinted with worry.

Before D'Torres could answer an elderly Vulcan woman dressed in a magnificent rich scarlet robe entered the suite. The dress was made in a similar style to Amanda's blue and silver dress.

Where Amanda's dress had blue and silver engravings on the black panel of her dress, this Vulcan woman had scarlet and gold engravings stitched onto her black panel. Though different in colour the engravings said the same thing, 'House of Surak.'

"Ko'mekh (mother)." Sarek breathed softly.

"Sa-fu." The elderly woman responded in kind to her son's softly spoken words.

"I believe I have been summoned to assist my grandson." Sarek's mother, T'Pau, stated in Vulcan.

"Correct." D'Torres confirmed as he gently guided the royal Vulcan monarch to Amanda's side.

"Ko-mekh. I am greatly honoured." Amanda spoke quietly, trying to stay awake.

"Calm, child. Your son needs my blood in order to survive. I have come willingly. Your son is my grandson by blood. Therefore, he is part of who I am. Who am I to deny my own kinsman the gift of life?" T'Pau rhetorically stated as Sarek offered her a comfortable seat.

D'Torres had already hooked Amanda's baby up to the system and was waiting for T'Pau's nod of approval before he approached her with another tube that was hooked up to the same system.

"You are the doctor. I wait for you." T'Pau said in Vulcan after waiting for D'Torres for 38 seconds.

"Yes, of course, your highness." D'Torres replied in the same tongue, as he inserted a needle into her forearm and attached the tube. He strode over to check the machine.

Sarek took his place beside his wife once more as D'Torres operated the machine. Flicking a couple of switches, the large grey machine hummed into life. D'Torres glanced at T'Pau and she nodded her head softly. D'Torres flicked a few more switches, changed a couple of levers and pressed several buttons.

T'Pau turned her head to face her son. She stared at his face as blood travelled from her arm, down the tube, and into the small unborn baby.

The monitor showing the baby's life signs started to beep in response. The child's heart rate was rising, his lungs were beginning to function normally and his movements became stronger.

By the time the transfusion had finished the child was back to being a completely healthy baby Vulcan.

T'Pau was unhooked from the machine. She rose from the chair and turned to face Amanda, who was pale and frail.

"Our society will one day look to your son for guidance." T'Pau stated in standard as she held her hand out, suspended over Amanda's scarred abdomen. "I must test his ability."

"Honoured Mother T'Pau, the child is still quite weak. Perhaps at a later date when Lady Amanda has been discharged from the hospital." D'Torres suggested as he bowed low. No one was game to come up against T'Pau the way D'Torres had, but he was only thinking of the health of his patients. It was logical.

"It is when we are weak, that we truly find how strong we really are." T'Pau answered, not taking her eyes off of Amanda.

Amanda dazed and confused, simply nodded at her mother-in-law.

T'Pau's hand rested gently upon the large scar that stretched across Amanda's abdomen. Within seconds, both Amanda and Sarek gasped at the strong intrusion Mother T'Pau had upon their child.

Being bonded to the unborn child allowed Amanda and Sarek to feel T'Pau's interrogation.

From Amanda's perspective, it felt as if someone had broken a large hole in a very small barrier. That barrier belonged to the mind of her child.

Both Amanda and Sarek were already accustomed to their child's mind, having bonded with him on a regular basis. However, they knew that the child was not liking this unwelcomed visitor.

Their child did not know this Vulcan woman; he wasn't directly bonded to her. Amanda felt her child's mind push back against the mind of T'Pau. Amanda even felt T'Pau's curiosity peak as she pushed back against the child's mind.

The child protested; sending one final mental push against this attacker. The mental push was more like a kick, it hit T'Pau with such speed that she did not anticipate it, and was sent stumbling backwards, breaking the bond as she did.

"Thy son is not like us." T'Pau said in High Vulkhansu. The ancient language was no longer common among her people so her words were lost on almost everyone in the room. Even Amanda was not fluent in the language. The words she spoke were directed towards her son.

"Mine son is of mine blood." Sarek responded in kind. His doctor and his bondmate looked between the Elder and the Ambassador. Amanda and the doctor knew that the Elder and the Ambassador were speaking High Vulkhansu, but they had no idea what they were saying. The Vulcan doctor was intrigued; the human bondmate was annoyed.

"In all mine years that I hast walked upon this planet, I hast never encountered a Vulcan quite as… fascinating as thy son." T'Pau continued to speak in the ancient language.

Sarek raised his brow at his mother's honest statement. "Dost this mean mine son hath passed thy trial?"

T'Pau had slowly made her way to the elevator before turning back to her son and answering his query, "He hath surpassed mine expectation." She said before stepping into the elevator and leaving the room.

Sarek's lips quirk up at the side. Upon realising her husband's small smile Amanda couldn't help but smile too. She had no idea what had transpired, but if Sarek was content then so was she.

Before she could ask her husband why he was 'smiling', D'Torres piped up, "The after effects of the meld has left the child weary. He must rest but not sleep. He still hasn't passed the danger period."

"Just out of curiosity," Amanda asked from the bed. Her head was now supported by soft pillows, her eyes blinking rapidly in a strain to keep them open, "When will I be able to sleep?"

"Not for another 4.2 hours. Even then you will only be allowed to sleep for six hours a night for the next week." D'Torres replied.

"Perfect." Amanda muttered, but D'Torres heard.

"I'm glad you find this arrangement suitable." D'Torres said aloud.

"I believe my wife was using sarcasm, D'Torres. A sub-language used by all Terrans that is often overlooked or dismissed by most Vulcans." Sarek explained to the doctor, who nodded in realisation.

"Using mockery as a form of humour... fascinating." D'torres replied.

* * *

…Present Time…

Amanda looked around the suite that she had been occupying for the last week. D'Torres had informed her that for her child to return to full heath Amanda must remain in the suite and sleep for precisely six hours every day for the next seven days.

During that time S'Reiyah, Sybok and even R'Va had come to visit. S'Reiyah dropped off a grey duffle bag filled with appropriate and fitting attire.

She had just awoken from her last round of sleep. Today she will be discharged from the hospital. She could go home and sleep for as long as she wanted. She was too excited to sleep now.

Sarek felt his wife awaken from her sleep and was in her room within seconds. "Ashayam." He said upon entering the room. When he wasn't at his office or in a meeting he would be at the hospital talking to D'Torres and the other doctors about his wife's condition. He was even given his own bed within the royal suite.

Amanda giggled as her husband came to stand before her, hands clasped behind his back. "Hi."

She couldn't stop her giggling. She didn't know why she was giggling to begin with. It was just her husband.

"Amanda?" The Vulcan's voice had a hint of concern.

"Sarek." She replied and laid back into the pillow with her hands above her head.

"You have been deprived of sleep. You are very tired." Sarek stated as he began to pack Amanda's belongings into the grey duffle bag.

"I must get you home." He added as he came to his wife's side to help her off of the bed she had been confined to for the past week.

"Oh, Sarek" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Sarek's neck. He felt her giddiness through their _tel_ and his ears flushed green from embarrassment. He made a move to swoop her up but she stopped him.

"I'm walking, Sarek. I have been in bed for over a week. I am walking home." She stated with finality.

"Of course." He replied. He didn't even protest. Amanda was not a lazy person, so being confined to a bed for a week was not on her list of most desired ways to spend seven days. He willingly obliged to her earlier statement. If she wanted to walk, she will walk.

Amanda, with help from Sarek, hopped off of the bed and steadied herself. She was looking down at her feet. I was hard to see past her bulging belly but she tilted her head until she had her feet in view. She had gone insane, Sarek was sure of it.

"My feet are really small." She mumbled. "How big are your feet?!" She sounded genuinely curious.

Sarek didn't respond to his wife's unusual queries. Instead, Amanda bent over to get a better view of her husband's shoes. "Whoa! They're huge!" She giggled. "You know what they say about men with big feet…," Amanda eyed her husband.

Sarek had been to Earth many times and had come to know what having big feet implied. His ears turned green, surely she didn't expect him to answer that. He stopped walking, causing Amanda to stopped beside him.

She smiled before continuing, "They're clowns."

Sarek sighed with relief.

"Oh my goodness! You're like a clown." She stood up straight to see the stoic expression plastered on her husband's face.

"Nope. Not a clown. Oh, you're one of those sad clowns! Wait, sadness is an expression. I know! You're a very neutral clown. Yep. Sarek, my big footed neutral clown that makes very neutral faces."

Sarek just turned to her and raised his eyebrow.

"Don't raise that neutral eyebrow at me." Amanda laughed.

Sarek stood there for precisely 2.4 minutes until his wife had controlled her laughter. This was going to be an unusual walk home.


	15. One, Two, Three Bend

**Disclaimer:** If I've told you once, I've told you a million times before… but just in case you've forgotten, I don't own Star Trek.

 **A/N:** So the next two chapters are based on immobility. I'm not sure if I've made it clear enough throughout this chapter. I guess the chapter title is a bit of a giveaway.

Some readers may not like the age gap I've put between Spock and Nyota (which is only 5 years). However, it will put my other stories way out of whack if I change their ages now. Not to mention a lot of reloading. I hope you don't mind.

 **Reviews are like fish; you keep hold of the healthy ones and release the unhealthy ones back into the water. Don't be the unhealthy fish. Be the healthy fish.**

 **Origins: The Journey Begins**

Chapter 15: One, Two, Three… Bend

 **STARDATE:** 2236.97 (Thurs, April 7th, 2236) **[8 months, 10 days Pregnant]**

The air in Kenya was cool despite the warm ground heated by the African sun. It was a Thursday afternoon and the nearby markets were buzzing with life.

People and species from different cultures and different worlds were gathering around the small colourful stalls that covered the streets. Some stalls sold small trinkets; jewellery, stones and accessories. While other stalls sold hot food or antique furniture.

The Uhura family, including Miotep's mama, known to everyone as 'Big Mama', were strolling down the middle of the heavily populated markets.

Big Mama lived up to her name, not only in size but in nature. Even before Miotep was born Big Mama would take in abused or homeless children and feed, teach and love them until they were old enough to survive the world on their own.

Even when her husband passed away a couple years after Ashantis was born, Big Mama continued to pour love into the children who were rejected by their own families. Many of these children were off-worlders.

Big Mama sported a bushy afro very similar to Nanenna's hairstyle. Her skin was soft as silk yet as dark as rich chocolate. Her quirky personality and colourful attire naturally drew people of all races and cultures to her, and she treated everyone equally and fairly. Until she got to know them of course.

The family couldn't go more than three meters without running into someone or have one of the children scampering off to one of the nearby stalls.

Ahadi was pushing Nanenna in a hover stroller; the latter fast asleep with her purple pacifier and purple plush monkey.

Big Mama was walking alongside of Miotep, their arms linked. Miotep wasn't sure if her mama was supporting her or if she was supporting her mama. Miotep's protruding pregnant belly was just as large as Big Mama's naturally large stomach.

The noise of surrounding barters rose as the family ventured deeper into the eclectic market. The boys' feet kicking at the dust as they ran excitedly from stall to stall.

"Baba! Baba, look!" Sehale exclaimed. He jumped on the spot, too excited to run. He continued to jump happily while he spoke. "HOVER TRAINS!" He was yelling now. They weren't real hover trains. They were small remote controlled hover trains. Something that both the young boys were quite interested in. Sehale's facial features twisted into multiple different shapes as he tried to express his shock, happiness, excitement and disbelief all at once.

"Don't have a stroke." Big Mama jested as she chuckled at her grandson's animated response to seeing hover trains. Her accent was a mixture of Swahili and Egyptian. This made it became hard to decipher her words at times.

Sehale was completely oblivious to Big Mama's statement, pulling on the hem of his baba's shirt.

Denahi, like his brother, was also excited to see remote controlled hover trains. Although, his excitement had stunned him into silence. He was currently grabbing at his baba's hands trying to guide him away from the hover stroller and towards the stall that held the trains.

After Ahadi's hands were finally pried away from the handle of the hover stroller, the stroller continued to hum forward on its own accord without anyone at the helm to guide it.

"Miotep!" Ahadi called back towards his wife as his he was steered further away from the stroller by his sons.

Miotep, upon seeing the stroller drift slowly into the crowd, picked up a brisk walking pace. Her mama right beside her. As Miotep quickened her pace she noticed her mama was also gaining speed.

Miotep had a small smile on her face as realisation hit her; her mama was trying to race her to the stroller; her own _heavily pregnant_ daughter.

"Mama!" Miotep called as her mama passed her and took control of the stroller.

"Binti (daughter), I hope you tell your girlfriends at your pre-natal class that your Big Mama beat you in a race." Big Mama yelled over her shoulder back towards where Miotep was standing.

"Mama, if I weren't pregnant, my body could beat you in a race any day," Miotep said to her mama as she waddled faster to catch up to her.

Big Mama just turned to her daughter. "Trapped beneath this beautiful body," She gestured to herself with one hand, "is a professional athlete trying to escape."

"How many more people do you have trapped in that body of yours?" Miotep chuckled at her own joke. "Because I'm pretty sure the 'professional athlete' isn't the only one trying to escape."

"You're right." Big Mama smiled at her daughter, "Not only do I have an athlete, I also have a weight lifter, professional wrestler, an ex-criminal, and a prison warden. But they ain't trying to escape. Oh no, they're happy just where they are. You just count yourself lucky, you haven't made them angry yet."

"Mama." Miotep sighed with a broad smile on her face.

"Now I want to get my new grand-babies something cute to wear." Big Mama said as she caught eye of a small stall with children's clothes hanging on racks. She cut Miotep off with a jerk of the stroller.

Miotep stopped to allow her mama to pass in front of her before following her into the small stall.

The stall itself was quite tiny but the clothing they had in stock was diverse and bountiful. There were small winter onesies with tails, children's swimwear fit for all species, ear muffs in the shape of Vulcan ears and even hats specially designed for Andorian children. The stall was so full of clothes the racks had been pushed close together.

"Mama, I don't think the stroller can fit." Miotep voiced her opinion as she watched her mama try and force the stroller between a rack of dresses and a rack of skirts.

Big Mama paid no attention to her pregnant daughter. She had been pregnant twice before, not to mention the legal guardian of over 50 other children, she knew what she was doing. "Don't be ridiculous." Big Mama said as she studied the stroller and mentally sized it up against the width of the aisle. With a strong push, Big Mama managed to fit the stroller into the small gap.

"See. It fits." She smiled back at her daughter. Her posture clearly portraying pride.

"Ah-ha," Miotep said as she turned to view the hats and beanies on a shelf to her right.

Big Mama turned back to the stroller and proceeded to push it down the tiny aisle. The further down the aisle she went, the narrower it became. She continued to look at the dresses; pulling out cute green and blue ones before returning them to the wrong spot. She was completely unaware of what was about to happen.

She was oblivious to the fact that she was slowly walking herself into a trap. She finally noticed her dilemma when her foot caught on the wheel of the rack. She looked up to see that the aisle had become so narrow that the handles of the stroller were beginning to snatch items of their hangers. Nanenna was still fast asleep.

Big Mama turned her head to see how far down the aisle she had become but was amazed to see her daughter waddling behind her.

"It seems that we have run out of aisle." Big Mama called out over her shoulder. She couldn't exactly turn around.

"What do you mean?" Miotep asked, then looked ahead to see the blockage. "Oh."

"We need to go back the way we came."

"I told you that you wouldn't fit." Miotep tried to accuse as she started to back up. Giving up after a couple of awkward steps backwards Miotep swings her large frame around. As she does her belly hits the rack of skirts, sending it colliding into another rack. As both racks are falling to the ground the skirt hangers managing to lodge themselves into Miotep's gold and yellow maternity kaftan.

Big Mama was almost wetting herself laughing. Before stood her very large daughter with several items hanging off of her. She looked like a very colourful Christmas tree. The racks were now on the floor with garments of clothing sprawled out around them.

Miotep looks up from her incident only to find the occupants of the entire stall staring at her; some were in shock, some were angry, but most were trying to stifle their laughter. Including the stalls owner, an Andorian female named Freyah.

Freyah was only a couple years younger than Miotep, her blue skin contrasted perfectly with her long white braided hair.

Freyah was once homeless. She was orphaned after her Terran foster mother died from the Andorian flu. Big Mama had taken her in and raised her until she was old enough to care for herself.

Upon seeing her 'adopted mama' and 'adopted sister' she burst into a fit of laughter, causing the occupants of the tiny stall to laugh along with her.

"What on Earth happened?" She laughed as she hoisted one of the fallen racks back onto its wheels.

Big Mama turned to her daughter and grabbed a small black skirt from the tangled mess of Miotep's kaftan. "I found what I was looking for." She smiled and handed the skirt to Freyah.

Freyah laughed harder, took the black skirt and returned to the register, Big Mama following her.

Even though her mama took the whole situation with humour, Miotep couldn't help but feel embarrassed. All she wanted to do was hide, and that's what she did. As Big Mama walked towards the counter with the stroller, Miotep found it the opportune moment to hide somewhere in the stall, away from prying eyes.

On her way to the checkout, Big Mama spotted a white skirt in the same size and style as the tiny black one Freyah was holding. She quickly snatched it off the rack and handed it to Freyah to scan. "This one too, mtoto (child)."

Freyah smiled widely, her naturally white teeth matching her white hair. "Still looking after young children, I see." The Andorian assumed, smiling at her mother figure.

"Always." Big Mama replied, before motioning to the two skirts, "Although, those are for my grandbabies."

"I still can't believe Miotep is expecting twins," Freyah exclaimed as she placed the two skirts into a small hessian bag. "How's Ashantis?" Being closer to Ashantis' age, Freyah became closer friends with her.

"Well. She has found a man. It's only been three weeks, but he seems completely infatuated with her." Big Mama said as she playfully slapped Freyah's arm and wiggle her eyebrows. "He's Australian. Quite a charmer. He will make good-looking grandbabies for me."

Freyah laughed. "Miotep is about to give you two new grandbabies and all you can think about is Ashantis' future children! Ashantis isn't pregnant is she?" Freyah asked, a glint of excitement washed over her face.

"No, not yet. But it won't be long now. Besides Miotep has given me three already." Big Mama chuckled. As she looked lovingly down at Nanenna who had slept throughout the entire ruckus.

"Where is Miotep?" Freyah asked as she realised that she hadn't seen her since she knocked over the racks.

"She is most likely hiding. She does this when she's embarrassed."

Freyah stepped out from behind the counter and began to frantically look for her 'sister'. "She could've gone into labour! She's carrying twins, it's possible she could've gone into labour early! Miotep!" She called as she ran through the small stall searching behind racks. She loved her adopted family and would hate it if something bad happened to Miotep whilst in her stall.

Big Mama chuckled. "She's fine." The Andorian turned to face Big Mama, about to scold her for her casual behaviour when she noticed Big Mama pointing towards the back corner of the stall.

Freyah slowly made her way over to the corner, smiling at customers as she went. When she got to the corner she noticed a pair of slip on yellow sandals in amongst the children's shoes. The sandals were a lot bigger than the other shoes, they also seemed to have a pair of honey coloured feet in them.

Freyah looked up to see Miotep's belly protruding through the rack in front of her. Miotep's face was hidden from view. It was probably flushing a deep dark brown.

Freyah had an idea. She raised her voiced slightly, "One minute, ma'am. I have just what you're after. Yellow shoes, you said?"

She looked down to see Miotep's feet shifting.

"Oh, what size? I don't think we stock shoes that big, oh wait, you're in luck!"

People were beginning to give Freyah strange looks.

Freyah then suddenly brought her hands to the rack and parted the clothes to reveal a very humiliated African pregnant woman.

"Well, doesn't this bring back memories?" Freyah chuckled.

* * *

 **STARDATE:** 2217.198 (Thurs, July 17th, 2217)

…Approximately 18 years and 9 months ago…

18-year-old Miotep was walking ahead of her family. Her 'family' was forever changing as stranded children came into their lives and strong, independent adults moved on with their own lives to fulfil.

Miotep was rushing ahead, eager to explore the markets. She was in the company of her mama, her 13-year-old sister, 15-year-old Freyah, 12-year-old Sebastios and his younger brother, Timotai, who was only eight years old.

Sebastios and Timotai were of African descent, they came to the care of Big Mama when they were left for dead after a Cardassian destroyed their village and killed their parents and younger sister.

Now, four years on from the tragic event, the family were visiting the markets. It wasn't long before Miotep noticed Ginora Huckett. Miotep paused in her stride not sure if her friend had seen her in amongst the busy crowd of the markets.

"Isn't that your friend?" Big Mama asked as the rest of the family caught up with her.

"Yeah, it is," Miotep replied.

"Ginny, isn't it?" Mama asked.

"Yeah, why?" Before Miotep had finished her sentence her mama had caught the attention of everyone within a 50-meter radius.

"Ginny! Gin! Yo Girl, over 'ere!" Big Mama's voice was loud and proud, stopping people in their tracks. Miotep covered her face in shame.

"Yoo-hoo, Ginny! 'Ey Girl! What's up, girlfriend?!" Big Mama yelled out over the crowd. Ginora looked around to see Big Mama waving dramatically, her flabby arms almost hitting Sebastios in the head.

"Come over here, girl, and give Big Mama a hug!" Big Mama motioned for her to come over.

Miotep took this opportunity to vanish into the nearest stall, Ashantis and Freyah's gaze following her before joining Big Mama in greeting Ginora.

"Where's Miotep?" The red head asked as she leant into Big Mama's bone crushing hug. After coughing and wheezing Ginora was released from the tight embrace. Big Mama straightened the young woman's clothing and dusted her off.

"She's… oh, she was just here." Big Mama was shocked when she turned to where her daughter should be.

"She went in there." Freyah piped up and pointed towards the stall they were currently standing in front of.

"Search and rescue time, watoto (children)." Big Mama said to her remaining kids.

"Miotep!" Timotai called as the family entered the stall. Timotai took the hand of his brother and guided him to one section of the stall. Even though Timotai had been living with Big Mama for the past four years, he had been traumatised. This left him vulnerable and insecure. Having his older brother by his side always helped.

Ashantis knew her sister well. According to Ashantis, Miotep was very stubborn. She knew that if she found her sister, she wouldn't be able to persuade her out of hiding. She decided to spend her time in the stall more wisely. She was going to do some window shopping. One of the other children will find her. She thought as she pulled out a multi-coloured flared shirt from the closest rack.

Big Mama went straight for the small change rooms near the back of the stall. She'd tapped on the door of every change room and was rewarded with _'someone's in here'_ , _'this one's taken'_ , _'someone's in here'_ , and even a few grunts and growls of disapproval. Big Mama just laughed at those responses.

Even Ginora had entered the stall in hope to find her friend. However, instead of searching for Miotep, Ginora made her way to the register and asked the sales assistant if he had seen her. The sales assistant shook his head; he hadn't seen her. Ginora knew her stubborn friend would come out eventually, so she headed over to where Ashantis was and started to pull clothes off the rack and admire them.

After realising that Ashantis was not actually looking for their sister, Freyah decided to search the stall by herself. It wasn't a massive stall, but it had racks upon racks of items. Miotep could be anywhere. Freyah noticed that Sebastios and Timotai had the west wing and the north wing covered, Big Mama was near the change rooms in the south wing, Ashantis was looking at clothes in the centre of the stall which left Freyah with the Eastern wing.

Freyah searched for Miotep in all of the tiny nooks and crannies of the stall, but still no Miotep.

After 20 minutes of searching the stall, Freyah found Miotep hidden beyond a small rack of clothes in the very corner of the stall. Miotep was pretending to be looking at the clothes but that did not fool Freyah one bit.

Freyah realised that Miotep had not noticed her. Taking the opportunity, Freyah tip-toed up to the rack, knowing that the unsuspecting Miotep was behind it.

"Find anything you like?!" Freyah yelled loudly as she jumped out from behind the rack. Miotep screamed and jumped backwards dropping the purple shirt she had in her hands.

Miotep, being a ballerina, managed to find her footing but grew darker in shade as she realised that her scream had alerted all the customers in the stall. They were staring at her. She picked up the purple shirt and placed it over her head to cover her embarrassment.

* * *

…Present Time…

"Come on, sister." Freyah helped Miotep out from behind the rack. She brought her hands to her mouth to stifle her laughter.

Noticing Freyah's failed attempt at containing her laughter, Miotep looked down to see the coat hangers still entangle in her kaftan.

Miotep tried to reach the hangers to rip them off the kaftan before anyone could notice. However, with her belly so large, her arms had trouble reaching down past her stomach to disentangle the hangers near her thighs.

"Care to help?" Miotep said getting frustrated at her situation.

"Can't you reach?" Freyah jested, knowing full well that Miotep couldn't, in fact, reach the hem of her own dress.

"Do you think I can reach?" Miotep's sarcasm was music to Freyah's ears.

"Just pull your dress up far enough so you can reach the hangers."

"I can even get my hands over my stomach, Freyah. I have two babies in there, not just one, you know." She was starting to getting tired and frustrated.

"I'm sorry. Here, sit down." Freyeh led her over to a stool.

"I can't."

"Sure you can."

"No, I can't. It took Ahadi 15 minutes just to help me get seated at the table this morning." Miotep confessed.

"Really?"

"Yes. It took me 20 minutes to get in the car, even with Big Mama's help."

Freyah's laughter was coming back with a vengeance; she burst into a hysterical fit of laughter. "You... You can't… Sit down?" She asked between sharp intakes of air.

"No. I'm too big. I can get down if I'm given enough time, but it takes me even longer to get up off of things. It takes Ahadi half an hour to help me out of bed every morning. Can you stop laughing and help me?!" She semi-yelled not wanting to draw any more attention to herself.

Freyah bent over with ease and unhooked the hangers from the bottom of Miotep's kaftan. Big Mama had made her way through the stall and stopped when she saw Freyah assisting her daughter.

"I see my daughter has you bowing to her will." Big Mama chuckled at her own little joke.

"Her wish is my command." Freyah played on the joke.

"Whatever you do, don't ask her to sit down." Big Mama said as she guided the hover stroller outside.


	16. One Big Baby

**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership. I have no starship. I don't even have a relationship.

 **A/N:** I've recently broken my knuckle on my right hand. Which, unfortunately, is my dominant hand. So my blood stream is currently humming with Panadol and Nurofen. So any errors or grammatical mistakes are completely my own.

 **Reviews are like exam results; some make you laugh, others make you cry, but they all make the next exam better. Please, review and tell me what you think.**

 **Origins: The Journey Begins**

Chapter 16: One Big Baby

 **STARDATE:** 2231.201 (Wed, July 20th, 2231) **[11 months, 22 days Pregnant]**

Sarek was off planet… again. Being a Vulcan Ambassador across the galaxy took a lot of time out of Sarek's personal life. It was a constantly demanding occupation. He was currently on Delta Vega; a barren, ice land filled with dangerous unclassified species.

He was with a selection of Star Fleet officers. He was assisting the team with the construction of a new station. Something to do with supplies and technology, so that passing starships would be able to locate the small Federation building and refill on much-needed supplies. Although the Federation building was tiny, they hoped to expand on it in the future, turning it into a full functioning Starbase.

It was no place to bring his young family. So Amanda was left in the care of S'Reiyah and her mate, Zahntu.

It was nearing lunch time on the planet Vulcan so Zahntu was at the mansion, in the kitchen preparing food. While S'Reiyah was guarding Amanda and young master Sybok as they walked through the city of ShiKahr.

They were on their way home after spending the morning searching for a toy for her unborn child. Sybok suggested that they search for a stuffed toy as it would allow the mind of his unborn brother to create many different imaginary settings while he played with the toy.

Amanda had smiled, knowing that Sybok secretly wanted a plush toy. She waddled down the wide footpath of the street but did not find any place that sold fluffed and stuffed toys.

She even had ventured into the old carpentry place and asked the owner if he sold any toys. When he asked her to be more specific she said 'cuddly toys.' The shop owner's eyebrow rose into his hairline. As a Vulcan, living on Vulcan, 'cuddly' was a word that was not commonly used or heard.

Amanda sighed a very flustered sigh before farewelling the owner and exiting the shop.

"He doesn't even know what 'cuddly' is." She said as she joined S'Reiyah who was waiting for her outside with Sybok staring at his hands and mumbling to himself.

"Sybok, are you ok?" Amanda asked as she noticed her elder son looking intently at his own hands.

"I… Vulcans are touch telepath's, are they not?" He asked, his young voice laced with concern.

"Indeed, they are," S'Reiyah responded to master Sybok's query.

"May I…?" He approached S'Reiyah with his small hands extended out in front of his face. The silent question was understood by all. Something wasn't quite right.

"You may." S'Reiyah bowed on one knee. Her height now matching the young Vulcan approaching her. Sybok gently rested his hands on S'Reiyah's cheeks.

His hands were not hot. Not as hot as a Vulcan's hand should be. He closed his eyes and spoke low in his native tongue.

S'Reiyah felt a small spark; Sybok's mind softly entering her own. She gently accepted its presence. She could feel Sybok's relief. The emotion was strong. Much stronger than any emotion she has felt before. Suddenly, Sybok's meld began to flicker throughout her mind. She could feel him trying to gain control over his emotions, over his mind, but it was too overwhelming.

The meld vanished before Sybok had intended to remove it. He opened his eyes in shock then closed them tightly once more. He tried to initiate the meld once more. Nothing happened.

"I am disabled." He said meekly. He turned away from the ladies. He did not want them to see him cry. "I have lost the ability to mind meld. I bring dishonour to my house."

"Sybby, look at me," Amanda spoke calmly. She had approached him from behind. Her large belly only inches away from his head. Sybok obediently turned to face her.

"You are a unique young Vulcan." She began. Sybok fought the urge to huff at her and turn away, but he remained where he was.

"You have been affected mentally from when your true mother was attacked by Zephlons. You know this. We have talked many times before." She said as she ran her fingers through his ruffled, dark hair. He flinched, causing her to withdraw her hand.

"Sybok." She said sternly, gaining his attention instantly. "You are not like every other Vulcan on this planet. You are much more. You have created your own style. You have chosen not to cut your hair, not because you are 'disabled', but because you now have an understanding of what it feels like to really _want_ something."

"Vulcan's do not want," Sybok replied stoically. He was just as stubborn as his father.

"Exactly my point!" Amanda pointed out.

Both Sybok and S'Reiyah arch a brow at her unusual outburst.

"Yes; you are a Vulcan. No; you're not like the others. But that is an advantage, not a disadvantage. You have desires. Not many Vulcans have desires. Do not stifle what comes to you naturally."

"But sa-mekh (father) does not want me to be this way. He wants me to be like everyone else on this planet… He wants me to be Vulcan… and every day I am becoming less Vulcan…" He began to cry, tears running down his cheeks. His 12-year-old frame shaking as he struggled to find his breath between his sobs.

"I don't believe sa-mekh will take to this nicely, once he knows what has transpired today." His voice was soft.

Amanda looked at S'Reiyah and waved her hand to indicate that she should give the two of them some space. S'Reiyah hesitated before Amanda commanded her to find a shop that sold toys. S'Reiyah nodded her head once then left the two to talk. Amanda came to Sybok's side and he allowed her to guide him to a nearby seat.

She struggled to place herself on the set but once she was down she gathered Sybok into her embrace. "I am going to tell you what your sa-mekh told me the day of our bonding."

Amanda now had Sybok's undivided attention. "Just after the bonding was completed your sa-mekh told me that I was the most logical decision he has ever made thus far in his life."

Sybok looked up at Amanda with confusion, yet he was also intrigued by his father's words. "I do not comprehend, Mother Amanda." He honestly said.

"At first, I felt as if your father was just checking another thing off of his list. _'Make Amanda my wife – Tick.'_ But then after analysing his true meaning I came to the realisation that his words were full of endearment."

"How so?"

"He knew that you wouldn't recover from the Zephlon attack. He has always known that you will lose your logic and behave differently from the other Vulcans."

"He bonded with you so that you could teach me how to control my emotions," Sybok stated more to himself as he realised just how much he meant to his father. He chose to bond to Amanda, not only because he loved her, but because he loved him too.

"That's right. You see, your sa-mekh is only trying to help you control your emotions. But he is teaching you the Vulcan methods of control. But you are not like the other Vulcans."

Sybok still looked a tad confused. "Why is it that I need a human to teach me how to control my emotions?"

"Because the features that a Vulcan has that helps them to control themselves are things like mind melding, deep meditation, healing trances and telepathy. These abilities in you that are starting to..." She couldn't find the right word.

"Fade." He answered for her.

"That's right. I am here for you, Sybok. I will help you control your emotions and your sa-mekh will continue to teach you the ways of the Vulcan. You are a child of both worlds. And when this child is born, he will need your experience to help him through what you're going through now."

"My brother needs me?" Sybok's voice was full of hope.

"He will learn more from you than he will from me."

Sybok thought about Mother Amanda's words before enveloping her into a strong Vulcan hug. "Thank you, Mother Amanda."

"You are most welcome. Now let's go see if S'Reiyah has had any luck finding any toys."

23 minutes had passed and Amanda was still struggling to get herself up off the seat. Even with Sybok pulling at her hands, or pushing her from behind, she still had no hope. Her frame was too large for her to get up. She was stuck.

"That's ok. We can just wait for S'Reiyah to return."

Another nine minutes passed and Sybok spotted a Vulcan woman coming down the sidewalk. Help at last. However, the Vulcan woman was not S'Reiyah. Amanda squinted her eyes and realised who this woman was.

"Lady." The Vulcan woman said evenly. Even though her voice was stoic, Amanda could see the coldness in her voice. The Vulcan woman stood tall. She was one of the tallest Vulcan women she has ever seen.

She was also pregnant. She was only a couple months behind Amanda and her belly seemed smaller than Amanda's. However, since this Vulcan woman found out she was carrying a girl she has been in contact with Sarek and even T'Pau.

Her long hair was always tied back into a cone shape. Amanda always thought she looked like someone had just stuck a black witches hat on the back of her head. Amanda seethed anger. She despised this woman. Actually, to be more accurate; this woman loathed her.

"T'Rissa." Amanda's voice was sarcastically happy.

"I see that your human body cannot support the weight of your growing child accompanied by the weight of your own body," T'Rissa spoke. Amanda heard it come out as a hiss.

"My body is not Vulcan, I understand this. However, you must think it wonderful that I could conceive and give life to a Vulcan child." Amanda calmly said. She was not going to teach Sybok how to bitch fight with a Vulcan.

" **Half** -Vulcan" T'Rissa emphasised.

"My unborn son is a descendant of Surak himself. So half-Vulcan or not, he will one day rule over you. I'm not trying sound cynical, I am merely stating fact." Amanda responded with ease. Her voice perfectly hiding her anger.

If T'Rissa was shocked by Amanda's statement she didn't show it. Bloody Vulcan's.

"You know that the Vulcan colony is ruled by a matriarch. Having a son does not mean he will rule. It will be his bondmate. His female." T'Rissa said as she slowly rubbed her bulging tummy.

Amanda wanted to punch her in the face. She wanted to tear her ears off. She wanted to rip off her eyebrows. However, after years of being the Ambassador's wife all Amanda needed to do was walk away.

If only it were that easy.

She was stuck on the seat and if she made an attempt to get up, T'Rissa would gloat over her more. So she remained seated and waited for T'Rissa to move on. But she didn't.

Instead, T'Rissa motioned for Sybok to move. "It is considered disrespectful not to give up one's seat to another who needs it more." She spoke evenly to the young Vulcan.

Sybok looked to Amanda then to T'Rissa. He obliged to the Vulcan woman's wishes and gave her his seat. Once she was seated, Sybok ran off in the direction of his guardian.

"Pathetic excuse for a Vulcan." Amanda heard T'Rissa's whispered words. She chose to ignore them.

"I have read that humans are only pregnant for nine months." T'Rissa began as she looked down at Amanda's large belly.

"It must be… hard for you to carry your child for an extra four months. Vulcans, however, are pregnant for 13 months. We Vulcans are built for endurance." Her remarks were becoming sharper.

"Being Vulcan allows me to pinpoint the birth of my child to the exact minute," T'Rissa continued, "I am stronger than any human woman, which is an advantage when it comes to the birth. I can also stifle the pain my body will endure. I will be able to feed my child from my breast and not from a bottle. My child will be Vulcan. Full Vulcan. Not shunned by her peers or considered weak by the elders. That is why the elders have recommended my child to be bonded to yours." T'Rissa was beaming on the inside, even though her face was placid. Her face was void of emotion but the meaning of her words were heavy with passion.

Amanda scowled, letting her disappointment cross her facial features. T'Rissa leant back into the seat, enjoying the discomfort she was causing in the human. Realising that Amanda wasn't going to say anything, T'Rissa continued, "Your humanness must effect your mental ability. Do you not remember that day? The elders said that the heir of Surak, your son, will need a strong female bondmate to… accommodate for what your son is… **Half** -Vulcan."

Amanda had not forgotten that day. In fact, it was burned into her mind. Her son, bonded, to this Vulcan's daughter. It was not written in stone but T'Rissa's daughter was on the top of the list, and it would seem she would remain there.

* * *

 **STARDATE:** 2230.349 (Wed, Dec 15th, 2230) **[4 months, 17 days Pregnant]**

...Precisely 7 months, and 5 days ago (exactly 31 weeks ago)…

Sarek and Amanda had been summoned the Council of Elders. Amanda was exactly 20 weeks pregnant and the Council were well aware of the importance of this child.

Sarek had helped his wife up the steep mountain and extended his two fingers to her as they ventured together into the cave where the Council held their meeting.

"S'chn T'gai Sarek and S'chn T'gai Amanda Grayson, we welcome you." The matriarch of Vulcan society acknowledged her son and his bondmate.

"We have been requested to speak with the Council on important matters," Sarek stated simply. Even though he is a valued member of the Council he was invited to attend this meeting as the subject of matter. Along with his bondmate.

Sarek had never been on 'the floor' before; the place where Vulcan's stand when they are being addressed by the council. He was always sitting behind his podium, high above the floor, looking down at the subjects.

He and his wife were not alone on the floor, though. There was another couple already standing there. Both Vulcan, and both very tall and very proud. Sarek immediately recognised P'Rin. The male Vulcan. He was one of few that scolded Sarek for bonding himself to an illogical human.

"What is this all about?" Amanda asked the Council. She was used to being treated as the Ambassador's wife. However, this day she will be treated like every other Vulcan that has taken 'the floor'.

"You will speak when spoken to." An elderly Vulcan male called from his position behind the centre podium. Amanda dropped her head to hide her embarrassment.

"It has come to the Council's attention that young master S'chn T'gai Sybok is not in good health. We have discussed this with Sarek and Amanda that his mind is not healthy. Thus, leaving him incapable of sub-ruling over the colony." The elderly Vulcan spoke slowly.

"This child that you carry is healthy. Although, having human DNA in his biology he is the only other heir of Surak. He will do." The elderly man was starting to piss off both Amanda and Sarek. The elderly man took his seat and an old Vulcan woman stepped forward, taking her place at her podium. She looked down at the two couple before speaking.

"Vulcan is a society run by a matriarch. Honoured mother T'Pau is our current matriarch. She was the bondmate of Skon, and the mother of Sarek. Although, she is our honoured mother she must be removed from the Council temporarily as to remain true to our code of conduct."

"I accept," Sarek said simply. It was logical.

The woman sat in her seat once again and the elderly man stood to his feet. "With this child being half-Vulcan we, the Council, have decided to do what is best for the child. We have chosen the most logical choice for your son's bondmate." The elderly Vulcan indicated to the other couple.

The Vulcan woman didn't look pregnant. Then again she was Vulcan, and Vulcan women don't really begin to look pregnant until after their eighth month of pregnancy. T'Rissa was only ten weeks.

Amanda had been told not to speak unless spoken to, but she had an inquiry. So she did the only thing she could think of. She raised her hand. The elderly Vulcan looked at her then raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Why is it that you raise your hand?" He asked.

"I thought Vulcans were bonded at the age of seven," Amanda stated.

"That is true, however, with your case, we have made an exception. Your son will need someone strong in mind, body and soul to balance him. The child that T'Rissa carries is the closest match we have found. Your child will still be bonded at the age of seven, however, for the child's safety, all arrangements are being taken care of prior to the actual bonding ceremony."

* * *

…Present Time…

Amanda smiled. T'Rissa had completely misinterpreted the Council's words. T'Rissa thought the Council was belittling Amanda's unborn son. She thought the reason why her daughter had been chosen to be bonded to Amanda's son was because of how weak he would be. She thought Amanda's son needed someone stronger to 'balance' them as they ascended into the Vulcan hierarchy.

T'Rissa was very wrong.

Only very few people knew about Amanda's unborn son, and how powerful he was. Sarek and Amanda did not want this information leaking into the Vulcan community. They asked T'Pau for assistance in keeping the child's ability strictly confidential.

The only people who knew of the child's ability were Sarek, Amanda, T'Pau, S'Reiyah, D'Torres and the Council of Elders.

When the elderly Vulcan spoke of bonding Amanda's child to a strong, healthy Vulcan, he merely emphasised the fact that he needs a mate who will match his ability and not be overwhelmed or overtaken by his strength.

Amanda was pulled from the memory as she saw her guardian standing in front of her, Sybok by her side.

Amanda smiled broadly at T'Rissa before motioning to S'Reiyah to help her up off the seat. Amanda turned to the pregnant Vulcan on the seat.

"Wait until my child is born, then you will understand the real reason why the Council chose you. Until then… Live long and prosper."


	17. One More To Go

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own.

 **A/N:** The time has come for the flashbacks to stop. This is it. Baby time!

I don't have any children of my own, so I don't actually know much about the pains of childbirth. Keep in mind, this is just a Fanfic.

The story about the toilet was based on my mother and her sister. Yep, that part of the story is based on real events.

 **Reviews are like maths tests; some you succeed, others you fail, but either way you learn. Please review.**

 **Origins: The Journey Begins**

Chapter 17: One More To Go

 **STARDATE:** 2236.117 (Wed, April 27th, 2236) **[8 months, 30 Days Pregnant]**

Ahadi was working from home. He was already two weeks into his six-week break. He was expected to be back at work on the 27th of May. It was the 27th of April. Miotep's due date.

Medical research and equipment had increased in leaps and bounds over the last 200 years. With the new information on human procreation and upgrades to all hospital facilities across the world, came injections to reduce the risk of stillbirths, oral medication to lower the statistics of miscarriages, and vaccinations to keep the baby healthy during gestation.

After discovering that she was pregnant with identical twins, Dr Rehema Buhari had placed Miotep on a monthly injection to help the babies form properly and reduce the risk of early delivery.

Ashantis had been asked by Ahadi to stay with the family until the time came for Miotep to deliver the babies. She jumped at the offer.

She gladly took the single trundle bed under Nanenna's bed and slept on the floor in Nanenna's room. She had been staying there for the last three nights, she enjoyed playing with the kids, and making sure they were fed and bathed so Miotep and Ahadi didn't have to stress about them.

At night, after the kids were asleep, Ashantis would creep silently out of Nanenna's room, make her way downstairs with her PADD and com-chat with her Australian boyfriend, Lewis.

Lewis Everend was not a tall man. Ashantis was much taller than he. She met him at an International Conference in San Francisco only six weeks ago. The conference was for people who wanted to be trained in sign language. As a respected deaf woman in Kenya, and daughter of well-renown 'Big Mama', she was nominated by her deaf peers to represent the United States of Africa.

She was instantly drawn to his brown eyes, golden hair and perfectly tanned skin. He was a hearing man, but also a fantastic translator. She was allowed to ogle at him as his hands moved quickly to keep up with the pace of the speaker.

It was 8:30 at night in the Uhura household and the kids were all tucked into bed. After waiting for Nanenna to fall asleep Ashantis grabbed her PADD off the nightstand behind her and snuck out the door, trying not to wake Nanenna as she did so. She was deaf which made her perform tasks louder than what she thought was acceptable.

Looking back to see that Nanenna was still sleeping she tip-toed down passed Sehale's room, passed Denahi's room and passed the bathroom. As she passed the bathroom she noticed something quite odd.

Miotep was on her hands and knees, her head near the toilet bowl. Without as much as a second glance Ashantis placed her PADD on the nearby countertop and proceeded into the bathroom.

"Miotep! What's the matter?" She asked, her voice was full of worry. Had she fallen? Was she in pain? What was she doing on her hands and knees?

"I think the toilet's broken," Miotep called from her position on the floor. She then snapped her head in the direction of her younger sister with a look on her face that clearly said 'Well, aren't you going to help your pregnant sister?'

Ashantis, being exceptional at reading facial expressions, immediately understood the silent question of her sister, and dropped to her knees to help look for the leak the toilet had supposedly sprouted.

Both on their hands and knees the search for the mysterious leak continued. Miotep on occasion would haul her body into a sitting position. She felt the water still pouring out around her and let out a gruff exhale.

"It's still leaking." She said as she signed to her deaf sister.

Ashantis nodded and continued to search. Miotep grabbed hold of the toilet bowl and twisted herself so that she was on her knees. She pulled herself up, using the toilet as leverage, so she was standing over the toilet.

She made her way around the toilet and checked the pump of the toilet. She was about to give the pump another good yank but was stopped in her tracks when a loud cough caught her attention.

Miotep looked over at the door of the bathroom. Ashantis, realising that her sister had stopped hitting the toilet, looked in the same direction. Miotep's husband was leaning up against the frame of the door, arms crossed, smile plastered on his face.

"What in the world are you two doing?" He asked as he took in the scene before him.

Embarrassed for being caught out, Miotep's honey-golden skin flushed a deep bronze. She pointed at the toilet and stammered over her words, "I…well…we were just…I think the toilet's leaking."

Ahadi bent forward and laughed hard. It was a while before he came up for air. Ashantis just looked at Miotep with confusion etched on her face. Miotep shrugged in response.

"Take a look at yourself, Mio." He said between gasps of air.

Miotep looked at herself. Although, it was quite difficult to see anything below her protruding stomach. She shrugged again and looked back at her husband.

Ahadi entered the bathroom and stopped before his wife. He bent over slightly to pick up the hem of her maternity kaftan. It was soaked.

"The toilet isn't leaking, Mio. You are." He said with a smirk. His wife was going into labour and she thinks it the toilet.

"My water?" She asked, looking at him for confirmation.

"Yep." He replied.

Ashantis clapped her hands in excitement as reality dawned on her. Her sister was going to have the babies!

"Ashantis are you alright here with the kids?" He asked Ashantis.

"Yep." She responded with a solid nod. She was almost dancing with excitement.

Ahadi guided his wife out the door and into the hallway. Miotep went straight to her room to collect the bags.

Ashantis followed the couple to the bedroom, just in case they needed her help with something.

Ahadi turned to Ashantis as she entered the room. "You know where everything is. Numbers are on the fridge. There is no cereal left but Denahi knows how to make the best pancake batter." He said as his wife walked past him with a large duffle bag in her hands.

"No worry. I've got it under control." She said barely managing to hide the beaming smile. She ran after Miotep and drew her into a bone crushing hug. Miotep dropped the bag and hugged her sister back, giving Ahadi enough time to reach down and take the bag from his wife.

Miotep's contractions became stronger the closer she came to the hospital. Once at the hospital she was placed in a hover chair and wheeled off to one of the delivery rooms.

They approached one of the suites and Miotep noticed the number on the door – 1701.

"I've been in this room before -" Miotep cut herself off with a painful grunt. Another contraction. "When I was having Sehale." She finished.

Ahadi and one of the nurses had helped her onto the bed when Dr Buhari entered.

From her last experience with Miotep, Dr Buhari did not want to ask how she was going. The doctor and Miotep were good friends, but the last Miotep was in labour she had growled at her. Growled! Dr Buhari decided to try a different approach this time. "What would you like, Uhura?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Ahadi said seriously as he rubbed his wife's back.

"She meant me!" Miotep spoke through another contraction, her teeth gritting to prevent herself from screaming.

"Oh, of course. Can I get you anything?" He asked.

"Ball. I want the ball." She said as the contraction passed. She leant back into the bed and rubbed her stomach to soothe the tension within her belly.

Ahadi looked over at Dr Buhari for any sign of confirmation. Dr Buhari crossed the room, quickly hooked Miotep up to the monitor and read Miotep's current statistics. She shook her head at Ahadi.

"I'm sorry, Miotep. With the state that you're in, using the ball would only increase the dangers when it came time to give birth. At the moment you're labelled as 'critical', I will let you know if you become 'stable', but that is highly unlikely." Dr Buhari stated.

Last time Miotep was in labour she found the exercise ball a great benefit to the labour pains. Nanenna's birth was the best birth she had had yet, all thanks to the ball. But now she was being deprived of it. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your contractions are still quite far apart. You won't be pushing anytime soon. I have got another patient to attend to in the other room. If you need me, just buzz." The doctor said and pointed to the small comm unit attached to the bed before exiting the suite.

Miotep's contractions became more aggressive the further into the labour she went. It had been seven and a half hours since her waters had broken. It was now four in the morning and Miotep was getting tired.

Dr Buhari had re-entered the room several times to check how she was going. Things were progressing very slowly. Too slowly for the doctors liking. After seven and a half hours she still hadn't dilated.

The doctor groaned as she took another look at her patient. She said something that Miotep couldn't comprehend. Something to do with a hypospray. Next thing Miotep knew, she was injected with a hypospray.

The doctor waited to see the drugs take effect. She was expecting to see Miotep go into another contraction, to speed up the process so she could deliver, but for some reason, the hypospray wasn't working.

The babies within her womb were still not getting into position and Miotep wasn't reacting to the hypospray the way the Doctor thought she might.

"What's happening? I thought the hypospray was to speed this whole thing up?" Miotep was scared, not only for her own health but for her babies too.

"It seems that the hypo isn't having any effect on you or the babies at all." Dr Buhari said as she rushed to the side of Miotep, and adjusted the monitors. She knew that it would be dangerous if she administered another hypo. Deciding against giving Miotep the second dose, Doctor Buhari went to stand at the end of the medibed once more.

"I don't know what's happened. It should have worked. We won't know exactly what's going on until after the babies are born. It looks like we will be delivering your girls when they want to be delivered." The doctor stated. It was going to be a long night.

Ahadi hated seeing his wife in pain. She would scream or grunt through a contraction and he couldn't do anything to ease the pain. She had been given strict painkillers in small dosages, so they only work for a short amount of time. Anything stronger would affect the babies.

He had been with her throughout the entire labour of each of their children, but none of them were as intense or as long as this one. Denahi was ten hours, Sehale was four hours, and Nanenna had been six.

Miotep was entering her twelfth hour of labour. It was now 8:30 am. Her other children would've woken up, been fed, gotten dressed and ready for the day.

Miotep had asked the doctor if a caesarean would help deliver the babies faster. It would've been a good idea if they had planned to perform a caesarean from the beginning, but seeing as Miotep was now seven centimetres dilated, and the first child moving into position, it wasn't going to be long until she was ready to deliver her first child.

At 10:00 am on the 28th of April, thirteen-and-a-half hours into labour, the first child had moved into position and Miotep was fully dilated. Dr Buhari moved to the end of the bed after checking all three monitors. Everything was in order; the blood pressure of all three patients was fine, their brain function was normal, as well as their temperature.

Miotep hadn't even begun to push and she was already so very tired. If it weren't for the contractions keeping her awake, she would be asleep by now.

"Alright, Uhura. I need you to push on your next contraction." Dr Buhari called from the other end of the bed. There were two nurses waiting on either side of the doctor and another two entering the room. Each wheeling a humidity crib into the room and placing them against the wall.

On her next contraction, Miotep did what she was told and began to push. She had learnt from experience that keeping her mouth open while she pushed helped her focus all of her energy on the parts that needed it most.

It wasn't long before the head had appeared and the hardest part of the delivery was approaching; the shoulders.

With the help of Ahadi, Miotep centred her breathing again before the next contraction hit. Miotep bore down and her screams going silent as she focused all of her energy on this child.

"That's the way, Uhura. You got it." Dr Buhari said as she helped guide the rest of the baby out. Once the doctor had turned the child right side up she was welcomed with the tiny cries of the newborn. The doctor gave the baby a once over, saw that she was fine and handed her to the nurse on her right. "Nurse Simmons, make sure the father gets to see his little girl."

Nurse Simmons took the baby and motioned for Ahadi to follow. Ahadi was in awe. He had witnessed the birth of his previous children but each birth was different and each child was unique in their own way.

After Ahadi had cut the cord, he took the time to marvel at the first-born twin. She was beautiful. She had golden caramel skin, just like her mother. She had all of her fingers and all of her toes and even a small tuft of black hair on the top of her head.

He let his eyes drift over his daughter's small body. His daughter. She was an identical twin. There was still one more to come and she will, genetically, be identical to this one.

"Hello, Baby One." He cooed softly, trying not to let the nurses in the room see him cry.

He continued to stare at his little miracle but stopped when he came to a small patch of discoloured skin. He started to panic _. Is this a skin disease? Is she unhealthy? Will the other twin have the same illness?_

"Excuse me, nurse?" He said as he grabbed the attention of Nurse Chandler. Nurse Chandler, a chubby older lady, was put in charge of the humidity cribs and was never far away from the babies.

"What is this?" Ahadi asked and pointed to the small patch of dark skin just behind her right ear. The patch of discoloured skin was on the child's neck hidden behind the flap of the baby's ear and was several shades darker than the child's natural skin tone.

Nurse Chandler looked at the baby in Ahadi's arms, then looked up and smiled warmly at Ahadi. "That's just a birthmark." She stated. "Looks like you'll be able to tell the difference after all."

 _Only a birthmark. Phew_.

Ahadi was pulled from his conversation by Dr Buhari's stern voice. "Baba, need you over here now. Baby Two is in position."

Ahadi reluctantly gave the nurse his little girl before racing to be at his wife's side again, seeing his daughter gave him a spur of adrenaline. "Alright, Mio. Round two, you can do this."

He looked down at his wife and the face that greeted him scared him. Miotep's face had paled. She no longer had her natural golden glow. Her pupils were smaller, the white of her eye were almost red from exhaustion, her face was covered with droplets of sweat, her lips were cracking from being so dry, and her voice was barely a whisper.

"I can't do this anymore, 'hadi." She said soft enough for only him to hear.

"Yes, you can. I know you can. I believe in you." He said as he held tightly onto her hand. He crouched down beside her, his lips near her ear.

"No, 'hadi." She whispered back. She tilted her head toward him, her eyes were begging. "Make it stop. Just make it stop, please." She looked up into his eyes pleading for release.

"I can't." He responded as he stroked her sweat glistened hair.

Suddenly, shouts from the doctor pulled his attention away from his wife. "Temperature rapidly dropping on mother! Heart rate unstable!" Dr Buhari called to the nurse present in the room.

Ahadi glanced from the doctor back to his wife. Her eyes were now closed. Her cracked lips slightly parted.

"Mio? Miotep!" Ahadi yelled as his hand darted out to grasp hers tightly in his. He squeezed tightly, silently begging for her to speak, open her eyes, scream, anything!

"Brain activity declining." One of the nurses, Nurse Wilkes, alerted the doctor.

"Shit." Dr Buhari said under her breath, but Ahadi's hearing picked up on what she said.

"What? What is it?! What's wrong with her?! What's happening?!" Ahadi dropped his wife's hand and approached the doctor. The hair from his man-bun was beginning to loosen under the stress. His dark hair that reached his shoulders were starting to glisten with sweat.

"Should I call for Medical Emergency?" Nurse Simmons said into the comm unit near the door.

"Medical Emergency?" Ahadi's voice was quivering with concern.

"Nurse Grantly, please escort Mr Uhura to the waiting room." Dr Buhari spoke seriously as she administered the adrenaline based hypospray into the neck of Miotep.

"Wait! Tell me what's happening!" Ahadi said, spinning around to avoid the grasp of the tall male nurse.

"Your wife is in critical danger. You cannot be here, Mr Uhura." The doctor tried to reason.

"Like hell! I'm not leaving my wife!" He shouted as the Nurse Grantly came up behind him and tried to usher him out of the room.

"Ahadi, your wife is in danger, which means the child that is still inside of her is also in danger. I will do everything I can to save them both, but in order to do that, I need you in the waiting room and not in this suite." Doctor Buhari was stern and blunt in the delivery of her words.

Ahadi allowed himself to be dragged to the door of the suite. He never took his eyes off his wife.

"Baby Two's heart rate has accelerated." Came the voice Nurse Wilkes.

"What?" Doctor Buhari asked in blatant confusion. She moved from one side of the bed to the other. As she neared the monitor that was connected to Baby Two, she noticed something unusual.

"Temperature rising." Nurse Wilkes spoke again. The nurse and the doctor were staring at the monitor.

Dr Buhari was shocked at what she saw, "The adrenaline in the hypospray." She said quietly to the nurse beside her. "It's finally taking effect."

"And the child?" The nurse looked at her with a quizzical expression.

"The child will be fine, although she needs to be delivered soon so I can give her the hypospray that reverses the effects." The doctor responded.

Ahadi broke free of the male's nurse grasp and came to his wife's side again. He reached for her unmoving hand once more.

Nurse Grantly approached Ahadi to try, once again, to remove him from the suite.

The doctor, upon seeing something interesting upon the monitor, turned to observe Miotep's body. "Leave him, Grantly. He can stay."

"As you wish," Grantly responded before joining another nurse in checking the vitals of Baby One.

"What is it? What's happening?" Ahadi seemed to be asking these questions a lot in the last hour.

"Baby Two is about to make her debut." Doctor Buhari said as she placed herself into position at the end of the bed.

"Really? What about Miotep?" Ahadi asked as he sat on the stool by Miotep's head.

"The baby's vital signs are triggering the mother's. She will come about soon." As if on cue Miotep's eyes fluttered open, her breathing returned, in short, sharp intakes of air.

"Mio." Ahadi soothed as he stroked her hair.

"How is this happening?" Nurse Simmons, a young woman, asked in amazement.

"It's the reaction to the adrenaline we tried to give Miotep before. It's finally working." The doctor said as she glanced over her shoulder to view the baby monitor.

"What does that mean?" Ahadi asked, feeling somewhat out of the loop.

Miotep's faced the ceiling and let out a decent cry of pain. Her fist clenching tightly around the hands of her husband. Ahadi grimaced slightly as he felt the circulation to his fingers being cut off.

"Come on, Mio. You have a beautiful little girl already waiting to be reacquainted with her sister." Ahadi spoke softly into his wife's ear.

As the next contraction swept over Miotep, she put all of her strength into delivering their final child.

Minutes later the small cries of Baby Two pierced the air. Miotep relaxed back into the medibed and rested her eyes. It was over. She had done it. It was finished.

Ahadi kissed his wife on the forehead multiple times before hurrying to the other side of the room where Baby Two had been taken.

After severing the cord, he scanned the child's small body like he did with Baby One. He let out a small laugh. They were indeed identical. They shared the same honey golden skin, the same small tuft of hair, and the same eyes.

He let out another laugh as reality hit him; the boys of the house were now outnumbered.

Ahadi looked closely at the neck of Baby Two and noted the lack of birthmark there. He studied the baby closely trying to see if this baby had any prominent birthmarks like her twin.

He didn't have to look far. On her tiny chest, just above her right nipple, was a dark patch of discoloured skin. Ahadi called for the attention of Nurse Chandler once again and pointed to the mark on the baby's chest. "Is that a birthmark?"

"It is." Nurse Chandler's chubby face broke into a grin. "Ironic, don't you think?" She asked through a chuckle.

"Ironic?" Ahadi asked as he studied the older Nurse's face.

"People are awarded the Medal of Honour when they have shown obvious bravery at the risk of life above and beyond the call of duty." The nurse replied with a smile.

After spending time with Captain Pike, Ahadi knew exactly what the medal of honour was.

Taking Ahadi's silence as a sign of confusion, the nurse continued her explanation. "The Medal of Honour is in a shape of a star. Just like that," she said as she pointed to the star-shaped birthmark on the chest of the baby.

"Star," Ahadi said softly as he gently ran his thumb over the star-shaped birthmark on his daughter's chest.


	18. One More Push

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

 **A/N:** The last chapter was quite long. Sorry about that. This one isn't as long. The birth is this chapter is not canon but that's okay seeing as most of this fanfic is non-canon. I hope you're liking so far. It would be great to hear some feed back.

 **Reviews are like parents; some are great, others are not so great, but they all give advice. Please, don't be a terrible parent. Be a good parent and give me advice.**

 **Origins: The Journey Begins**

Chapter 18: One More Push

 **STARDATE:** 2231.240 (Sun, Aug 28th, 2231) **[13 months Pregnant]**

Amanda was given strict instructions to stay in bed. She had made it to her due date, which many thought highly improbable, including Sarek. Due to the mixed heritage, the child had embedded into his DNA even the doctor, D'Torres, thought Amanda would deliver on an earlier date.

But here she was. In her bed. On her due date. With a bad case of the cold.

Amelia, Amanda's older sister, had arrived on Vulcan two weeks prior to this day. She had knowledge of the harsh conditions of Vulcan but was not aware that the raised temperature and lower atmosphere could rock the nervous system of a human.

Amelia arrived healthy and happy. However, she hadn't been properly condition to endure the harsh climate and ended up with a dry throat, which caused her to cough endlessly. This then subjected her to an unwanted case of the cold.

Amanda had been warned to stay away from her sister until she recovered from her cough. But this was her sister. She hadn't seen her in over two years, so of course, she didn't heed the warning.

Now she was stuck in bed, weakened by a cold. She wanted D'Torres to give her a flu hypospray, but he denied, saying that he had given his last human flu hypospray to Amelia. Vulcans never got colds so they never needed flu hyposprays and D'Torres had very limited human supplies.

She didn't have much strength to begin with and now she was twice as weak thanks to her cold. Amanda was just glad that she and Sarek had agreed to a caesarean. Ever since examining the baby in the tenth month of pregnancy, D'Torres had explained that the child was too big for a natural birth. It would cause Amanda to tear and possibly loose too much blood to recover back to full health.

Although Amanda was a little disheartened by the fact that she wasn't going to experience a natural birth, she was much happier knowing that her son will be born with full health. She happily obliged to the caesarean in the end.

Amelia was downstairs currently talking to S'Reiyah. She had heard a lot about this Vulcan woman from her sister and was eager to learn more about this her through face to face conversation. They were in one of the many sitting rooms on the ground level.

It was late afternoon so Sybok was home. He hastily changed from his uniform robes into something a little more his style; loose fitting long pants and his golden yellow tunic that had 'House of Surak' written upon it. It was his favourite tunic.

Zahntu was in the kitchen, as per usual, cooking up a feast. If the child inside Lady Amanda's womb was as Vulcan as the rest of the colony, he will be born tonight. Exactly 13 months from conception. Zahntu would never admit it to anyone but S'Reiyah, but he was silently…nervous? No, excited. He was internally excited about tonight's event. There was soon to be another child to add the S'chn T'gai clan.

Sarek was talking to DTorres in his study. They were not to be disturbed as the topic of their conversation was based around the delivery of Sarek's second son. A topic, on Vulcan, which is considered to be very private.

Sarek did not want to be present during the birth of his second son, but Amanda was very stern on what she wanted. It was Vulcan tradition for the father to be absent during the birth of a child, but given the circumstances, Sarek found himself reluctantly obliging in the end.

Amanda was left to herself to think, and sneeze.

 _Achoo!_

Every time she sneezed the large child within her would flinch or kick her softly.

"I'm sorry, little one." She said as she rubbed her tummy after another sneeze had overcome her. "Mummy is very sorry to put you through this."

She was rewarded with a very small feeling of love. The emotion didn't belong to her, or Sarek. It was from their child. Over the last month, Amanda and Sarek had experienced small mental images and emotions sent from their son. He was becoming quite sufficient in his mental abilities.

 _Achoo!_

She had sneezed again. If she was correct that would have been the 33rd time she had sneezed that day.

She relaxed into the mountain of soft pillows behind her. She was propped up so she could see over her large stomach. She hated lying down flat and not being able to see anything around her due to her belly. It made her feel claustrophobic.

She closed her eyes and pictured what her tiny baby would look like once he was born.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the bell chime for dinner.

Zahntu had finished setting up the table and rung the dinner bell to signify the household that food was prepared for them.

Amelia heard it too. When she first had arrived at the place she was in awe of the massive mansion, and was instantly in love the idea of a dinner bell.

Amelia jumped up off of the seat. "Sorry, S'Reiyah, that's the dinner bell. I should go and check on Amanda."

S'Reiyah simply nodded her head in understanding. She liked Lady Amanda's sister, she was very much like Lady Amanda herself. Except Lady Amanda was more logical and calm, then her easily excited, over-the-top sister. With Amelia already darting off in the direction of Amanda, S'Reiyah made her way to the dining room.

Amelia made it to the bottom of the staircase and looked up to see her very pregnant sister at the top of the staircase.

"'Manda! What are you doing?!" Amelia exclaimed as she started to ascend the stairs.

"I heard the dinner bell," Amanda stated with a small smile. She felt as if her older sister was going to start lecturing her about something.

"Yes, but you should've waited for me to come and get you."

"Well, I'm here now," Amanda said just before she sneezed.

 _Achoo!_

 _Pop._

 _Gush._

Amanda looked down at her belly as soon as she felt the weird sensation of her water breaking. Her tummy was too large for her to see exactly what was going on but she did manage to see the water, _her_ water, running down the stairs like a babbling brook.

Amelia, on the other hand, saw everything; the sneeze, the wet patch on her sister's robe and the man-made waterfall racing toward her. Amelia didn't know what to do. She was a mother herself with two children of her own but she had never been on the other end before. She didn't know whether to run away from the water or to try and dodge it as she made her way up to her sister.

She was momentarily stunned, until her brain yelled at her do something quickly; so she screamed.

Amelia screamed. She didn't know why maybe because she was excited that her baby sister was finally about to give birth or the fact she was scared of this entire situation.

The water rushed down the stairs, Amelia saw it approach and tried to dodge it only to miscalculate every, step on a slippery step and slide to the bottom of the staircase with a smash.

Amanda, not feeling any pain as of yet, keeled over as far as she could and laughed so hard her eyes watered.

Amelia, noticing that she was now at the bottom of the staircase sitting in a pool of her sister's juices, squirmed vigorously in disgust.

Sarek, feeling a strong bout of delight through his _tel_ , abruptly finished his conversation with D'Torres, strode out of his office and stopped when he reached the foyer.

There he saw his sister-in-law on the floor covered in some sort of clear liquid. He slowly raised his gaze, his eyes taking in every information from the squirming sister to the slippery steps to his laughing wife at the top.

Realisation dawned.

"Amelia, inform the doctor of my wife's condition," Sarek said a little too sternly. Amelia just brushed it off. He was probably panicking like a maniac on the inside.

After a couple of slippery attempts, Amelia got to her feet.

"He should be in the office," Sarek said to her, never taking his eyes of his wife, who was trying hard to recover from her laughing fit.

Amelia took off in the direction of the office. However, after barging in whilst shouting at the top of her lungs, she realised that the doctor was not in the office at all.

"Great." She muttered to herself as she closed the door and headed for the main sitting room. S'Reiyah should still be there.

She skidded to a stop once she had entered the main sitting room. No one was present.

"Oh, come on," Amelia grumbled as she took off for another room.

12 rooms later and Amelia still hadn't run into anyone. She was told that Vulcan births happened in isolation but this was getting ridiculous. She found Sybok in the kitchen with Zahntu. They were talking about the impending birth of Sybok's younger brother.

"Where's the doctor?" Amelia shouted. Zahntu remained impassive as his head looked up from his workstation to see a very dishevelled looking woman. Sybok jumped out of shock and nearly fell off the table he was currently sitting on.

"He is in the back garden," Zahntu responded calmly. "May I inquire to what has got you so distressed?"

Amelia turned to face a very concerned looking Sybok. She pointed her finger towards him and shouted with glee, "Your mother has gone into labour!"

"That is excellent news!" Sybok was clearly excited. He sprung himself off of the counter, ran to his Aunty and gave her a fierce hug. Being so caught up in the embrace, neither Sybok nor Amelia noticed the tiny twitch of Zahntu's lips.

"I have to get the doctor," Amelia said as she refocused.

"I'll help you!" Sybok jumped to his feet and started to drag Amelia out of the kitchen and towards the back garden.

"Good. Because I've already gotten lost more times than I can count."

Meanwhile, Sarek had made it to the top of the stairs without any delays. He checked over his wife's body, soul and mind. Everything was fine.

"I must get you to bed." Sarek seriously stated.

"Sarek, Ashayam, now is not the best time." Amanda groggily as she sniffled. She smiled with a wink before a strong jolting pain in her abdomen had her keeling forward.

Sarek was already in front of her to support her as she bent forward. She needed to lie down. He must take her to the delivery room.

After deciding to deliver the baby via caesarean, Sarek had commanded his servants to transform one of the rarely used guest rooms into a delivery room for when Amanda finally went into labour.

Under normal circumstances, a Vulcan couple who were expecting would either deliver in the hospital or in their master quarters of their lodgings. However, after analysing the conception and gestation of this child, he realised that everything was going to go against the regular routine he so much desired.

Sarek slowly guided Amanda back down the hallway she had come. His hand was light and gentle on her arm as he steered her in the direction of the room.

The room was large and bright, but not colourful. The walls were painted white with large windows to allow the hot Vulcan sun to fill the room during the day. The white marble floors reflected the white painted ceiling.

It was very much like the hospital, however, the hospital seemed more 'homely' than this room. The only thing that decorated this room was a small grey clock that hung on the wall above the window. Everything in this room was pristine clean.

The room was sparse save for a few crucial instruments and monitors needed for the delivery of the child. Including a singular white bench top and a small crib.

In the middle of the room was a white wooden bed. The bed looked as if it were a wooden countertop; it didn't have a headboard and the mattress atop of the frame was quite thin.

Sarek led Amanda over to the bed and helped her get up onto it. As Amanda was swinging her legs up onto the bed she realised getting up on top of this bed was a lot easier than getting down on her mattress she shared with Sarek in her quarters.

After helping Amanda onto the bed Sarek looked at the instruments surrounding them. He continued to study the monitors while he waited for the doctor and his team to enter. He had told Amelia to inform the doctor precisely one hour and thirteen minutes ago. Where were they?

Sarek was almost overcome by the urge to go and find the doctor himself when his bondmate screamed in pain from behind him. He quickly leapt over to the bed and took hold of her hand, sending her waves of calmness.

He could feel the intensity of her contraction echo in his mind. It took a moment to centre himself from the onslaught of human pain. He clasped his hands around his wife's and closed his eyes. He will not allow his wife to suffer from this pain. When the next contraction comes he will draw it away from Amanda's mind and into his own. He will take the pain for her.

The next contraction hit soon after the last one had ceased. This was happening all too quickly for Amanda's liking, but she had no control over her contractions, every time one hit, her body would instinctively push the baby further south. The contractions were precisely one minute and thirty seconds apart. If the doctor didn't arrive soon Amanda and the child within her will be in very big danger.

Amanda smiled up at her husband as she felt her abdomen tighten from the contraction. However, she didn't feel the pain that normally accompanied the tightening of the stomach muscles. She knew her husband was taking the pain away from her.

After the contraction passed, Amanda felt a different sensation coming from with her womb. The baby was moving. The baby was moving _south_.

"Sarek…" She said quietly. The phlegm in her chest made her voice crack.

Sarek nodded his head, "I feel him moving. If D'Torres does not arrive soon you will have to risk a natural birth."

"But D'Torres said that the baby is too big for a natural birth." Amanda's blocked nose made her voice sound unusual, her eyes were large with concern.

"Our son doesn't think that," Sarek said as he rubbed where the baby was. The baby, was indeed moving into position. "If my calculations are correct the child will be born within the next hour if you continue to push."

"It's not my fault!" Amanda became defensive. "I have no control over my body at the moment. My body is doing what it can to get this baby out of me. _Achoo!_ This means every time a contraction hits, my body is doing its best to push a baby the size of a watermelon out of a hole the size of a lemon!" Her flu-affected voice became more aggressive as another contraction wracked her body.

Sarek remained silent. He understood that if he made any sort of comment after her short rant, she would become infuriated with him and quite possibly kick him out of the suite while she gave birth to their son on her own.

Sarek decided to brush the loose strands of sweaty hair away from his bondmate's face. He did have to admit that she was very beautiful. Even in the state that she was currently in, she seemed somewhat appealing to him. He would never voice his opinion in the company of others, but he often told Amanda how beautiful she was to him.

Amanda's eyes locked onto his once more as another contraction overcame her, pushing the child within her further south.

"One more push like that and he'll be crowning." Amanda huffed then sneezed. Sneezing didn't help much. If anything, it made things worse. Every sneeze sent the baby further 'downstream'.

Sarek heard footsteps approaching. They weren't running, definitely Vulcan. Not far behind the walking footsteps came the sound of footsteps frantically running, definitely human.

Sarek looked to the door to see D'Torres, his three healers, Tu'Saak, Yone and Payar, followed lastly by a very exasperated Amelia.

"Where have you been?" Sarek inquired D'Torres. Sarek wasn't angry, merely curious.

"Where have I been?" Amelia answered for the Vulcan doctor. "I've been everywhere. I even found a hidden passageway that leads to some underground room. This mansion is HUGE! I got lost several times trying to find 'Mr Logical' here." She pointed at the doctor who just stared at her with a blank expression.

"In my defence, I stayed in the same spot for over three hours." The doctor said as he cautiously approached the bed.

"Who cares?! Just get this child out!" Amanda yelled from the bed.

D'Torres checked over his patient while the other healers started hooking up tubes to the monitoring systems. Payar grabbed the folded white sheet and placed it over Amanda's lower half.

Amelia came to stand by her sister's head on the opposite side of Sarek.

D'Torres made his way to Amanda's feet and ducked his head beneath the sheets. His head reappeared from behind the sheet. He looked sternly at Sarek. "She is completely dilated. The child is attempting to enter this world via natural means." D'Torres' head vanished beneath the covers once again only to reappear seconds later, "And he is progressing marvellously."

"He will surely rip my wife if he is born naturally." Sarek's voice was heavy with concern. It was more of a question than a statement. It was D'Torres who had informed Sarek of the dangers of a natural birth in the first place.

"Indeed, he will. Which is why we must perform the caesarean immediately." D'Torres reassured Sarek. He spoke quickly but calmly. He turned to his healers and gave them each precise instructions.

"Tu'Saak. Lady Amanda will need to be completely under anaesthetic. The child has pushed himself into a dangerous state and we do not need the mind of his conscious mother interfering." D'Torres said to Tu'Saak. Tu'Saak nodded and proceeded with his instructions.

"Yone, prepare for incision on my mark." De'Torres faced the younger Vulcan who had already equipped himself with the correct utensils for the job.

"Payar, prepare your station. Once this child is out, he will be placed in your care." D'Torres turned around to give this order to the female Vulcan. Payar simply nodded, her hair tied up in its usual bun.

She cleared the bench top ready for the child once he was born.

Thirty minutes had passed and Amelia was getting restless. She hated seeing her sister passed out on a white bed with her belly cut open. The sight of blood made her woozy. She tried to look at one of the healers so she didn't have to see the blood, but it didn't help when all of them had some form of blood splatter on their medical robes. Amelia's voice died in her throat as she tried to whine. Her knees became weak as she suddenly became aware of the blood circulating in her own system. _Must focus on something else_. She looked up at the clock. 11:58 p.m.

D'Torres had taken over Tu'Saak while Tu'Saak assisted him.

"I have the child," D'Torres said, his hands lost somewhere within the open stomach of Amanda. "Tu'Saak." He called calmly. Tu'Saak approached and assisted the doctor in retrieving the child from the womb of Amanda.

Up from the confines of Amanda's womb came a large baby boy resting in the hands of the doctor. As he separated from the warmth of his mother, his young cries pierced the air.

"Time?" D'TTorres asked Payar as he looked over the child for anything unnatural.

"0000 hours," Payar stated without looking at the clock, "exactly."

All heads turned to the grey clock on the wall above the window.

"Indeed, it is," D'Torres answered as he handed the wailing child to Payar. Payar took the child and placed him on the bench top. Sarek made his way quickly to where his newborn son lay.

Sarek watched on as Payar poked and prodded his son with needles and tubes. Payar, noticing Sarek's presence decided to reassure him before he broke her neck for hurting his son.

"I need to take samples of his blood to gain a better understanding of his entire system. We need to know if being half human will affect his Vulcan biology." She said and noticed Sarek's shoulders relaxing.

Amanda was woken an hour and twenty-four minutes later. She had been stitched up and cleaned. She felt exhausted. She looked around the room, her eyes were still a little fogging.

Amelia smiled at her sister and waited for her to respond. After Amanda's visioned focused she noticed her sister smiling broadly at her. Amanda couldn't help but smile back. She had made it. She had done it.

"Where?" Amanda croaked.

Sarek picked up his son and turned around to face his A'duna (wife). Amanda let out a small chuckle as she saw the naked baby squirming in her husband's arms.

Sarek placed the child on her cloth covered chest and watch in awe as his son calmed almost instantly.

A small knock on the door draws the attention away from the baby.

Sybok stood, half hidden by the door.

Amanda smiled at him and extended her hand towards him in invitation, making sure she supported the baby with her other hand.

Sybok walked briskly to the side of the bed and Amelia helped him up. He sat on the side of the bed and stared at his newborn brother.

"Sybok, you should be sleeping," Sarek said. His voice more questioning than punishing.

"I was awakened," Sybok said quietly as he ran his finger down the side of the baby's face.

"Isn't your bedroom on the other side of the mansion?" Amelia questioned the young Vulcan boy.

"It is. But I did not wake because of the noise." He said as he turned to face his Aunty.

"Why did you wake?" Amanda asked, stroking the small pointed ears of the baby.

"He sent me," Sybok said quietly and nodded towards the sleeping baby on Amanda's chest.


	19. One Just Ins't Enough

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Trek. You should all know that by now. It's quite sad really when you think of it; every time I have to write a disclaimer I have to admit that I don't own Star Trek. *Sigh*

 **A/N:** Sorry for the late update. I had one of my six brothers' engagement party last night. Didn't get home until quite late.

So you should all know at least one of the baby's names. If you have no idea… you should probably start the story from the beginning. If you still have no idea… just keep reading, I'm sure you'll figure it out. The other child is a mystery. Ooh, how intriguing. Don't let me take up more of your time. On with the story…

 **Reviews are like long walks on the beach; beautiful and peaceful, until you realise that the tide has come in and you're stranded on a small sand island. Please, don't be like the tide. Be the beautiful, peaceful view.**

 **Origins: The Journey Begins**

Chapter 19: One Just Isn't Enough

 **STARDATE:** 2236.119 (Fri, April 29th, 2236) **[1 Day old]**

It was April the 29th, the day after the birth. Miotep was ordered to stay overnight at the hospital just so that she and her day-old twins could be further tested and monitored before they were sent on their way.

Normally, after the birth of a child, Miotep would beg for an early discharge. When she had given birth to her first child, she stayed back the extra days without any hassle, she was new to parenthood and the doctors and assistants were very helpful. However, after her second child was born she was almost on her knees begging to be let go. She had a small family waiting for her, all she wanted to do was escape from the confines of the white-walled maternity suite.

However, this time was different. She had nearly died during the delivery. Given the circumstances, she was happy to oblige to the doctor's orders and stay an extra night. Miotep was surprised that she was allowed to go home this early after a painful delivery such as hers. Then again, she wasn't the only woman in the labour ward that had an unusual, painful birth.

The hospital treated a vast variety of species and was one of seven hospitals on Earth that treated illnesses, infections, deadly diseases and unknown viruses from across the galaxy. Miotep was glad she was acquainted with Dr Rehema Buhari before she became an intergalactic doctor.

Dr Rehema Buhari was a specialist in midwifery and paediatrics. She never limited her studies to human physiology; she also became well versed in the physiological structures of Andorians, Betazoids, Ferengis, Orions, Cardassians, Rigilians, Tellerites, and even the lesser known Romulans and Vulcans. These were the basics. She studied much more humanoid species which made her work vastly recognised throughout the galaxy.

Miotep was currently lying on the medibed, and the twins resting in their cribs against the wall when Nurse Chandler entered the suite. Her short, chubby frame wobbled as she made her way around the room, humming loudly as she went.

"Good Morning, Mrs Uhura. How are you this morning?" Nurse Chandler asked as she checked Miotep's vital signs on the monitor by the head of the bed. She was short, so she had to stand on her tippy-toes to become eye-level with the screen.

"Much better, thank you," Miotep responded with a smile. Upon hearing their mother's voice, both of the twins simultaneously started to wail.

"Oh, dear me." Nurse Chandler chuckled and turned to check on the twins. Each twin had a small crib to themselves. Although they were not born prematurely, both of the girls were small in stature. The first baby weighed in at five pounds, two ounces, while Baby Two weighed in at four pounds, fourteen ounces.

Nurse Chandler looked down at the crying babies. She never grew tired of baby watching, even if they were crying like banshees. She bent down and picked up Baby One.

"Have they been fed this morning?" The nurse asked as she turned back to the mother, Baby One tucked in the crook of Nurse Chandler's arm. Baby One had momentarily stopped crying as soon as she was picked up. However, as soon as Baby One realised that it wasn't her mother who was carrying her she started to wail once more.

Miotep looked up at the clock above the entry. 7:15 a.m.

"No. Not yet. I'm aiming for 7:30." Miotep answered the nurse who had begun swaying from side to side. The crying from Baby One started to cease, but the wails from Baby Two grew louder.

"Whoo, doesn't she have a set of lungs!" The nurse chuckled as she handed Baby One over to Miotep while she bent over the next crib to grab hold of the wailing child.

Baby Two may have been smaller than her twin but she was just as loud, if not louder. The cries settled once Nurse Chandler picked her up from the crib. The nurse danced gently around in the open space, trying to calm the child in her arms.

It didn't work very well. The child was still crying. "Her lungs are getting a very good workout. She'll make a great singer one day." Nurse Chandler said cheerfully as she stopped dancing and tried to rock the child back to sleep.

"I don't find that hard to believe," Miotep responded as she settled Baby One into the crook of her right arm.

"You have singers in your family?" Nurse Chandler turned to Miotep with excitement clearly written on her face.

"You could say our whole family sings," Miotep answered. She didn't mind the nurse's curiosity, besides she really wanted someone to talk to. After being cooped up in the hospital with no one but doctors, a little conversation was definitely what she needed.

"Really?" Nurse Chandler questioned, curiosity tipping her over the edge, "Do you sing?"

"I do. Not professionally, but I don't mind performing every now and then." It was only after she had finished talking that she realised how stuck-up she sounded. She winced slightly at herself.

Nurse Chandler just smiled, knowing full well that Mrs Uhura was not a self-absorbed woman.

Miotep quickly spoke again, trying to move the conversation on, "My husband sings too. And my children."

"Oh, how delightful! A whole family of singers!" Nurse Chandler exclaimed as she looked down at the sobbing baby in her arms.

"You could say that," Miotep said as she shifted Baby One into the crooked of her left arm and began cooing at her. The door to the suite opened and in came Ahadi.

Seeing his wife holding one of his babies made him smile broadly, showing his straight, white teeth. "How are my girls?" He asked the room as he came to stand next to the nurse who was swaying erratically to try and calm the cries of the child.

"Mother is fine but the babies are hungry." Nurse Chandler replied, never taking her eyes off of the child in her arms.

"May I?" Ahadi asked the nurse with an extended hand.

Nurse Chandler smiled and handed the sobbing baby over to the father. Ahadi cradled the baby with both hands, calming her cries with his warm, soothing voice. He then shifted the baby until she rested on his right arm. Using his free hand, Ahadi pulled the blanket down to identify which one of his daughters he was holding. There on the soft golden-brown skin of the infant was the dark, small, star-shaped birthmark.

"I've got Baby Two." He said, trying to contain his happiness.

"And how would you know? These babies are identical." Miotep called from the medibed. She had managed to calm the baby in her arms. She was, after all, an experienced mother.

Realising that his wife had not seen the birthmarks, Ahadi became gleeful. He thought about pranking her, after all the times she had pranked him, she deserved it. He looked at her tired face. He was too caring to pull a prank on his wife so early after the birth. He decided to tell her straight up about how he could tell the difference.

"Not quite. Shuffle over a bit." He said gesturing for his wife to move over. She complied and managed to shuffle over to give her husband enough room to sit alongside her on the medibed.

"You have Baby One." He began, but Miotep just stared at him. She was not going to fall for another one of his stupid jokes. "Before you say anything, this is not a joke. I'm being completely serious." Ahadi added. He even had that serious look on his face. Maybe he was telling the truth.

Now intrigued, Miotep leant closer to the baby in her arms. Ahadi did too. His large dark hand came to the side of the baby's head. Without hurting the child, he gently turned the head to the side and folded the ear forward revealing the small discoloured birthmark behind the baby's ear.

"And Baby Two doesn't have a birthmark?" Miotep asked, now looking over at the sleeping baby in her husband's arms.

"Actually, she does. But it's in a different spot." Ahadi pulled the blanket down once again to reveal the star-shaped birthmark on the infant's chest.

"It's a star," Ahadi confirmed with a smile.

Miotep smiled at him in return. The child in her arms started to cry again, which in turn, made Baby Two start to cry. Soon the room was filled with the tiny howls of the babies.

Miotep looked at the clock to see that was now 7:30. She shifted slightly to hoist her night shirt up. After moving Baby One to the other arm, she brought her up so she could latch on to her left breast.

After the baby had successfully latched on, Miotep motioned for Ahadi to place Baby Two in her vacant arm. With the help of her husband, she managed to get both of her girls suckling at the same time.

After the girls had been fed, Ahadi and Nurse Chandler helped burp and calm the babies into a peaceful sleep. They had just set the twins back into their respective cribs when the door opened up to reveal Dr Buhari.

The doctor walked in and took a seat at the foot of the bed and waited for Ahadi to join them before she began to speak. The nurse was dismissed and the Uhura's were left alone with the doctor.

"I have some good news and some bad news." The doctor began. She had come to be good friends with this family, particularly with Miotep, so it was hard for her to explain to them the seriousness of this situation.

Ahadi and Miotep both visibly flinched at the sound of 'bad news'. Ahadi sort out his wife's hand and squeezed it gently. Miotep looked at him then back to the doctor. She nodded her head slightly to signal the doctor to proceed.

"You are fine, there is nothing wrong with you or the babies," Doctor Buhari began, "That's the good news."

Miotep's first thought was _'If that's the good news then how bad could the bad news really be?'_ But no matter how many times she focused on the positives she couldn't help but wonder what the bad news holds.

"So, they're ok?" Miotep asked, her voice full of concern.

"In essence, yes." The doctor replied and noticed the parents sigh in relief.

"Then what is it?" Ahadi asked. He wasn't demanding or angry, just deeply concerned for his twins.

"I injected you with a hypospray to help speed up the delivery, and at first, the hypospray looked like it wasn't going to work at all. The hypospray wasn't meant for you, but for the babies and they just didn't react to the hypo. However, after Baby One was delivered, when your life signs were declining and you were… unconscious, the hypospray finally kicked in." The doctor explained.

"So the hypo did work?" Miotep asked.

"Yes." She answered boldly. "There was a reason why it took so long to finally kick in though."

Both Ahadi and Miotep leant forward slightly in anticipation.

"Ancient Blood." The doctor said with a small smile.

"What?" Miotep asked as she tried to grasp the concept.

"Ancient Blood?" Ahadi echoed. He looked at the small smile on the doctor's face and gave a short snort. "You're kidding right?"

"I'm a professional, Mr Uhura." Doctor Buhari stated.

"Yeah, and I'm a flying penguin," Ahadi answered shortly.

"Ahadi!" Miotep scolded.

"You can't be serious," Ahadi stated as he looked at his wife and the doctor. "Ancient blood is the most unrealistic thing I've heard."

"It's true. Therefore, realistic." Doctor Buhari explained. "Look, Yes. You are a direct descendant from the last Pharaoh of Egypt. Ancient Pharaohs were known for their unusual blood. At one stage, they were thought to be the descendants of the gods themselves, due to the fact that they could be cured of almost any ancient disease. Your twins have this type of blood running through their veins."

"So what does this have to do with Baby Two and the hypospray?" Miotep asked as she tried to piece together all of the information.

"And why didn't Baby One get affected?" Ahadi added, now somewhat calmer than he was before.

"The hypo was for the babies when they were still in utero. Baby One was delivered before the hypo started taking effect. Baby Two, however, got the grunt of it. Because her twin wasn't in the womb with her to share the hypo, Baby Two got double dosage."

"Oh, my God, is that bad?" Miotep said, her heart starting to race.

"Well, it's not good to give such a young infant so much, but in this case, it's the best thing that could've happened." The doctor informed.

"Okay…" Ahadi drew out the word. "So this is the bad news?"

"Yes… and no. Yes, it is the bad news. Baby Two had double dosage, that is bad. But the good thing is because of the double dosage Baby Two was able to kick start your life signs. It's because of the double dose that you're sitting here in front of me now."

"Wow." Ahadi managed to say, seeing as his wife was speechless.

"So, are you saying that Baby Two's 'ancient blood' is what delayed the hypospray's effects?" Miotep asked after a decent silence.

"Yes. Baby Two's blood had trouble distinguishing whether the hypo administered was good or bad. It took a while for it to figure out the hypo was good, but in the end, it all worked out for the better." The doctor explained.

The Uhura's simultaneously leant back into the medibed. The doctor continued, "Baby Two is healthy. She won't have to take any hypos daily, she won't need to have regular check-ups, she won't even have any disadvantages. It's was just a reaction, and now that her blood knows that particular hypo it won't take that long to take effect the next time she is in need of it."

The Uhura's nodded their heads as a sign of understanding. They felt relieved. The bad news wasn't that bad after all. Ahadi was trying to hide his smile, his twins were going to be fine. He looked over at his wife who was smiling widely at him. She was definitely relieved. Her girls were healthy.

"I'll leave you two for a moment to let this all sink in." Dr Buhari said as she rose from the seat and proceeded for the exit. She paused at the door and turned back to the parents. "Oh, and by the time I come back I hope I don't have to refer to the twins as Baby One and Baby Two." She chuckled as she left.

Ahadi looked to his wife. "How are you going?"

"I'm okay. I'm just glad that they're both healthy." She said through her smile. So the twins have ancient blood. Sehale is allergic to corn and Nanenna has a fear of flies. The Uhura's are anything but normal.

"Me too." Ahadi sighed, and they both fell into a comfortable silence.

"Zantiri," Miotep spoke after a couple of silent minutes.

Ahadi just stared at his wife. "Your grandmother?"

"Mm-hm," Miotep responded and thought back to when she was a little girl. Zantiri was Big Mama's mother. Zantiri had been a major part of Miotep's childhood. Whenever Big Mama and Baba had to go to a conference, Zantiri would look after Miotep and Ashantis. They would build pillow forts in the lounge room, bake cupcakes, have baths while dressed in their clothes. To Miotep, she was known as Binti; a sweet, loving old woman who never stopped having fun. She had passed away a couple months after Nanenna was born.

"I thought you were going to name one of them Zoraya?" Ahadi asked, now completely confused. As soon as they found out she was carrying twins, they agreed to name a child each.

"Yes, I was, until I saw the birthmark behind the ear. It's very similar to the one Binti had." Miotep said, looking back at Ahadi.

"We could still name the other one Zoraya?" Miotep asked. Ahadi's head whipped around to face her.

"I… I already thought of a name." He said quietly. Miotep heard him, though.

"That's ok. We agreed to name one child each. Baby One will now be known as Zantiri Zoraya Uhura." She smiled widely. "That way you can still name the other twin. You also get to choose a middle name, seeing as I went ahead and named Baby One without you."

Ahadi smiled as he spoke. "I'm so glad you named Baby One."

"Why is that?" Miotep asked as she studied her husband's face. He looked like the Cheshire Cat with that ear-to-ear grin he had plastered on his face.

"Because the name I have chosen means 'star' in Swahili. It goes with the birthmark." He grinned as he realised that his youngest daughters were named because of their birthmarks.

"Nyota," Miotep answered. The name rolling off of her tongue.

"Miotep Uhura," Ahadi added.

"Yes?" Miotep asked.

"Miotep Uhura," Ahadi said again, realising his wife had not followed the thread of thought.

"Yes, what is it?" She said, now a bit irritated. She was missing something here, she could tell.

"Nyota Miotep Uhura," Ahadi replied with a smile.

"Oh, no you don't." Miotep retorted.

"Oh, yes I do. You said that I could give her a middle name too because you named Zantiri Zoraya." Ahadi said feeling chuffed. "Besides, I didn't get all 'huffy' when you named Denahi Ahadi Uhura after me."

Realising her defeat, Miotep sighed, "Fine. But when Nyota gets in trouble, you're the one who gets to call out her full name. I don't want to come across as a bad mother **and** stuck-up; having to yell out my own name to a disobedient child."

"How do you know she's going to be disobedient? She could be heaven's angel." Ahadi said.

"Honey, these girls are Uhura's. They'll be disobedient at some point in their life." Miotep smiled slightly.

"So that's a yes then?" He asked. "About the name?" He added.

"Yes." Miotep rubbed her forehead. She couldn't believe she was letting him get away with this, but she did promise him.

"Nyota Miotep Uhura." Ahadi cooed at the baby.


	20. One Of A Kind

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Trek. I don't make any profits from this fic. The only profit I get from it are the reviews you send me.

 **A/N:** So this chapter is a bit unusual, in respects to naming the child. However, like I have said before, most things I write about will come back in future fics in some form or another.

P.s. I stole the page number from Harry Potter. If you've seen or read Prisoner of Azkaban, you'll understand what I mean when you come to it. I don't own Harry Potter; I just couldn't help myself.

Ten more chapters to go. The countdown begins. Adorable baby Spock and cute little Nyota coming your way.

 **Reviews are like a glass of water; some are half full, other are half empty. Please, don't be the glass half empty, be the glass half full.**

 **Origins: The Journey Begins**

Chapter 20: One Of A Kind

 **STARDATE:** 2231.241 (Mon, Aug 29th, 2231) **[1 Day Old]**

Only hours after his arrival, the doctor and his team collected the baby Vulcan and headed to the hospital. The baby was fine and healthy, but he was the first successful hybrid infant born to human and Vulcan. The doctors wanted to study the small child on his first day.

Sybok, too, was asked to join the doctors. D'Torres, being the royal family physician, knew that Sybok had trouble with his Vulcan discipline and his inability to perform mind melds. So when Sybok came into the room after the child was born claiming that it was the newborn who had called to him, D'Torres knew the hybrid child had some strange ability.

D'Torres kindly asked to take both children and run a few tests on them to make sure they were performing to the best of their abilities. D'Torres respected this family and was considered one of Sarek's most loyal companions. D'Torres only wanted what was best for the growing family. Even if it meant running a couple of examinations on the children to figure out how they functioned, both mentally and physically, and to what extent can they push themselves until they reached exhaustion. He wanted these children to function at the best of their capabilities without going overboard.

Even though D'Torres was faithful to the family, Sarek would not allow him to take his sons. D'Torres and Sarek debated about the positive and negative influences and outcomes of the tests and examinations. D'Torres strategically fought with logic giving Sarek all the information and explaining how each test and examination will benefit his sin in the future. Sarek's determination deteriorated with every logical explanation D'Torres supplied.

Sarek agreed to the testing. However, he must be present to ensure that they were unharmed and relaxed throughout the examinations and procedures. Sarek didn't like the idea of his sons in the hands of Vulcans who were not of his family. Sarek decided that it was best for him to go with the doctor and keep an eye on the other doctor's present. No one was to touch or examine his son without his permission.

Sarek drew his newborn son into his chest to protect him from the eyes of curious Vulcans. His right hand sought out Sybok's and held on to it tightly as they left the mansion for the hospital.

While the baby, Sybok, Sarek and the doctor were at the hospital Amelia took it upon herself to look after her sister. She had slept alongside her sister the night of the birth while the rest of Amanda's family were at the hospital.

It was now 11:00 a.m. on the 29th of August. Amanda had been transferred back to her quarters after the birth. The newborn was to be moved into the room later that day after he returned home.

Amanda was still asleep. She had had a rough night and was catching up on some much-needed rest. However, her sister was wide awake and trying to figure out a way to get up off the mattress without waking her sister.

Amanda had been dreaming about her newborn son; with his pointy ears and porcelain white skin. In her dream, she was holding her son in her arms whilst lying down on the couch in the library.

Dream Amanda rocked Dream Baby in her arms she told him story after story of an ancient Earth crime detective. Dream Baby wasn't complaining, he was content and intrigued with the story that his mother was telling him. His eyes were trained on his mother's mouth as she continued to tell him stories.

All of a sudden Dream Baby disappeared followed by all the other things in Amanda's dream. Soon Dream Amanda disappeared from the dream too. Real Amanda must be waking up. Who would pull her away from such a nice dream?

Amanda woke to her sister next to her trying to get up off of the low mattress.

"What time is it?" Amanda groaned as she sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes with balled fists.

"Amanda!" Amelia squealed in shock as she fell back onto the mattress. "You're awake!"

"Time?" Amanda persisted. Her voice was hoarse and she felt extremely thirsty. She licked her dry lips and swallowed hard. The lack of saliva in her mouth made it difficult to talk. Even her tongue felt dry and heavy in her mouth.

"11:00 a.m." Amelia answered. "How do you feel?"

"Sore," Amanda smiled, completely forgetting about how dry her mouth was. She had gone through a lot of pain, emotional and physical, but it was worth it. And she had a baby to prove it.

"I bet you are. You were in a lot of pain last night." Amelia said as she scooted over to her younger sister. She thought about putting her arm around her sister, but when Amanda started to stretch out her arms Amelia brought her knees close to her chest instead.

"I'm not in as much pain as I thought I'd be. To be honest, I expected to feel worse than this." Amanda confessed as she plumped up the pillows behind her and rested back down into their cushioned embrace.

"Well, you didn't have a natural birth. That could explain it." Amelia replied as she copied her sister and fluffed her own pillows before sinking back into them a little more aggressively than her sister.

"Most likely. I think I'd be in more pain if I went through with the natural birth." Amanda said and furrowed her brows in concentration as she tried to remember the birth. She remembered the doctor coming in late and her sister was just as nervous as she was but then D'Torres said something about anaesthetic and then every went black.

"I'm so grateful that I didn't." Amanda continued as she realised just how much pain she was in while she was conscious.

The sisters shared a comfortable silence before Amelia started speaking, "Can I get you anything? A drink of water? Some food?"

Amanda looked lovingly at her sister as she suddenly remembered how dry her throat was, "A drink of water would be nice."

"Stay right here. I'll be back shortly. I won't get lost this time." Amelia said as she managed to hoist herself off the bed.

"Wait!" Amanda called from the bed. She was shifting awkwardly.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Amelia asked as she scurried around to the other side of the mattress to help her sister.

Amanda chuckled, "I just want to come with you."

"Uh-uh. No way. You're staying right where you are." Amelia retorted almost shoving her younger sister back into the pillows.

"I'm not that sore. I can walk." Amanda protested. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

Amelia just eyed her sister. She was torn between being the bossy older sister or the compassionate friend. The 'bossy sister' would tell her to lie down and rest while the 'compassionate friend' would give in and allow her to get up and stretch her legs.

Amelia decided to mix the 'bossy sister' with the 'compassionate friend' and become the 'compassionate sister'.

"Fine. But the moment you start to get tired I want you back in bed. Got it?" She pestered. Okay, so maybe she was more like a 'bossy friend'.

"Yeah, yeah. Now help me up." Amanda gestured for her sister to help her up, waving her arms up high.

Amelia grunted as she helped her sister up off the mattress. It took effort from both women to finally get Amanda up on her own two feet without falling forward or stumbling backwards.

"Ok. Let's go to the kitchen." Amanda said as she started to make her way over to the door. She was a little shaky on her legs even if she did have her hands slightly out to the side to balance herself.

"Just take it easy," Amelia replied as she walked alongside her. She too, had her hands out, ready to catch her sister in case she started to fall or decided to spontaneously collapse. Suddenly this whole idea of Amanda walking around wasn't resting well with her, but she knew Amanda would go at her like a wild stallion if she was told to get back into bed. Amelia thought it best to just be there for support.

They made it to the kitchen to find both Zahntu and S'Reiyah there talking about the delivery of their newest master.

"Lady Amanda. How can I serve you?" Zahntu acknowledged his master as she entered the kitchen with her sister in tow.

"Do not worry yourself, Zahntu," Amanda replied before vanishing into the walk-in freezer.

Amelia, having helped S'Reiyah with Amanda over the past couple of weeks had gotten very used to helping herself to the kitchens supplies. Amelia greeted the Vulcans before taking two small glasses from the cupboard overhead. She filled them up with cold water from the large ceramic jug that was in the fridge and placed them on the table.

"Lady Amanda, how is your youngest son faring?" S'Reiyah asked Amanda as she reappeared from the freezer with a bucket of ice-cream in hand.

"I'm not sure," Amanda said softly and lowered her head. "He's still at the hospital." She said as she came to a nearby drawer and retrieved two silver spoons. She placed herself at the table and motioned for her sister to take a seat.

Amelia sat down at the table and took the spoon Amanda was offering. Amelia opened the lid of the container to reveal bubble-gum flavoured ice-cream. Amanda's favourite ice cream.

Upon seeing the small glass of water in front of her Amanda quickly grabbed at it and greedily sculled the contents.

Realising how thirsty Lady Amanda was, Zahntu went to the fridge and pulled out the ceramic jug. He refilled her cup and waited until she had finished drinking. She motioned to him to refill the cup once more. He did, and like before, Amanda emptied the glass once more. Zahntu refilled the glass once again and was about to stepped away with the jug in hand but was stopped by Lady Amanda.

"Just leave the jug on the table, Zahntu. I'm sure I can handle refilling my own glass." She looked up at him with a small smile on her lips.

Amanda and Amelia continued to converse with Zahntu and S'Reiyah in the kitchen. 20 minutes had passed when Amanda suddenly jumped off of her chair and ran out of the kitchen. S'Reiyah followed closely, followed by Zahntu then, of course, Amelia.

"My Lady!" S'Reiyah called after her.

"It's Sarek! He's returned! He's back! I can feel him!" She yelled back before escaping through the front door of the mansion. Her legs were no longer shaky and her throat was no longer dry.

She almost ran into Sarek as she exited the mansion. Sarek had told her through their _tel_ that he had returned home with their sons.

Noticing the small baby in Sarek's arms, Amanda quickly took him and drew him into her embrace. This was the first time after the birth that she had seen her new son. He was just as perfect as she remembered him to be; his small pointed ears, his slanted eyebrows and his pale skin.

The child was awake, staring up at the woman who was holding him. His eyes were strikingly similar to her own. It was once said that some human babies were born with blue eyes, but this infant wasn't human, nor was he Vulcan. His eyes were a deep brown, almost black. Amanda remembered hearing that the eyes were the window to the soul. As she gazed into the eyes of her son couldn't help but get lost in the depth of them.

He wasn't like the rest of them. He wasn't like the babies from earth, nor like infants from Vulcan. Yet he was a child of both Earth and Vulcan.

Sarek pulled his wife from her reverie, "I must speak with you."

Through their _tel,_ Amanda sensed delight and comfort. The news was not bad then. She smiled then allowed her husband to lead the way. She waited for him to pass her before she fell into step behind him with Sybok by her side.

"It is good to see you so well, Mother Amanda," Sybok spoke with a genuine smile.

Amanda stopped to bend down next to Sybok as best as she could with her young son in her arms. She pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. He responded in kind, making sure he didn't crush his younger brother. He loved the hugs he received from Mother Amanda.

"It is good to see that you are well, too." She said as she released him from the hug.

Sarek led them into the library. Amanda found this quite interesting. Whenever Sarek and she discussed things in private, they would either do it in the privacy of their quarters or in the main office on the ground floor. The library was a place to speak openly with anyone in the household, including the servants. Whatever Sarek had to say, was now open for anyone to hear.

Zahntu, S'Reiyah and Amelia followed the family into the library. Amanda sat down on the long sofa, cradling the infant in her arms, while Sarek remained standing, waiting for the last person to enter the room.

"As you all know my youngest son was born at 00:00 last night. However, after much discussion with Doctor D'Torres, it has been made clear that the child was born within the first second of the 29th and not the last second of the 28th. Therefore, the child's gestation was not precisely 13 months, but 13 months and one day."

Amelia, who had seated herself next to her sister, leant over to whisper in her ear, "I'm glad they sorted that out. I would have been up all night just thinking about that." Suppressing a giggle Amanda refocused on her husband.

"The child is healthy and is considered to be born with advanced abilities beyond that of the average Vulcan. His vision is better, his lung capacity larger, his endurance longer, his hearing finer, his strength stronger, his weight heavier and his mental capabilities greater." Sarek paused to take a slight breath before continuing, "This is why Sybok was called to the room the night of the birth."

At these words, both Amelia and Amanda leant forward. "So it really was the baby that called you?" Amelia asked.

"Vulcans do not lie," Sybok answered truthfully.

"Yes, but, I thought with you being… you know what, never mind. Please continue, Mr Sarek." Amelia said as she tried to divert the attention back to Sarek.

"It was the infant that called Sybok," Sarek answered. "Everyone present in this room knows of the inabilities my older son, Sybok, suffers from. He is no longer capable of performing a mind meld. The only logical outcome was to assume that the child did, in fact, call Sybok to the room."

"Hang on a second. Sybok hasn't been bonded to the child yet. We agreed to wait until after the child was born to link Sybok's mind to the baby's." Amanda said. She was starting to get confused. Sarek had better explain this in simple terminology. She wasn't in the mood for scientific lectures.

"That is true. However, the testing at the facility has had some fascinating results." Sarek began again, "The child has the ability to feel, or speak telepathically through one degree of separation. This means that the child can speak telepathically to a bonded one, and anyone the bonded one may be telepathically linked to, even if the child himself is not bonded or linked to them."

"This is doing my head in," Amelia said whilst rubbing her brow. "Do you have an example for those who aren't as smart as Vulcans?" She asked seriously.

Sarek looked at Amanda to see if her sister was being serious or not. When Amanda mentally told him to give an example he continued, "As the father of the child, the child is naturally bonded to me. The child is not bonded to Sybok, but I am. So, in order for the child to mentally connect with Sybok, he must use me as a link between his own mind and Sybok's. I was merely used as a vessel."

"So the child spoke to him," Amelia began pointing towards Sybok, "Using your established bond with Sybok?"

"That is correct," Sarek said.

"Geez... That's creepy." Amelia said softly, forgetting that half the room were Vulcans and that they had incredibly good hearing.

"I'm curious," Amanda said, not taking her eyes off of her sleeping child who lay in her arms. "What exactly did this one say to you Sybok?"

"He didn't say anything. He showed me images." Sybok spoke. He stood tall next to his father.

"Images?" Amanda queried.

"Yes. Images from a past memory. Your memory." Sybok stared at Amanda.

"My memory? The child showed you parts of my memory?" Amanda was shocked. Her own son, her baby, had taken memories from her mind without her even knowing about it.

"Yes." He answered honestly.

"What were the images of?" She continued to question.

"A book," Sybok said as he ventured over to the bookcase that covered the wall behind the long sofa that Amelia and Amanda were occupying. "This book." He said as he grabbed a book off of the third shelf and handed it to Amanda.

Amanda read the title out loud, " _The Logic behind Logic_." It was a book made up of 33 chapters. Each chapter had a different author.

"Page 394." Sybok said from behind the sofa, "If I remember correctly." He added.

Amanda flicked through the book until she reached the page. She instantly remembered this chapter just from reading the chapter title, " _What if there were no hypothetical questions?_ " She chuckled to herself as she read the title.

"I remember this chapter. It made me laugh. It has one of my favourite quotes in it, _'Discretion is being able to raise your eyebrow instead of your voice.'"_ Amanda quoted without even looking to the book for guidance.

"That's the image he showed me." Sybok said as he leant over the back of the sofa leaning forward between Mother Amanda and Aunty Amelia. He reached out his right hand and pointed at the quote with his finger. "He showed me the quote and the name of the author." Sybok flipped the page and pointed to the author's name.

"Spock P'lin V'er," Amanda said softly. "It was on my list of potential baby names."

"What else was on your list?" Amelia asked now curious.

"Bruce. After our granddad." Amanda confessed quietly.

"Sheesh, no wonder the child chose this name!" Amelia said through a loud fit of laughter.

"Spock, it is then," Amanda said whilst smiling down at the sleeping child in her arms.


	21. One Heart Felt Moment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek. But if I did…

 **A/N:** Warning! Slight child disciplining in the chapter. Shock, horror! It's not too bad just a small pat on the leg, really.

Nine more chapters to go.

 **Reviews are like elevators; the higher the number, the better the view. Please, don't send me to the basement. I WANT THE PENTHOUSE!**

 **Origins: The Journey Begins**

Chapter 21: One Heart Felt Moment

 **STARDATE:** 2236.160 (Thurs, June 9th, 2236) **[Six Weeks old]**

It had been a long day for Miotep. It had been exactly six weeks since the birth of the twins and Miotep thought it was about time she did something about the baby fat she had hanging off of her. She had started going to a mother-friendly gym; where they allowed mothers to exercise with their young children nearby.

The boys had gone to school, Nanenna was at daycare and Ahadi had to take care of some business at the office. Miotep was left with the twins. She happily showed them off to her friends at the gym. The women at the gym cooed while the men offered their congratulations.

It was now in the afternoon. Ahadi had picked the kids up on his way home and was currently dragging them through the front door. He had Denahi on one leg, Sehale on the other and Nanenna on his shoulders with her small, chubby hands covering his eyes.

Once she had saved her husband from their children, he kindly relieved her of 'twin watching' so that she could go and have a quick shower. After her shower, Miotep was standing in front of the basin in the ensuite. It wasn't a bit ensuite. It consisted of a black tiled shower, a toilet and a small basin. It wasn't huge; just enough space to manoeuvre about.

She was placing her rings back on her fingers when one of them slipped out of her grasp and vanished down the sink. The golden filigree ring was woven into an intricate pattern and right in the middle was a large silver diamond.

Miotep had been given the ring on the day of her wedding. Ahadi's mother gave it to her. It was said that the ring had once belonged to the very first Pharaohs' wife, and had been passed down through the generations.

Ahadi was presented with a similar ring. Only his ring belonged to the Pharaoh himself. Ahadi's father had given it to him. His ring had the same pattern only in silver, and instead of a diamond he's had a golden topaz.

The rings were to signify Pharaoh and his wife; the divine rulers of Egypt. The man would wear his ring, known as 'Pharaoh's Ring', on the middle finger on his right hand, and his wife would wear her ring, known as 'The Queens Ring', on the middle finger on her left hand. So when Pharaoh stood with his wife on his right side, their rings would be facing each other.

The ring. _The Queen's Ring_. The most important piece of jewellery she owned. Down the drain.

"Shit." She exclaimed loudly as she came out of the ensuite.

She looked up to find her husband gazing into the large crib by the bed. He must have put the twins down for their afternoon sleep. They were small enough for the time being to share the same crib.

"What's wrong?" He asked, watching the anger flash across his wife's face.

Miotep couldn't help herself. Yes, she had a dilemma on her hands, but even in a situation as dire as this she couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"I'm pregnant. Again."

"Wait, what?!" Ahadi's attention was captivated. He swung away from the crib to face her properly. "Are you sure?" He added.

"I told you we should have waited. We only had to wait only six weeks, but you insisted." She said, doing extremely well to hide her mirth.

"Hey, you didn't complain!" He retorted loudly.

At his loud outburst, the twins woke. They were on the verge of tears when Ahadi turned to soothe them.

Miotep promptly burst into a fit of laughter, causing Ahadi's head to whip back in her direction.

"You're joking aren't you?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course." She managed to say through another round of giggles.

"I'm confused," Ahadi confessed.

"I lost The Queens Ring down the drain." She said flippantly.

"YOU WHAT?!" Ahadi ran into the ensuite. Miotep casually followed.

Leaning up against the door frame Miotep crossed her arms. "I'm not entirely sure," she began sarcastically, "but it sounds to me that you're more worried about The Queens Ring more than me being pregnant. Hypothetically speaking, that is."

"That's because we're good with kids. We can do kids. The Queens Ring, however, is an ancient Egyptian piece of jewellery that dates back to the first Pharaoh. That's my family history, and it's literally, down the drain."

"It's okay, 'hadi. It's most likely in the u-bend. All you need to do is check the u-bend."

"Mio, it's not that easy." Ahadi's muffled voice came from within the cupboard under the basin where the u-bend in the pipe was.

"Not that easy, eh? And you think kids are easy? Well, next time you can give birth."

"Hopefully, there won't be a next time." He said as he pulled his head out from under the cupboard and sat up.

Miotep was about to retort when she was interrupted by a slap on the bedroom door. It definitely wasn't a knock. Someone was using the palm of their hand to literally slap the wood of the door.

Denahi would knock and Sehale wouldn't knock at all. It must be Nanenna. Miotep concluded.

"Nanenna?" Miotep called from inside the bedroom.

Nanenna had only just turned three, three days ago. Her sentences still didn't make much sense but she was using more and more words. If you let her, she'd talk your ear off.

Miotep thought back to when Denahi was three. Ahadi had given him a small acoustic guitar. When Sehale turned three he demanded that he have a guitar. Instead, Ahadi thought that a drum kit suited Sehale's personality better.

So when Nanenna had her third birthday she asked for a triangle. Ahadi burst into laughter while Miotep tried to explain to her that triangles weren't the best instrument to learn musical skills.

It turns out Nanenna only wanted the triangle because it was a shape of a triangle. Her next request was a tambourine. Just because it was in the shape of a circle.

Miotep tried to get her to show interest in the piano, but because it had no definite shape (in Nanenna's eyes), she didn't like it.

Miotep asked if she would like the flute. Nanenna's brown eyes went wide with awe as her mama pulled out her own silver instrument and began to play.

So it was settled. Nanenna would learn to play the flute. She took her flute everywhere she went. She even placed it carefully in the empty bathtub while she attended to the toilet. Ahadi had found the flute in the bread basket in the pantry once… or twice.

"Mama, can't open." Nanenna muffled voice came from the other side of the door. The handle was high up on the wooden door. Far out of reach for the three-year-old.

A scraping sound could be heard on the wood of the door.

"Nanenna! Don't use the flute!" Miotep cried as she ran towards the door. She opened it quickly, knelt down and began to inspect the instrument in Nanenna's hands.

"Nanenna what have I said about this?" Miotep asked she motioned to the instrument now lying in her own hands.

"It not a toy," Nanenna said softly.

"Do you always have to have this with you?"

"It mine. Not boys. I keep it wif me."

"I see. Why do you have it with you now?"

"Play for my girls." She said confidently and strutted into the room.

Ever since Miotep had returned home with the twins Nanenna had referred to her newborn sisters as 'her girls'. Ahadi and Miotep didn't want to correct her as they thought of it as a term of endearment. In fact, they encouraged it.

"Nanenna you've had the instrument for three days." Miotep chuckled as she followed her unusual daughter back into the room.

Ahadi had come out from the ensuite when he had heard Miotep yelling something about the flute. Ah, Nanenna. He thought.

Nanenna came to the crib where the twins were currently lying, now wide awake from Ahadi's outburst moments before. She paced in front of the crib looking for a way to climb up the side of the crib and play for 'her girls'. She decided to pull out the small storage drawer from under the crib and stand on that to get better height. It was a good idea, especially for a three-year-old, but she was still too short to see over the edge of the crib.

"Baba, up." She said confidently as she noticed her Baba moving over to stand with Mama.

"You better do it, 'hadi. She wants to play for her girls." Miotep said seriously.

"Is it safe?" Ahadi asked even though he had approached his daughter.

"Are they awake?" Miotep asked.

Ahadi leant over the white crib and saw two sets of dark brown eyes staring widely back at him. He gave them a wide grin and answered, "Wide awake."

"Why don't you take them out and put them on the bed?" Miotep suggested before disappearing into the ensuite to examine the u-bend.

Ahadi took his wife's advice and carefully picked up the tiny twins. Sliding his large hands underneath each twin he carefully lifted them up out of the crib, one small baby in each hand. He balanced them skilfully before gently placing them on the soft mattress of the master bed.

The twins were in diapers with matching pink socks. They wore no other piece of clothing, leaving their chest bare. This also made it easier to distinguish which baby was which.

Nanenna watched her Baba place both of her girls on the bed. She squealed with laughter waving the flute high in above her head in joy.

"I play now," Nanenna said. She placed her flute carefully on the bed before hoisting herself up onto the bed, using the wooden frame of the bed to assist her.

She rolled onto the bed with a high pitch giggle. After positioning herself so that she was at the feet of the twins she leant over and grabbed the flute from the edge of the bed.

Nanenna had seen her mama play the flute on stage in front of many people. She wanted to be just like her mama, so why not start now.

"First song is called 'tinkle, tinkle little star'." Nanenna looked down at the twins to make sure they were watching. They, indeed, were watching, but they more interesting in the long, shiny, silver thing in her hands.

Satisfied that she had the attention of her audience she brought the flute to her mouth. She paid close attention to her fingers, making sure that they were correctly placed, just like mama had shown her. However, instead of resting the flute gently near her lips, she encased the entire opening within her mouth.

Ahadi, who was also on the bed, brought a hand to his mouth to hide his smile.

Instead of trying to blow into the flute, Nanenna started to sing, loudly. "Tinkle, tinkle little star. How I won-der what you are."

Her voice was slightly muffled considering she had the head of the flute in her mouth. Ahadi dropped his hand and chuckled, earning him a superb impression of the 'mama bear glare' from Nanenna. _Miotep must have taught her that_. Ahadi pondered while he tried to wipe his face free of his smile. He got up off the bed slowly making sure not to disturb his daughters, and made his way to the ensuite. _Miotep has to see this_.

Nanenna continued. Only now she withdrew the flute from her mouth and started to wave it about in the air as she sang, "Up a-bove the world so high, like a dia-mond in the sky." She got right into the song, bopping to every beat, conducting herself using the flute.

She pointed the flute at Zantiri, who almost went cross-eyed trying to look at the flute pointing at her face. "Tinkle, tinkle little star."

She then switched babies, now pointing the flute at Nyota, "How I won-der what you are." Not realising how close the flute was to Nyota's face, Nanenna finished her song with emphasis, hitting little Nyota in the face.

A loud cry filled the room and Nanenna nearly jumped out of her skin from fright.

Both Ahadi and Miotep came running from the ensuite. Miotep ran towards the twins while Ahadi's instincts kicked into gear, he scanned the room searching for any abnormal behaviour. His eyes fell upon his three-year-daughter she had retreated to the head of the bed, her flute lying on the pillows at her feet.

"She's bleeding, Ahadi!" Miotep called. She was sitting on the edge of the bed cradling the crying infant in her arms, shushing and cooing to soothe the distressed child.

"Who?" Ahadi asked and came to stand near his wife, looking down at the twins.

Miotep checked the chest for the birthmark. "Nyota."

Ahadi leant closer to inspect the young baby. There was blood. Nyota's bottom lip had been cut. It didn't look too bad, not worth going to the hospital. Nanenna must have hit her pretty hard to draw blood. "That's merely a flesh wound."

"That's exactly my point. _Flesh wound_." Miotep retorted as she gently rocked the baby in her arms.

"She'll be fine. She's an Uhura." Ahadi said using his thumb to lightly graze across his daughter's small lip. It was swelling rapidly but the blood was beginning to cease. Bruising was inevitable. It will most likely show in the coming days.

"Nanenna! What happened?!" Miotep yelled. Nanenna wasn't even sure, all she knew was that when mama yelled like that someone was in very big trouble. This time, it was her. Why? What had she done? Nanenna promptly burst into tears.

"You scare me." Nanenna gasped, filling her lungs with air before letting out another wail.

Ahadi went around to the other side of the bed where Nanenna stood and sat down next to her, bringing her into his lap.

"I'm sorry, Mtoto (child)," Miotep said while she shifted herself on the bed. Nyota had stopped crying. Miotep placed her next to Zantiri. "I didn't mean to scare you, Sweety." She opened her arms and motioned for Nanenna to come to her.

Nanenna slowly walked over to her mama. Miotep hugged her eldest daughter tightly and placed her in her lap. "Can you tell me what happened?" She asked a lot calmer.

"Her ran into my flute."

Miotep laughed at this, which made Ahadi laugh, which made Nanenna laugh. Eyes turned to the twins. No smile. Five weeks and they still hadn't smiled.

The door suddenly burst open causing everyone to jump in fright. Seven-year-old Denahi ran into the room crying loudly, hands covering the side of his face. Tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Baba!" He cried loudly, scanning the room for his Baba, squinting his tears away to clear his blurry vision. He saw his desired target and approached him. As he came to a halt at his Baba's feet, Sehale ran into the room with drumsticks in hand.

"Sehale Masamba Uhura! You put those sticks down right now!" Miotep shouted at her youngest son as she watched him run into the room. Sehale jumped at the sound of her voice. He was about to protest when he saw the famous 'mama bear glare'. He shut his mouth and dropped the sticks.

"Picked them up." Miotep seethed. She was not in the mood for cheeky children.

Sehale was confused. S _he just told me to drop them, and now she wants me to pick them up?_ Sehale picked them up and looked to his mama for further instructions.

"Put them on the dresser." Miotep pointed to the dresser behind Sehale. Sehale did so. Once the sticks were placed on the tall dresser he came to stand near his Baba. Scowling at his brother while he waited.

The boys lately have been fighting a lot more. Miotep thought it had something to do with the arrival of the twins. Ahadi brushed it off at first but after witnessing a few fights for himself he came to agree with his wife. The boys were definitely competing for attention.

"Sehale hit me across the face with his drumsticks." Denahi whimpered, taking away his hands to allow his Baba to inspect the damage. It was nothing really. Denahi's skin was too dark to even register where he had been hit.

"Sehale." Ahadi's voice was low and strong.

"Baba, it was an acci-" Sehale's speech was cut off.

"—Did you hit him?" Ahadi asked.

"Yeah, but-"

"What's the rule we have about hitting?" Ahadi questioned his second son.

"Don't do it… unless we have to." Sehale added the last part.

Ahadi knew that Sehale added the last part to the rule and internally fought to hide a smile. "Leg." Ahadi managed to say, now quite serious.

"Oh, no," Sehale grumbled but lifted his pants to expose his leg to his Baba.

Sehale was a troublemaker right from the get go. Ahadi learned quickly that a smack on the bottom was not enough. Considering Sehale was still in diapers and all it did was cushion the blow. A quick hit on the back of the leg did the trick. Quick and not too harsh, but enough to teach the children what was wrong.

Ahadi brought his hand down quickly on the back of Sehale's leg. It wasn't too hard and Sehale just fixed his pant leg up and sighed. It obviously didn't affect him anymore. He was quite used to it. It even got to the stage where Sehale would get smacked and then he'd automatically apologised without the need for prompting. However, this time, he didn't apologise.

"Alright. I don't like the way you boys have been behaving lately. Mama doesn't like it either. So until Monday next week, Sehale won't be able to play his drums-"

"-No!" Sehale protested.

"And Denahi… uh…" He looked over at Miotep for help.

"Won't be allowed to help cook dinner," Miotep added, knowing full well how much Denahi enjoyed cooking and baking.

"But, Baba-" Denahi began to tear up.

"No, 'buts'. Sehale I need to use your arm." Ahadi thought of a great idea, but Sehale's face was full of fear. "I need your help" Ahadi added. Sehale looked slightly relieved.

Ahadi took Sehale into the ensuite and moments later, Sehale sported a fancy looking ring on his finger. It was far too big for him, but that didn't stop I'm from showing it off the others.

"I did it! I got the ring! I helped Baba." Sehale exclaimed in triumph. Denahi, who was lounging happily on the bed, bolted upright and stared at his brother.

Denahi got off the bed and walked over to where his brother was. "Can I have a look, 'hale?" Denahi asked gently.

"I got it. I have a turn first, okay." Sehale answered.

"But you've had a turn." Denahi retorted, trying to grab the ring off of his brother.

Sehale shifted his body away from his brother, covering his ringed finger with his other hand. "Not yet, 'Nahi. It's still my turn."

The twins on the bed simultaneously started to cry.

"Give the ring to me," Ahadi spoke and held his hand out. Sehale put the ring in his Baba's hand.

"My girls are sad. Stop it, boys. Boys, stop it." Nanenna said as she climbed down the bed and came between the boys. The boys stopped arguing and just stared at their sister.

"Say sorry," Nanenna said as she eyed the boys. Ahadi was dumbstruck. Nanenna was becoming more like Miotep every day.

The boys looked at their Baba. Ahadi nodded. The boys looked at each other and said their apologies.

"Now hug," Nanenna ordered. The boys did so. Ahadi was secretly smiling at his wife, who was still on the bed.

"Kiss my girls better," Nanenna said as she pointed to where the twins were sniffling on the bed.

The boys quietly came to the bed Denahi was in front of Zantiri and Sehale was in front of Nyota. In sync, the boys bent over and placed soft kisses to the cheeks of the twins. As the boys stood back from the bed, Miotep noticed the twins faces.

"Ahadi, quick, look!" She pointed to the twins. Ahadi came running over. The boys shuffled to see what was going on. Nanenna came to the bed to see what all the drama was about.

The twins were smiling so widely that their gums were showing.

"They're smiling!" Denahi announced.

"Their first smile," Miotep added.

"Good job boys," Nanenna said as she gleamed with pride.


	22. One Hit Wonder

**Disclaimer:** I've told you before, I don't own it.

Eight chapters to go.

 **A/N:** **Reviews are like sticks; some make perfect swords, other make perfect wands, some even make perfect guns. But they all have ends that can hurt. I don't care if you want to play swords with me, or have a stick fight. Just don't poke me in the eye. Please, be careful with the stick.**

 **Origins: The Journey Begins**

Chapter 22: One Hit Wonder

 **STARDATE:** 2231.332 (Tues, Nov 29th, 2231) **[3 months Old]**

It was exactly three months after the birth of baby Spock. The morning was still young and the occupants of the enormous house were up and about.

Sybok, as usual, was getting ready for a regular day at the Early Learning Centre for Vulcans. He was in his large room, which was painted a deep, calming blue. Having a room painted this colour helped Sybok maintain his centre when he felt angry or confused.

The room, unlike other young Vulcans, was decorated to portray his emotions. Sarek was uncomfortable seeing his older son express such strong emotions physically or verbally, but was lenient when it came to small decorations. Amanda had suggested that small artefacts in Syboks room would make it a safe zone for him. If Sybok ever felt overwhelmed or depressed, a room filled with his personal items will help centre and possibly cause less emotional outbreaks in the future.

Pictures of old ancient Terran forests littered the walls. The dark green leaves from the paintings blended beautifully with the dark blue walls. Walking into Sybok's room was like walking into a dark, dense forest during the late hours of the night. This was what calmed Sybok the most.

Glow in the dark stars scattered the ceiling. Some were large others were small but all glowed a florescent green when the lights were turned off. Sarek didn't mind the forest paintings on the wall, but the stars on the ceiling irritated him. Stars were not, in fact, shaped like stars or green. They were spherical, and depending on how far away you were they were either red, orange, yellow or white. Not green. Sybok loved his stars, however 'illogical' they were.

His bed, like most other Vulcans, was a thick, cushioned mattress on the ground. His pillows were a mixture of blues and greens, blending perfectly with the colour of the surrounding walls. His bedspread was a deep green, and upon it sat multiple plush toys ranging from teddies to stuffed his Sehlat. After realising that there was no store on Vulcan that sold toys, Amanda ordered some from Earth. She was just as surprised as Sarek when they even sold stuffed Sehlats.

Sybok was buzzing with energy this morning. He was having trouble putting his school uniform on over his head. He kept trying to pull his head through the arm hole of the uniform and would laugh hysterically when he looked at himself in the mirror to see his reflection.

He hummed quietly to himself as he practically skipped down the stairs to the foyer. There, at the bottom of the stairs was Amanda. Not too far from her, near the doors entry stood S'Reiyah. As he saw Amanda smiling brightly at him he couldn't stop himself from smiling broadly in return.

Sybok was of very few Vulcans that Amanda had the joy of holding hands with. Of course it was normal for Vulcans to hold hands, particularly if they were bonded, or it was a young Vulcan holding the hand of a parent, but Sybok was twelve, far too old to be holding the hand of a parent or guardian. But Amanda would not let Vulcan customs destroy the character of her adoptive son. If he wanted to hold her hand, she would let him.

Sybok slid across the polished floor and laughed when he almost collided with Amanda. He grabbed hold of her hand tightly and was practically pulling her towards the front door. S'Reiyah would wait for them to exit before following them out the door.

"Come on, Mother! We're going to be late! _You're_ going to be late!" He emphasised with strong tugs of his hands. He may have been mentally affected when the Zephlons attacked but he still had his Vulcan strength.

"Calm down, Sybby. We're fine. You're not going to be late and I don't start working until after your first class starts." She chuckled at Sybok's enthusiasm.

When Amanda had first arrived on Vulcan it took her some time to become accustomed to the culture and environment of Vulcan. However, it wasn't long before a teaching position had opened up at the Early Learning Centre. The position was made just for her. She was required to teach young Vulcans aged two to six about the language and culture of Earth and the race that lives there.

After becoming pregnant with Spock, Sarek had forced her to stop working altogether until the child was born. Now precisely three months after Spock's birth, Amanda was returning to work.

"I want to say goodbye to Spockles," Amanda said with a gleam in her eye. No matter how many times Sarek had informed her that 'Spockles' was not his name, she continued to call him that.

Sarek appeared from around one of the corners with said baby in his arms. Spock, although only three months, was naturally big, thanks to the steroids that were injected into his embryo during conception. But boy was he chubby.

The child appeared to be naked, although Amanda was not so sure. Rolls upon rolls covered his baby frame. It looked like he had seven different sections that made up one of his legs; seven distinct rolls on one leg and seven distinct rolls on the other.

It was hard to tell if he was wearing a diaper or not; he was currently sitting in Sarek's arms facing outwards, his tummy flab was rolling over where the diaper should be seen. His arms were also chubby; his wrists barely distinct through the rolls of arm fat.

Spock's face was as stoic as his father's. The only difference was that Sarek could pull it off, Spock could not. Not at this age. Not with his baby flab.

"Sarek! Is he naked?!" Amanda laughed loudly as she crossed the short distance to inspect her young son.

Lifting up different layers of Spock's baby fat she discovered that Spock was, in fact, wearing a diaper.

"My little sumo Spockles." Amanda cooed in high pitched tones. She grabbed hold of his legs and started jiggling them, watching her son's fat wobble as she did so. "Three months and he still hasn't smiled."

"He is half Vulcan. Vulcans do not express emotion. Hence, why Vulcans do not smile." Sarek responded.

"Hm, really? I could have sworn you were smiling last night or do I have to remind you?" She smiled knowingly.

"My memory is not inept. I remember the events of last night perfectly fine." Sarek's voice was quiet.

"You were smiling," Amanda stated with a smile.

"Merely a reaction." He said quickly in return.

"A reaction, indeed." She said softly. Sarek shifted slightly. This conversation was making him uncomfortable. He manoeuvred his young son in his arms. Amanda watched as Sarek's hands disappeared into Spock's flab then reappear once he had finished adjusting Spock in his arms.

"He wouldn't be so fat if I had breastfed him." She chided her husband lightly.

"We have discussed this on multiple occasions; Spock, although half human, cannot digest human breast milk. This is why he has to consume formula."

"I know, I know," Amanda replied before turning to look down at Sybok tickling Spock's toes. "Okay. His bottle is in the fridge; he needs to take it at-"

"-9:30." Sarek interrupted. "I have fed him before. I do remember." He answered.

"Right. Oh, if he starts to cry at 11:15 he most likely-"

"Needs his diaper changed. Adun'a (wife), I am quite capable." He said evenly, though through their _tel_ he was stern.

"Okay. Alright." Amanda nodded. This was the first time Sarek would be home alone with Spock for the whole day. She quickly kisses Spock on the forehead, he promptly winces then instantly returns to his chubby stoic self.

Amanda smiles at her husband before reaching down to take Sybok's hand and exit through the front door. S'Reiyah closely behind them. They won't be back for eight hours.

Sarek is left alone with Spock.

When Amanda is home she is constantly at Spock's side. Sarek informs her continuously that she does not need to be so close to him. Spock is a very strong, very healthy telepath; he will use the established bond if he needs to.

It is 2:30 in the afternoon and Sarek is meditating in one of the vacant meditation rooms on the ground level. He had put Spock down to rest on his small mattress an hour and a half ago. The mattress was placed in their room.

Sarek is in a heavy meditative state; his subconscious is void of any distractions. He visualises himself hovering centimetres above the ground, surrounded by grey. Nothing but himself is present in his subconscious.

Soon a baby suddenly appears. A very chubby baby. Rolling around in Sarek's subconscious. It appears to be crying. Sarek finds it difficult to meditate when his son has infiltrated his head. He tries to block out the fact that Spock has arrived uninvited in his mind while he is trying to meditate, and what's worse is that he is crying. No, bawling.

Spock continues to circle around the image of 'hovering Sarek', his sobs emphasised with every roll. Sarek sighs. Meditation is officially over. He slowly rises through the levels of consciousness until he finds himself alone in the vacant room. Spock's sobs can be heard from the room upstairs.

Sarek exits the meditation room only to find the hallway is filled with house servants, all eager for him to stop their young master from crying. Sarek walks past his Vulcan servants with a neutral expression on his face, even if he is completely embarrassed on the inside.

Sarek quickly ascends the stairs and comes to a halt outside of his quarters. He inhales slightly before opening the door. Instantly he is bombarded with the escalated wails of his son. With Spock's larger lung capacity, comes louder cries. It is almost painful for Sarek's ears.

There, on the small mattress near the master bed, is Spock. Tears streaming from his eyes. His eyes that look so much like his mother's. Immediately Sarek softens. He does not like seeing his son cry, especially when his eyes are so similar to that of his wife's.

Sarek crosses the floor until he reaches the small mattress which is occupying the chubby, howling baby. Sarek kneels beside the mattress, near Spock's head.

"It is illogical to cry, Spock," Sarek speaks to his son in his native language.

Spock instantly stops crying to stare up at his father through glassy eyes. He begins to cry harder.

"Stop," Sarek says calmly.

Spock's eyes are squinting, tears streaming. Spock grabs his small toes with his chubby hands.

"You cannot possibly be hungry. I have fed you twice today. Your last feed was only one hour and 47 minutes ago." Sarek ruled out.

Spock's lungs were having a great work out. He withdrew a breath before another loud wail burst forth from his mouth.

"You are neither wet nor soiled," Sarek added, all the while studying his child from a short distance.

If Spock were to continue like this Amanda would come home early. He would be seen as a failure. He would not let his Vulcan pride be humiliated. He thought about contacting his own mother, however, being the matriarch of their colony she would likely be busy.

He knew he needed advice from another parent. He stood quickly, exited the main room and closed the door behind him. He will return with help very shortly. He rushed down the stairs and crossed the foyer, glancing at his servants as he passed by.

As Sarek disappeared into the confines of his office the servants went about their duties as if nothing had transpired.

Sarek sat down at his desk and dialled a code into the communicator. Soon enough, the face of R'Va filled the screen, staring blankly back at him.

"Ambassador Sarek." She said quietly as she took in his appearance. Sarek was unaware that his hair was sticking up in different directions.

"R'Va, I am in need of assistance." He said simply. His voice did not betray him, but his appearance did.

"I cannot assist you if you are not at the office." She replied. She was currently at the Vulcan Embassy. She had different communication devices stacked up neatly on shelves behind her. She was in her office.

"If I recall correctly, the regulations state that, as Ambassador, I am entitled to require assistance from whomever I need, if I am in the office. As you can see from my surroundings, I am currently in the office." Sarek stated with ease.

R'Va's lip quirked ever so slightly. She loved loopholes. Finding loopholes was part of her job as the Communications Officer at the Embassy. "How can I be of assistance?"

"My son is distressed." Sarek began. "I have tried to lecture him on the merits of emotion. I was non-successful."

"Perhaps it is not the Vulcan within your son that is in need of attention. He is half human after all." R'Va stated simply.

"Indeed. That is why I have made contact with you. As Communications Officer you are well versed in human behaviour. I believe your expertise is needed." Sarek confessed.

R'Va nodded slightly, "Have you checked his basic needs?"

"I have. They have all been attended to. He is still… not satisfied." Sarek managed to say.

"I shall assist you in the matter shortly. I shall be at your residence in 13.7 minutes." R'Va closed the link down, contacted the Early Learning Centre to send her daughter home with Amanda, gathered her essentials and begun the walk to Sarek's house.

R'Va had barely made it to the front entrance of the mansion when she heard the cries of young master Spock. One of the many servants had answered the door and ushered R'Va inside, informing her that Sarek was in the master bedroom.

Vulcan's who were guests in the house were not permitted in the master bedroom, so R'Va stood just beyond the open door, waiting for Sarek's invitation.

Sarek was very cautious about who he let into his quarters. There were only a select few, from the 64 Vulcans working for Sarek, which were allowed to enter his quarters unsupervised.

Upon noticing R'Va's presence, Sarek bent down to pick up his plump son. Sarek brought Spock over to where R'Va stood near the door.

"He has been in tears for 44.2 minutes," Sarek informed R'Va as he led her downstairs to a sparse room. Spock crying heartily the entire way.

The room was dull in both colour and features. There was a mahogany chest of drawers in the corner and a matching change table for Spock.

Sarek laid the screaming infant down on the change table and backed away so R'Va could inspect him. Sarek stood away from the table with his hands clasped behind his back, watching R'Va circle the table, looking intently at the crying baby.

"He has been fed?" She queried.

"Twice." He answered.

"Perhaps because he is above Vulcan standards he needs more nutrients to sustain him. Another attempt at feeding may be in order." R'Va said with finality. She seemed quite sure that this would solve Spock's crying.

However, it did not. When presented with a bottle of formula Spock only screamed louder, slapping the bottle away with his chubby fist. The bottle flew out of Sarek's hand and landed on the floor, metres away from where Sarek and R'Va stood.

"I think that we can deduce that Spock is not hungry," Sarek commented.

"Perhaps he is in of a new diaper," R'Va stated as she continued to stare at the crying baby.

"He is not in need of a new diaper," Sarek responded. He had just changed Spock, moments before R'Va's arrival. Spock momentarily stopped crying. When the two adult Vulcan's turned to him again, he burst into a fresh round of tears.

R'Va, being a professional Communications Officer, noticed how Spock had pause when they had mentioned a fresh diaper. "He understands us." She stated, rather than asked.

"Using his mental bond he is able to understand certain things." Sarek corrected.

"Have you tried mind melding with him? Perhaps he can show you what he needs?" She suggested.

"I have tried. However, in his state, it is hard to sort through his distressed mind." Sarek caught himself before he sighed in frustration.

"Spock paused momentarily after our discussion of changing diapers," R'Va said. Once again, Spock halted is crying and looked up longingly at the two Vulcans standing above him.

When they looked down at him he turned on the waterworks again.

After finding the diaper on Spock's body, underneath several rolls of flab, Sarek unclasped the diaper and threw it into the bin, even though it was fairly clean.

Spock's tears died down to a whimper. He was still sniffling and on the odd occasion he would hiccough, but the screaming had ceased.

He was still naked, but he was content… almost. When Sarek attempted to place a new diaper on him he promptly burst into tears.

"Spock. It is considered improper to remain bare. You must wear a covering over your genitals." Sarek attempted to speak logically to his bawling three-month-old son.

"Maybe leaving your son completely bare is enough to keep him satisfied until Lady Amanda returns home?" R'Va asked and turned to Sarek for an answer.

Sarek just shook his head. "He shares DNA with his mother; they are both stubborn. He will not be content either way now. Not since we tried to force him into a diaper."

"If he refuses to wear a diaper, and he is not pleased being bare… I regret to inform you that I am lost for ideas." R'Va's face was apologetic.

"Then there is only one thing left to do," Sarek said and approached the change table where Spock lay, screaming his lungs out.

Sarek gently ran his long index finger down the side of Spock's face. Spock looked into his father's eyes. Sarek's finger then traced over Spock's right shoulder. Spock tried to follow his father's finger but couldn't turn his head far enough to see.

Sarek finger went to the back of Spock's shoulder. After finding the right place, Sarek used his finger and thumb and gave Spock a small pinch. Spock stopped crying immediately. His eyes closed, his head lolled to the side and his breathing evened out.

Spock was asleep.

Seconds later the front door of the mansion opened up to reveal Amanda, Sybok, S'Reiyah and R'Va's five-year-old daughter, R'Veia.

"Where is Spock?" Amanda called from the foyer. Her voice wasn't its usual cheerful tone. In fact, it sounded like she knew Spock was in distress.

R'Va and Sarek appeared from the sparse room, the latter holding a very chubby, very naked baby Vulcan.

"Oh my God! I knew something was going on!" Amanda shrieked as she came to inspect her sleeping son.

"How did you know he was in distress?" Sarek asked.

"First of all, I'm his mother. We have a bond. I can feel him. I could feel him crying, and crying, and crying, then suddenly it stops. Secondly, it all got a little bit too suspicious when I get a call from R'Va saying for me to take her daughter home with me." Amanda listed off on her hand before collecting her son from Sarek's arms.

"What did you do to him?" She asked.

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the baby." He half answers.

"Sarek." Amanda pressured.

"Nerve pinch. Enough to send him into a peaceful slumber." He answered. By this time, young R'Veia makes her way to her mother and stands proudly beside her. S'Reiyah has vanished into the kitchen and Sybok had darted upstairs.

"WHAT?!" Amanda yelled.

Due to Amanda's frank outburst, Spock awakens from his peaceful slumber. A few short seconds later, he begins to cry again.

Sybok returns to the group in the foyer, he is carrying something small and soft. It is his plush toy. The Sehlat.

"Here you go Spock," Sybok says as he holds the plush toy up in front of Spock's face. Spock stares at the toy Sehlat then down at the Vulcan boy holding it. Sybok's face breaks into a broad smile. "I don't need him anymore. You can have him now."

Spock smiles widely.

The sight of his son smiling is enough to emit a small gasp from Sarek's throat. R'Va would've heard it, surely, but she did not say anything.

Amanda hugs Spock tightly exclaiming loudly of how proud she is of her 'Spockles', sending love and encouragement through the _tel_ she shares with him.

Spock _giggles_.

He grabs for the stuffed Sehlat. Once it is safe in his strong grasp he stares longingly at Sybok. Sybok comes forward and takes Spock from Amanda. Finding it difficult to hold the heavy baby on his hip, Sybok opts to hold him against his chest with Spock's head over his shoulder.

Sybok turns and walks towards the library with the plump baby looking back at the stunned faces in the foyer. Spock smiles broadly at them before he and his brother disappear into the library.


	23. One At A Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own it.

Seven chapters to go.

HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!

 **A/N:** **Reviews are like eggs; some are white, others are brown, some even blue. But no one puts the shell in the mix when they're making scrambled eggs. Please, watch out for bits of shell. Be the good chef.**

 **Origins: The Journey Begins**

Chapter 23: One At A Time

 **STARDATE:** 2236.290 (Mon, Oct 17th, 2236) **[Five Months, 19 Days old]**

Ahadi and Miotep were going away for a few days. They had been summoned to an important conference in the heart of San Francisco. They were to represent the United States of Africa. So they had packed their royal garments, which only came out on very important occasions and decorated themselves in the royal jewels.

Nanenna had wanted to help dress her Mama and left the room sulking when Miotep had said no.

Ashantis picked up Nanenna and calmed her down before taking her out onto the front porch to say goodbye to Mama and Baba. Nanenna, forgetting all about why she was sulking, pushed herself out of Ashantis' arms and ran after the hover car along with the boys.

The boys were laughing hard. Denahi had been waiting a long time for his younger brother to grow so he could compete with him. Now with Sehale's fifth birthday only four days away, Denahi thought it was time to test his brother's running capability.

The hover car gained speed the further down the driveway it went. Denahi was in the lead. At seven, Denahi was older, taller and therefore faster than Sehale. However, Denahi was also short and stocky whereas Sehale was long and lanky.

Sehale giggled as he sped past his brother. His long dark legs kicking up the dirt as he continued to run at full pelt after the car.

Denahi wasn't upset. In fact, a smile came across his face. A challenge.

Ashantis watched from the porch. She was quite impressed with Sehale's speed. She must tell her sister about this when she returned tomorrow evening. Maybe it was time for the boys to join a sports team. They'd both be good at soccer, but Sehale would enjoy it more. Sehale thrived on team building. Denahi was more of a personal sports person. He might enjoy boxing.

Ashantis smiled at young Nanenna as her small muscular legs led her in the direction of her brothers. _She's definitely going to be a swimmer_. Ashantis thought to herself.

The twins were inside having their morning sleep in the playpen in the lounge room. The pen was pressed up against the window. Ashantis turned her head and looked through the window to see two small babies sleeping peacefully in their nappies.

It was incredibly hot where Ahadi and Miotep lived. The house, although out of town, was sitting in a valley. Tall, rocky mountains surrounded them. Although the sight was amazing, and the wildlife surrounded them, the valley was always hot.

After a while, you would grow accustomed to the heat, but at times you would feel as if you were suffocating. Although October was considered the 'cool season' for Kenya, the lack of rains made things very dry and somewhat hot. Thank God for air conditioning.

When the hovercar had vanished from Ashantis' view she called out to the kids who were still running fast down the dusty driveway.

Nanenna was the first to stop. She loved Aunty Ash, so she wouldn't want to do anything that made her upset. Nanenna looked back at Aunty Ash then turned her head to see her brother's still racing further ahead of her.

"Boys stop!" She called from her spot on the driveway. The boys didn't hear her.

"Stop!" She tried again, louder this time. "BOYS!" She screamed, stamping her right leg for emphasis.

Denahi, being closer to Nanenna, heard her first. He stopped and noticed the panic on her face. "Sehale!" he called for his brother after he caught his breath.

Sehale almost tripped over his own lanky legs trying to look back and run at the same time. He came to a sudden halt and ran back to his brother. "What?" He puffed in reply.

Nanenna, realising that the boys were no longer running, started to run towards them shouting, "Aunty Ash said stop." She said once she had reached her brothers.

"Come, come." She said and put herself between her brothers and grasp their hands in hers. She then marched out ahead of them, dragging them behind her. She would bring them back to Aunty Ash.

Sehale wasn't too pleased to be bossed around by his little sister. He looked over at Denahi and saw that he was smiling broadly.

"Why are you smiling?" Sehale questioned his brother. Denahi looked back at Sehale with a wide smile, his white teeth were almost blinding in the African sun.

"Run," Denahi said softly to his brother. Sehale's face went from annoyed to happy instantly.

Sehale managed to free his hand from his sister's grasp and run out in front of her.

She almost started to cry, yelling out, "Stop, 'hale!"

Denahi held onto her hand tightly and started to run with her. "Come on, 'nenna. Run. Let's get him." He was rewarded with a high pitch squeal of delight. Her little stocky legs running at maximum speed. To Denahi, it wasn't that fast but at least his brother and his sister were both having fun.

Sehale reached the porch first and jumped into the arms of Aunty Ash. Denahi and Nanenna were not far behind.

"You got here first!" Nanenna exclaimed as Denahi helped her up the steps.

"Ah-ha." Sehale jumped out of Aunty Ash's arms and ran around the porch making 'zoom' sound effects.

Denahi had fun running with his brother, perhaps he should compete with him more often.

By the time five o'clock came around Ahadi's parents had arrived ready to assist Ashantis with dinner. Masamba, known as 'Babu' to the kids and his wife, Zahra, known as 'Bibi', had offered to stay the night to help with all five children.

Denahi helped Babu prepare dinner for everyone else, Sehale played patty-cake with Nanenna in the lounge room while Ashantis and Zahra gave the twins their bottles.

Once the twins were burped, changed and put down to sleep in their cribs the rest of the household were gathered to the table ready to share the evening meal.

Denahi looked over at Sehale, who was sitting next to Bibi. Denahi caught his eye and lifted his spoon so that Sehale could see. Sehale cocked his head to the side in confusion. Denahi scooped up his mash potato showed it to Sehale then brought the spoon to his mouth and shoved the mash inside.

After realising that Sehale had not caught on, Denahi tried again. Only this time he put more mash on his spoon. He showed it to Sehale. Sehale's eyes went wide with comprehension and begun to shovel mash onto his own spoon.

The silent competition went unnoticed by the other occupants at the table. Nanenna had the others in stitches as she recalled stories. Most of them were make-believe or exaggerated, but it seemed to keep the attention of Babu, Bibi and Aunty Ash.

The boys were so engrossed with their little in-house competition that they did not hear the murmurs of the others.

"Masamba, look." Zahra motioned to her husband to remain quite. Masamba looked in the direction of his wife's pointed finger and noticed Sehale's spoon heaped with potato. Masamba watched on silently. Sehale then tried to force the spoon of potato into his mouth.

When the potato fell off of Sehale's spoon and on the floor Sehale silently got off his chair. He picked up the fallen mash, got back up onto his chair, placed the potato back onto the spoon and proceeded to place the dirty mash into his mouth.

"Sehale, no!" Bibi shouted at him. She was shocked. Sehale was startled at first then smiled back at Bibi when she scrunched up her face. Sehale would have been tempted to shove the mash into his mouth to prove how bold he was if it wasn't for Babu.

Babu reached over and took the spoon of mash away from him. Babu was chuckling, mentioning something about Ahadi when he was younger as he hid the dirty spoon under the side of his plate.

Sehale looked defeated. He had wanted to beat Denahi. He wanted to see how much food he could stuff in his mouth. Denahi won this time. The game was on.

The evening was coming to an end and the children were bathed and clothed ready for bed. Ashantis had taken Denahi's bed and Denahi was moved to Sehale's bedroom. Ashantis pulled out the singular trundle that was stowed under the bed and dressed it with a couple of thin blankets and a pillow.

Masamba and Zahra had taken the master bedroom. Even though the twins were over five months old, they were still sleeping in the master bedroom with their parents. However, they had grown too large to share one cot.

The room was getting cramped; having to accommodate for two cribs and a small change table. Ahadi and Miotep had considered moving the twins into a room of their own but the only room left in the house, that was big enough to accommodate them both, was the office.

The office was not really an office. It was more like the official dumping ground for things that were never used. Like Miotep's candle collection. Over the years Miotep had gathered different types of scented candles of different sizes and shapes. After displaying as many candles as she could around the house, the rest of them went into storage… in the office.

Many different piles of items filled the room to the brim. The door barely opened and when it did useless artefacts would tumble out. Most of the time it was used to store baskets of unironed clothes. Eventually, when Miotep saw her children running around the backyard in nothing but a pair of undies and one sock, she knew it was time to venture into the office and sort through the clothes.

So the twins remained in the master bedroom for now. They no longer woke during the night and they didn't need a feed until six o'clock the next morning. Babu and Bibi would have a peaceful night sleep.

The twins and Nanenna were already asleep when Ashantis declared it bedtime for the boys.

The boys were quietly playing with their toys in the lounge room and let out a groan when they had to stop what they were playing and go to bed. The boys had promised Baba and Mama that they would behave. Mama even gave them the famous 'Mama Bear Glare.'

The boys slowly got up and began to walk towards the stairs, dragging their feet as they went.

Sehale slowly started to climb the stairs; one step at a time. Denahi, thinking of one last game, stretched his legs until they reached over two stairs. Managing to pull himself up he turned to see what his little brother's next move would be.

Sehale, being lankier than his brother, actually managed to spread his legs over three steps. He bent down and used his hands to help himself climb up.

Denahi, now two stairs behind him, looked at his brother in awe. Denahi struggled to spread his legs over four steps. He eventually did it but he didn't have enough strength in his legs to pull him up. He looked down. If he tried to go back, he could slip and fall down the stairs. He was stuck.

Denahi looked up at Sehale. The latter had a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Alright, Sehale. You win this time." Denahi admitted.

"Ah-ha," Sehale said with a smile.

"Can you help me up?" Denahi asked with his hand extended towards his brother, who was standing with his arms crossed, a smirk on his face.

"Uh-uh." Sehale shook his head, turned and ran up the rest of the stairs. He ran into his room, dove on the bed and pulled the covers up over his head.

Denahi was left doing the splits on the stairs. Babu and Bibi were on their way to come and tuck the boys in. They stopped as they reached the stairs.

Denahi froze. He was supposed to be in bed. Seeing his Babu and Bibi standing at the bottom of the stairs just staring up at him almost made him want to cry. His Mama had told him to behave. He rarely got into trouble and from the looks on his grandparent's faces he thought he was about to witness their wrath. Surprisingly, they both broke into laughter.

"What happened here, 'Nahi?" Bibi asked as Babu came to assist Denahi.

"I tried to walk up the stairs." Denahi tried to explain.

"Ever tried walking normally?" Babu asked with a chuckle.

"I was racing Sehale."

"Racing? You're meant to be winding down. Now go on. Get to bed." Bibi ushered Denahi up the stairs. "We'll be in to say 'goodnight' shortly." Denahi quickly escaped; running up the stairs and into the room where Sehale slept.

The next day Ashantis made pancakes for breakfast. Denahi helped, of course. Babu and Bibi left after lunch leaving Ashantis alone with the kids once more. Ahadi and Miotep were due home late in the afternoon. This gave Denahi and Sehale a couple more hours of healthy competition before their parents returned home.

"What are we doing in Mama and Baba's room?" Sehale asked his brother as they tiptoed into the master bedroom.

"We need socks," Denahi answered quietly. There was no need for whispering. Ashantis was down stair with Nanenna and the twins. Besides, Aunty Ash was deaf, she wouldn't hear them anyway.

"Socks?" Sehale said loudly but was quickly shushed by Denahi.

"Yeah. Baba's socks." Denahi whispered.

"Why Baba's?" Sehale halted as he questioned Denahi.

"Because they're the biggest socks in the house."

"But why socks?" Sehale asked.

"You'll see," Denahi answered as he pulled out the drawer which contained Baba's socks.

After stuffing a pair of socks into each of his pockets Denahi grabbed two more pairs and shoved them into Sehale's pant pockets.

"Okay. Now back downstairs." Denahi ushered his younger brother back out of the room.

Once in the lounge room. The boys were bombarded by Nanenna. She came bouncing up to them with a holo-vid in her hands. She was smiling.

"This one, 'Nahi," Nanenna said and handed it to him. It was the same holo-vid she chose every time. _The Pirate Princess and the Dancing Unicorns_.

"No, not again," Sehale grumbled.

"Yes!" Denahi's face was lit with enthusiasm. He definitely had an idea. He grabbed the holo-vid from his sister and walked over to the player.

Ashantis was on the floor in front of the holovision, cleaning up the blocks that she and Nanenna had just finished playing with.

The twins were in their playpen, playing with their toes, spluttering and giggling.

Denahi set up the holovision so that Nanenna would be satisfied. After seeing the first scene appear on the holovision Nanenna clapped her hands and squealed in delight, causing Ashantis to adjust her hearing aids.

Nanenna grabbed Ashantis' hands and pulled her to the couch. Nanenna sat in the arms of her beloved Aunty, watching her favourite holo-vid. She was content. Mission accomplished.

The boys then snuck towards the playpen. Denahi was tall enough to step over the small wall that contained his twin sisters. He grabbed the first twin and gently placed her on the outside of the wall. Soon both of the twins were outside of the playpen. He was surprised that they hadn't started crying. He motioned for his brother to help him. Sehale didn't know what his brother was up to but decided to help him and lead the twins away from the playpen, out of Aunty Ash's sight.

Not long after the boys helped the twins escaped, Ahadi and Miotep returned from their short trip to San Francisco. As soon as they passed through the entry door. Nanenna bombarded them both.

She crashed into her Mama's legs before begging her Baba to do 'Starship.' Ahadi couldn't help himself. He secretly loved it when his children asked him to do 'Starship.' Even though it left him feeling weak and sore, he loved hearing his kids laugh wholeheartedly.

Ahadi bent down, picked up Nanenna and tossed her into the air before twisting her around and 'flying' her around the room. Ear-splitting squeals of laughter filled the room. Ahadi continued to fly his daughter around the room. Surely her screams would alert the boys of their arrival. He waited for a couple of minutes before he realised that his boys were not going to come and greet them.

Ashantis had packed up the holo-vid before coming to greet her sister with a hug.

"Where are the boys?" Miotep asked her sister, using her hands to sign the words.

Out of habit, Ashantis responded using her hands instead of speaking, " _The boys are playing outside. The twins are in the playpen._ " Her hands signed.

Miotep told her husband that the boys were outside. Ahadi raised Nanenna above his head and 'flew' her outside, towards where the boys were.

Miotep went to the playpen to find that her twin girls were not there. She approached her sister. Without speaking, she signed to her, " _The twins are not in the playpen, Ash_."

Before Ashantis had any time to react, Ahadi burst through the back door. He was in hysterics.

"They're crawling, Mio! Crawling!" He exclaimed with laughter. "Come see." He said as he crossed the floor, grabbed his wife by the wrist and dragged her out through the back door.

Miotep stood plastered to the back veranda. Her mouth was agape and her eyes glued to the scene in front of her.

Not far from the back veranda, Denahi and Sehale stood at one end of the home-made, dirt track. They must have made it while they were in San Francisco. They were jumping and cheering.

At the other end of the five-metre track were the twins. Not only were they wearing nappies, they were also wearing Ahadi's socks. A pair of socks ran up each arm, and a pair of socks covered the legs of both twins.

It was a vision to behold.

Miotep laughed hysterically. The boys were racing the twins, and the twins were actually crawling… and giggling.

Nanenna had made her way back into the arms of Aunty Ash. The two were under the cover of the veranda, out of the sun.

"Come on, Zanny!" Sehale called out. "Beat her!"

"Don't listen to them, Nyta! I know you can do it!" Denahi screamed over the top of his brother.

Ahadi looked at his wife with a massive smile etched on his face, "My bet is Zantiri. She's got the legs worked out." He said as he looked back at the race. Zantiri was out in front, but not by much. They weren't even travelling in a straight line.

Ahadi thought if he joined the boys it might spur the twins on to finish the race. He ran to join Sehale at the finish line. "Come on, Zanny. Come to Baba." He urged Zantiri on.

Upon seeing the face of her Baba, Zantiri managed to set herself back on track. She had to make it to Baba. She was smiling widely with her tongue out. Her legs starting to moved forward. She moved both of her legs forward before moving her hands. She was going to win.

Nyota looked at her twin than to her Baba. His attention was focused on Zantiri. Nyota sat back on her legs and pouted.

Seeing the look on Nyota's face. Miotep stormed down to the makeshift track and bent down next to Denahi.

"Come on, Nyota. Mama's here. You won't get what you want if you just sit there!" Miotep called, making Ahadi burst into laughter.

"Laugh all you want, 'Hadi. My little pep talk worked." Miotep pointed to Nyota who had now caught up to her twin.

"Come on, Zanny!" Sehale and Ahadi called out together.

"You can do it, Nyta!" Denahi and Miotep chimed simultaneously.

Nyota's small muscular legs powered her on past her twin towards her goal. As she crossed the finish line Miotep picked her up and rejoiced in her victory.

Ahadi walked forward and picked up Zantiri. "It's okay, Zanny. You did your best. I'm proud of you. Unlike your mother, who seems to favour Nyota." Ahadi spoke to Zantiri.

"That's not true. I love them equally. As for them, they favour me over you." Miotep said as she came to stand by Ahadi, she had Nyota on her hip.

As she came closer to Ahadi, Zantiri lunged herself forward towards Miotep. Ahadi managed to contain her before she fell out of his grasp.

"See. They love me more." Miotep jested as she swapped babies with her husband.

"That's because you give them things I can't," Ahadi commented.

"Yeah, and what's that?" She asked smiling.

"Breasts."


	24. One Misplaced Baby

**Disclaimer:** Don't look at me, I don't own it.

Six chapters to go.

 **A/N:** **Reviews are like navigators; they tell you where to go. You may not like it, but it's the truth. Please review. I don't want to send myself into a black hole.**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains lots of poop. I have warned you!**

 **Origins: The Journey Begins**

Chapter 24: One Misplaced Baby

 **STARDATE:** 2231.29 (Sun, Jan 29th, 2232) **[5 months Old]**

It all started when Sarek had tried to stop Spock from crying exactly two months ago. The moment when Sarek had rid Spock of his diaper was the precise turning point. Spock had felt freedom… and he wanted to stay there.

This was getting ridiculous. Amanda had been forcing herself to wake up early and tend to her child. Sarek was already awake and fully capable of seeing to his son's needs, but, like every morning at 5:35, Sarek would be deep in meditation. Amanda had to deal with Spock on her own.

A week ago, on the 22nd of January, Spock had learnt how to unclasp his own diaper. Amanda thought it was cute… until Spock started to unclasp his diaper every time he had soiled it.

Last week, when Amanda woke, she groggily rolled off the mattress, carefully stood and came to stand over the small mattress which held her young son.

"Good morning, Spockles." She had said through a yawn as she bent down to give him a morning kiss on his forehead. However, she paused before she kissed him.

"Good Glory, Spock! You're a smelly thing, aren't you?" Amanda said as she brought her hand to her nose. She cautiously extended her right hand, keeping in mind to keep her left hand clasped tightly over her nostrils.

Not to her surprise, Spock had already unclasped his diaper. Amanda slowly pulled the front flap of the diaper down to reveal a brilliant mess.

"Oh, Spockles!" She gagged. The sight was… terrifying… to say the least. "What a mess!"

Amanda held her breath as both of her hands came to inspect the damage. The further Amanda lifted Spock's chubby legs, the more 'mess' she saw. "Good grief, it's all over you!"

She looked up to see her son's face gleaming back at her. He looked mischievous.

"Spockles!" Amanda had sternness evident in her tone. She had just finished cleaning everything up. "That took me 45 minutes and a full pack of baby wipes to clean you up!" She looked down at the child who continued to play with his chubby toes.

"I don't know how I'm going to fix this. I can't tell you to poop less. That's just part of nature, but Spockles… do you really have to roll around in it?" She had said as she lifted her clean son up from the mattress and headed down to the kitchen.

Three days later, on the 25th of January, Amanda had rolled out of bed to face a different type of smelly dilemma.

"Oh, dear." She muttered silently to herself.

Before her, her young son lay upon the baby mattress. As usual, he had soiled himself. However, today was a new day, and with new days come new challenges. Being mentally bonded to his mother, Spock had some understanding of what she had told him three days prior. To him this translated as _'I mustn't roll around in my own filth, I shall rid myself of the hindrance they call_ 'diaper' _and lay apart from it.'_

Which is exactly what Spock had done. He had unclasped his diaper, like he had always done, however, he had managed to throw the diaper onto the ground a couple of feet away from his mattress. Thank God that it landed facing upwards.

Amanda had looked at the soiled diaper at her feet before fixating her gaze upon her naked son. Spock was giggling; his small pointed teeth were showing, his black tuft of hair was sticking up, and his belly rolls were jiggling due to his laughter.

Spock loved being naked. He was currently on his back, hands clasped tightly around his toes, rolling back and forth with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Spockles." Amanda groaned as she began to clean.

"I know you're trying to help, but please stop rolling around. You're getting poop on the mattress." She could see this becoming the new routine.

However, on this day, January 29th, it was to Amanda's astonishment that Spock was not seen rolling around on his mattress. She had woken later than her usual time. It was seven o'clock in the morning. Spock evacuated his bowels at 5:35 every morning without fail.

Sighing to herself, Amanda slowly rolled off of the mattress and staggered to her feet. Before her, she saw the soiled diaper on the floor.

She approached her son's mattress which was adjacent to her own and squeaked in surprise when she did not see her son there.

"Spock?" She called out, turning around the room to try and get a visual on her missing baby.

Living among Vulcans had given Amanda time to grow accustomed to their strange but accurate internal clock. After bonding with Sarek she found herself accurately pinpointing the age of every member of the household without having to really think about it.

Amanda knew that Spock was exactly five months old today, but that still didn't explain why he was missing. _Perhaps Sarek was going to start teaching him some basic meditation techniques?_ She thought as she made her way around the mattresses to the alcove where Sarek's mediation room was.

Sarek was there, Spock was not. She started to panic slightly.

"Sarek." She spoke softly from the archway that led into the room. He didn't stir, obviously too deep into his meditation to be stirred vocally. Amanda tried to rouse him using the _tel_. She straightened up, calmed her body, relaxing her muscles before slipping into a light trance. She followed the _tel_ she shared with her husband. Mentally, she tapped lightly.

Sarek was sitting on his dark brown meditation mat. His legs were crossed, his hands resting nicely on his knees, his eyes were closed and his face placid. He was deep in meditation. Once again he had cleared his mind, visualising only himself hovering centimetres above the ground. He has sorted through most of his personal queries turning his subconscious back to the familiar grey.

He was about to rise through the levels of mediation when he felt a subtle knock on the outskirts of his subconscious. Sarek, knowing who it was, opened the link that joins him to his wife. Within seconds an image of Amanda enters through his subconscious.

"I do not wish to disturb your meditation, Ashayam (beloved), but I can't find Spockles." The image of Amanda says.

"You were not disturbing me. I was about to ascend back to full consciousness. Perhaps we should talk when I have risen from my subconscious." Sarek says simply. Amanda merely nods and excuses herself from Sarek's mind.

Sarek stands swiftly as he comes back to full consciousness. He approaches his wife and notices the expression of worry upon her face.

"Do not worry yourself, K'diwa (beloved)." Sarek soothes as he closes his eyes. Sarek quickly accessed the _tel_ he shared with his youngest son, trying to determine his whereabouts. Spock is still very young, he cannot speak through the bond but he is very capable of passing on a message via the means of visions and pictures. A vision not of his own appears briefly in Sarek's mind. It is a picture of the main foyer stairs.

After finding out where Spock is, Sarek quickly closes the link and looks back at his wife, "He is not missing, just misplaced. He is at the top of the stairs or somewhere near there."

The search begins.

Sarek is out of the master bedroom and walking briskly in the direction of the main stairs with Amanda hot on his heels.

"How did he get there?" Amanda asked her husband as they continued at a hurried pace.

"I believe our youngest son has taught himself how to be mobile." Sarek huffed as he raced towards the stairs.

"He's walking?!" Amanda gasped.

"I believe he is at the stage between immobility and walking."

"Crawling. You could just say 'crawling'." Amanda said through a smile. Her son was crawling. Nothing could dampen her day now.

They approached the stairs but still had no visual on their child. Sarek was slightly confused. Spock had shown him the vision of these stairs. Why wasn't he here?

"Oh my God, Sarek! Look!" Amanda tugged heavily on the sleeve of Sarek's meditation robe. Her finger was pointing directly at the first step. Sarek followed her finger and saw, to his horror, a small smear of poo.

"Fascinating," Sarek said simply as he leant over the step to look at the other steps that lead down to the ground level.

"Fascinating? Our son has… defecated on the stairs and all you can say is 'Fascinating'?" Amanda couldn't believe her husband sometimes.

"He has not defecated. It is merely remnants of his earlier evacuation. He has obviously descended the stairs using his posterior. If you look further on you will see that each step has a small smear of… faeces."

Amanda looked at each step as she slowly descended. Just like what Sarek had said, there was indeed a small spot of poo. They were careful not to step on the soiled parts of the stairs as they made their way to the bottom. When they reached the bottom Sarek quickly called over a nearby servant.

"My son has made a mess on these stairs, be sure to have them cleaned before the arrival of Captain Pike," Sarek spoke softly but sternly.

"Captain Pike is coming today?! I thought he was coming tomorrow!"

"He had a miscalculation with his planning. It seemed that his only available time to make contact with us is today." Sarek said as he turned to face his bondmate.

"And you didn't think to tell me?!" Amanda squawked.

"I am telling you now, aren't I?" Sarek's didn't mean for his comment to sound disrespectful, he had simply stated a fact.

Amanda shooked her head and focused on the more important things. "We need to find Spock before Captain Pike arrives."

"Indeed."

"If I were my son, where would I be?" Amanda mused to herself.

Then, at once, both Sarek and Amanda were shown a mental picture of water. It was not held in anything, it wasn't shown with anything else. It was just water. Spock had sent them an image of what he wanted.

"Water," Sarek said as he turned to his bondmate. "Did you clean him when you woke this morning?" He asked.

"No. I did not wake up in time." She answered honestly.

"I believe he is on a mission to cleanse himself."

"That would explain the water image. I'll check the bathroom." Amanda stated just as she was about to head off to the East Wing of the mansion.

"Although logical in reason, it would not seem likely. You may bathe him every night in the bathroom near the East Wing of the house, but he cannot bathe himself. He may be strong but not strong enough to haul himself over the edge of the bathtub."

Amanda came to stand in front of her husband. "And where do you think we should be looking?"

"The West Wing. To gain access to the indoor pool all one needs to do is stand where the sensor can detect you. The doors automatically open. I have taken Spock to the pool many a time for him to observe how to enter."

"The pool?! Sarek, he'll drown!"

"Unlikely. Vulcans are naturally heavy. They do not like water because they cannot conquer it the way in which humans do."

"I know Vulcans have trouble swimming. You gave a very 'fascinating' demonstration when we were first courting. But this is our son. Our five-month-old son. He will drown."

"He will not. Trust me, K'diwa. Our son has exceeded the weight that will cause him to drown. He is large enough that he balances out in the water. He will not sink, he will merely float upon it."

Amanda just stared at her husband. "Are you saying that Spock is so fat that he physically cannot sink?"

"It is more than just his fat that keeps him afloat. It is a combination of-"

"—So he won't drown?"

"In a matter of speaking, no."

"Good. Go to the pool and see if he's there. I'll head to the bathroom in the East Wing just in case."

Sarek nodded and departed from the foyer. He had to find his son before Captain Pike arrived.

He arrived at the West Wing in a matter of seconds. He passed through the sensor door and walked along the side of the pool, staring intently at the water. As a member of the highest Vulcan clan, he was taught to swim from a young age. Vulcan's bodies were twice as heavy as humans which made it very difficult for them to keep their heads above water. Sarek hated the water, but it was his duty to teach both of his sons how to swim.

The indoor pool was massive and resembled a beach more than it did a pool. It still had steps that led down into the water, and the bottom of the pool was tiled, but surrounding the pool was golden sand. The pool imitated Earth's beaches almost to perfection.

Sarek ogled the water as he circled the pool twice. He was more afraid of falling in if he were completely honest with himself. It felt weird having his feet brush up against the sand. Whenever he came to the pool he would always wear something to cover his feet.

Meanwhile in the East Wing of the mansion…

"Spockles! Where are you?!" Amanda called as she neared her destination. She had got Spock into a routine. Every night before bed she would allow Spock to roll around on the floor for an hour before bathing him in the large bathtub which was situated in the East Wing.

She entered the bathroom half expecting her son to be on the tiled floor of the bathroom, splashing around in the small puddles. He was not. Amanda became angry with herself. If only she had woken up on time, Spock would not be 'misplaced' and she would not be looking for him.

Suddenly another image flashed through her mind. It appeared to be Spock splashing happily in shallow water. The image vanished. Splashing in shallow water? As soon as the image disappeared from her mind she heard Sarek speak to her through their _tel._ He must have gotten the image as well.

" _The water fountain in the garden par,"_ Sarek suggested _._

" _Of course_ ," Amanda replied back to him. " _I'll meet you at the fountain_."

Amanda closed down the link and scurried out of the bathroom. She needed to get to the fountain in the back yard. She needed to find Spock, clean him, clothe him, and make him look presentable for when Captain Pike arrived. She will not have Spock naked and dirty when he met Captain Pike for the first time.

She hurried out the back of the mansion. The large garden park covered majority of the fields. All sorts of native flora covered the land; some plants were even hedged into tall mazes, other smaller plants outlined the garden path. The path weaved through the garden stopping at significant statues or features along the way. One of these features was the water fountain.

Sarek and Amanda had taken Sybok and Spock to the fountain only a couple of weeks ago. Sybok had kicked and splashed in the water, soaking Spock as he had passed him. Spock had smiled widely before rolling over in a fit of cackling laughter.

When Amanda reached the water fountain she saw Sarek already circling the feature. She quickly joined his side, before heading off the look under nearby shrubs.

"Spockles! Come here! We're worried sick!" Amanda continued to call from her position on the ground; she was still dressed in her pale pink nightgown, on the grass, head buried in a bush, with her bum high up in the air.

"Spock. Your mother is worried. I am slightly concerned. You must show yourself immediately." Sarek spoke calmly from his position; dressed in his black silky meditation robe, standing to face the fountain, hands on his hips.

Sarek's robe had been tied together, but after rushing through the house trying to find his son, it had come undone. Both he and Amanda looked ragged.

"Sarek, he's not here." Amanda whimpered as she got to her feet and came to her husband's side to bury her face in his neck. Sarek enveloped her in a hug.

"We will find him, K'diwa." He said softly as he brought his lips to her forehead.

Suddenly Sarek dropped his hands from around Amanda. He stiffened as his head whipped in the direction of the mansion.

Amanda stared up at his hard facial features. "Sarek, what is it?"

"I heard the doorbell." He looked down at his wife. "The captain is here."

"What?! But we haven't found Spock!"

"The servants are searching for him also. They will find him. We must greet our guest." Sarek said as he grasped his wife's hand and began a brisk walk towards the front door.

As they passed servants and guards Amanda would continuously stop to see if they had any news on the whereabouts of her son. When they politely informed her of their little progress, Amanda weakly smiled at them, nodded, then continued towards the front door. She wanted her son back in her arms.

Sarek and Amanda appeared in the foyer looking dreadful. Their clothes were wet and dirty, Amanda's face was red, Sarek's face was green, Amanda's pyjama's had hole in them, her hair dishevelled, Sarek's robe was almost falling off his shoulders, and his chest could easily be seen.

Standing opposite of the Ambassador and his wife stood Captain Christopher Pike. The guard at the door had let him in. He stood proud and straight, but once he got a full view on his hosts he bubbled over in laughter.

Amanda looked at herself and her husband before joining the captain in a hearty laugh.

"I don't know what kinky things Vulcan's are into, but I don't want to know." The captain said with a chuckle.

"We have done nothing 'kinky' as you say, I can assure you. We were searching for our son." Sarek said. His voice betrayed nothing.

"Spock!" Amanda called averting everyone's gaze to the chubby naked Vulcan child entering the foyer.

Spock was heading straight for the guest. He hadn't seen this one before. _This guest smiles_. Spock thought. _He must be related to mother_.

Spock crawled over to the captain and before he could be picked up, planted himself on the polished shoe of the guest. His naked, uncleaned bottom now resting on the captain's right shoe. Spock looked up and smiled at the captain.

Amanda apologised over and over as she picked her son up. She muttered something about bath and disappeared from the foyer, holding the baby out in front of her.

Captain Pike kept his eyes fixated on the small brown mark on his shoe. He whimpered softly, but Sarek still heard, "These were just polished."


	25. One Foot After The Other

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek.

Five chapters to go.

 **A/N:** **Reviews are like pubescent teens; some are attractive, others are hideous, but they all have an opinion. Please, leave a review, even if it is hideous.**

 **Origins: The Journey Begins**

Chapter 25: One Foot After The Other

 **STARDATE:** 2236.15 (Sun, Jan 15th, 2237) **[Eight Months, 18 Days old]**

The Uhura children were excited.

Today Big Mama was coming over to spend some time with her grandchildren. She will also catch up with her daughter and son-in-law, but everyone knew that the real reason for the visit was to see the kids. Even the kids knew this.

The children love Big Mama. She would spoil them rotten by giving them gifts whenever she saw fit. The children always loved whatever Big Mama had got them. There was only one condition Big Mama had set in place; whenever she gives them presents they have to perform a song for her in return.

This time, the children had practised their song over and over. They wanted it to be perfect for Big Mama. Denahi even got out his guitar so that they had some music to sing along to this time. Nanenna loved singing, especially with her older brothers. Sehale always wanted to play his drums and sing, but his mama had told him that he was still uncoordinated to sing and play at the same time.

Sehale had started to whimper but Ahadi had quickly affirmed him that he could play his drums after the song. With that Sehale beamed and ran off up the stairs to practice a drum solo.

When Denahi found out that Sehale was going to show Big Mama something other than the song, Denahi asked if he could make her the new cheese dip he had been learning to make. Ahadi smiled and said that cheese dip would be perfect for a Sunday afternoon, but only if he could be the su-chef and help Denahi out. Denahi fist pumped the air before running into the kitchen to prepare his ingredients.

Before Ahadi joined Denahi in the kitchen he informed Nanenna that she could show Big Mama something she had done. Nanenna clapped her hands wildly and ran off to find something wonderful to show Big Mama.

Ahadi knew the twins were too young to show Big Mama anything. However, he did pick up that they were intrigued with the singing. They had watched the other children intently during practice. They were true Uhura children. All of Ahadi's kids were musical, some more than others, but they could all hold a tune nicely. Perhaps when they're older they could start a band.

Ahadi went to the living room to gaze upon his wife. Her dark honey skin was highlighted by the morning sun as it shone through the nearby window. He eyed the window maliciously. He had fixed that whistling window so many times, but it wasn't long before it was whistling again. He put the thought out of his mind and gazed back at his wife. Her long black hair was tied up into a high ponytail. The golden make-up she wore accentuated every detail of her face.

She was currently sitting on the ground with two jars of baby food opened on either side of her. Ahadi squinted his eyes. _Strawberry, rice and yogurt. Sounds alright_. Ahadi took in the scene before him. Miotep sitting on the floor with the twins standing in front of her, holding onto the small plastic table for support. They were playing with the large blocks, while Miotep was trying to feed them.

"Come on, Zanny, you have to eat this. Big Mama's coming soon." Miotep said as she held out the spoon towards the twin in the short yellow dress. Zantiri looked at her mama then looked away, clearly not interested in the food. Miotep sighed.

Miotep felt something tapping on her other arm and turned to see the twin in the pale green dress poking her with one of the blocks.

"Thank you, Nyta, but mama needs you girls to eat," Miotep said as she took the block from Nyota's hand.

Zantiri grunted then turned to face her mama again, this time she had her mouth open ready for food. Miotep saw her opportunity and stuffed her daughter's face with food. Zantiri turned to play with the blocks. Nyota looked longingly at the spoon in her mama's hand.

Miotep loaded the spoon up with more food and presented it to Nyota, who smiled when she saw the food. Nyota sucked the food off the spoon before attempting to blow bubbles with it, covering Miotep in the mushy food in the process.

Ahadi laughed out loud causing all three girls to look in his direction. Two of them smiled brightly, the third just glared.

Denahi called out from the kitchen and Ahadi was glad for the intervention. He went to see what his son needed. Upon entering the kitchen, he saw his son jumping in front of the pot and pan stand. Obviously trying to get one of the pots from the top rack.

"Denahi, what are you doing?" He asked calmly, trying to hide a smile.

"I'm trying to reach the top one." Denahi pointed to the small pot in the top of the stand.

"Well, stop jumping for a start or you'll knock them all over. If you need something just ask. I am your su-chef. I can get it for you." Ahadi reached over and easily grabbed the pot at the top and placed it on the nearby bench. "Alright, master chef, what do you want me to do?" Ahadi asked and looked down at Denahi with a smile.

Meanwhile back in the living room, Miotep had just finished cleaning the twin's faces after their feed. She had cleaned her own face too and was about to move the small plastic table when Nanenna came bounding the stairs. The three-year-old ran into the living room and straight into the arm of the couch.

Miotep looked up to see that Nanenna had her swimming cap and goggles on. _Oh dear_. The purple swimming cap only came down over her head part way, leaving half of her frizzy afro peeping out from underneath it. The goggles were on upside down and had obviously obstructed her view.

"Nanenna, what on Earth are you doing?" Miotep exclaimed. The twins were just staring at their sister. Nyota even giggled as Nanenna bounced over to mama.

"I show Big Mama my shimmers." Nanenna's voice went quiet.

"Show Big Mama your swimmers? Okay. You don't have to wear your swimmers to show Big Mama. You can just—Oh, what am I kidding. This is you I'm talking about. Okay. Where are your swimmers?" Miotep said as she quickly moved the plastic table out of the way, leaving the twins standing independently on their own.

"On," Nanenna said. Zantiri fell on her bottom as she tried to turn her head to look at her older sister.

"On? What do you mean on?" Miotep looked at Nanenna. She was wearing the same purple dress she had on before. Nothing added up. Nyota tried to look at her mama but fell on her bottom next to her twin. Miotep helped them stand on their feet again.

Nanenna lifted the hem of her dress to reveal her multi-coloured swimsuit onesie scrunched up where her knickers should be. "On."

"Where are your knickers?" Miotep said looking at the twins, making sure that they had balance before letting go of them.

"Off." Nanenna said with a swirl of her dress.

"Off where?"

"Don't know."

Zantiri stretched out her arms towards Nanenna. Nanenna giggled and took her young sisters hands and began to dance gently, the way mama had told her. Zantiri giggled as she continued to dance with Nanenna.

There was a knock at the door.

Nanenna dropped Zantiri's hands and darted for the front door. Zantiri almost burst into tears at the sudden change but was comforted when Nyota babbled at her. Zantiri tried to look back at her twin but lost balance and fell on her bottom once more.

"I got the door!" Nanenna cried out as she stretched up on her tippy toes and twisted the handle to let the person in. "Big Mama!" She giggled and swirled in her dress.

"Good morning, 'nenna." Big Mama greeted in a funny accent that made Nanenna laugh. Realising what Nanenna had on her head Big Mama started to laugh. "What a lovely swimming cap you have. With matching goggles too!"

"Yeah. Look!" Nanenna lifted her dress to reveal the scrunched up swimmers where her knickers should be.

"Oh dear heavens above!" Big Mama exclaimed.

"It my shimmers," Nanenna explained.

Upon hearing Nanenna's explanation from the living room. Miotep immediately knew what her eldest daughter was showing her mama.

"Nanenna! Put your dress down!" Miotep's voice ran out from the living room.

The drums could still be heard. Sehale mustn't have heard the knock. Nanenna gleamed as she patted her dress down and led Big Mama to the living room where her sisters and mama were waiting.

"I'm sorry." Miotep apologised to her mama. She was standing now with Zantiri on her hip and Nyota at her ankle.

"For what?" Big Mama asked.

"The swimmers." Miotep smiled.

"No need to apologise. I would've done the same thing." Big Mama admitted with a chuckle as she took the child from Miotep's arms. "Who have I got?"

"Zantiri."

"Hello, my little Zanny-pants. I still can't believe you named her after my mama." Big Mama said as she tickled Zantiri's neck.

"She has a birthmark like her," Miotep said as she picked up Nyota before showing the birthmark behind Zantiri's ear.

"I know. Just like Nyota has a star-shaped birthmark just above her little nip-nip." Big Mama reached across and tickled Nyota's belly.

"What's this?" Big Mama asked as her thumb ran over the slightly discoloured mark no Nyota's lip.

"Oh, that's just a scar," Miotep answered after taking a look.

"I know it's a scar, what's it from?"

"Nanenna hit her in the face with a flute," Miotep said and Nyota bubbled with laughter.

"Well, at least she can laugh about it." Big Mama chuckled.

The ladies placed themselves on the couch, bouncing the twins on their legs as they talked. Denahi had come in and informed them that the food was almost ready. Sehale had finally realised that Big Mama had arrived and came downstairs to say hello before hastily retreating back up the stairs to change.

Within seconds Sehale was back down the in the living room. His attire had completely changed. Before he wore a loose hand-me-down shirt from Denahi with shorts that clashed terribly. His hair was not brushed and he had left over breakfast stuck on his face.

Now he was dressed in a small black tuxedo complete with navy blue bow tie and matching undervest. His hair was brushed and slicked back and his face was clean. Big Mama wolf-whistled while Miotep just sat there with her mouth hanging open.

"Come with me I want to show you something." He said with his hand outstretched to Big Mama.

Both women rose from the couch. They clutched the twins tightly and proceeded to follow him up the stairs towards his room. Nanenna followed closely behind. Once inside Miotep gasped loudly. His room was spotless.

"Sehale." Miotep's voice was soft.

"Mama, you can sit here." Sehale tapped his bed which was nicely made… for a five-year-old. Miotep hesitated. She didn't want to mess up the neat room, but then she thought about it, it will be messy by the time Big Mama goes home. She sat down, Nyota on her lap. Nanenna jumped up on the bed and sat next to her mama.

"Big Mama, you sit here." Sehale dragged his desk chair so that it sat right in front of his drum kit.

Big Mama sat down on the chair and was about to rearrange Zantiri so that she could see but was halted by Sehale.

"She sits with mama." Sehale was completely serious. Only Big Mama was allowed the front row seat.

Zantiri was passed to Miotep. Big Mama sat back down on the chair.

Sehale introduced himself and the song which he will be playing. He thanked the crowd and bowed before seating himself at the drum kit. The song wasn't very long and lacked melody, but the rhythm and beat were well timed and catchy.

He finished with the cymbals and almost everyone in the room applauded. Nanenna had left half way through the song and Zantiri had almost fallen to sleep. The cymbals had woken her up and she was now crying out of fright.

Nyota, on the other hand, was laughing and squealing and waving her hands in the air.

Big Mama thanked the drummer and he bowed in response before dashing out of the room. Big Mama greedily took the crying twin and began to soothe her while Miotep got up off the bed with Nyota.

When they returned to the living room they were once again surprised. The Uhura boys, including Ahadi, were dressed in their best. Sehale still wore his black and navy tuxedo, Denahi was wearing a dark blue suit with a white tie and black slick shoes and Ahadi was wearing his royal purple and gold robes complete with crown.

Then, alongside the boys, was Nanenna. She, too, was dressed up, but it wasn't in formal attire. Her purple dress was now completely gone, and she was wearing her entire swimming suit. Swimming cap and goggles included.

"What's the occasion?" Big Mama asked, seeing as her daughter's speech wasn't working well today.

"May I introduce to you 'Beat'. The first Uhura family band." Ahadi said as he stood aside and gestured to the three children standing there. Ahadi motioned for Miotep and Big Mama to sit on the couch with the twins and get comfortable.

Ahadi then placed himself on the Cajón; a box-shaped percussion instrument which emits acoustic sounds when struck with a hand. Ahadi counted in and the children started to sing… in tune. They sounded great. The Uhura children loved to sing and dance and their pitch perfect song proved just how musical they all were.

Miotep reached for her phone and tried to pry it out of Nyota's hands so she could film the lovely performance.

When the song had finished Ahadi quickly told Denahi to change his clothes and bring in what he had made.

Miotep told Sehale and Nanenna to change back into play clothes. She even checked to see if Nanenna had her underwear back on. Thankfully, she did.

In only a couple of minutes, Denahi had entered the living room, dressed back in his regular clothes and a tray of food in his hands.

"Baba can you help me, please." He said as he tried to balance everything.

Ahadi quickly jumped up from the floor and helped his son place the tray on the plastic table, which Big Mama had brought closer to her.

Big Mama picked up a carrot and dipped it into the creamy cheese dip. She exulted his work and picked up a capsicum stick to dip.

"Isn't this nice?" Big Mama said as she took in the scene before her; Ahadi sitting on the couch opposite with Miotep nestled on his chest, Denahi sitting next to her and enjoying the fruits of his labour. Sehale and Nanenna playing with the twin's blocks on the floor, and the twins were practising their standing, using the couch where Ahadi and Miotep sat for support.

"Such a beautiful family." Big Mama continued. "Very talented kids you have Mr. Uhura."

"Thank you, Big Mama," Ahadi responded.

"Denahi can cook, Sehale can play the drums, and Nanenna… well…"

Nanenna looked up at Big Mama at the mention of her name. "I swim!" She said proudly.

"Yes, of course. I also heard you play the flute." Big Mama said.

"Yep. Mama?" Came Nanenna's voice from the ground.

"Yes, 'Nenna—oh my word." Before, when Miotep was looking to see if Nanenna had underwear on, she completely overlooked her head.

Miotep came to Nanenna's aid. She had managed to get the swimming cap off of her head but the goggles were tangled tightly in the dark curls of her afro.

"I think this calls for scissors." Miotep took Nanenna's hand and dragged her out of the room towards the bathroom.

Zantiri and Nyota saw their mama leave and began to pout. Big Mama saw them and tried to get their attention. They stopped and looked at her.

"Denahi I need your help." Big Mama said with a smile.

"Help?" He asked genuinely confused.

"Here. Take this." Big Mama instructed as she handed Denahi a cheese stick dipped in cheese. "I want to get the twins to come over here."

"Oh." Denahi understood. He held out the cheese stick and called out to the twins.

Ahadi turned the twins around so that they were standing, facing Big Mama. The twins caught eye of what she and Denahi had in their hands.

"Come on, Nyta," Denahi called.

"Nyta?" Big Mama asked.

"Nyota's nickname. Nanenna can't say her real name so we call her 'Nyta'. We call Zantiri 'Zanny'."

"I see. Come on, girls." Big Mama smiled brightly at them.

Miotep stopped just before entering the living and grabbed Nanenna's hand and pulled her back. Nanenna was about to cry when she was scooped up by her mama. She instantly cooled and placed her head in the crook of her mama's neck. Miotep looked on.

Zantiri reached out and managed to push Nyota over. Nyota fell forwards but Sehale caught her before she hit her head. She giggled at him. Seeing her twin laughing Zantiri went to step forward to join them but tripped over Nyota's legs and fell on top of them.

Ahadi leant down and quickly removed Zantiri from the pile and placed her where she was before. Nyota was then stabilised next to her, ready for round two.

Big Mama called out again, with the help of Denahi. Zantiri took the first step. She didn't fall. She took another step. Soon she had taken four consecutive steps without failure. The room was silent.

Nyota watched her twin and bounded after her. She was wobblier on her feet than her twin but still managed to catch up with her. She even grabbed her sister's dress and pulled her back before hastily scooting off to claim the cheese stick.

Zantiri got up and proceeded to walk the rest of the way babbling to herself as she went. She reached Big Mama who was holding out a cheese stick for her. Zantiri turned to Nyota who was already at Denahi's feet, eating greedily on the cheese covered cheese stick.

Nyota finished her cheese stick with remnants of cheese still stuck on her cheeks. She looked at her cheese covered hands before looking up at Denahi with big brown eyes, begging for more.


	26. One Small Step For Man

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek.

 **A/N:** Sorry about the long chapter. I set it out on paper but I had no idea it was going to be this long. Hope you guys enjoy it anyway.

Four chapters to go.

 **Reviews are like peaches; warm and fuzzy, and oh so sweet. Then you get the odd one that is so sour it makes your eyes water and nose run, but you don't realise that until it's halfway down your oesophagus. It has to be swallowed. My advice, look at the peach before you give it to me. Make sure it's nice and fuzzy.**

 **Origins: The Journey Begins**

Chapter 26: One Small Step For Man…

 **STARDATE:** 2231.89 (Thurs, March 29th, 2232) **[6 months Old]**

Amanda woke from her slumber quite early. She had learnt from past mistakes not to leave her young son with a dirty diaper for more than a couple of minutes. She knew if she had continued to sleep for five more minutes her son would unclasp his dirty diaper and crawl around the house searching for a way to cleanse himself.

Although it had only been a month since Spock had started crawling, the physical exercise Spock was putting himself through was beginning to show. Spock was a determined baby, demanding that he be placed on the ground so that he could crawl where he wanted to go.

He had been crawling so much lately, that the distinct baby rolls on his legs were beginning to shrink, is stomach flab was smaller and his leg muscles were greater. He was obviously giving himself a good work out every time he was placed on the ground to crawl around.

Amanda rolled off her mattress like she did most mornings and hoisted herself to her feet. She never knew that out of all the things on Earth she could long for, bed frames would be near the top of the list. Vulcans were accustomed to sleeping very close to the ground, she had to adjust to it. Not that it wasn't comfy, it was. It was the idea of pulling yourself to your feet in the morning that was a pain.

She shuffled the short distance from her mattress to Spock's. She gazed for a long time at Spock's mattress before it finally struck her that her son wasn't even on it. _Great_. She thought sarcastically. Of course she couldn't ask her husband where Spock was because he was already deep in meditation in the room adjacent. He would even know that Spock was missing until he rose from his subconscious.

Amanda looked out the nearby window. The sun was slowly appearing out from behind the mountain. Sarek would stir soon. Amanda wasn't really worried. This happened before… on a few occasions actually. They always managed to find him. Whether he be outside in the fountain completely naked, or soiled and sitting on Captain Pike's new shoes, naked. Amanda chuckled to herself. Her son wasn't even a year old and he had already spent the majority of his life nude.

She made her way over where the master bedroom joined the meditation room. She would wait patiently for Sarek to compose himself before informing him of their missing son. However, upon her approach, she saw her son standing directly in front of her meditating husband. She stayed very still. He was standing. Had he walked there? Surely not. He was only six months old. Then again, Vulcans are taught to walk from a very young age.

Amanda was startled. "Spockles!"

Spock whipped his head in her direction. An expression of pure innocence plastered on his face.

"Did you walk over here?" Amanda asked as she took a step closer.

Spock looked at his feet then back to her before gingerly sitting down on his bottom.

Amanda tried to get her son to walk for Sarek but found it very difficult. She knew he had walked. She just had to catch him.

Later when Sarek was in the library doing research for an upcoming conference, Amanda strode in and placed Spock on the mat at her husband's feet. Sarek looked up at her then down to his son.

"I need to change for work," Amanda said aloud. " _Watch him carefully_." She added mentally so that Spock did not hear.

Amanda left the library and headed upstairs while Sarek sat on the lounge and buried his face in his book. Although reading a scientific journal with great concentration, Sarek could hear his son babbling softly to himself.

Sarek peeked over the top of his book to see Spock crawling around the room. Spock would stop when he came to an object, pick it up, study it, then place it down gently where he had found it, _exactly_ as he found it.

Sarek smirked to himself before going back to his reading, listening to his youngest son's unintelligent babbling.

Every now and then Sarek would stop what he was doing and just stare at his son. He was a very fascinating child. Spock was so open with his emotions as most Vulcan children are at his age. However, Sarek knew that if he didn't start Vulcan disciplines soon, Spock would not learn how to control his stronger Vulcan emotions.

Sarek thought about simple Vulcan disciplines he could teach his youngest son while he continued to read his book. It suddenly occurred to him that he hadn't heard his son's youthful babbling.

Sarek placed the book in his lap and looked up only to come face to face with his son. Spock was just staring at his father. Sarek was uneasy with his son's strange behaviour. Suddenly Spock babbled loudly, visually startling his father. Spock's hands were outstretched towards Sarek. Sarek looked down at his son's hands to find them tightly grasped around a book.

Sarek looked at the book title, " _The Logic behind Logic_ ". This was the book that Sybok handed to Amanda the day after Spock's birth. Spock was named after one of the Vulcan Authors who had written in this book. Sarek stared at his son. Spock giggled and slapped his hands on the cover of the book.

It then occurred to Sarek that the book that Spock had given him was on the third shelf. Much too high for Spock to grab if he were on his hands and knees. He must have stood to get it. Once he got the book he then would have to of walked back around the couch. It was unlikely that Spock would have crawled the entire time. He most likely walked.

He must have walked. Sarek reprimanded himself silently. Amanda told him to watch him carefully. How was he going to tell her that their son _walked_ around the library and he did not witness it?

Later in the morning when Sarek had left for the safety of his work, Amanda handed the slightly less chubby baby over to S'Reiyah. Amanda gave S'Reiyah explicit instructions to watch out for Spock, emphasising the fact that he had not been caught walking.

S'Reiyah knew from the directness in Amanda's tone and the hopeful look in her eyes that it was up to her to witness Spock walking. Amanda was detailed, stating that it did not count if Spock was holding onto to something for support. She also said that no less than three consecutive steps were deemed as a walk.

S'Reiyah nodded as young master Spock twisted about in her arms. Amanda smiled her usual bright smile, kiss Spock on the head, verbalised her appreciation to S'Reiyah before heading out the door to go to work.

Spock turned to look up at his guardian and a big gummy smile spread across his face. It wasn't mischievous or evil but it did make S'Reiyah oddly uncomfortable. She was pure Vulcan. Vulcans are taught from birth to suppress emotions, but every time she saw young master Spock smile, something deep inside her heart flipped.

Spock reached out and touched the side of her face. His small fingertips placed gently on her cheek. Within seconds S'Reiyah's head was filled with the image of the garden fountain. S'Reiyah nodded her head at the infant. It was an excellent choice of activity.

Once in the garden out the back, S'Reiyah placed Spock down near the edge of the fountain. The water in the bottom of the stone basin wasn't deep enough for Spock to drown, but deep enough to wet underneath Spock's chin as he crawled through the water. He cackled as he continuously crawled around the centre piece, sprays of water wetting him from above.

Seeing how content Spock was with the fountain S'Reiyah turned to see Annok, the gardener, tending to the nearby desert flowers.

"These flowers are not from Vulcan." She stated as her right hand came up and hovered just underneath a blooming flower. The flower above her hand had five petals, blooming into the shape of a star. The outskirts of each petal were bordered by a deep pink colour while the inside was white and the centre of the flower were mixed colours of pink and white.

"They are not," Annok responded as he stood from his crouched position. Annok was a lot older than S'Reiyah, he was approximately 100 years older than master Sarek. His hair was turning grey and his eyes were full of wisdom. His skin was wrinkled, cracked and darker than most Vulcan's; preferring to spend his time outside in the sun surrounded by flora as opposed to being grounded with an inside occupation.

"I assume our Lady Amanda has imported these flowers from an exotic planet to add to her collection of flora," S'Reiyah asked, now giving Annok her full attention.

"This is an Impala Lily from Earth. Found in the southern regions of Africa. Ever since master Sarek informed her of his African friend from past years, she has been fixated on acquiring every African plant known to her. In the future, she desires to study the healing factors of each plant in this garden. The more plants, the better the possibility of finding a plant with healing factors."

"Fascinating," S'Reiyah responded, never taking her eyes of off the flower. "I assume you will be planting more of these Impala Lily's?"

Annok's eyes twinkled, indicating his passion for plants. "Indeed. According to Lady Amanda 'one plant is not enough'. I find myself agreeing with her statement."

"If I were to come to this garden to read amongst these flowers. Where shall I find the majority of them?"

Annok's lip twitched upwards at the corner. He extended one hand in the direction of the stone path. "This way." He spoke before guiding her down the path. They didn't get very far at all before Annok stopped and turned to the empty flower bed. She would be able to read amongst the flowers and watch the fountain nearby.

S'Reiyah stood next to Annok and almost gasped. There in the middle of the flower bed stood Spock. Spock's round, chubby face looked up at the gardener then over to S'Reiyah. He gleamed. Annok was almost visibly shocked, and S'Reiyah was trying to subdue her anger.

She wasn't angry at Spock. No, not at all. She looked at the soil in the flower bed and noticed Spock's small footprints. However, there were no handprints at all. She looked at Spock's feet; covered in dirt. She looked at his hands; cleaned thoroughly from his time in the fountain. He had walked and she had missed it. She was angry at herself.

After S'Reiyah had taken Spock inside to clean, she ventured upstairs to retrieve Spock's stuffed sehlat. He had become agitated when she didn't provide it for him when she took him out of the bath.

Amanda's routine was to bathe Spock at night before bed time. She would give Spock the stuffed animal to play with while she changed him into his pyjamas. This distracted him long enough that he would momentarily forget about being naked. Then Amanda would feed him his bottle, Sarek would burp him, then Amanda would throw a soft blue blanket over his head and lull him to sleep.

However, this wasn't anything like Amanda's routine. It was still the middle of the day. The bath confused Spock to the point that he started violently sending mental images of his stuffed toy. S'Reiyah obeyed him knowing how he would get up and vanish without even being clothed.

After retrieving the toy Spock settled down. He was still a confused. He had been dressed, but not in his pyjamas. What was happening to his routine?! He was supposed to have his bottle now. Wasn't he? S'Reiyah had taken him to the kitchen. She had picked up Spock and left the bathroom in a state of mess. There were traces of dirt in the bathtub and water on the floor. She had to clean it up before her masters came home.

She opened the door to the kitchen and found 10 chefs and cooks staring back at her and the child she had on her hip. Zahntu stepped forward.

"S'Reiyah. What is the matter?" He sent concern through the bond he shared with her. She sent reassurance back at him and he relaxed.

"I have left the bathroom in a state of mess. I require your assistance." Her voice was steady but her eyes were pleading. She begged him through their _tel._

He looked at her then the child. Without withdrawing his gaze from the squirming boy he replied, "We have been given orders to prepare a feast for the upcoming conference held at the Council. I have no time to help you."

S'Reiyah was not hurt by Zahntu's directness. He was Vulcan, he said what needed to be said. She understood. "I only need 3.4 minutes. Am I able to leave him here while I clean? He is able to entertain himself with his stuffed toy."

"I'll allow it." He said before turning to his sous-chef. S'Reiyah sent him a quick thank you through their bond. He accepted it and supplied her with a wave of affection as she darted from the kitchen back towards the bathroom.

Zahntu vanished back into the mess of Vulcan cooks. He walked through the crowded kitchen; instructing, tasting and adding ingredients. Spock was in the corner, confused and hungry.

From his place on the floor, he spotted something sitting on the counter. He stood to get a better view. It was what he thought it was… cookies.

Precisely 3.4 minutes later S'Reiyah returned to the kitchen only to discover that Spock was not among the other Vulcans. She mentally sent a wave of annoyance at her bondmate. Zahntu reappeared from the crowd of cooking Vulcans.

"Where is Spock?" S'Reiyah asked evenly. She had seen Lady Amanda place her hands on her hips when she was angry with Sarek. Perhaps she should try this. She placed her hands on her hips.

Zahntu looked to where she had placed her hands and slightly coward. S'Reiyah felt his emotion; panic, guilt and was that arousal?

"Zahntu." She prompted trying to distract herself from her bondmates feelings.

"I do not know where he has gone." Zahntu hung his head slightly. As he lifted his head to look at her face, his gaze caught something else. The empty place where the cookies should be.

"Young master Sybok's bag of cookies is missing," Zahntu said and watched S'Reiyah turn to look at the empty bench.

"Spock." She said as she locked eyes with him. He nodded once.

"He eats in his chair when provided with cookies," Zahntu said as he led the way out of the kitchen and into the dining room where the family often sat for evening meals.

There, at the foot of his high chair, stood Spock. He carried the toy sehlat by its flimsy paw and grasped the bag of cookies tightly in his other hand.

"He must have walked out here," Zahntu said calmly as he stared at the bag of cookies in Spock's hand.

Spock slowly sat down. Refusing to walk to his guardian.

After giving Spock a few of cookies and reading him a couple of books S'Reiyah places him on the ground in the playroom on the ground floor. She excuses herself from the room to make a quick call to a friend who she thinks can help her out.

She dials a number into the comm and waits for her friend to answer. Within seconds R'Va's face fills the screen.

"S'Reiyah, what may I do for you?" R'Va asks, today her hair is in a neat bun on top of her head. S'Reiyah knows that when her hair is up like this she is not working.

"I am seeking answers to a very… unusual situation. You were the most logical one to ask, considering that I do not desire to have my masters know." S'Reiyah said as she stared into the screen, silently waiting for her friend to reply.

"I assume this 'unusual situation' is about young master Spock, is it not?" R'Va queried as she raised a brow.

"You are correct. I was informed early this morning that young master Spock is beginning to walk. I was given strict orders to watch him so that I could report back to Lady Amanda that he was indeed walking. However, my mission is deeming to be a lot more… challenging, than what I had first assumed it would be."

"I presume that you have not paid witness to his walking?"

"Your assumptions are correct. I have witnessed him standing, but have failed to see him move on his feet. I have tried and failed on multiple accounts and am now seeking your guidance in this matter. It is in my knowledge that you have a daughter; you must have endured this event in the early stages of her life."

"That is true, I have a daughter. However, she is fully Vulcan, young master Spock is half human. It is written in his DNA. I cannot give any advice that will assist you for any information I pass to you will be redundant." R'Va answers. R'Va's communication skills kick in; she sees the shoulders of her younger friend slump slightly, her brows furrow, her lips press together minutely, and she looks away from the screen for exactly three seconds. She is upset.

"I am currently available if you seek assistance in capturing Spock walking before his parents return from their work." R'Va offered. S'Reiyah's eyes widened marginally, the brows rise, she shifted quickly in her seat. She was pleased with her offer.

When R'Va arrived at the mansion, S'Reiyah brought her inside and away from the room which Spock was playing in. S'Reiyah suggested that in order to catch Spock walking they must approach him cautiously as not to disturb him from his imagination and alert him to their presence. R'Va thought it was a good idea.

They waited patiently just beyond the door of the playroom, being careful to keep out of sight. S'Reiyah was on one side of the doorway while R'Va was on the other. They both had a decent visual on the target, and he would not be able to sight them.

R'Va and S'Reiyah were constantly ushering other servants and guardians away from this part of the hallway. They did not want any disturbances. They will catch him.

From their 'hideouts', the women saw Spock crawling around on the floor with big blocks in his hands. He soon then dropped the blocks looked up at the door and then crawled around behind the couch, out of view.

The women looked at each other before turning their gazes back to the room. They saw Spock's head peeking up from behind the couch. He would have to be standing in order for the women to see his head. He must be practising his walking away from prying eyes.

S'Reiyah noticed the window behind the couch and directed R'Va's gaze to it. R'Va nodded and walked away from the door. She would head outside and look in from the window while S'Reiyah stayed and watched from the inside.

When R'Va made it to the window she found herself in a bit of a dilemma; should she view from a distance and have her view obstructed by branches or should she step in Lady Amanda's personal garden? R'Va deduced that Amanda wouldn't mind if the cause for such an action involved the mission she had set for S'Reiyah.

R'Va was bent down, huddle up against the window, peering in on Spock crawling around the chair, when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Are you picking my flowers or stalking my servants, R'Va?"

R'Va knew that voice. She was a communications expert with an eidetic memory. Before she turned around she spoke, "I was doing neither of these activities you have suggested, Lady Amanda."

R'Va turned around to see not only Lady Amanda but also young master Sybok. Amanda had her eyebrow raised in a very Vulcan manner. Most likely in confusion or interest, R'Va deduced. Sybok was smirking.

"I was merely aiding S'Reiyah in her mission to witness Spock's first steps," R'Va added as she gently picked the dry twigs from her Vulcan gown.

"Aiding? It looked more like 'abetting' from my viewpoint."

"Abetting is a term used for crime, since there has been no crime, I am merely assisting." R'Va paused before continuing, "I apologise for damaging your personal garden."

"Forget the apology, has Spock walked yet?" Amanda said suddenly becoming very eager.

"Not that I have seen," R'Va answered.

Amanda's face was very expressive. Unlike the majority of Vulcans, R'Va was entranced by human emotions; so expressive, open, showing how they felt using the muscles on their faces. Humans were enlightening. However, reading Amanda's body language, she knew she was upset.

Sybok looked at Amanda before racing inside. It was very unlike him to just vanish. R'Va was becoming accustomed to Sybok's emotional state and had expected him to openly comfort his mother by embracing her in a hug or reassuring her with semi-illogical words. Yet, he just ran off.

S'Reiyah had joined the other females outside in the garden minutes later, stating on her arrival that she had been ordered out here by young master Sybok. A soft tap at the nearby window alert all three women to the young Vulcan boy smiling and waving back at them. It was Sybok.

Sybok moved away from the window a bit to give the ladies a better view. Sybok knew if he could make Spock smile, surely he could influence him to walk. Sybok picked up his younger brother and place him on his feet at one end of the couch, in front of the window so that the ladies outside could still see him.

Sybok bent down out of sight before returning with the plush sehlat toy in his hands. Sybok waved the toy in front of Spock and danced, and smiled. Spock giggled and jumped excitedly on his feet before venturing forward towards his toy.

Amanda's hands flew to her mouth as she witnessed her son walking. She had missed his first steps but this had made up for it; her older son guiding his younger brother through the first steps of his life. Amanda started to tear up, this moment was overwhelming for her. She couldn't think of anywhere else she'd rather be than at home in her personal garden, standing with her two best friends whilst watching her sons walk around the room, laughing and giggling at each other.


	27. One More Time

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, I don't make profits, I only make plots. *malicious laughter*

Three chapters to go.

 **A/N:** **Reviews are like the recycling plant; constructive criticism goes in, much better things come out. Please, be constructive with your reviews.**

 _Italics means 'baby talk.'_

 **Origins: The Journey Begins**

Chapter 27: One More Time

 **STARDATE:** 2236.74 (Wed, March 15th, 2237) **[10 Months, 15 Days old]**

It was afternoon at the Uhura residence. After coming home from school Denahi and Sehale changed into their old clothes that they usually wore outside. They raced down the stairs with smiles and laughter before escaping the large house for the wide desert just out the back of their home.

Nanenna having returned from pre-school an hour earlier than the boys was fed rice crackers and cheese before being put down for a nap. She had a short swimming lesson today which made it easier for Miotep. There was no struggling, no distractions, and no delays. There was the odd remark about animals drinking the water they swam in, but it wasn't long before her breathing evened out into the steady rhythm of sleep.

With the boys playing together out the back and Nanenna sleeping upstairs Miotep thought it would be good to get a head start on the twin's first words. They hadn't said anything prominent yet, only the coos and babbles and unusual sound effects.

Miotep and Ahadi were in competition with each other. It all started with the first born. As soon as 'Mama' left Denahi's lips Miotep smirked at her husband. Ahadi left the room with payback on his mind.

When Sehale came along Miotep was surprised when he babbled 'Baba' first. Ahadi smirked at his wife, triumph plastered on his face. The game was on.

Now, years down the track, Miotep sat on the floor before her twin girls. The girls were sitting on the sofa in front of her smiling. They had woken up fresh from their nap not long ago and were changed and fed, ready for a consisted round of 'Mama'.

Miotep already had Denahi and Nanenna, but she knew that if one twin spoke then the other was sure to follow soon after. If Ahadi returned from work and managed to get one of them to say 'Baba', the other would certainly copy, and there goes her title as 'Best-Loved-Parent'. She was not going to have any more children. It was all down to the twins.

"Can you say 'Mama'?" Miotep said in a high-pitched childish voice, her animated face complementing her tone.

Zantiri stared at her Mama before bursting into a fit of giggles. She almost lost her balance and fell forward. Nyota just stared intently at her. She knew something was wrong with her Mama. She doesn't normally sound like that.

Miotep tried again, "Say, 'Mama.'"

Zantiri giggled and babbled, but no words that had come out of her mouth sounded like 'Mama'. Nyota continued to stare at her Mama.

Miotep, realising that Zantiri was the more likely candidate to speak, directed her speech towards her. "Zanny, can you say 'Mama'?"

Zantiri babbled even louder, this time, Nyota looked at her twin in confusion. Nyota babbled something quietly to her twin. Miotep couldn't understand what either of her twins were saying but Zantiri and Nyota conversed with ease.

 _What are you doing?_ Nyota babbled to her sister.

 _Mama's funny._ Zantiri looked at Nyota as she babbled in reply.

 _No. Mama's sick. She doesn't sound like that._ Nyota stated in baby talk. Miotep just watched her youngest girls talking.

 _She doesn't look sick._ Zantiri became concerned. _When we were sick Mama placed her hands on our heads. We should do this to her to make her feel better._

Nyota babbled in approval and soon the twins had their hands sprawled across their Mama's face. Miotep laughed and grabbed for their hands blowing raspberries on them. The twins squealed in delight.

 _Okay. Mama isn't sick. Just playful._ Nyota informed her sister before leaping off of the sofa onto Mama.

Miotep caught Nyota and balanced herself once again before being bombarded by Zantiri.

Upon his arrival home, Ahadi heard the delighted giggles coming from the lounge room. _Oh, no. She's won. She got them to speak._ Ahadi dropped his bag onto the counter top and darted towards the sound of the giggles.

"What's going on here?" Ahadi asked as he saw his twins sitting triumphantly on top of his wife. They had their hands in their laps and their feet placed on the floor. They seemed to be bopping on Miotep's tummy.

"I've been bombarded!" Came Miotep's laughter from underneath the twins.

"Have they said 'Mama'?" Ahadi asked as he picked up Zantiri and tossed her in the air slightly before placing her on the couch. He copied his actions with Nyota.

Miotep thought about teasing him by saying that they both had said 'Mama', but she couldn't bring herself to say it. That would go too far. She wasn't that cruel.

"No, they haven't. Not yet, anyway. They're babbling heaps now, it's only a matter of time." She said honestly. "What's the time?"

Ahadi flicked his wrist before looking at his golden watch. "4:35."

"Ashantis will be here soon. Lewis proposed to her the day he moved to Kenya. He's back in Australia at the moment getting the last of his stuff. I just want to see the ring he got her." Miotep smiled broadly at her husband.

Ahadi loved his wife's smile. It made his knees go weak and his heartbeat rise. "Where are the boys?" He asked before the silence between them became too awkward.

"Outside," Miotep said, never taking her eyes of the twins. She was making funny faces between sentences. Then she had an idea. "If you can cook Plomeek soup for dinner, Ashantis and I can make spicy bread as a side dish."

Ahadi loved Miotep's homemade spicy bread, and so did the kids. "Deal." He said quickly before rushing out of the lounge room to the open field out the back. He will get the boys to help him pick plomeeks for dinner.

Miotep was about to go back to talking with the twins when she heard a knock at the door. By the time she jumped up and ran for the door, Ashantis was already making her way inside.

Ashantis didn't even have time to look around before being captured in a bone crushing hug. Sometimes Miotep didn't know her own strength. Miotep let go of her younger sister and waited patiently.

Ashantis rubbed her right shoulder with her left hand. Miotep jumped forward again to inspect the ring on her sister's finger. After a couple of minutes chatting rapidly in a mixture of Swahili, standard and sign Miotep guided her sister to the living room where the twins were still sitting on the couch.

Miotep knelt before the twins again and turned to her sister. Using her hands Miotep informed her deaf sister that the twins still hadn't spoken and that she was trying to get them to say 'Mama' before they say 'Baba'.

Although Miotep didn't utter a word, Ashantis laughed loudly at what Miotep had signed to her. Ashantis replied in kind; not speaking, just signing. She stated that being the sister of the mother it was her job to help her. She knelt down next to Miotep, and although her speech wasn't the clearest, she still helped out.

Ahadi returned from the field with Sehale and Denahi in tow, each of them carrying an armload of plomeeks. Ahadi entered the living room to find Miotep and Ashantis before the twins saying the word 'Mama' over and over.

"I should have known," Ahadi said with a smile. "Of course it was a distraction."

Ashantis didn't hear Ahadi from behind her, but she did turn in his direction after noticing her sister's slight change in body language.

"Hi Ahadi." She smiled.

Ahadi smiled back before saying, "Your sister deceived me." He said to Ashantis whilst pointing at his wife. Miotep just smiled widely. She may have looked pretty but she radiated evilness.

Denahi and Sehale came running into the room after placing the plomeeks on the counter in the kitchen. The boys exclaimed loudly their pleasure in seeing their Aunty before rushing over to her and enveloping her in a mighty hug.

Moments later another small exclamation came from the doorway. "Aunty Ash!" Nanenna's sleepy form managed to shout even though her voice was still croaky from her nap.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Nanenna asked seriously as she came in to give her favourite Aunty a hug.

"I'm talking to the twins," Ashantis replied.

"But the twins don't talk yet, Aunty Ash," Denahi said softly as he tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"She knows that, but the twins are old enough to say simple words like 'Mama'." Miotep said and leant forward towards the twins on the sofa repeating the word 'Mama' as often as she could.

"We're hoping they would say their first word today," Ahadi said from his spot. He was leaning up against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"My first word was 'Monster Truck'," Sehale said with confidence as he casually leant up against his Aunty.

"Sehale, your first word was 'Baba'." Miotep laughed softly. "I remember it very clearly."

Miotep picked herself up off of the floor and sat on the sofa lifting up Zantiri and placing her on her lap, bringing Nyota close to her side.

Denahi grabbed a cushion from a nearby couch and placed it on the floor where Miotep had been kneeling. He knew his Mama was going to tell a story.

"Sehale was about the twins age." Miotep began. Sehale ran and grabbed a cushion and sat down next to his brother. Nanenna placed herself in Ashantis' lap and Ahadi left to make a start on dinner.

"Denahi was already in bed. I was lying on the couch with Sehale on my chest. Baba had to work late that night but came home in time to say goodnight to Sehale before he went to sleep." Miotep adjusted Zantiri on her lap. Zantiri wanted to grab at Miotep's lips but her small hands were gently swatted away every time she reached for them.

"When do I say my first word?" Sehale asked. He sounded impatient.

"I'm getting to that part you just have to listen," Miotep said.

Sehale huffed a little bit and placed his head in his hands.

"Your Baba carried you up the stairs and placed you in the crib. You woke up and almost started to cry. But when you saw Baba standing there you smiled. I was standing at in the doorway just watching. Then Baba said what he always says to you kids before he kisses you goodnight…" Miotep didn't have to wait long before her three older kids simultaneously finished her sentence.

"'Baba loves you.'" The older kids chimed together.

"That's when Sehale laughed and said his first word, 'Baba'." Miotep finished the story.

"What's my first word?" Denahi said abruptly before the nice family moment had finished.

"Your first word was 'Mama'," Ashantis said. She was there for Denahi's first word. The kids turned their gazes towards their Aunty.

Aunty Ash cleared her throat, "I was called by your Mama to come quickly to your home. She said she couldn't find you. So quickly I hopped in my car and came to help look for you." Although Ashantis had some minor problems with her assembly of words, the children could understand her and were clinging to her every word.

"I got here and your Baba was upstairs looking for Denahi. Your Mama was downstairs. You were nowhere found." Ashantis smiled as she looked at Denahi who was hiding his smile with his cushion.

"Where was he?" Sehale interrupted.

"Sehale let her speak." Miotep shushed him gently.

"He was not in the bedrooms or the bathrooms. He was not in this room, and he was not outside. Then I felt a vibration."

"What's vi-bay-shun?" Nanenna asked her Mama.

"Ah, it's… a sort of a shaking you can feel… in your bones." Miotep struggled to answer.

"Oh no, did it hurt?" Nanenna whipped her head in Aunty Ash's direction.

"No, it was a gentle vibration. I followed it until the vibrations got stronger and I stopped outside of the pantry."

"What?!" Sehale shrieked in surprise, but he had a big smile on his face. "Denahi was in the pantry the whole time?!"

"Yes. The door was closed and he was trying to get out. The vibration was from Denahi smacking the door. I called to your Mama and she came running. She opened the door and Denahi screamed out 'Mama'." Ashantis finished. The kids were laughing at the story.

"Not to mention Denahi somehow got into the bread basket and was chewing on my homemade bread buns," Miotep added which made the kids laugh even more.

Ashantis was pulled from her laughter by a soft tap on her chin. She looked down at Nanenna who was still in her lap. "I don't have first word," Nanenna said quietly.

Ashantis couldn't hear her but due to her exceptional lip reading, she deciphered Nanenna's statement. "Of course you do. You just can't remember because you were too little." Ashantis said as she ran her hand through Nanenna's small afro.

"Mama, what my first word?" Nanenna asked her Mama. Mama seemed to know everyone's first word.

"Your first word was 'Mama', too," Miotep answered as she continued to gently swat Zantiri's hand away from her mouth.

"How?" Nanenna asked as she toyed with the hem of Aunty Ash's skirt.

Mama responded, "It was late at night and you were crying. The boys had all gone to bed and Baba and I had both tried to put you down to sleep. But you wouldn't have it. You continued to cry. Baba changed your nappy-"

"—I not wear nappy. I'm big girl now. I wear big girl knickers. See." Nanenna stood up from Ashantis' lap and lifted her dress to reveal a pair of pink and purple polka-dot knickers.

Denahi covered his mouth while he laughed silently to himself. Sehale screamed loudly and jumped off of his cushion to dive under it as he exclaimed, "No, 'Nenna! I don't want to see that!"

Nanenna giggled loudly and lowered her dress. She waited for Sehale to come out from under his cushion before she quickly lifted her dress again. Sehale screamed and covered his face with the pillow. "Mama, tell her to stop!" Sehale's muffled scream came from behind the pillow.

"Nanenna put your dress down. Big girls don't show their knickers to everyone." Miotep said firmly and gave Nanenna the infamous 'Mama bear glare'. Nanenna froze and almost broke into tears. Aunty Ash reached forward and helped Nanenna lower her dress. Nanenna completely forgot about the 'Mama bear glare' and sat back down in Aunty Ash' lap.

"It turns out that Nanenna was just hungry. I had fed her, but she wanted more. She knew Baba couldn't feed her so she called for me." Miotep finished the story and looked down at her twins.

"I'm hoping the girls will say 'Mama'," Miotep said as Ahadi entered the room. He had the soup simmering slowly on the stove.

Ahadi laughed a deep, throaty chuckle and moved closer to the sofa where his wife and two youngest daughters sat, "I hope they say-"

"Baba!" A young voice bellowed out from the small child sitting on Miotep's lap. Zantiri giggled and clapped her hands together before stretching them out in the direction of her Baba.

"What did you say?" Miotep asked facing the twin which was on her lap. She looked to her child than to the shocked faces around the room. The only face that didn't seem shocked was Ahadi's. He had a smug look plastered on his face.

"That's two for me." He said and picked up Zantiri. Zantiri bounced in his arms. "Go on, Zanny. Say it again." Ahadi said as he danced with his young daughter.

"Baba, Baba!" Zanny cried with laughter.

"Darn," Miotep said. She wanted to be disappointed but seeing her daughter laughing so freely with her Baba was worth it. She still had a chance. It was all down to Nyota.

"Come on, Nyta. Say 'Mama'," Miotep encouraged the other twin who had been hoisted into her lap. Nyota stared up at her Mama, then to her twin.

"Don't look at them, Sweety. Look at Mama. Say 'Mama'." Miotep was almost begging. Ahadi came closer to the other twin. "Stop right there, Ahadi. You're not allowed near this one." She laughed as she scooped Nyota up I'm her arms. Nyota laughed and started playing with her Mama's large, hooped earrings.

"Ow, Nyta. That's hurting Mama's ear." She managed to unclasp her child's hand from her earring. She stood with Nyota in her arms and ran out of the room. Ahadi was quick to follow with the other twin.

They ran around for a few minutes before Ahadi had to call it quits and get back to making soup. Miotep agreed. She, too, would stop pestering Nyota and make a start on the spicy bread.

She put Nyota in the navy blue baby bouncer while Ahadi placed the Zantiri in the deep purple baby bouncer. They had the bouncers nearby on the floor facing the kitchen. The twins would be able to watch their parents cook while they babbled loudly.

Ashantis set up a holo-vid for the older children before coming to help Miotep in the kitchen. While Ashantis ground the herbs and spices Miotep started beating the dough for the bread.

Miotep started humming to herself. It was soft at first. Only for her ears, really. Until she heard humming in response to her. Miotep looked around. She thought it was the fridge at first, but the fridge was already making noise. No one else in the kitchen seemed to have heard it. She mentally shrugged it off and continued to bake.

Ashantis added the spices and Miotep folded them into the dough. Zantiri started to become unsettled, starting to call for her Baba. Ashantis picked her up and walked around the kitchen. Saying hello to Baba every time she passed him.

Miotep started to hum again. There it was again. That faint humming sound. She looked around the room again. "Hold on a sec," Miotep said and motioned for everyone to be quiet.

The bubbling of the soup, the fridge and the background noise of the children's holo-vid could still be heard but every else fell silent.

"What is it?" Ahadi whispered to his wife as he made his way over to her.

"Listen." She replied with a soft voice. She started to hum again. A simple tune. A lullaby she often sings to the kids. She stopped humming. The instant she stops the echo starts. It is a lot more noticeable now that the kitchen was quieter.

"Do you hear that?" She asked the others.

Ashantis just laughed loudly. "I'm deaf, I can't hear anything."

Miotep quickly shushes her. "Where is it coming from?" She starts to hum the tune again. Only this time the unknown humming noise joins her. Miotep closes her eyes to try and determine the direction of where the other humming sound is coming from. She turns in the direction of the noise and opens her eyes, only to see a tiny baby in a navy blue baby bouncer.

"Nyota?" She says softly, a small smile appearing on her face. She gently hums the same tune, closing in on her daughter.

Nyota smiles back at her Mama and hums along with her. It isn't harmonious, and it's not exactly the same tune, but the fact that Nyota can hum along with her Mama makes Miotep swell with pride.

"No way." Ahadi smiles as he realises the source of the mysterious humming noise.

"Come here, you," Miotep says as she picks Nyota up from the bouncer and starts dancing with her around the room, singing loudly as she goes.

Nyota laughs and pats her Mama on the chest in time to the song she is singing.

Zantiri reaches for Baba and Ahadi swoops in to take her from Ashantis.

All the noise from the kitchen alerted Nanenna in the next room. She waddles out of the living room and into the kitchen to see an impromptu dance session, and she wants in. Nanenna loves Aunty Ash but she knows her Mama dances. She runs to Mama with her hands held high.

"Mama, I dance with you?" She is practically begging.

Miotep laughs and hands Nyota over to Ashantis, who places the young girl on her hip and starts shaking, sending Nyota into a fit of giggles.

Miotep picks up Nanenna who is much heavier than either one of the twins and starts dancing around the island bench.

As Ashantis falls into step behind Miotep, Nyota catches a glimpse at Aunty Ash's ears.

 _Mama doesn't have ears like this._ Nyota ponders silently to herself. Nyota reaches up and grabs hold of Aunty Ash's hearing aid. A loud irritating note rings out from the device as Nyota runs her hands over the strange mechanism.

Miotep stops singing and the dancing ceases. Miotep puts Nanenna on the ground and races over to assist her younger sister.

"Nyta, no," Nanenna says to her younger sister. "That's Aunty Ash's ear." Nanenna continued.

Miotep helped Ashantis claim her hearing aid back from the grasp of Nyota's hand. "No, Nyota. You will hurt Aunty Ash's ears." Miotep spoke slowly, willing her daughter to understand.

Nyota looked at the hearing aid connected to her Auntie's ear.

"Ears," Nyota said to her Mama.

Miotep looked at her husband who was trying to conceal his laughter behind his dark hand.

"Say again." Miotep was shocked.

"Ears," Nyota repeated and reached out to grab at her Mama's ears again.

"You were supposed to say 'Mama'." Miotep said through a wide smile. "But I'll accept 'Ears'," Miotep said as she took Nyota into her own arms and nuzzled her.


	28. One Word

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Never have. But I can always hope.

 **A/N:** Out of all the chapters I've written, I think this one is pretty dodgy. But it's written and posted, and it adds to the story. Please let me know what you think.

Two chapters to go.

All spelling and grammatical errors are mine, and I'm sorry if you come across a lot of them.

 **Reviews are like speaking truth; you may love what they say, you may despise what they. In the end, it's all the truth, and it must be said. Please, give me the truth. (YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!) I** **CAN** **handle the truth!**

 **Origins: The Journey Begins**

Chapter 28: One Word

 **STARDATE:** 2231.120 (Sun, April 29th, 2232) **[8 months Old]**

Spock woke before his mother. This was becoming more frequent, especially since he started walking two months ago. This was the ideal time for Spock to practice balancing on two feet.

Ever since is first steps, Spock's baby weight had reduced dramatically. His once chubby body was now slim enough to show off his frame. His legs now had visible knees, and his arms noticeable elbows. Although only eight months old, Spock was still a big boy. Not in weight but in stature. He could easily pass off as a one-year-old.

Spock toddled around the room. However, as soon as his body alerted him that the time was 5:35, Spock had the sudden urge to alleviate his bowels. Spock glanced quickly around the room calculating his course of action. He hated soiling himself. He didn't like the feel of it, and his mother wasn't awake yet to help him deal with his soiled diaper.

Baby Spock grunted in frustration and made his way behind the small loveseat. You wouldn't realise it was a loveseat, not with the way Amanda had her robes strewn across it. Nevertheless, Spock hid behind the loveseat, squatted and filled his diaper.

He quickly unclasped the diaper and stepped away from it. _Mother would not be pleased if I leave this here._ Spock thought to himself.

Spock surveyed the soiled diaper before slowly approaching it. The diaper was facing upwards, cradling the mess. Spock grasped the clean corner and slowly dragged the loaded diaper towards the small bin.

Once at the bin, Spock stared at the diaper, considering his next course of action. Spock carefully folded the diaper until the mess had been covered. He then grabbed the diaper and placed it into the open bin.

 _Now that I have dealt with the soiled diaper I shall seek out a solid method to cleanse my posterior_. Spock thought as he paced back and forth in front of the change table.

Spock knew that the change table stored packets of baby wipes. He just needed a course of action that would allow him to reach the opened packet on the highest shelf without falling and messing anything else.

After only a couple of minutes, Spock decided to use the bottom shelf as leverage and stand on it to grab the packet of baby wipes. Spock grabbed hold of the shelf in front of him to steady himself as he stood on the shelf below. This added height allowed him to come face to face with the baby wipes. Balancing carefully, Spock extended one hand and clasped the edge of the packet and drew it close to his chest.

With two feet back on the ground Spock dropped the packet in front of himself and pulled out a couple of wipes. With the wipes in one hand, Spock placed his free hand on the ground to steady himself as he bent over.

After depositing the dirty wipes in the bin, Spock mentally debated about putting on a clean diaper. He didn't want to. He loved the feel of being free. However, he knew his mother would rouse on him. He couldn't understand why, but he decided not to make her angry. He grabbed a clean diaper from the middle shelf of the change table and put it on. Whilst giving himself the final check over he heard an audible, "How fascinating."

Spock's head snapped in the direction of the comment. There, on the bed before him, was his mother. He was so involved with his mission he had no idea that she had witnessed the entire event.

Smiling broadly, Amanda patted the mattress beneath her, beckoning her son to join her. Spock complied and toddled towards his mother.

Upon entering the main bedroom after a long session of meditation, Sarek notices his bondmate and son sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Say 'mummy'." Sarek heard his wife say to his son.

"No, Spockles. No pictures." Amanda said, not knowing that her husband was watching on from behind.

"Pictures?" Sarek queried with raised brow. He ventured further into the room to make his appearance known. Amanda sighed and looked up at her husband.

"I'm trying to get him to say 'mama' or 'mummy' but he keeps on sending me visions of myself. He knows what I mean, he just refuses to speak, choosing pictures and visions over speech." Amanda explained before turning back to Spock.

"Spock, who is this?" Amanda asked in a childish tone, hoping to get him to speak.

Sarek turned to watch his son but was mentally bombarded with an image of himself. 'Vision Sarek' was sitting in his meditative pose in his night robe.

"I understand your dilemma," Sarek spoke as he moved himself to the edge of the mattress. Sarek stared at his son before choosing to speak in Vulcan, "Spock, life revolves around speech. As my son, you will be subjected to different species who use speech as their only way to communicate. If you do not learn to speak, you are eliminating many different species from your knowledge of communication."

Sarek turned to Amanda and nodded slightly, mentally urging her to continue with her speech lesson.

Amanda spoke in standard, "Spock, say 'mummy'."

Both parents were once again bombarded with a vision. Only this time the image was of the word 'mother'. The word was floating around in their minds.

"Spock." Amanda groaned in frustration which made Spock laugh and clap his hands.

"Fascinating," Sarek responded as he stood there staring down at his son.

Later when Amanda and Sarek were walking down the hallway with Spock slowly walking behind them, Sybok emerged from his room and darted across their path with something clutched in his arms, unaware that they were there.

"Sybok. Calm yourself. There is no need for running." Sarek spoke sternly.

Sybok jumped in fright at the sound of his father's voice and dropped the box that he was holding. He hadn't seen him there. Sybok hung his head in shame; his father had seen him running with a broad smile on his face. He felt ashamed to bring such disappointment to his father.

Sybok straightened up and composed himself. "I apologise, father. I will make an effort not to do that again." He bent down to pick up the box.

"What do you have there, Sybby?" Amanda asked in a sweet tone. She always brought a smile to his face. Sybok couldn't help himself, he smiled at her and raise the box up so she could see.

The dark green box had a picture of the Terran Rainforest on the front. The box was long and wide. Amanda smiled back at Sybok. "A puzzle."

"The puzzle you brought with you from Earth. I was wanting to work on my memory skills and complete it before my Control Exercises with Father." Sybok's voice grew small as the sentence went on. Sybok looked up at his father.

Sarek raised an eyebrow. "I understand why you were rushing before. This puzzle you have selected is 5,000 pieces. You have three hours. Take Spock with you." Sarek inclined is head towards his eldest son. It was his way of 'smiling' at his children. Sybok beamed before racing to grab Spock's hand and drag him to his room.

Once in his room Sybok hastily opened the box and sprawled the contents all over the floor, flipping over all the pieces so the picture was facing upwards.

Sybok sat down next to Spock, with hands in his lap, and his eyes closed. When he opened them he lunged forward and selected a couple of pieces. After piecing them together he repeated his actions.

Spock watched his older brother, amused by his antics. The next time Sybok sat down and closed his eyes, Spock decide to see what was going on in his brother's mind.

Spock gently placed his hand on Sybok's cheek and infiltrated his mind. Sybok was remembering the picture on the front of the box. He was using it as a guideline. Soon the vision changed. Sybok was remembering the last time he had completed this puzzle. Placing each piece in the exact same position that he did the last time he had completed it.

Spock was intrigued, sending an image to his brother. The image was of this morning when Sarek was staring down at Spock, saying "Fascinating".

When Sybok received the image, he opened his eyes and turned to his brother, replying with "Fascinating."

Sybok and Spock had finished the puzzle by the time Sarek summoned for Sybok. Not knowing what to do with Spock, Sybok grabbed his hand a guided him to his Control Exercise room.

Sarek and D'Torres, the clan's medical practitioner, were waiting for Sybok and were surprised to find that Spock had come along.

Sybok stripped down to his underwear and went over to D'Torres who hooked him up to the monitor. D'Torres then turned to the briefcase he had brought with him and studied it for precisely seven seconds before calling Sarek over.

Sarek came over and D'Torres pointed to a second monitor. "I have enough equipment to monitor your second son if you are interested."

Sarek nodded once in approval. It was only after Spock had been hooked up to the monitor that they realised how similar he was to Sybok.

"Fascinating," Sarek said as he glanced between the two monitors.

"Indeed. After _The Incident_ Sybok was left with severe damage to his Vulcan abilities. His emotions rule over logic. Your younger son, Spock, is much like Sybok. Although he has little amount of human DNA, his actions and responses are very similar to that of a human."

Sarek whipped his head in the direction of the doctor. "I shall start Control Exercises with Spock at once."

Sarek sat in front of the boys and began the exercise. He started infiltrating Sybok's mind with visions and images to try and provoke him. At first, Sarek was pleased with his progress, however, when shown an image of Spock and Amanda being teased and taunted, Sybok breathing hitched and his fists clenched.

Seeing his older brother struggle for control made Spock's anger rise. Soon, both monitors were flashing, signalling the height of the boy's control.

"Remember your training, Sybok," Sarek said. The images and visions had stopped but they were still affecting him. "Breathing. Meditation."

Sybok was beginning to calm down. His monitor had stopped flashing and his breathing began to even out.

Spock, however, had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that his brother was angered and it was all his father's fault. Spock's control slipped.

Very intense waves of angry emotions crashed into the minds of both Sarek and Sybok. Sybok brought his hands to his ears to try and stop the raw emotion from hurting his head.

Sarek also had trouble containing his response. His breathing was ragged and his eyes were wide with shock.

D'Torres had his eyes peeled on Spock's monitor. The signals were off the charts.

"Fascinating." D'Torres spoke, "He may have human DNA but his Vulcan heritage is very dominant. These are the strongest mental abilities I have seen in any Vulcan in all my years as a medical practitioner. From my studies, there was only one other Vulcan who had readings as high as this."

"Who?" Sarek asked.

"Surak," D'Torres answered.

All eyes fell on Spock. Spock was still in a state of confusion. Everyone seemed fine, but he still felt angry.

"From what I can see, Spock's human emotions have made his Vulcan emotions more prominent, which will be dangerous to him and everyone around him if he does not learn how to control them. This will be an issue if, and when he has his _Time_." D'Torres stated.

Sarek sat down directly in front of Spock and taught him how to relax into a meditative trance. Surprisingly, Spock caught on quite quickly and succeeded in suppressing his emotions.

"Fascinating," D'Torres said softly. "Sarek, I suggest that you that you take Spock to Young Advanced Minds."

"Do you think that it is wise to send Spock to this school. Only seven students are chosen every year."

"Your son is more advanced than any other Vulcan I know. He needs to be professionally trained before he starts at the Early Learning Centre. The Young Advanced Minds programme goes for three years. Three years which will be crucial for your son."

"Indeed. I shall look into it."

Later in the day, Sarek wasted no time and decided to take Spock to see the principal of the Young Advanced Minds institute. The principal did not like the idea of Spock being accepted and came up with many reasons why he would not be attending the school.

Sarek came home in a foul mood. Although he didn't visually show how pissed off he was, Amanda could feel his annoyance through their marital bond. As soon as Sarek had closed the door to the master bedroom he sighed heavily.

"Sarek, Ashayam, what troubles you?" Amanda asked from the bed. She was already dressed in her night robe with the sheets tucked around her legs, her back up against the wall. She had paused her reading to look up at her husband who looked lost. He didn't know whether to pace angrily and inform his bondmate of the irritating principal of the Young Advance Minds institute, or to meditate on the day's events.

Figuring that his mate would like to know what is happening, he chose the former.

"The principal of that institute will not allow Spock to attend because of his heritage. He claimed that if Spock is admitted there will be one less 'full Vulcan' that will not have the opportunity to reign their minds." He spoke. His voice was unwavering and determined.

"Spock's not allowed to go?" Amanda questioned as she lowered her book onto her lap.

"According to the principle, he is not full Vulcan, therefore, he does not meet the requirements to attend."

"That's ridiculous! Spock has every right to attend that school! He needs it more than the others. He's a direct descendent of Surak, for crying out loud! You have to pull rank!" She exclaimed.

"I believe my status has no effect on the education system. There are only a few people who have the authority to 'pull rank' on the principal of that institute. Unfortunately, I am not one of them." He sighed audibly and sat himself down at the end of the bed.

"Is there anyone that you know that does have the authority?" Amanda asked, taking off her reading glasses.

"Yes. However, it is not their battle. I must find a way-"

"—Do you want your son to attend this school?" Amanda interjected.

"It is the most logical course of action." Sarek tried to explain.

"Sarek, do you want him to have this education?" She was stern.

"Yes." He softly answered.

"Then it is your task to ensure his admittance into that school. You have to do whatever it takes, using whatever you have. This is your son's future, for goodness sake!"

Sarek stood abruptly. His bondmate's speech filled him with determination once more. He strode towards the door and was about to exit when Amanda stopped him.

"Ashayam, it's late." She began.

"Vulcans do not require much sleep. My mother will still be awake. I shall return before morning." With one final nod, Sarek sent Amanda a wave of love and adoration before slipping out for the night.

Sarek arrived at his mother's house at precisely 10:30 p.m. The guards of her mansion greeted him and allowed him entrance.

The foyer of T'Pau's mansion was large and spacious. The floors were made of some exotic wood the colour of charcoal and the walls were decorated in fabrics of deep purple and gold. The House emblem of Surak hung in brown and black against the wall as you enter the mansion.

"Mother." Sarek addressed his mother as she gracefully appeared from one of the many side rooms.

"It has been four years, seven months, and thirteen days since you have stepped inside this house. What is it that you need me for?" Her voice was strong, but not condescending.

T'Pau was dressed in her royal scarlet and gold robe. Her greying hair draped around her shoulder like a silver cape.

"I need your assistance," Sarek spoke as he remained still. His hands behind his back, head held high, and his eyes fixated on hers.

"I am not here to be called upon to fight for you," T'Pau stated as she circled her son like prey.

Sarek thought his mother might say that. There was only one way he could get her to assist him.

"Ko-mekh (mother)," Sarek began. He spoke to her using the language of high Vulcan. The language which his mother preferred. Although the ancient Vulcan language was lost among most Vulcans, Sarek knew it well.

"Thy grandson needs thou." His words made his mother's ears visibly twitch.

"Is mine grandson in danger?" She responded in the same language. Her voice void of emotion.

"His education is in jeopardy. Mine authority is of nay lay-to in this situation. His segregation begins. I am at a loss of how to proce'd." Sarek's voice was low. Even if their conversation was being heard by his mother's servants, he doubted that they would understand the long-lost language.

T'Pau stopped walking in circles around her son. She closed in on him, standing centimetres away from him she spoke in Standard. "Who is this Vulcan that brings division?"

"Tutuk, the principal of Young Advanced Mind's." He answered.

Without any response, T'Pau strode towards the door, leaving her son standing in the middle of the foyer.

"Come, Sa-fu (son). This is one battle that Spock cannot fight for himself."

Further into the early morning, Sarek and T'Pau found themselves at the institute. It wasn't a large building. They only accepted seven students a year. Therefore, the building was quite small.

T'Pau entered the building, knowing that the principal would still be here. According to T'Pau, Tutuk was a trouble maker when it came to Vulcan law.

After 12 minutes and 53 seconds, Tutuk reluctantly obeyed T'Pau's order. However, he did specify that for Spock to gain a position at the institute, he would have to do a mind exam.

Sarek walked out of the room, leaving his mother behind. Using his familial bond, he suggested to his mother to stay while he quickly went home to get his young son.

Sarek returned with his sleeping son nestled safely in his arms. Tutuk guided them to a small exam room. Even when the lights were turned on the room remained quite dark. In the centre of the room was a small panel.

Tutuk approached the small panel, activated it then told Sarek to place his son before it.

Sarek woke his son gently before sitting him in front of the panel. Tutuk stood before the young boy and said, "You need to complete at least the first two levels of this exam to be guaranteed a position here."

Tutuk then turned and guided the others out of the room into the observation room next door. There, they would observe Spock without causing him any distraction.

The view screen attached to the panel flickered on. The first question appeared. It was simple at first, _what is the square root of 16?_

Without delay, Spock reached for the button with a '4'. A soft 'ding' sound echoed the room before the next question appeared.

Soon Spock had completed the first two levels, but he had no intention of stopping. It was almost midnight when the exam timer ran out. He looked at his score on the top right-hand corner of the screen. Level 10. Score 100 out of 100. 100% correct.

A message appeared on the screen. 'New high score.'

He looked in the direction of the observation room.

Spock stifled a yawn before stating aloud, "Fascinating."


	29. One With The Other

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek.

 **A/N:** Second last chapter! So close to the end, I can almost taste it! One chapter to go after this one.

 **Reviews are like the end of a story; some satisfy you, others make you want to throw the book at the window. Please, DON'T THROW THE BOOK AT THE WINDOW! Be the bigger man and throw it at someone you hate.**

 **Origins: The Journey Begins**

Chapter 29: One More Time

 **STARDATE:** 2236.118 (Fri, April 28th, 2237) **[1-year-old]**

"So tell me again how many people are coming?" Ahadi called from his seat at the dining room table. His tongue slipped in and out between his lips as he continued to feed the candy through the small hole of the piñata.

Miotep was in the kitchen preparing the icing for the cake as it continued to bake in the oven. She stopped stirring the contents of the bowl and scrunched up her face as she mentally counted her guests.

"22." She said as she began to stir the contents of the bowl faster than before.

Ahadi's fisted almost punctured the piñata as he whipped around in her direction. "22?!"

"We've gone over this," Miotep said casually as she placed the bowl on the island bench and walked the short distance to where her husband was sitting at the head of the table.

"Yeah, but last time it was 19, and the time before that was 15. The twins are turning one. They shouldn't have that many friends." Ahadi exclaimed as he roughly opened another packet, sending wrapped lollies flying across the table top.

"Well, Big Mama, Ashantis and Lewis have to be here. They're family. Which got me thinking, Masamba and Zahra are your parents. They should be here for the twins too. Roku and Baku are coming too." She said as she casually picked up lolly, unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth.

"The twins?!" Ahadi exclaimed loudly at the mention of his twin brothers.

"Yes. Our twins need to be better acquainted with your brothers. The last time our girls saw them they cried." Miotep explained, her words were slightly obscured from the lolly she was chewing on. "Besides, Denahi and Sehale are excited to see them again."

Before Ahadi could respond Nanenna entered the room wearing a pretty purple dress. She stopped at her mother's side and swirled slowly.

"Mama?" Nanenna's small voice questioned.

"Yes, 'Nenna." Miotep acknowledged her daughter without looking at her. Miotep was still chewing on the lolly. If her daughter saw her she would insist she have one too. Miotep swallowed the remaining lolly and turned to face her three-year-old daughter.

"Nanenna!" Miotep was shocked. Her daughter looked… normal. Well, better dressed than she normally was. "You're wearing a dress!"

Nanenna looked at her mother with a frown on her face. "Yes. It's my purple dress. I want to wear it for my girls."

"Of course. You look very beautiful in your purple dress. Very grown up." Miotep stated as she drew her daughter into a hug.

"Mama? When is Ro-Ro coming here?" Nanenna asked from within the grasp of her mama.

Miotep smiled, knowing that 'Ro-Ro' was the real reason behind Nanenna's purple dress. "Nanenna, Rojan is Denahi's guest. Hwin is your guest."

"But Ro-Ro is coming?" Nanenna asked as she pried herself from her mama's clutch.

"Yes, Ro-Ro and Hwin are both coming," Miotep answered.

"Aren't they siblings?" Ahadi questioned.

"Yes. As are Jericho and Eboniah. We needed more children. It is a children's party after all. So Denahi has Rojan, Nanenna has Hwin, Sehale has Jericho, which is great because they're in the same class, Zantiri has Eboniah and Nyota has Zoë. Everyone has a playmate."

"Who's Zoë?" Ahadi asked.

"Lolita's little girl. She goes to the twins' daycare. Nyota has taken a liking to her."

Just as Miotep had finished her sentence there was a knock at the door.

"That will be the guests," Miotep said as she ushered Nanenna out of the dining room and into the living room where the twins were playing in their pen.

Miotep raced back behind the island bench and picked up the bowl once more.

"Ahadi, can you get the door?" Miotep enforced, rather than asked.

Ahadi opened the door to find his younger twin brothers standing there with identical grins plastered on their faces. Ahadi sighed. This was going to be one hectic day.

The guests starting rolling in through the door and soon the house was filled with excited guests of all ages. The last to arrive was Rojan and Hwin, with their mother in tow behind them.

Nanenna came running to greet the people.

"Ro-Ro, we play pass parcel. You sit wif me." She said as she grabbed his hand and started to march off in the direction of the living room.

"Nanenna." Miotep's stern voice came from the living room. "Rojan is Denahi's friend first. You look after Hwin, please." Miotep said as she emerged from the living room.

Nanenna took one look at the 'Mama Bear Glare' and immediately grabbed one of Hwin's hands with her free one. She smiled as she dragged both Rojan and Hwin into the room.

Rojan saw Denahi sitting with the other kids in a circle on the floor and promptly sat down beside him. Nanenna went to go sit down next to him but misjudged the distance and sat in his lap instead.

Rojan was startled. Nanenna giggled. Denahi tried to push his sister out of his friend's lap.

"Nanenna!" Ahadi cried as he leapt up from his spot on the couch. He lunged towards his daughter and picked her up off of Rojan's lap. Nanenna squealed with delight. Ahadi sat between Denahi and Hwin with Nanenna in his lap.

"Ahadi, why don't you just stay down there. Just to keep everyone under control." Baku suggested from the couch.

"It could get wild," Roku added with a chuckle.

It wasn't long before the music was started and the parcel was getting handed around the circle. There were ten children participating in the game, and one overgrown African man.

However, when Nyota started to suck on the corner of the parcel, Miotep and Ashantis joined the circle to ensure the parcel made a complete cycle before being soaked by saliva.

The parcel slowly made its way around the circle. Every round the parcel got smaller. It was nearing the end when Sehale got too excited and threw it to Jericho who batted it away to protect his face.

The parcel went flying towards the couch. Masamba leant forward and tried to grab the parcel but his reaction was too quick and ended up punching the parcel instead of catching it.

All eyes were on the airborne parcel as it flew in the direction of the kids. Nanenna was quick to duck out of the way of the parcel but Ahadi was not so lucky.

The parcel connected with Ahadi's face. Ahadi let out a strangled yelp and brought his hand to his eye.

Miotep stopped the music with one hand, whilst hiding her mirth behind the other.

The room went silent.

Nanenna turned and looked up at her Baba. "Baba, you have to open it. It landed on you."

The crowded room erupted into laughter.

The day drew on and snacks and refreshments were placed on the table. After the children were fed and hydrated Miotep gathered the children onto the back deck for the next game.

At the end of the deck was a large cardboard box with a picture of a donkey.

"That donkey has no tail!" four-year-old Hwin exclaimed as she studied the picture.

"Not yet," Miotep said as she approached the young girl with a blindfold in her hand.

Pin the tail on the donkey was a big hit for the children. They would laugh when their friends stumbled and yelled out instructions to try and help them reach their target. Miotep had wanted to use tape, but after finding out that Nanenna had used it all to 'bandage her dolls', they had to go with a thumbtack.

Big Mama saw that it was the perfect opportunity to get in on one of the games. She loved children and didn't mind making a fool of herself to make them laugh. However, she teamed herself with Zantiri. Picking her up and swinging her around before placing the child on the ground. Zantiri got a few good steps in before choosing to sit down.

Zahra was inspired by Big Mama and decided to do the same with Nyota. However, Nyota walked off in the opposite direction.

Soon it was Jericho's turn. He was just as enthusiastic as Sehale and had just as much energy. As soon as the blindfold was tightened Jericho was spinning rapidly. Ahadi was on standby, making sure the energetic boy didn't run into to anyone.

Once Jericho was stopped, he was handed the tail of the donkey and guided in the right direction. The voices of his peers rose. Telling him which way to go. However, after spinning around so fast Jericho was severely disorientated. His hands were out in front of him to help him find the box.

His hands collided with something soft. Without any sort of calculation, Jericho slammed the tail in deep. The next thing Jericho heard was a strangled cry of pain.

Jericho quickly rid himself of the blindfold only to see the tail of the donkey sticking out of Ahadi's butt.

"Mio." Ahadi groaned in pain. Ahadi looked up to see his wife bent over the wooden railing in a fit of laughter. "Mio, please, help."

Miotep hadn't even gained control over her laughter when she approached her husband and yanked the sharp tack from Ahadi's bottom.

"That's got to be a real pain in the ass." Baku chuckled. Zahra scowled at her son.

"He sure made an ass out of you," Roku added, earning him a solid hit on the back of his head from Masamba.

"I think we should move on to the next game," Lolita said through her strong Spanish accent, trying to conceal her laughter.

"Who's up for a round of piñata?" Miotep sounded to the group. Ahadi groaned.

The party moved from the back deck to the front veranda, where the cake shape piñata hang on one of the beams. After four days of continuous rain, the Uhura's had to get creative of where to play the games.

"Can I go first?" Denahi pleaded as he tugged gently on his baba's pant leg.

"You'd have to ask mama. She's in charge of the games." Ahadi replied and sent his son off in the direction of his wife.

Denahi returned to his Baba's side with a broad beaming smile on his face, and a long colourful, solid whacking stick in his hand. Ahadi eyed the stick carefully before making a very audible gulp.

When the parents had all found a spot to sit, Denahi was called forward. On the very first swing, the piñata came loose and fell to the ground. Denahi hadn't broken the piñata, it just wasn't secured tightly enough.

"Someone's going to have to hold the rope," Roku said from behind the parents. Hoping his twin would take the hint. He had Nyota in his arms and was having fun making her giggle.

"I vote Ahadi," Baku responded, knowing full well what his twin had in mind. Baku was holding Zantiri.

"I vote 'no' to Ahadi." Ahadi said as he subconsciously rubbed his butt where he had been 'pinned'. "I vote Lewis," Ahadi said and pointed to the Australian.

"Sorry, Ahadi. I don't even know this game." Lewis lied. Lewis had been beaten many times by a piñata stick back in Australia. He was not going to be beaten in Africa too.

"It's easy, I'll show you," Ahadi said as stood away from the railing and approached the fallen piñata. He found the rope that was once connected to the beam and threaded it through a gap between the beam and the roof. He pulled on it hard and the piñata rose of the wooden decking until it was suspended in the air, high enough for his eldest son to hit.

Without warning Denahi brought the bat up behind his head, ready to strike. Noticing that his son was in perfect position, Ahadi yelled out, "Denahi, no!"

Denahi was already halfway through his swing when his Baba called out. Frightened by the outburst, Denahi lost his grip on the bat. The bat shot out of his hands at a rate of knots and came hurling in the direction of Ahadi.

It all happened so fast that Ahadi didn't even have time to move. The bat struck him where it hurt most. Ahadi's hands came to his balls as he collapsed in a heap instantly. The crowd gasped and Miotep raced to his side. She may have laughed before, but this was serious now.

Miotep knelt down beside her husband and brushed his long thick hair away from his face. His face was deeper in colour, his eyes were shut and his lips were pressed tightly together.

The first person to make a sound was Nyota, giggling joyfully and clapping her hands in rapid succession.

Roku slowly raised his free hand to stop his niece from clapping. When Roku's large hands covered hers, Nyota looked up at Roku in confusion.

"I'll take the kids inside," Lolita said as she cradled young Zoë on her hip. She held out her hand for Nanenna to grasp and started to lead the children inside.

Once inside, Lewis led them to the living room and started preparing the kids chairs, back to back in two rows.

"What are you doing?" Ashantis gently queried her fiancé.

"Using the music from before, we can get the kids to play a game of musical chairs." Lewis signed as he spoke. He was rewarded with two thumbs up.

Once the chairs were set up the kids chose their seats. Nyota was still in the arms of Roku, while Baku still carried Zantiri. Lolita joined the game holding 14-month-old Zoë, while Jericho's mama, Mirembe, held 16-month-old Eboniah. The other children were old enough to take a seat for themselves.

The young children who were being assisted by the adults were the first to get out. Not that they minded, they were still too young to understand the game, but they enjoyed being held as the adults raced them around the chairs.

Ahadi limped into the living room, Ashantis got up off her seat to allow him to take it. Ahadi declined politely, mouthing that he'd rather stand. He didn't want to lower himself into a chair only to find it more difficult getting up.

Not surprisingly, the final two children left were Sehale and Jericho. They were just as energetic and competitive as each other.

Lewis started the music once more. The song itself was fast and crazy, sending Jericho and Sehale running wildly around the singular chair in the middle of the room. The other kids who hadn't succeeded in claiming a chair sat close by, shifting their legs out of the way as the running boys swept passed them.

Lewis stopped the music. The boys halted mid-stride and glanced at each other, each with a look of pure determination. From either side of the chair, the boys darted. They did not slow down as they approached the small plastic chair.

The parents in the room reached out their hands to try and stop the boys before they clashed with each other. People squinted as the foresaw an evening of endless tears.

However, Sehale reached the plastic chair first and grabbed its arm. He yanked it out of reach of Jericho and held it above his head. Giggling, he ran away from Jericho with the chair held high above him. Jericho chased after him.

Seeing that Jericho will not give up until beaten, Sehale placed the chair on the ground. Right on top of his baba's foot.

Sehale didn't realise that he had placed the chair on his father's foot, but Ahadi saw it and tried to move it. As of recently, his reaction was too slow.

Sehale jumped up on top of the chair and started to jump up and down in triumphantly. Exclaiming, "I am the winner!"

A grunt from behind pulled Sehale from his victory. Sehale stopped and looked up at his baba's pained face.

Sehale quickly jumped off and removed the chair from his Baba's foot. He gave the chair to Jericho and bent over to inspect his Baba's toes.

Thinking that he was helping, Sehale poked one of the toes with his finger, "Does this hurt?" He asked innocently.

"Ashantis, I think I need that chair now," Ahadi spoke just above a whisper.

Having read his lips, Ashantis grabbed a nearby pillow and placed it on the chair before Ahadi lowered himself (ungracefully) onto the chair.

Prizes were handed out and the young twins gifts were opened without any further injury to Ahadi. As the guests waited for Zahra and Miotep to return with the twin's cakes, Ahadi took the opportunity to tilt his head back and close his eyes.

No matter how hard Ahadi tried, he could not think of any other time where he had been beaten to the point of immobility by such young, innocent children.

He was pulled from his reverie when he heard singing. He opened his eyes only to realise that the lights had been turned off and the table was set in place, ready for the cakes.

In front of the table sat Ashantis. On her lap was Zantiri. Beside Ashantis was Lewis holding Nyota. Ever since Nyota discovered Ashantis' hearing aids, all she wanted to do was rip them out.

The singing started off faint at first but escalated as more voices joined in. Zahra and Miotep made their grand entrance. Zahra carried a small chocolate cake, while Miotep followed behind with a strawberry cake.

The cakes were placed in front of the twin's; the chocolate one in front of Zantiri and the strawberry one in front of Nyota. With the help of Lewis and Ashantis, the candles were blown out and removed from the cake.

Nyota looked at her cake than to the one that was in front of her sister. Deciding that the strawberry cake wasn't good enough Nyota leant forward. The sudden action almost made Lewis drop her.

Nyota didn't care, she wanted the brown cake. Her small hands came in contact with the cake. Lewis pulled Nyota away from the cake, taking two handfuls of chocolate cake her as she receded.

Zantiri looked at her sister and made a grab for the chocolate cake too, only to be stopped by Ashantis. Zantiri looked up at her Aunty with a wobbly lip. She was on the verge of tears.

Hearing her twin giggle, Zantiri looked over in Nyota's direction. As soon as Zantiri had turned her head, Nyota's chocolatey fist rammed into her mouth.

Zantiri almost cried at the contact but stopped herself as she started to chew on the chocolate sponge. Zantiri grabbed her sister's hand and brought it to her mouth once more. It was only when Nyota's hand was relatively clean that she let go of it.

After capturing the special moment on her phone, she made her way over to stand behind her husband, who was sitting rigidly in the chair.

"It's amazing how fast they grow up." She said softly into his ear.

"Next thing you know they'll be starting school, and I'll be fighting off boys." Ahadi smiled, not taking his eyes off his twins.

After a short pause, Miotep mused out loud, "I wonder what their future holds; where they'll end up, what kind of job they'll have, their personality."

Ahadi looked up at his wife's face before taking her hand and guiding her around the chair so he could gently pull her into his lap and softly enveloped her into a hug, "Only time will tell."


	30. One

**Disclaimer:** It's the last chapter and I still don't own Star Trek.

This is it. The final chapter for this story. Thank you for all those who reviewed, favourited or followed, you know who you are.

Feel free at any time to leave a review on any of my stories no matter how old they are. I'll still read and cherish them. God bless, readers. Enjoy the final chapter.

 **A/N:** **Reviews are like author's notes; some make sense, others don't. Please, leave a review and tell me what you thought of the story.**

 **Origins: The Journey Begins**

Chapter 30: One

 **STARDATE:** 2231.242 (Wed, Aug 29th, 2232) **[1-year-Old]**

Today was Spock's first birthday. The sun had barely risen and Amanda was already in an angry mood.

She hadn't even got out of bed when she sent her first wave of disapproval and annoyance through the _tel_ she shared with Sarek. She knew Sarek was meditating but she didn't care. She was angry with him.

She knew Sarek would be able to feel her displeasure as he meditated in the next room. He would not have to rise into a state of consciousness to feel the deep, burning anger his wife passed onto him.

Long before this day Amanda had talked about a first birthday party for her biological son. Spock was her only child, and he was most definitely her last. She wanted to give him the best first birthday party ever!

Amanda sat up in bed and crossed her arms over her chest as she recalled the conversation she had had with Sarek on multiple occasions. It's not logical – he said. He will not benefit from it – he said. It is time-consuming – he said. It's not the Vulcan way – he said.

Amanda was sick of his logical reasoning. Did he not understand that his son was also part human?

Annoyed with the way that things had turned out, Amanda's anger started to boil and she needed a release. Over the past two months, she had continuously debated with Sarek about the idea of a birthday party.

Amanda got up out of bed and headed down to the kitchen. She needed to eat something before her irritation made her queasy.

She sat at the dining room table with a cup of hot tea brewing before her. She had finished her meal and knew that it wouldn't be long before Sarek finished his meditation and came down for nutrients.

Right on time, Sarek entered the dining room wearing a robe that displayed his House symbol on the back. Knowing that his wife needed to vent, he gathered his tea and bread that Zahntu had prepared for him and sat down adjacent to his bondmate.

He didn't eat the bread but he took one long sip of spicy tea before pushing it away and leaning forward, his arms resting on the table, his fingers steepled.

"I assume you want to have further discussion-" Sarek began but was cut off by Amanda's outburst.

"Damn right, I want to have _further discussion_! This is Spock's first birthday for crying out loud!" Amanda's voice was rich with emotion. Sarek was intrigued with the Terran phrase she had finished with. Vulcans do not cry out loud. Nonetheless, he hid his curiosity well.

"I am well aware what this day is," Sarek said calmly as he reached for his tea.

"Well, are you _well aware_ of how your decision has made me feel?" Amanda emphasised by waving her hands about.

"I am well aware that you are human and have many emotions. Most of them illogical." Sarek spoke coolly. He had only stated fact but he got a very strong wave of anger through his bond. He had said something offensive then.

"Spock is part human and has many human emotions. So, however illogical you think my emotions are, just remember your son them too." Amanda seethed. She was on the verge of exploding, but after so many years living with Vulcans, she knew anger was pointless.

Sarek sighed as he heard what his wife had to say. She had said it many times before yet it still unsettled him.

"Amanda, I know my son has strong emotions. I see him express himself visually every day. You need not tell me." His voice was soft, just above a whisper. There was a short silence. He could tell that Amanda was calming herself down. He could hear her mentally counting to herself. He did not understand what counting to ten and calmness had in common but he was grateful that it was working on his wife.

"Sarek… I understand this is hard for you; to see your son expressing his emotions. But… to force him to suppress these emotions… at such a young age…" She paused, hoping that Sarek would speak to break the awkward silence she had created.

"I have informed you why he needs to suppress his emotions." He looked at her, his eyes were begging her to understand.

"I know." Amanda became quiet again.

A knock at the door echoed through the foyer and the tension at the table dissipated. Amanda looked at Sarek in confusion, she was not expecting anyone to come by. She was suddenly aware of her attire. She was still in her night robe.

Sarek noticed his wife fidgeting and said, "Calm, wife. It is only my mother. I have invited her to come and speak with us."

"Your mother! Oh, now I can relax!" Amanda sarcastically exclaimed as she fidgeted even more. Sarek stood to get the door. Once Sarek was out of the room Amanda spoke out loud, knowing full well that her husband could still hear her.

"I can't believe you get your mother to fight your battles for you. I told you to do it once, and now you pull her into every 'debate' you can't win." She mused loudly, looking into her now empty mug. When did she finish that?

"I assure you, I am not 'fighting' for my son. I am merely acting as a mediator to assist you both so that you may come to a decision regarding Spock's birthday." T'Pau's voice wafted over Amanda.

Amanda turned to see her mother-in-law gracefully enter the room and take a seat on the other side of her.

"Mother." Amanda nodded in acknowledgement. Sarek returned to his seat.

After a couple of long awkward seconds silence, Sarek continued his train of thought, "Spock's human emotions conflict with his Vulcan emotions. With the Vulcan emotions being significantly stronger, it is only a matter of time before he will bring harm to others."

"Has he been attending 'Young Advance Minds'?" T'Pau queried steepling her hands in much the same way as Sarek had done moments before.

"Every day for the past four months. He is there now." Sarek replied.

"Are you assisting him in home meditation?" T'Pau asked.

"Indeed. The sooner he learns how to control his emotions the better it will be." Sarek stated.

"And I get that. Truly, I do." Amanda interjected. "But how does any of this have to do with a simple birthday party?"

"Our son is not human. You cannot expect him to be raised as one." Sarek said. His voice rose a little louder and his tone was sharp.

"He is not Vulcan either. So how do you expect to raise him as one?" Amanda leant back in her chair, eyes glaring at Sarek. "All I wanted was for our son to have at least one human birthday before you turned him completely Vulcan."

Sarek frowned slightly before answering, "I will teach him all that I know about the ways of Surak. He will be well equipped with our laws and expectations. He will achieve his status as Head of House just as Surak was many years ago, maybe then, after many years of Vulcan practices and behaviour treatment, he will not be shunned or frowned upon. He might even be recognised as a Vulcan and not some hybrid science experiment."

Sarek looked up at Amanda to see steady streams of tears rolling down her red cheeks. She was embarrassed, ashamed and sad.

"Sarek, why? Why didn't you tell me this?" Amanda said through a sob. "Why didn't you tell me that this was how you felt?"

"What sort of role model would I be for my son if I fell prey to my own emotions?" He slumped slightly in his chair. He had never been this intimate with his bondmate before anyone before, including his mother.

"Sarek, it is important to feel." T'Pau's voice was strong. Both Amanda and Sarek looked at her in shock.

"I do not understand. The teachings of Surak state-" Sarek was cut off by his mother.

"-I know the law." She was stern. "Logic is to rule over emotions. Our kind thrives on logic, uses logic to function at our fullest capacity. But to be completely illiterate of any form of emotion is illogical. Without 'feeling' how would we know what is right and what is wrong?" T'Pau looked at the two before continuing.

"Sarek, how do you expect your son to control his emotions if he does not have the knowledge to identify them? How will he learn to suppress rage if he does not know what it is? He needs to understand what it is that he is feeling for him to successfully conquer it so that it will not return in full."

"Spock has spent his first year of his life experiencing these emotions," Sarek said after a short silence.

"I am certain that indulging your son in human birthday traditions just once will not affect his mentoring," T'Pau said as she stood up from her spot. "I must leave you now. I have other matters to attend to. Live long and prosper."

Sarek and Amanda both stood and responded respectfully before T'Pau vanished out the front door.

T'Pau was on a mission. Her son could be so stubborn at times. A trait he got from his father, unfortunately. T'Pau didn't lie when she said that she had other matters to attend to. She planned to give Amanda want she wanted; a first birthday party for Spock.

She had very little information about the tradition of birthday parties so her first stop was the Vulcan embassy. After making her way through the corridors she came to the one Vulcan who she had in mind.

"H'ven R'Va." T'Pau addressed the Communications Officer by her full name, startling the woman.

"Honoured Mother S'chn T'gai T'Pau," R'va responded as she bowed to her superior.

"I am need of you." T'Pau began as she stepped into R'Va's dark office and motioned for the younger Vulcan woman to take a seat.

After visiting the embassy, T'Pau stopped off at the Early Learning Centre. After walking through a room filled with young Vulcan eyes staring at her she came to the correct learning cove.

She looked down to see her eldest grandson rapidly answering question after question the simulation was throwing at him. After completely his round he turned to see his grandmother looking down at him from above.

"Grandmother!" Sybok was visibly shocked, but then remember himself and quickly put on his best Vulcan façade.

T'Pau dismissed his display of emotion and continued with her mission. "Walk with me, Sybok. I need to discuss something with you."

T'Pau's mission was almost complete she only had two more Vulcans to talk to. Unfortunately, they were both at Sarek's house. If caught, she would have to tell the truth. She would have to be quick if she didn't want to be seen by Amanda, perhaps she could distract the human. She headed for her son's house.

She was granted access by the front guards and swiftly entered the house and headed straight for the kitchen. Fortunately, both the Vulcans she wanted to see were there. She informed them of the upcoming event and vanished from the kitchen within minutes.

As she headed towards the door she was stopped by Amanda. "Mother. I thought you had left. My apologies, I did not know." Amanda said as she descended the stairs. She was wearing a different robe.

"I had left. I returned to accompany you to the Young Advanced Minds institute to retrieve Spock." T'Pau answered honestly.

Amanda nodded in approval and the two woman headed out.

Amanda was still upset about the 'Birthday Debate', but after picking up her son and venting to T'Pau, who listened graciously, she felt a little better.

As the women walked up the garden path, T'Pau stopped Amanda. "Amanda, I must inform you that I have taken it upon myself to create a Terran party to celebrate your son's first birthday. It is not in our custom. It is not Vulcan tradition, but Spock is part human, and must learn to embrace all of who he is."

Amanda was close to breaking down into tears. The most Vulcan woman she knew had planned a party for her son. She wanted to hug her, but she restrained herself, knowing that her tears alone were making the Vulcan before her uncomfortable.

T'Pau motioned towards the front door and Amanda quickly ran to open it, Spock playing with her shoulder as he rested upon her hip.

Amanda opened the door and was greeted by S'Reiyah.

"Lady Amanda, this way please," S'Reiyah said softly and led the small crowd down the hall to one of the ballrooms. S'Reiyah stepped forward and opened the doors before stepping back and allowing Amanda and Spock to enter first.

The ballroom was unrecognisable. The windows were draped with thick, dark fabrics of black, grey and blue. The golden floors were covered with black velvet carpets and the rich red walls were hidden behind grey and blue material. The ballroom instantly looked smaller. It was like walking into a funeral parlour.

The room was filled by all of Sarek's servants and guardians, and even some of his work colleagues. They seemed to be conversing with each other when Amanda entered, which was a good sign. R'Va stepped forward to talk with Amanda.

"T'Pau came to me and gave me the task of decoration," R'Va said and searched Amanda's face for signs of approval.

"You've done a good job." Amanda smiled. Having blacks, greys and blues hung around the place wasn't really the 'party decorations' she had hoped for, but she was happy with the outcome nonetheless.

Noticing Amanda's vocal tone and facial expression, R'Va knew she wasn't as delighted as she claimed to be.

"Vulcans do not find balloons useful. We don't require them, therefore, we do not have them here on the planet. I did what I could with the material I had. I do not have much in blue, so I added more blacks and greys to make up for the lack of blue."

Amanda smiled a true smile. "It looks amazing."

Content with Amanda's answer, R'Va bowed respectfully before taking her leave.

After R'Va departed from the conversation, Sybok and his friend, Konrok, made their present known. Spock started slapping Amanda's shoulder and bobbing on her hip as Sybok came to greet them.

"Mother." He acknowledged.

"Sybok." Amanda beamed.

"Syb!" Spock called from Amanda's hip. "Syb! Syb!" He kept calling, stretching out towards his brother.

"Hello, Spock. Welcome to your very first birthday party." Sybok said loudly as he stepped forward to take Spock from Amanda.

"Lady Amanda." Konrok bowed.

"Gentleman Konrok." Amanda smiled back. Konrok was 13 years old, the same age as Sybok. Konrok always accepted Sybok for who he was, making the boys the best of friends. Konrok was even interested in some of the changes Sybok had to go through. Konrok had not been affected by the Zephlons, but whenever Amanda called him a gentleman, he couldn't help the tiny blush that turned his ears green.

"Honoured Mother T'Pau came to Sybok at school today," Konrok stated. His hands behind his back.

"Did she now?" Amanda placed her hands on her hips and smiled at the young Vulcan boy.

"She asked if I could be in charge of the games." Sybok smiled even though Spock was pulling at Sybok's growing hair.

"Games?" Amanda was surprised. Vulcans playing birthday games, this was unheard of. Then she thought about it. "What kind of games?"

"Come and I'll show you," Sybok said. He desperately wanted to take her hand and drag her over, but having Spock fidgeting wildly in his grasp he decided to lead the way instead.

The games were not like the regular games you play at a party. There was no piñata, no pin the tail on the donkey and no pass the parcel. Instead, there were puzzles, trivia, word games and optical illusions.

Not quite the human birthday games Amanda expected, but she laughed hysterically when Spock somehow beat Konrok at a trivia quiz.

Amanda was sitting on the couch watching Spock piece together a puzzle when she felt the presence of someone behind her. She turned to see Sarek standing there with his hands behind his back.

He did not look disappointed at all. In fact, all was confirmed when he sent a wave of adoration and respect towards his wife. Amanda responded visually; smiling broadly, her eyes dancing with happiness. She stood up from the couch and came closer to her husband.

"I believe I was too focused on Spock's development and acceptance that my acceptance of you was lost. I focused too much on my son causing me to set you aside. That was not logical. You should not be cast aside and have your wants and needs destroyed because of my foolishness. I apologise." Sarek was sincere in his apology.

"Wow." Amanda was speechless for quite some time. Sarek's blank face forced her to continue. "I can't believe you apologised. You never apologise." A small smile appeared on her face.

"Do you accept?" Sarek questioned. His eyes betrayed him; showing Amanda his concern and nervousness.

"Accept? Accept what?" She asked seriously. Her smiled was replaced with a worried expression.

"My apology. Do you accept?" Sarek clearly stated.

"Of course, I accept, Ashayam!" She smiled before giving him a very passionate, very public kiss. Sarek's ears turned green with embarrassment. He closed his eyes and focused on redirecting his blood so his ears weren't visibly green.

The doors to the ballroom were opened once more and Zahntu strode through the door followed by a long table on wheels. The table was covered by a white sheet and was pushed from behind by one of Zahntu's cooks.

"Zahntu?" Amanda's face was starting to hurt from all the smiling.

Zahntu just cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrow. Either Amanda was questioning his appearance in the ballroom, or she had forgotten who he was. Zahntu bowed to Sarek, then to Amanda before lifting the white sheet off of the table.

Endless bowls of blue ice-cream were placed along the wide table. Amanda gasped in shock as her eyes spotted the giant bowl of bubble gum ice cream in the centre of the table.

"I understand that chocolate cake is preferred for birthday parties, but considering our Vulcan biology, I could not allow it. Especially with young ones attending this event." Zahntu said to the royal couple before him. He turned to face Amanda. "I understand the colour blue is to represent a male child. Therefore, I decided to import various flavours of blue ice cream. I know your favourite flavour is bubble gum. There are many bowls of this flavour. The largest one being yours of course."

"Thank you, Zahntu. That's very thoughtful of you." She smiled sweetly before grabbing the large bowl and another smaller bowl of a different flavour.

Sarek looked at her with curiosity.

"This one is for Spock." She said and went back to the couch. Seeing the two bowls of ice cream in her hands, Spock stopped his puzzle and toddled over to her and gently tapped her knee.

"Yes, Spockles. This one is for you." She said as she held out a small spoon heaped with blue ice cream.

Spock opened his mouth and allowed his mother to feed him the ice cream. After the first mouthful, Spock clambered up onto the seat, took the bowl and spoon from his mother and started to feed himself.

Amanda laughed at her son's enthusiasm and called Zahntu over. Zahntu glanced at the eager young boy before turning his attention to Amanda.

"I am curious to what flavour ice cream Spock has," Amanda asked.

"I am not familiar with the words of the ice cream flavours, some are quite obscure and unusual. The flavour your son is eating is called 'Viagra'."

Amanda coughed and started to choke on the bubble gum ice cream. After swallowing a substantial amount of ice cream Amanda brought her hands to her head to soothe the instant brain freeze.

"WHAT?!" She yelled. All eyes fell on her. She didn't notice. She yanked the empty bowl out of her son's hands. "SPOCK! Did you eat all of this?!"

Spock's bottom lip began to wobble.

"Sweety…" She gathered Spock in her arms and mentally summoned Sarek. He appeared instantly.

"Sarek, he's consumed Viagra!" She panicked.

"Vulcan's are not affected by this drug." Sarek tried to calm her.

"He is part human!" She exclaimed.

"He is also too young and immature for the drug to affect him. He is safe." Sarek then paused before continuing, "However, I would exercise caution when he is older. With his DNA being part human there is no doubt that this drug will affect him in the future."

Amanda was shocked. She couldn't tell if he was joking or not. Then again, Sarek rarely joked. "Do you really think so?" Amanda said. Knowing that Spock was going to be okay, she calmed down.

Sarek replied, "Only time will tell."

* * *

So, that's it for now. I know it's kind of a weird place to finish the chapter but I didn't want it to go on forever.

The next story in the 'Origin' series is called 'Child of Africa' and it is based on Nyota Uhura's life from the age of two to the age of six. I'll start posting that story on November 6th. That way it gives my time to work on the next story.

Thanks again for reading and don't forget to leave a quick review on what you thought about the story.


End file.
